My Perfect Warrior
by natsumiirex
Summary: Everything she's ever done, she's done all for him. All for him. She loves him. And she knows he loves her too. Forget the horror in his eyes. Ignore the cries he makes. Don't look at the tears. He. Loves. Her. Vaas/Citra (Part of the Far Cry Chronicles Series)
1. Chapter 1

Sticky hot jungle air clung to her open back, little beads of sweat slowly trailing down her skin. It was the first day of the warm season, coming right after the ruthless cold of winter. Once again the sun shined down between the cracks of dense overgrowth high above their heads. A group of macaque passed by jumping from one thick twisting tree vine to another, glancing at a group of predators they knew to be precautious around. Because from down below on the jungle floor, a gang of small sun-kissed children stood in a circle, surrounding a boy and a girl.

"Tipene.." The girl said, cradling a creamy white, yellow spotted snake in her hands. The reptile slithered around constantly, like water in a disturbed pond. Despite that, the young islander girl moved her arms to the rhythm of its flow expertly, never once taking her eyes off the rigid boy in front of her. She moved closer, shifting her hand slowly to its head to keep it facing towards the boy.

"It is said the great warrior who slayed the giant of the pond can withstand anything. He was invincible." She held the snake towards him, "Nothing could hurt him, and the sound of his footsteps made even the most ferocious of tigers quake in fear."

Tipene, the boy, had his eyes glued onto the snake's beady ones. Sweat, not from the heat of the jungle, trickled down his forehead but he dared not move. The girl smiled softly looking down at it, stroking the top of the reptiles smooth head with one finger. Her eyes flashed up under the thick of her dark lashes, shining bright green like emeralds in a forgotten cave.

"Only time was more powerful than him; it is more powerful than all of us." The snake wrapped its slender body around her arm, squeezing softly but she was far from concerned. "Will you be the warrior of legend. Are you the perfect warrior?"

Tipene swallowed thickly and nodded his head, "Yes."

She smiled and motioned for him to raise his arm. He did so hesitantly, his arm shaking.

"Prove you are. Feel the bite, take the poison. Only the warrior can survive."

All the other kids drew in closer, eyes wide and waited with bated breath. Apprehension filled the air around them as inch by inch the snake's head drew closer to the boy's tanned arm. The reptile was perfectly still, and only the flash of a thin tongue slipping out of it's lips moved, tasting the air. She felt the snake tense in her palms, muscles coiling.

"Do not be scared. The warrior shows no fear."

She extended her arms, and the snake hissed lowly, a warning. Ready to strike.

"CITRA!"

They all jumped when an unexpected voice disturbed the trance they were all in. A man emerged from the foliage, a long machete in his hand, and a furious look on his ragged face. Citra backed away, the snake hissing at the new arrival, its body now squeezing with intense pressure on her small arms. In long swift strides the man crossed the distance between them, and in a flash grabbed the snake and ripped it away from her, and flung it away into some bushes.

Citra's chest tightened in fear, and she barely had time to raise her arms when the man smacked her good on the head. She cried out in pain, clutching the pounding of her skull. Another pained cry escaped her lips as the man pulled her hair tightly, making her head burn. The man didn't let go, but instead moved his attention to the other kids.

"All of you! Get back to your homes before I feed you to the crocs!" The man barked, and the kids scrambled away. He huffed and marched back the way he came from, pulling Citra along. She hissed but her hands stayed by her hips, curling and uncurling. Sometimes he would tug it harshly, just to punish her more. It continued like that until they broke through the foliage of the jungle and into an open grass field.

He finally let go, and she skittered away rubbing her aching head.

"What were you doing with that snake?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his wide tattooed chest.

She bowed her head, "Nothing, Tane."

He snorted and crouched down to be eye level with her, "Tell me child or your father will hear of this."

She frowned but remained stubbornly silent. After a few seconds he sighed and grabbed each of her wrists, forcing her palms up.

"You see this?" He said, shaking her hands, "Snakes are unclean. Dirty. They are bad creatures, and should not be touched. They stain hands with wickedness, and you are lucky they haven't stained yours. But you won't be next time. Do you understand, Citra?"

She lifted her head and nodded, "I understand."

"Don't play with snakes, Citra."

"Yes, Tane."

He accepted that and stood up, swatting her head lightly. "Come. Today is the day your father and brother comes back from Chinu. You should not be out playing, child. Your father expects you to greet him and your brother, such is the duty of a daughter and sister."

Tane walked off, and she had to jog to match his long strides. Through the long grass fields, and into the village. Families were all inside preparing for the arrival of their sons coming back from the Chinu. Tane walked with his head high, an air of authority surrounding his tall form, and why should he not? He was after all one of the most respected elders in the tribe, along side his brother Anaru. They, with many other young men, fought in the great war that united all the tribes on the island into one strong, empire. But that was before her time, and she only heard of the war through stories told by her father. Now, all the Rakyat people lived together, and that is the life she knows.

"Go get ready. They will be coming soon." Tane ordered when they entered their house.

Citra went off, her bare feet padding on the wooden floorboards, making some creak and moan under her weight. First, she went to her room and with a bucket went outside to fill it up with water. Sitting outside, she washed her body clean, and after that she went back to her room. On a small, dingy bed she slipped on an orange tube top followed by a dark blue skirt.

Opening up a straw cupboard she took out three bowls and sat herself down before a round mirror left leaning against the wall. She sat down, placing the three coconut bowls beside her. In each bowl contained three different colored powder: White, purple, and red. It was custom for daughters to cake their faces with color, the white representing youth, the purple meaning truthful, and the red, of course, love. As taught, she covered every inch of her face white, smearing purple on her lips down to her chin, and lastly coated her finger red to dab it on her eyelids. With the red, she moved on from her eyes to poke it across her forehead, lining red dots on the top of her eyebrows.

Water from her hair trickled down her face, and she wiped them away annoyed. Worried, she turned her face side to side to make sure it wasn't messed up. When it wasn't, she put back the bowls and got to work slipping on each bracelets beads on both of her wrists, as well as golden ring bracelets on her ankles. Staring at herself in the mirror, she decided she looked representable enough. Now time to get the last thing.

Strapping a knife to her hip, she went outside again and approached a mango tree. Her father told her that this tree was special because her mother had planted it, and nurtured the tree for many years until.. her passing. No one has told her how her mother died, and her father said he will tell her when he deems her ready. When that will be she doesn't know.

Standing in the shade, she placed her foot in a ridge and pulled herself up. Hanging from a branch, she pulled out her knife and started cutting the stem that connected the mango to the branch. Easily it fell, and she jumped off, landing next to the fruit. She made sure to get a plump one, so when she cut it in half there would be a lot for the two coming home.

Citra's chest tightened at the thought. Too long they have been gone. What must have been months, felt like years to her. But she knew there was nothing she could do to prevent it. The Chinu was a ritual all young boys had to go through, but what they experienced was unknown to her. Girls weren't allowed to participate in Chinu. But that didn't mean they couldn't train. The ritual is only meant for boys, but girls could join in training to become a Rakyat warrior.

Her father had left too, since he was one of the teachers of Chinu, so she was left in the care of her uncle. Living with one of the most strictest, no nonsense teacher in the tribe taught her a thing or two on how to fight, and throw a knife. Mostly basic stuff until she actually came of age to train for real.

Once done cutting the fruit, she cradled it in her arms and jogged to the front of the house where Tane stood, straight and tall. She stood next to him, and they both waited in silence. Citra could feel the excitement bubbling beneath her skin, even though she kept a cool face. From a distance, bells started ringing.

Citra let out a low exhale, every nerve in her body frizzling. And finally, _finally, _two figures, one tall and the other short, approached them. They came closer, and Citra could see them clearly now. Anaru and Vaas stopped before them, and it was only custom for Tane to greet them first. As her uncle welcomed back Anaru, she never once took her eyes off her older brother. He looked like the brother she remembers, but so very different at the same time. Vaas looked straight forward, ignoring his sister's stare.

"Father." She greeted him first when Tane finished, and gave the man the piece of mango. When Anaru laid his eyes on his daughter again, it seemed like all the seriousness on his face melted away to be replaced with a kind smile. He took her offering and bit into it. She then turned to her brother.

"Vaas." She said, and he finally looked at her.

His green eyes.. just like hers. A wave of warmth washed over her to feel her brother's gaze on her once again. She had almost forgotten how clear and bright they were. Almost.

She handed him the fruit, and he took it, his fingers brushing hers lightly. Vaas bit into the juicy fruit, sweetness exploding in his mouth.

"Thank you for taking care of Citra. Remind me to give you a gift of my gratitude." Anaru said, clasping his brother's shoulder.

Tane did the same, grinning back, "How about the sweet cocoa butters in the rolling hills, and a shark's skin while you're at it."

The two brothers laughed, knowing that Anaru _would _get all those things even if it was a joke.

"Now!" Anaru swooped down and snatched Citra, placing her on his shoulders. "Back home we go. I think I've forgotten what an actual bed feels like!"

"See you at the celebration." Tane called after them, "And Citra! I expect to see you in the future at my classes."

Citra looked back and nodded her head smiling at her uncle. She waved him goodbye as Anaru walked down the hill, and to the direction of their house. They passed through the village square, where various decorations were being put up for tonight's celebration. Citra was excited for that, with all the music, and the liveliness. But she was more excited for other reasons.

They came to their house, and when they entered everything looked the same as the day they left it, except everywhere there was a sheen layer of dust. Anaru placed Citra down and went to the kitchen to unload the fresh pack of kills he's got before arriving at the village. Immediately, Vaas started straight for his room but Citra blocked his path.

"Vaas tell me how did it go? What did you do?" Citra shot, bouncing on her heels.

"Citra, leave your brother alone. He is tired from the journey, and will need all his strength for tonight." Anaru said over his shoulder as he laid dead komodo dragons the kitchen counter.

She pouted, and stepped aside letting Vaas continue down the hall to disappear into his room. She followed him with her eyes, staring at his exposed back. It was more tanned than she remembered.

"Help me skin these Citra." Her father called.

She blinked, "Yes, Father." And went to help him out.

Citra spent the rest of the day waiting impatiently for the sun to sink and the moon to rise. While waiting, she had one peek into Vaas' room. Cracking the door open a slit, she saw him laying on his bed, his chest rising up and down slowly. She stood there, just watching him entranced. She couldn't help it. It's been so long.

When the moon took the throne in the sky, did all the villagers come out. Music filled the night air, and a huge fire pit was made. People danced around, getting drunk on sweet, rich wine that tasted like honey in a bees nest. Of course, none was shared to her. Vaas got a sip, but he grimaced as it went down his throat. From a group of girls, she kept glancing at Vaas, who was surrounded by his fellow peers.

Despite the joy, Vaas looked bored, maybe even solemn. It wasn't long before he excused himself from his friends to retire home. Citra didn't say anything to her acquaintances when she got up and followed after him in the shadows. The sound of music faded away, and she watched him enter their house. She waited for a moment before going inside.

It was dark, a stark contrast when the house was lit up by daylight. In the day it looked inviting, welcoming. Now the house was silent like the dead. She tip-toed her way pass the kitchen and down the hallway. His door was closed, but it was closed every night she came. She pushed the door open softly and slipped into the quiet room. By memory she crossed the room to his bed, but before she could reach it a single floorboard creaked.

Citra froze, holding her breath.

"... Not tonight Citra."

She exhaled at the sound of her brother's voice, and continued to his bed without a care to stay silent any longer. Her legs bumped on the edge of the bed, and she climbed onto it, and over her brother's waist.

"Citra not tonight." Vaas repeated, his voice trying to stay firm. The moon shone through the glass window, illuminating the two of them. She could finally see his face in the pale glow of the moonlight. She held his cheek, rubbing her thumb softly on his skin. When she saw Vaas again, she thought he looked so different. How could she every think that? The anxiety in his eyes.. he was still the same. He was still the brother she knew. He was still her Vaas.

"I missed you." She said, her voice the only noise in the silent room. She leaned down, placing her forehead against his, their breaths mixing together.

"Citra please.." Vaas whispered, his stomach churning unpleasantly.

She stilled, and abruptly pulled away, her face twisted in anger.

"Do you not love me anymore!?" She yelled, pounding a fist on his chest, her body shaking. "Do you not love me, huh? Answer me!"

Tears slipped down her freshly powdered cheeks, and she couldn't stop hitting his chest. Her mind was buzzing, like there were a million hornets inside.

"Stop, stop! I love you, Citra! I love you, I love you please just stop." Vaas begged, sitting up. He grabbed her wrists and tried to stop her from hitting him and she cried, trying to pull away. Her crying stopped quickly, and she sniffed, wiping away a loose tear.

"Say it. Say you love me."

"I love you." He responded, but they fell from his lips so easily.

She sniffed again, and held his hand in hers.

"You are my warrior. My perfect warrior."

With one hand she rubbed the red powder on her eyelashes and smeared it across his trembling lips.

"You love me?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

He stared at her, and she thought his green eyes were so beautiful. Like gems she could pluck out.

"I love you." He said finally, his eyes watering.

"Then let me show you my love."

It has been so long. Before he left for Chinu, she would come to him at night, like a game they played. It was fun at first, but as Vaas grew older, now in his eighth year, he was beginning not to like their game. But she didn't care, and he was too scared. Too helpless.

She touched him in places that made him squirm, his stomach twisting. He wants to tell her to stop. Stop, stop and leave him alone but he can't. She explored him, and she made him do it back. There was no innocence like the first time so many years ago. It isn't fun anymore.

Citra removed her hand from underneath his cotton shorts and laid beside him, pressing her lips to his in a sweet, _chaste_ kiss.

"I love you, Vaas."

She was his, and he was hers.

A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I love you too, Citra."


	2. Chapter 2

Citra was that type of person who knew what she wanted, when she wanted it, and how.

She hated _loosing. _

"Ngh!" She grunted as a swift kick to her stomach made her double over in pain. Tears sprung to her eyes but she held them back.

_Show no pain. Show no weakness._

Gritting her teeth, she charged back at her opponent, only to get knocked down on the hard stone floor. Her head bounced on the ground, and stars burst behind her closed eyelids. She was drenched in sweat, and her head was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Up! Get up and fight!"

She heard her uncle's voice shout. Blinking away the darkness around the edges of her vision, she slowly picked herself up off the bloody floor. Her blood. She spat out more blood in her mouth and wiped her face. Everything hurt, but she wasn't going to give up. Admit defeat. She _needed _to win this. She _has _to.

Turning to face her opponent, she scanned him, the gears in her head turning. He was bigger than her, and older. He was chosen to fight the girl who wanted to skip ahead of classes to be on the same level with Vaas. She worked so hard for this. Many days and hundreds of hours she spent practicing, pushing her body to the limit. And it was all to be in the same class with her brother.

She screamed and charged at the teen. He was ready for her, and he would've hit her if it weren't on the last second she slid down on her knees and latched onto his leg. In a flash, she maneuvered her body to the side and kicked his feet, knocking him off balance. She heard the satisfying crunch of bone, and when she crawled on top of him his nose was broken, blooding streaming out of his nostrils.

Citra didn't waste anytime. Balling her fist she continuously punched him in the face, blood splattering all over her face and stained her hands a crimson red. In retaliation, he swung a sideways punch, hitting her hard on the side. She gasped and clutched her rib, giving him an opening to throw her away. She rolled to a stop, deep, intense waves of pain flowing up and down her body.

A pained scream left her lips as something hard kicked her right in her bruised ribs. Another kick and another. It was endless. She lifted her head just in time to see the heel of a feet smashed into her head, whipping her head to the other side. Pounding resonated throughout her body, and a loud ringing filled her ears. Everything hurt.. it hurt so much she couldn't move.

_Citra.. Citra!_

"Vaas?" She breathed, trying but failing to open her tired eyes.

"Citra, get up." It was her uncle.

A sound left her lips. She couldn't even respond. It felt like the ground beneath her was spinning, making her sick to her stomach.

"Get up." He nudged her with his feet, but when she didn't get up he sighed and crouched down. "Get up Citra. Fight. You're the daughter of Anaru, are you not?"

Those words stung. Her father.. he died years ago. Killed. _Murdered. _By outsiders; with their guns and boats. A spark of anger flared inside her, and she used that to give her strength. Shakily, she pushed herself up, her arms burning. The dizziness intensified, but she forcefully ignored it. It took a while before she was up on her feet again, swaying in place.

The boy didn't look any better than she did. His face was one big bloody mess, one eye puffy and red. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her aching knuckles. They both approached each other again, and this time he made the first move. Lunging at her, he went to tackle her down with his weight but she swooped under his arms and jumped on his back like a monkey.

He screamed as she groped for his face, digging her fingers into his broken nose. His hands flew behind him, scratching her arms and back, and sometimes pulling her hair. She grinded her teeth through it all, not releasing the choke hold she had on him. The air flew right out of her lungs when he fell backwards, crushing her under his weight. That made her let go, and he rolled away.

The pain in her ribs came back full force. Wheezing because it hurt too much to breath properly. She rolled away just in time as a feet smashed onto the ground where her head used to be. Scrambling up, she barely dodged a punch. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, giving her body a jolt of energy. Heart beating faster than a running leopard, she ran to him and slid at the last moment, kicking his leg right from under him, sending him once again toppling down.

Not missing a beat, she stood over him and stomped down on his throat. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, and his face turned an angry red. She stumbled back, watching the teen clutch his throat, gasping for air.

"Help him." Tane ordered when the teen didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon. Two kids got up from the edges of the fighting platform and went to help the teen up. The other kids in her class watched them take the beaten up teen to the healer. Citra stood, exhaustion crashing down on her as the adrenaline high wore off from her system.

"Citra, go to the healer with them." Tane said, turning his attention to the girl. He wasn't smiling, but she could see the pride shining in his eyes.

"No, Uncle. I'd rather just go home." She didn't feel like going to a healer. All she wanted to do was sleep away the pain. He approached her and clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"Go home, then." He patted her shoulder, and turned to the other kids. "What are you all looking at! Go, ten laps now through the swamps!"

All the kids shot off, fearful of their teacher's wrath. Citra stepped off the platform and headed outside the training temple. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, and there was so much blood. She could feel it drying and crusting on her face. She took the trail back to the village, a limp in her step. When she was finally safe inside the house, Citra grabbed a bucket and went outside to their little well. She did the long process of getting water, and carrying it back to the bathing room to fill the tub.

Peeling off her sticky clothes, she slipped into the lukewarm water, sighing in relief. Grime, soot, and blood mixed in the liquid, staining it a dark brownish red. Her tense muscles relaxed, and the pounding in her head soothed. It was so nice she felt herself drifting off, until the sound of the front door opened and closed, grabbing her attention.

"Citra?"

Warmth flooded her body, making her giddy. Actually, she would've jumped up and ran to him if she weren't so tired. Vaas called her name again, but she didn't bother answering. She waited, listening to the sound of his footsteps walk around the house in search of her. Finally, his footsteps ended behind the closed door of the bathing room. She laughed inwardly at his hesitation.

The door creaked open, and Vaas stepped inside, eyes adverted.

"Uncle sent me to see if you're ok." He told, "He said you didn't want to go to a healer."

Vaas stood in place, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking anywhere but her.

"Come." She ordered and he did so until he was standing beside the tub. Still looking away. She wracked her eyes up and down his bare chest. Sweat glistened on his skin, and she presumed he was training right before their uncle sent him here. With one hand, she ran her wet fingers down his forearm to grab his wrist and tug, signaling him to crouch. He did, and she grabbed his chin to look at her.

His face did, but not his eyes. It was starting to annoy her.

"Look at me." She said, running her thumb across his bottom lip.

Green met green, and she smiled. He was so beautiful. In her eyes he is the epitome of perfection. She didn't know when her little obsession for her brother started. She just remembered always adoring him. There was no before. He is the start of her time. He is _everything _to her. The sky, the water, the earth. He is her god.

Taking his hand, she led it to rest on her collarbone. Slowly, ever so slowly, she slipped his hand down to cup one of her developing breasts, all the while staring intensely at his face, taking in every reaction. His jaw tightened, and his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly, eyes trained down.

"I have to go." Vaas said quickly, breaking the tension that culminated in the room. He stood up abruptly, slipping his wet hand away. A flicker of anger spiked up her back but she smothered it down. He left the room without a goodbye, or a glance back, and that left Citra feeling oddly empty. Her chest tightened, dark sudden thoughts scratched inside her skull, giving her one hell of a headache. She suppressed a frantic scream and slid under the grimy water.

Little bubbles rose up to the surface, each containing the frustration and despair she felt at the moment.

In the next second, all the emotions in her chest, tingling in her fingertips, dissipated. Like it never existed, and a cool wash of nothingness over-took her body, leaving her feeling empty inside. This defect in her head, this block of her emotions, she used to hate it. Citra used to feel detached, and it left her frustrated. Now, she learned to get used to it.

And soon she came to believe she didn't have any emotions inside her at all.

The foreign ones that did, well, those were fake. They weren't hers. Someone put them inside her, shoved them in. That was why they felt so unnatural.

_they weren't real. they aren't hers._

Citra didn't know if that was true anymore.

0000

Always when sparing with another person, she would always look to see if Vaas was watching her. She wanted him to be. But he was too focused on his own fight, which she should be doing right now; focusing. A fist collided with her chin, snapping her head back. Citra stumbled backwards, but regained her balance, rubbing her sore bruise.

The older girl in front of her shook her hand, her knuckles red. Citra re-focused her attention and closed in on the other girl. She knew in order to win with someone bigger and older, she had to use her agility to her advantage. Thinking quickly, she did a fake jab to the face, and the girl raised her arms up to shield the throw. Citra expected this and swiftly went in for the stomach, giving it three quick powerful punches and a good kick to the knee, making the girl stumble.

Her opponent retaliated by diving for her stomach, sending them both crashing to the ground. Citra recovered first, kneeing the teen in the stomach and kicking her off. She got up, wiping sweat from her eyes. From out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed Vaas striking his opponent in the head with a thick bamboo stick. He was drenched in sweat, his tan body glistening under the sun.

His face showed pure concentration mixed in with proper anger. His fierce yell reverberated in her head, and she watched him blossom into someone she admired. She looked up to. She _adored. _A weird feeling of pride swelled in her chest, knowing that, that is her brother. Her Vaas. _Hers. _

Citra doubled over, clutching her stomach, the wind knocked out of her lungs. Wheezing, she snapped her attention back to her opponent. The older girl drew her leg back and got into a fighting stance.. but.. but she wasn't looking at Citra. Her head was buzzing, like it was going super-fast, and Citra blinked a few times. The girl- the girl.. Citra followed her line of sight to rest on Vaas.

_vaasvaasvaasvaasvaasvaas_

She was looking at him. She was _looking at him._

Cold rage flowed through her veins. She screamed, charging at the older girl. Instead of throwing a punch, she leapt into the air and struck her feet down on her knee. The delicious sound of bone breaking, and the sight of the girl's knee bending backwards sent a thrill down Citra's spine.

"AHHH!" The older girl screamed, collapsing, clutching her oddly bent knee. But Citra wasn't done. She climbed over the girl and started punching her face in. The smell of blood permeated the air, driving her crazy. Her whole body felt tingly, and she couldn't stop. She didn't want to. Citra wanted to make this girl _bleed_.

_She was going to take Vaas away from her. She was going to take him away! _

A rational part of her brain would've told her that the possibility of that happening was zero to none, but something deep inside her screamed at her that she was going to loose Vaas to- to _her. _To this nothing! To this pathetic pig! Vaas is hers! VAAS IS HERS!

"HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE!" Citra roared, her fists staining dark, beautiful red.

Voices were shouting, but it was background noise to her. That is until something ripped her off the half-conscious girl. Citra struggled against whatever was holding her back.

"Stop! Stop!"

She instantly melted, going limp in Vaas' hold. A crowd had already formed around her beaten, crying opponent. Citra felt nothing when she saw what had become of the girl's face, if you could even call it that anymore. Tane marched over, and the crowd dispersed allowing him a good view. The old man's face twisted in anger. The siblings backed away when their uncle stomped towards them.

"Ah!" Citra hissed, when Tane smacked her face with the back of his hand, rattling her brain inside.

"Go home!" Tane barked.

"But Uncle-"

"Now!"

She flinched at his outburst, and decided to comply. Citra rushed out of the temple, and ran to the jungle. She didn't stop running, and when her lungs burned and she could go on no longer she fell to her knees. Her body wracked with sobs, and she curled in on herself. Her head was buzzing, so loud, so loud it hurts.

What had she done so wrong?

The gods were punishing her.

Her father was watching from the after-life, disgusted of her sick, _wrong _love for her brother. _What is wrong with her?_

At that moment, it felt like a veil had been lifted from her eyes, exposing her to the sickness she had inside her body. Such pure clarity...

Citra went perfectly still, eyes wide.

Nothing was wrong with her. Nothing was wrong. Her mind felt foggy, and she slipped back under the pond that drowned reality from her senses. Once again she was lost in her own mind.

Citra got up, feeling eerily calm, and headed back home.

It wasn't till dusk when Tane came for her. Thankfully he had cooled off, and only pulled her outside to sit by the mango tree. They sat in silence, watching the array of soft orange to red, to blue and black painted on the sky.

"This.. this was your mothers." Tane spoke up, cradling a necklace in his fingers. He gave it to her and she took it. It was of simple design, two thick strands with small blue cylinder on each side. Hanging in the middle was a huge, bone tooth.

"I think it is time for you to know what happened to your mother."

Citra snapped her head up, looking at Tane shocked. He wasn't looking at her, but at the descending sun, a far away look on his face.

"Your mother.. She was a very fierce, passionate woman. During the war, she guided us, gave us strength with her words. Your Father and I competed for her hand. We were so enthralled by her beauty. She was a warrior goddess to us. To the people." A dark look came on his face, "But after her first birth, she started saying these things. She spoke of the gods cursing her. Of creatures of the night coming to her in the dark. She said they raped her, and left a demon inside her belly. We took her to the healer, but she could find nothing wrong. We then took her to the oracle, but she too, gave us no relief."

"And then she birthed you Citra. It was only luck by the gods that Anaru kept watch over you, because when night fell, and your mother thought him asleep, she took you to the river and held your body under. Your father had followed her, and he saved you when he saw what she was doing. Your mother drew her knife, and cut her stomach open. Her body flowed away with the river. Her body was never found, and we assumed the crocs had her."

Tane rested a hand on her shoulder, "Your father held much guilt in his heart. His regret was that he didn't know how to save your mother. She was both out of our reach."

Citra was silent, processing the sad tale in her mind.

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered, clutching the necklace.

"Because on her final days I saw the look in her eyes. The same you had today."

Crushing anxiety made her hands shake, but she didn't know why.

"Citra," He placed two fingers under her chin to make her look up. "I see potential in you. You have the same passion your mother had. A will to move the people. To lead them. I _see _that in you." He tapped her chest in emphasis, "You are strong. And one day I know you will lead our people to better days. But you _cannot _let whatever infected your mother get to you. Do you understand, Citra?"

She didn't reply at first, lost in her own thoughts.

"Citra?"

"I understand, Uncle." She looked him in the eye, and smiled softly, "I'm fine."

He searched her eyes, looking for something. But when he didn't find it he smiled thinly and patted her shoulder, getting up. "Come, your brother has brought home boar for tonight."

Citra followed suit, putting on the necklace. Where the bone touched, her skin burned.


	3. Chapter 3

The drums beating rose over the roar of the crowd. Citra felt anxious, her stomach doing flips. She had practiced and practiced for this day, and when it finally arrived all she wanted to do was run into the jungle and hide up in the trees with the monkeys. The only thing keeping her grounded was her uncle waiting for her, expecting her to show the elders what he's taught them.

Today was a day of the trials. A sort of big test to prove you are worthy of becoming a warrior for your tribe. Each student got to pick an animal of their choice to fight against. Citra knew what animal she wanted to face. She was just worried for her brother. They weren't allowed to tell what animal they chose, and that made Citra all the more anxious and fearful.

Of course she had no doubts her brother was the strongest, the bravest, and the most determined one in class. Each day she had watched him grow from a boy into a man. And she had been with him every step of the way. Always supporting him. She was always there for him. After all, what kind of sister would she be if she didn't care for him.

They were all waiting outside the tunnel like entrance leading to the arena. One by one Tane would call them inside, handing them their preferred choice of weapon. Citra chanced a glance at Vaas, who was leaning against the stone wall surrounded by friends who were all joking and laughing, hiding their own nervousness. Vaas was the only one not laughing with them, his face serious, flipping a huge knife in his hand.

Breathing deeply, she walked over to them. When they noticed her approach, the boys placed on charming smiles. If Vaas was the bull of their tribe, then she was the flower in his mouth.

"Citra." They greeted her, focusing their attention on the new come arriver. She didn't smile at them, her eyes focused on one individual who didn't greet her, or even look up.

"Vaas." She said, wanting to get his attention. He stared at the knife, his reflection staring right back at him. "Can I talk to you. Alone."

He didn't say anything, but pushed off the wall. She took that as a yes and walked away from the group, his footsteps crunching behind her. They walked around the large temple, away from prying eyes. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"What is it?" He asked, sheathing the knife back into its respectable pouch.

Citra bit her lip, her hand inside her pocket fingering the piece of jewelry she had crafted with precise and care. She pulled it out and showed it to him.

"I made this for you. For strength.. and protection."

It took her days to thread the thick wool of buffalo skin together, and weeks to perfectly craft, and polish a simple green, porcelain leaf that shined under the sun. She raised her arms and placed it over and down his head, letting the necklace hang around his neck. Her fingers brushed his neck, sliding down to finger the leaf. He wrapped his hand over her wrist and kissed her vein. The simple action took her by surprise. Vaas had never been the one to initiate their love.

She grunted as he lifted her body and pressed her hard against the wall, molding their bodies together. She threw her head back, exposing her long neck, lips parted and eyes fluttering close. His body was pressed flushed against hers, and she could feel each breath he took. The feel of his mouth on her neck brought tingles of pleasure, and she ran her fingers through his short hair.

A large hand cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it harshly. She hissed, raking her nails down his shirtless back, leaving angry red lines in its wake. He growled into her ear, and slammed her on the wall, smashing his lips down on hers. There was no fight for dominance, he was the one in control. She let him be the one in control. When they broke apart for air, she got a good look at his face.

Citra frowned, "What is wrong with your eyes." His pupils, they were big, huge. She's never seen anything like it.

"Ha.. what?" He laughed, but it sounded off. Actually, now noticing it, he looked off. Too excited. His eyes couldn't seem to hold still, and it was flickering everywhere.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Ok? Of course! Of course, of course, of course." He grinned wildly, his eyes unfocused, shiny.

"Vaas-"

"Vaas!" They jumped, snapping their heads to the sound of his name being called. Tane stood at the bend of the temple, waving at them angrily.

"Aw shit." Vaas cursed under his breath, and Citra was taken aback. What was that? But before she could ask him he was already off jogging back to the tunnel. Citra followed, her mind going into over-drive. What kind of language did her brother just sprout out. It was nothing like she's ever heard before. It sounded unfamiliar, foreign. And his eyes..

Did this have something to do with Vaas' recent trips at night. Her brother thought him so sneaky, but he didn't know she would sometimes stay up at night, when she couldn't sleep and she was left alone with her thoughts. It was happening for the past few months, and not once did she try to stop him or ask about it. One time she tried to follow him, but she was never a good tracker, and lost him easily in the dark jungle.

She wouldn't mind if it weren't affecting their relationship. Recently, he's been acting distant from her. Hanging out with his friends for hours, while she waited for him to come home. It hurt. Citra didn't know what she was doing so wrong. She thought she had been giving him everything he could ever possibly need. Love, affection, adoration, worship. What was she doing so wrong?

Citra felt like she was loosing him. And she could do nothing about it.

She steeled her face when they rejoined the group. Tane was saying something to Vaas, and he held his shoulder and shook it. He then hand her brother a long spear, but Vaas held his hand and pulled out to show his knife. Tane raised a brow, but clapped his back. Vaas didn't look back as he walked through the tunnel, the crowd breaking out in cheers.

Citra felt sick. She wanted to run after him, but that was not permitted. She could only hope- no she _knew _Vaas would be fine. More than fine. He would impress the elders so much. And they should be impressed. Vaas is an excellent warrior. He was the first in their class to bring down a buffalo with one arrow. He could win any sword fight, and his strength matched no other. He is the warrior of old, reincarnated into her brother. And he is all hers.

"Which animal did you choose, Citra? A deer?" One of the boys asked.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled thinly at him, "What did you choose? A pig?"

"Citra!" Tane yelled, and waved her over. She left to the boys laughing at their friend and went to her uncle.

"You're up next. Just like I told your brother, do not try to impress the elders. There is one thing you should focus on and that is killing your beast. Nothing else. I won't be there to save you, no one will be. You have to be strong, focused."

Citra nodded her head, "What.. what animal did Vaas choose?"

Tane grinned proudly, "A bear. And he chose to bring only his father's knife."

Citra didn't know how to feel. She felt over-whelming pride fill her. Her brother is truly the warrior she worships. And soon, they will all worship him. She knew from a young age he will be their leader. Their perfect creation sent down by the gods. It is his _birthright_.

"Pick a weapon you know will help you. with your animal." Tane said, motioning to a flimsy table with different assortments of weapons laying on top. She scanned the row, and settled on a long, long as her forearm, tribal knife. She examined it, sliding it across the palm of her hand, easily leaving a thin strip cut. She gripped the knife tightly and entered the tunnel. Her uncle stopped her with a hand to the shoulder, giving it a firm shake and let go.

Citra controlled her breathing, but her heart beat was so fast. Excitement, and the first hints of adrenaline made her anxiety spike. Mentally she prepared herself for what was to come. Thinking of Vaas helped her. Soothed her frazzled nerves. The thought of him, made her feel brave. Determined.

The sun blinded her when she exited the tunnel, and the crowd upon seeing her broke out in a deafening roar, stomping their feet. She lowered the hand shielding her eyes, and walked to the middle of the sandy arena. A horn blew, and she swore it could be heard from miles and miles. On the other side of the arena, a bamboo gate lifted up, revealing another tunnel.

The crowd's noise blended into the background, and the only thing she could hear was her breaths. She twirled the knife in her hand, feeling the grip, and crouched in a low stance. A bead of sweat dropped from the tip of her nose. Like the silence of night, an orange black striped tiger emerged from the darkness of the tunnel. Its coat shined under the rays of the sun; its yellow, golden eyes lit up like gems.

As powerful as it is beautiful, the tiger targeted its prey. A pink tongue lapped at its white whiskers, and its tail swished this way and that. They locked eyes, green meeting gold. Citra let out a breath, tightening her grip on the only thing that held her life. The tiger growled, crouching low on its hind legs, the muscles tensing in its bony shoulders.

Faster than the eye could blink, the majestic beast sprung, kicking dust in the air. A roar erupted from its chest, sending a thrill of fear and excitement up her spine. Claws unsheathed, it went in for the kill, aiming for her neck. She hit dirt, sliding harshly on the sand right under the tiger. Her hand shot up, and managed to cut the animal under one of its hind legs. Citra got back on her feet in an instant, just as the tiger landed heavily, mewling in pain.

Once again they stared each other off, but from switched positions. The tiger, knowing that this wasn't an easy prey, crouched low, taking caution. It circled her, and she had no choice but to circle it back, because once the animal even got a second behind her back, or out of her line of sight she was dead. So they circled each other, each waiting for an opening.

Citra made the first move. She kicked sand at the tiger in hopes of it getting partially distracted enough to allow time to charge at the beast. She let out a fierce scream and swiftly swiped the knife, aiming for the beast's neck. But she miscalculated the tiger's response time, and she had to desperately skitter away. Her leg burned, three long gashes riding down her thigh, fresh blood oozing from the wound.

Why didn't he want her like the other boys do? They stare at her while she stared at him.

A leg for a leg.

Thank the gods it wasn't deep. Or maybe it was, she couldn't feel it. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, dulling the pain, and maybe the blood loss. She wasn't getting dizzy, and her vision was crystal clear. The tiger hissed at her, its ear laying flat on its huge head.

_Citra!_

"Vaas?" She said confused, whipping her head to look at the crowd.

"CITRA!"

It felt like a boulder had just collided with her, rattling every bone in her body. Her shoulders creaked under the weight of the tiger, threatening to snap. It was a frenzy of teeth and claws. Her brain went into over-drive, and she had a tunnel vision sight on the tiger's huge face right in hers. She wasn't even thinking. She let instinct control her body.

Curling her legs to her chest, she struck the tiger's own chest as hard as she could. It was enough, since she managed to prop her legs like a stand holding up a painting. She screamed, plunging the knife into the side of the tiger's neck repeatedly. Blood splattered all over her, getting into her mouth and she could taste bitter iron. She redirected her aim from the neck to its eye, and watched as the blade spear deeply into the socket, making squishy, squelching sounds.

Another stab, and she heaved the tiger off her. Citra got up, her body shaking from the adrenaline high. The beast laid limp beside her feet, its shiny orange coat stained with red. It seemed like everything rushed back into reality, and the roar of the crowd filled her hears. They were chanting her name.

"Citra! Citra! Citra!..."

She glanced at were the elders sat on their thrones. Her eyes swept over the many faces, all looking at her with awe and respect.

"The goddess warrior has returned!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

But it fell on deaf ears. Their cheers, their praises, she didn't listen. It didn't mean anything.

All she noticed, all she cared about, was the fact that Vaas was gone. His face wasn't in the crowd, or standing next to her smiling uncle.

Killing the tiger was pointless, if her brother wasn't there to see it. Inside, she felt empty.

000

When night fell, the teens who survived the trial gathered at the shore of the beach to celebrate. A big bonfire had been built, and some danced around it to the beat of drums while others went for a midnight swim. Citra was never one for such gatherings. She was actually not that popular in the group regarding friendliness. It was always her brother that was more of the outspoken one. The wild card.

But since her battle with the tiger, which she surprisingly found out she was the only one to choose that animal, she was suddenly the center of attention. That didn't mean she wanted it. She rebuffed any conversation directed her way, preferring to sit on a log alone, sipping sweet alcohol from the shell of a coconut. The light mood in the air didn't raise her spirits. Citra still felt down about what happened.

The only reason she even came out here was because Tane kicked her out, saying something about getting her mood up, and that she deserves it. Looking around, she would rather prefer being back in the training grounds, perfecting her skill on archery. Someone refilled her drink, and she swallowed it down. When she wiped her mouth, her head started to feel slightly dizzy.

"Tiger warrior! Dance with me."

A hand entered her view, and she followed the hand to the elbow up his arm to see one of Vaas' blinked a few times, trying to clear the fuzziness from her vision. Citra didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system, or the way he smiled at her, but she took his hand, and let him pull her up and to the edge of the blazing fire. Citra swayed to the beat, feeling the music in her bones.

The fire splashed colors of red and orange on her skin. Her body moved on its own accord. Hands turned her around and a taught body grinded behind her. She threw her head back, resting it on his shoulder. She opened her eyes a crack to see the glowing embers. They burned so brightly, like the fires of a demon. This caused her to feel an irrational fear. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see it.

Instead, she concentrated on the man behind her. His hands ran up and down her body, their bodies moving as one. Citra's body moved sensually against his, like a snake.

"Vaas.." She whispered, her whole body tingling.

The hands on her stomach were his. The body pressed against her was his. The lust for her was his. He _wanted_ her..

Her eyes snapped open when the body behind her suddenly disappeared.

"What the fuck, you fucking motherfucker!"

"Vaas?"

Citra couldn't register what she was seeing. Vaas was here, right here. Is this a hallucination? Her brother shoved his friend, making the teen stumble back.

"Huh?! You fucker, don't you _fucking_ touch my sister that way! I will fucking kill you, you fucking piece of shit!" Vaas yelled, bouncing around. It was like he couldn't stand still. Citra grew alarmed, she had never seen her brother act this way.

The music stopped, and everyone was staring at Vaas like he'd grown another head. No one had a clue what gibberish he was sprouting out.

"You think I'm joking? Huh? I will fucking kill you-"

"Vaas! Stop.. what are you doing?" Citra cut him off, trying to make sense of things. He snapped his attention to her, and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the group.

"Fuck you bitches!" He yelled over his shoulder, raising his middle finger in the air. Citra frowned in confusion at the unknown gesture.

"Come on! Come on!" Vaas yelled, breaking into a sprint, jerking her arm, making her run with him. Citra kept stumbling and tripping, her legs refusing to run correctly.

"Vaas, wait!" She called out, wincing at the pain blossoming from her bandaged thigh. He hollered, and circled around, coming back for her.

"Vaas-" She wheezed out, too disoriented to slap away his poking fingers.

"Come on! Ahooooowa!" He screamed, and took off again. She shook her head, clearing her jumbled up thoughts and ran after him.

Through the dark jungle they ran, Vaas' consistent screaming and hollering scaring away any animals in the area. The cold air whipped at Citra's face, slapping her awake from her drunken state. Sober, she ran faster now that she had some control of her legs. She didn't know how long they ran for, but she didn't care. Her brother was happy, no, more than happy. He hasn't been this way with her since they were kids.

Citra didn't care were he was leading her, or if they were just running to nowhere. She would follow him anywhere.

She broke through some bushes onto a dirt path, everything illuminated by the moon's pale light.

"Citraaa!" Vaas screamed, and she followed the sound of his voice. When she followed the path, she slowly realized where they were. Standing by the edge of a huge hole in the earth, Vaas shrugged off his cotton shorts, flinging them away without a care.

"Come on, come on. Take it off, take your clothes off." Vaas said quickly, excitedly.

She did so, flipping her plain shirt and skirt off.

"Are we jumping?" She asked, standing next to him by the edge. Citra remembered the last time they were both here, but they were children back then, and Citra tagged along when Vaas went off with his friends. Vaas was the first one to jump. She didn't. Back then, she was too scared. Peering over the edge into the dark water below, she still felt nervousness creep over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. On three ok?"

"Ok" She agreed, albeit nervously. "One-" She yelped in surprise when Vaas pushed her. She flailed her arms, the wind roaring past her ears. Her heart was beating so fast it hurt. There was a split-second for her mind to process she was falling, and her body to react, a scream tore from her throat. Before she knew it, icy cold water surrounded her body, and she sank like a missile. By instinct, she kicked her legs and swam to the surface.

Just as she broke the surface, gulping in air, something whizzed past her and she held her arms up, shielding herself from a huge splash. Vaas emerged seconds after, shaking his head like a dog, whipping drops of water everywhere. He howled, a wide grin on his face. One second he's screaming at the moon, then next she's being pulled into his arms, and he's kissing her.

Despite the cold water, she felt warm.

After they climbed up the long drop, racing against each other, the siblings laid on the grass, catching their breaths. Under the moonlight, she turned her head to the side to look at him. Vaas lay perfectly still, his eyes glazed over. Softly, she reached out and brushed his cheek.

"Vaas?"

"Mmh?"

"Would you do anything for me?"

**_You are angry, Jason. You are angry. OK. I get that, I get it. I mean, without family, who the fuck are we? There was a time where I would do anything for my sister, you know?_**

"Of course." He declared.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Citra smiled, her green eyes burning in the darkness.

**_First time I ever killed was for my sister._**

She waited for Vaas to return. A part of her felt strangely odd, like something was trying to break into her barriers and shove conscience down her throat. The other part of her felt void. Refreshingly detached. Crunching of feet caught her attention, and she stood up. Vaas emerged from out of the foliage, carrying a person over his shoulder.

He dropped the person down ungraciously. Tane groaned, his head lolling right to left, his wrists tied behind his back. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. She could see the confusion on his face.

"Vaas?... Citra?" He croaked, wincing as the purplish black bruise on the side of his head grazed the ground. "I don't understand.."

Citra placed the knife into her brother's hand. "He will reject us, Vaas. He is the only thing standing in our way."

Vaas gripped the knife tightly, and crouched over his uncle, a wild, unfocused look in his eyes. He brought the knife and held it over Tane's neck. Their uncle didn't say anything. Didn't plead, or beg for mercy. He only stared at Vaas.

The knife in his grip started to shake.

Citra noticed his hesitation and she crouched next to him, whispering into his ear, "He will keep us apart. He will stop you from becoming who you truly are. A god. To be worshipped, and loved." She stroked her fingers across his chin, making him look at her. "He is holding you back. Break free, Vaas. And then, I'll be yours."

Vaas pried his eyes away from his sister, and looked back at his uncle.

In one quick motion, he plunged the blade down into the man's throat. Tane's eyes bulged, his face turning red, as blood spurted like a water fountain. Vaas grunted, digging the knife deeper and twisting it. She watched the life drain from her uncle's eyes, a small smile on her face. Her eyes cold and emotionless.

Vaas pulled out the knife, and stabbed it down on the corpse's chest. His muscles bugled as he dragged the knife down, cutting open the torso. Flinging the knife away, he grabbed both sides, and ripped it open, exposing two, fleshy veined ribcages.

He reached in, and grabbed a hold of a no longer beating organ and ripped it out. Vaas handed the heart to Citra, and she took it.

**Not enough for her, no no no no no please.**

Citra smothered her whole body in blood, and crawled over her brother, straddling his hips. She felt high, higher than the heavens. Bending down, she pressed her naked chest flush against his, kissing him deeply. Blood smeared all over his chest, making both slick and wet.

_**You see the thing about our loved ones, right, our FUCKING loved ones, they come and they BLINDSIDE you every fucking time.** _

Citra slid her hands up and down his chest, feeling every bump and ridge of his muscles.

"You, are free Vaas. Now, we must consummate our love." She leaned down, lips brushing against his ear, "And then.. they'll accept us. They will worship you."

From underneath her, Vaas froze. He looked at her, then to the body a few feet away from them. Citra grunted when she fell back, Vaas having pushed her off. He stood up, eyes wide, and he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"What the fuck.. WHAT THE FUCK!" He shrieked, pacing across the ground erratically. "What the FUCK did I do!?"

Citra got up, dusting herself off. "You did what had to be done, Vaas. It was the only way."

Citra got up, dusting herself off. "You did what had to be done, Vaas. It was the only way."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vaas screamed, clutching his head. "Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

"Vaas. What is wrong? You had to do it-"

"I was on fucking drugs! I still am!" He confessed.

Citra frowned, "Drugs? Drugs, you mean from the- the outsiders. The _privateers._" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brother, her _brother. _The image of his perfection cracked inside her mind. "They killed father."

"I know! Do you think I don't fucking know that?!"

"Then why are you taking drugs from THEM!" She screamed. This couldn't be happening. This- this person in front of her couldn't be her brother. Her brother would never do this! He would never betray her like this!

"Because I thought they could help me!"

"Help you on what?!"

"Help me forget that you're my fucking _sister!_"

Citra stopped, her lips parting.

"I- I need to get away from this fucking place. It's driving me fucking crazy! _You're _making me FUCKING CRAZY!" Vaas shouted, finally letting out what he's felt inside for years. "You're a demon! A fucking beast! You're- you're a _bitch._"

Citra had kept quiet during his outburst, but cocked her head at the curse word.

"Where did you learn that word. From Hoyt Volker?" She knew of the man. His name was a vile thing spat in their tribe. Ever since he and his privateers arrived at their island, he's been selling drugs to their people, and to local, non-tribe communities. He's been an annoyance, but after their first attack to send them away, most of their men died. Including her father.

"You know what? He offered me fucking everything. Fucking everything I could ever want!"

"What is it? Whores, _money, _drugs? Hoyt Volker is a parasite and he could never give you what I can." She hissed.

Vaas threw his head back and laughed hysterically, "You know what he's offered me? Something I couldn't say no to." He stopped laughing. "A fucking ticket out of this fucking rock, and far, far away from you."

Those words stung. Felt like knives digging into her heart.

Her lips trembled, "You would leave me.. for them?"

His face was set in determination, but a flicker of uncertainty crossed his face.

"You would leave me, us. Your whole tribe, everything that father's died for. You would just abandon it."

"I- I.." Vaas faltered.

**_So they say to me, they say Vaas, Vaas, who the FUCK is it going to be? THEM or ME, ME or THEM?_**

She narrowed her eyes, her entire body shaking in cold fury. "Vaas. Vaas! Who is it going to be? Them! The outsiders you gave you _nothing. _Who never worshipped you, loved you like I have! Or me! ME! ME, who gave you EVERYTHING! Your sister! Your own blood!"

_**Like, like you know? Like they fucking think that I need to make a fucking choice.**_

Vaas stared long and hard at his sister. At what used to be the sister he knew.

"Fuck. You." He spat, and turned on his heels.

Citra felt her whole world shatter. Something deep, down inside her just.. snapped.

She laughed, smiling. "You think you can leave me? _Me_?" She walked to the mutilated corpse and picked up the bloodied knife. "You think you can just leave your DESTINY. Your BIRTHRIGHT?"

Citra's blood boiled. Her mind was going haywire. The universe she had carefully crafted around herself, her _fantasy, _burned.

She knocked Vaas down, pressing the knife to his neck, a deranged smile on her face. "You blame the drugs, me, but Vaas. It was all you. You _wanted _to kill Uncle. You _wanted _to gut him like a pig. I saw it in your eyes, Vaas. You and me... we're just the same. We both have the gift mother passed down on us."

Her entire demeanor changed, "Vaas. Why? Why, don't you want me like the other boys do? What is it? What have a done?! Am I not good enough for you! WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME!"

"Because you're my FUCKING SISTER!" Vaas screamed, "Don't you fucking get it!? It's wrong! It's all FUCKING wrong!"

"Then- then I don't have to be your sister." At this point, Citra was ready to do anything to stop Vaas from leaving her. "If that's what you want, then we can pretend we're not brother and sister. We're not even family!"

Vaas laughed, his adams apple bobbing against the knife.

"That would be so fucking easy. To FORGET that we are born from the SAME mother. That we GREW up TOGETHER. That I- that I fucking swore to always protect my little sister." His laughter died down to chuckles, looking sad and twisted, "I can never forget that you're my sister Citra. I'd rather leave this island than stay on it with you."

A tear slipped down her cheek, "Fine. Then so be it."

Vaas screamed in pain as she dragged the knife down from his head, across his eyebrow, and would've cut his eye if he didn't fling her off. The knife flew from her grip, landing a few feet away from them. Vaas staggered up, clutching his bleeding face. As Citra sat up from the floor, he ran, his body being swallowed up into the jungle.

"YOU WILL _NEVER_ FORGET ME!" She screamed into the night, "NEVER!"

Her screams of rage echoed throughout the jungle, following him. It would always follow him.

Citra screamed and screamed until her throat felt raw. She pulled at her hair, scratched her face and arms, pounded her fists on the ground. It was a blur to her. When she finally regained her sense, the sun was peaking its soft light over the dense jungle. Citra laid on the ground, her mind broken and her body numb. She felt her heart break, piece by piece, leaving her hollow inside.

Vaas.. Vaas.. He left her..

_it was all her fault_

He left because of her...

such pure clarity

No.. no he didn't leave.. Vaas was tricked, deceived. Hoyt Volker. It is all _his _fault. He took away her father, and now he had taken away her brother, too. Everything became clear to Citra. How could she have not seen it before. Hoyt Volker is the giant, risen again from the pond, to take away all the beauty of this island. And their warrior, their savior, had been lured away. Drowned.

all your fault

Hoyt Volker must be stopped. Some one had to save their island. She had to save her warrior. He had simply.. lost his way.

The Rakyat people will not bow down to this giant. Citra will lead her people to victory. She will cut off Volker's head, and drink his blood from his skull. This is their island. And when they win, Vaas will stand by her side, and rule their people like a god. Like he was supposed to.

A fire burned where her heart used to be.

Citra was ready. The warrior goddess has been reborn.

_**By the way, this lighter, this lighter really sucks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few years, Citra had grown, taking Vaas' place as leader of the tribe. She perfected her skills, not only in battle but in speech. They say she had a way with the people; her words can evoke hope and courage. With her help, she organized a revolt against Hoyt Volker's mercenary militia that had conquered their neighboring island to the South. But it did not matter to her. Their homeland, the heart of the Rakyat, resided in the North Island.

Citra explained what happened to her uncle to the elders. Tane had grown worried of where they were, and went out to look for them. They, she and Vaas, heard gunshots in the distance, and decided to go investigate. When they arrived, it was too late. Hoyt Volker's privateers had murdered their uncle, and when they tried to avenge him, they beat them down. She told them they had knocked her unconscious, and when she awoke Vaas was gone. They had captured him, and set her uncle's body on fire.

With venom hatred in her eyes, she swore she will kill them all. It was not hard rising through the ranks, until she was one of the most respected warriors in the tribe. But she needed to be stronger. She needed to be their leader. So when Vaas returns she will hand me the position, and everything will be right in the world. So she secluded herself with their priests and oracles, learning the ways of nature. She learned many things, and her connection with the gods amplified.

When she finally came back to the people, she was reborn as Citra Talugmai, taking her mother's maiden name. Some of the older warriors who fought during the old war remembered Talugmai and the power she gave to her people. She gained followers, people started believing in her. Citra became the symbol of freedom. Of their tribes old glory! A hope for a new day. The real reason she changed her last name, was to officially state that she was no longer a Montenegro. That she wasn't.. related to Vaas.

Not one person wanted to defeat Hoyt more than Citra. She led the very first assault attacks on enemy camps, blew up their shipments, rescued the captives, and made sure not a single privateer was left alive. But as time went on, it grew harder and harder to push back the advancing forces. The privateers, they had guns, bombs, better and more advanced weapons. All they had were their bows and spears.

Citra tried to use their knowledge of the jungle to their advantage, but it was of no use. For each privateer they killed, five Rakyat warriors died. She hated to admit it, but she didn't know what to do. Their enemy was stronger than them. But she couldn't give up. The only thing keeping her going was to bring her lost brother home. True to his claim, Vaas had disappeared. Simply vanished.

She mourned him every night, and not a day has gone by without thinking about him. It tore her up in the inside. And her hatred for Volker grew. No, not only for the kingpin, but for all outsiders. They come, and they destroy. They take! They take everything away! Honor, glory, her FAMILY. Everything! She hated them! She hated them all! They ruined her life. It was all their fault.

So it came as no surprise when she rebuffed a dark-skinned man, who talked about guns and ammo. Like the great, mighty Rakyat warriors needed such trivial things.

"Please! I can help you!" The outsider pleaded. "Just give me a chance. I can prove it!"

He sounded so desperate, that Citra stopped in her tracks, and turned around.

She raised a brow, crossing her arms, "Really? You think we, the Rakyat, need your guns? Your, little bullets?" She spoke in broken English. There has been a new wave of foreigners, mostly English speakers, and she learned some of their language. It came in handy on situations like this.

"The men, the people you are fighting. I've seen this all before. I was born in it. And I've seen what happened to the people who had no help. Who were left with nothing but their hopes and dreams. Back then, I was just a boy. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save my mother or my sisters." He bowed his head, a pained look crossing his face. "On that day, I made a promise to myself. A promise that if I ever see someone, anyone fighting for their home! Their families! I would help them, even if I die! I will die knowing I've done something right."

The man's speech moved Citra, in a way. She could.. relate. Citra couldn't do anything to save her father, and she would die for her brother.

Strolling up to him, she lifted his chin, "What is your name?"

"Dennis. Dennis Rogers." Dennis answered, clearing his throat.

Citra pursed her lips, sizing the man up. He spoke with much passion, and looking into his eyes, she could tell he truly wanted to help them.

"Fine. Show us, this, weapons supply."

She and her personal guards followed the outsider to the docks by a local town. Tied to one of the poles was a foreign looking boat, made out of some kind of metal instead of wood. Dennis led them down under deck, and when Citra stepped inside, she was amazed.

"It looks like you've brought enough guns for an army." She commented, looking around the room. Different sizes of guns hanged on the walls, or laid on tables, and loads of large cases filled with ammo were stacked against the walls.

"Yeah, I actually heard about what was going on here by some of friends. Who heard it from your guy Volker. They got requests for mercenaries to join his campaign against 'crazy tribals' on the Rook Islands. Couldn't stand it, so I brought everything I managed to collect. But don't worry, this isn't all that I brought. I got some buddies back at the states who wouldn't mind trading, or smuggling, guns to you guys."

Citra picked one small gun up, raising it to eye level.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Dennis said alarmed, quickly lowering her arm. The guards stepped forward, drawing their machetes but Citra raised a hand, halting them.

"This," She said, examining the pistol, "Will do. But, do not think this makes you one of us Dennis Rogers. You are still an outsider." She placed the gun back and started for the exit.

"I'm just happy you guys are letting me even help." Dennis called after her, making her stop in her tracks.

Citra kept her face neutral, but inside she was starting to not dislike the man. Without saying anything, she continued up the stairs, but shifted away when a white man rushed in.

"Oh! Hello maam." He greeted as he passed her. She raised a brow but ignored him and climbed the rest of the steps up.

"Chris, you're back. Did you find a hotel?" She heard Dennis ask. The answer was lost to her since she exited the boat.

For the next few weeks, all the supplies were transported from the boat to the Rakyat base. Dennis, and his companion Chris, took the position of teachers, training her warriors on how to aim, shoot, and not miss horribly. Citra herself, was at first not the best with foreign made guns, but just like the rest, she got the hang of it. When Privateers started causing trouble, she was hesitant to send her men into battle. It would be their first time battling with guns.

But her worries were for naught. They succeeded in driving Volker's forces back, and even off their shore. Citra even got to blow one of their ships up with a rocket launcher. They celebrated that night, and the outsiders became allies. Not brothers, but not total complete strangers either.

"My Queen." Dennis greeted respectively.

"Dennis." She responded, just to really tell him she acknowledges his presence, but she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Why aren't you drinking? Enjoying yourself? We've just won a great battle. Hoyt Volker knows now that we are a threat to be reckoned with."

Citra crossed her arms, shifting her weight on one foot, "I prefer to watch my people be happy, because tomorrow will bring new pain, and blood. And I will be there for them."

Dennis looked at her, a thoughtful look on his face, "You really are selfless. Well, more than most people that I know."

"Does that surprise you?" She asked.

"No. No it's just.. I've never met someone so dedicated to their people."

"I would die for them, just like they would die for me. This is our home. We cannot let some giant take it all away from us."

They fell silent, watching the dancing natives.

"Speaking of people, I know you don't want to hear this but hear me out. The townsfolk on the island want to fight back as well-"

Citra snorted waving her hand dismissively, "I told you. We do not fight with others not of the Rakyat."

"But they want to help! You're not only the only ones getting oppressed here. Volker and his Privateers are killing, raping and burning their houses down. Many innocent people have lost their lives, their families, their business'! And they're sick of it all. Citra they are willing to fight back, but they cannot do it alone. Without a proper army they are sitting ducks out there. Some don't even know how to shoot an arrow!"

"I do not care. If they want to fight, then good. But the Rakyat cannot help them." Citra said coldly. It was cruel, but she could no allow it. She had to only concentrate on her people, who were dying as well.

"I heard about this legend your tribe believes in. About a warrior who killed a giant. He didn't do it for money, or fame. They say he did it only to clear the pond so that others could enjoy its beauty without fear. His descendants became the Rakyat warriors, and as his legacy shouldn't the Rakyat do the same?"

"Ha! And what will you tell me next, that my warriors should start riding mechanical beasts?"

"It's cars, and actually that isn't such a bad idea."

She threw her hand up, and walked away.

"Will you at least think about it! The Rakyat aren't the only ones suffering."

Citra didn't respond, shaking her head. The man was a sympathizer, something she was taught at a young age not to be. The Rakyat stay together, and fight together. That is how it has been for centuries. That was how her people stayed alive throughout their dark history. They are survivors. They outlasted foreign tyrants after another. The Rakyat people are strong! Mighty!

But were they indifferent?

Dennis' words echoed in her head, as she laid on her bed. Was it their responsibility, as warriors, to help the defenseless. Even if they weren't part of their tribe. The townsfolk were not enemies, and had lived in peace on their island. They do not deserve the tragedy that has befallen them. Especially from Hoyt Volker. Anyone against him and his men were friends to her.

Citra..

She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back frustrated tears. She hated it! She hated hearing him calling for her, when she knew he isn't here. It re-opened old wounds, emotions she didn't want to feel again. Because it tore her apart. How could he leave her! It's been years and the pain felt as fresh has it had been that night in the jungle.

Gods it felt like every inch of her body missed him. She missed him so much. Citra tried believing the lie she told, she tried and tried but she couldn't deceive herself. Vaas was never kidnapped. He left. No- no he was lured away. Brain-washed. Tricked. Vaas would never leave her in his right of mind.

he wouldn't dare

Citra breathed in and out, calming herself. She had to stay strong. For her people, and for herself. When Vaas returns and take his rightful place, then she could be finally at ease.

Exhausted from the night's events she drifted off, dreaming of clear green eyes.

000

_"... the giant's head clean off its body! The skull of the giant fell to earth and became our island. The descendants of the warrior became the Rakyat. Our people." _

_The elderly priest finished, her old eyes twinkling at the sight of the wonder in the eyes of the children. They all sat huddled around her, and when she finished questions were fired at her all at once. But one gentle girl raised her small hand, and the elder nodded her head in acknowledgement._

_"Great Mother, what happened to the warrior?" _

_"What happens to all of us, my child. Time. The warrior led a great, and long life, but in the end time always win. Time is no enemy, nor a friend. It is simply something in the universe that all man knows to welcome him home." The elder answered. _

_The girl frowned, "But that is no fair. He is stronger than anything." _

_"He is. That is why the Rakyat are strong. In each of you, he lives inside. All of you have the spirit of the warrior." The old lady said wisely, enjoying the way their little eyes lit up. "Now, off with you! I'm tired, and I need my sleep. Go." _

_The small kids scuttled off, running through the streets, and out into the grassy fields. _

_"Listen, listen. I am the warrior. I'm the strongest of the tribe!" One of the boys said, grabbing a stick and held it in the air like a sword. _

_"No, I am the warrior. I am the bravest!" Another kid yelled, snatching his own stick. By soon, all the boys were claiming they were the warrior, all trying to one up the other. _

_"Quiet! I am the warrior and anyone who says no will fight me!" _

_The girls sat in the flowers watching the boys fight each other with their sticks. One boy who was fighting, walked to the girls, and tapped one of the shoulder. _

_"Let's go." Vaas said. _

_Citra got up immediately, and the two kids left the group to explore the jungle by themselves. Under the shades, they ran, pretending to be their own warriors chasing after retreating enemies. Citra flew over upturned roots, her bare feet kicking damp soil in the air. A sound made her stop. Hanging off a lone branch, a small, young monkey cocked its head at her. _

_She stared back, and held out her arms. The small monkey instantly pounced on her arms, hanging off it like a branch. Citra giggled, continuing aimlessly while playing with the animal. It climbed up her arm to perch on her shoulder, picking at her dirty hair. She sat by a small river, and plucked the little monkey off. _

_"You're dirty, too. You need a bath." She said, and placed it in the water. It sat without a care in the world as she washed its little body. _

_Vaas found his sister sitting by the stream, and as silent as a child could, creep up behind her. But when he peeked over her shoulder he stopped. _

_"I think it's dead." He commented, upon seeing the still monkey face down, Citra holding its head under the water. She picked it up by the arm, and shook it. _

_"I thought he could breathe like the fishes." She said sadly, laying the dead monkey on the ground. _

_A stomp on its head made the fragile skull break, pink squishy brain matter exploding everywhere. Citra made a face, while Vaas cleaned his flat sandal on the ground. The two hovered over the disfigured corpse, and Vaas poked its flattened head with a stick. _

_"I dare you to eat it." He said. _

_"I dare you to eat it." She shot back. _

_"We both eat it." Vaas compromised. _

_Citra made a face, but nodded her head. The two plucked a small, squishy chunk, and held it to their mouths, and stuck it in. A second after they spat it out, wiping the taste off their tongues on their arms. _

_"Vaas?"_

_"Mh."_

_"Who do you think is the warrior." _

_Vaas shrugged, inspecting the dead animal. He picked up the limp arm and let it drop. A devious smile pulled at his lips. _

_When they joined back with the group of kids, the Montenegro siblings marched up to the arguing boys._

_"Shut up!" Vaas shouted at them, and they stopped their bickering. "You all think you're the warrior. Well.." He motioned to his sister, who held something behind her back. With his signal, she held out the dead monkey. All the boys stepped back with disgusted looks. _

_"The warrior would've eaten this." Vaas dug his fingers into the squished head and tore out a chunk of brain. "You all think you're the warrior, well prove it. Eat it."_

_The boys looked at Vaas incredulously, and then at each other. One by one, they stepped forward and took chunks of the brain._

_"I'm not scared."_

_"Then you eat it first."_

_"No, you first!"_

_"I will eat it!"_

_Vaas and Citra watched with amusement as the boys stuck it in their mouths, and then promptly started gagging and spitting the horrendous flesh out. Vaas took the monkey out of her hand and ran at them, shaking the corpse in their faces. The boys panicked and ran, Vaas chasing them for a short while before jogging back to her. Citra laughed as Vaas threw the corpse at the girls, making them scream and run away too. _

_"What's their problem. It's dead." Vaas muttered, walking to pick up the body. He rejoined his sister and they sat in the flowers, poking and playing with it. Citra coated her finger in blood, and drew small patterns on her brother's chest._

_She smiled, "I am covering you with tatau. Just like the warrior." _

_"Then if I am the warrior, you must be the giant." Vaas speculated. _

_Citra pouted and shook her head, "No! You're bigger than me. You are the giant." _

_"Then you must be the warrior!"_

_"I can't be the warrior, you are!" _

_"I can't be both." Vaas said, "You are the warrior.. and I am the giant!" He yelled the last part out, lunging at his sister. Citra squealed, and they wrestled on the ground. Desperate, Citra managed to grab a stick and poke it at his chest, right where his heart is. He gasped, and fell over, holding the stick like it was actually impaled in his heart. _

_"Citra, you killed me." Vaas whispered out hoarsely, his face twisting in fake pain. _

_She sat beside him, placing his head on her lap. "No I didn't. The warrior cannot die."_

_Citra leaned down and pecked his lips innocently, "All better." _

_Vaas didn't think any of it, and they stayed like that under the huge, soft clouds. Citra stroked his forehead as he twirled the stick in the air, pretending the clouds were creatures. The warm air, the smell of soil, and her soft touches, all made him fall into a sweet sleep. _

000

Citra sat outside in her balcony, gazing at the jungle in all its quietness during the early morning when the air was still foggy and damp. She was lost in thought, when her guard burst into her chambers.

He kneeled down respectively, "My Queen, Dennis Rogers has asked for you. He says it is urgent."

Citra sliced off a chunk of mango and ate it with the knife like a fork, "What does he want?"

"He didn't say."

Citra swallowed down the sweet fruit and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sheathing the knife, "Where is he?"

"Waiting for you outside the temple."

She tossed the half-eaten mango back on the fruit bowl and exited her chambers. What ever Dennis wanted to talk about so urgently must be of some importance. She hates it when people waste her time.

"Citra!" Dennis exclaimed upon catching sight of her.

"What is it that you want?" Citra said.

"One of the towns is under attack. We have to help them!"

Citra frowned, crossing her arms, "Privateers?" So soon? She thought with last night's battle they wouldn't dare show their faces around her island so quickly. Volker must be extremely arrogant, or remorseless over the deaths, and will be deaths, of his men.

Dennis shook his head, "No, I don't think so. These men, they do not look like Privateers."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. What did he mean, not look like Privateers. It had to be them. Who else would be attacking their island?

"Which town?" She asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Amanaki. Please, you have to help them. They're dying out there!"

Citra frowned. Should she? If they go, then her people would die for others. But.. she would be letting innocents die. She was torn, one voice telling her to forget them, and the other pleading for her sympathy. Closing her eyes, she thought about what Dennis had said. Maybe.. maybe it was the Rakyat's divine right to help the weaker. It was, after all, their island.

"Fine. It will be done." She said at last, "Meet us over there."

"Thank you, thank you." Dennis said, and jogged off.

In record time, she rallied a group of of men and they made their way to the town. From a distance, she could see black smoke curling up into the air, and hear the faint sound of gunshots and screaming. Wordlessly, she ordered half of the men to circle to the other side. With the rest, they silently crept to the very edges, Citra stopping on a cliff that over-looked the burning town.

Dennis and Chris crouched beside her. She watched the villagers, some fleeing and others trying to fight back. Houses were on fire, and the streets were ruined. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was who were doing the attack that made her frown.

"You see, they do not look like Volker's men." Dennis said.

They certainly did not. Their was an obvious difference. Volker's men were easily identified with their black, armored suits, but these men.. they looked ragged. Slightly unprofessional, but non-the-less dangerous. One thing she noted, were that all the men wore red.

"It must be some kind of gang." Chris whispered, setting down the binoculars.

Citra glowered, and drew her bow. With years of practice, she let the arrow fly loose, zooming through the air and hitting one straight through the neck, who was about to rape a woman. A horn blew, and the Rakyat warriors poured in from the jungle, descending like eagles on their prey. Citra jumped from the cliff, and when her feet touched the ground she rolled to lessen the impact.

Back on her feet, she drew her bow and shot one at the nearest enemy. The town exploded in deafening gunshots, and she could hear the war cries of her brothers fighting along side her. Citra shot as many as she could with her bow until her arrows ran out. In one quick motion, she climbed onto the nearest building and jogged to the edge. As if on cue, three red, wearing men ran past her, and she wasted no time on jumping down.

Knife in the ready, she landed on the last one and slit his throat. The others noticed, and turned around guns raising but she threw her knife, spearing one in the throat. With the other, she had to twist her body as bullets went flying by. Citra retaliated by whipping out her shot gun, and shot him three times until he fell back dead. Something whizzed past her ear, and she snapped her head up to see another group of enemies rounding the corner.

Quickly, she booked it, sliding around a corner just as loads of bullets pelted at her, chunks of concrete exploding. Citra pressed against the wall waiting out the rain of bullets. It stopped for a moment, and something flew by, hitting the wall opposite of her and landing on the ground. She had a second to register what it was, before picking the grenade up and chucking it back at the group.

"OH FUCK!"

Body parts flew up in the air, landing with squelches. She left her cover and jogged deeper into the town, killing a few here and there. Aside from a few scratches, she was fine. That is until she entered out into the town square, where she came upon one heavily armored enemy. The man twirled his machete and marched at her. She shot two bullets at his head, but they just bounced off the helmet like nothing.

She kept shooting him, backing up but it was no use. It was like trying to stab water. The guy wasn't taking any damage, and her gun just clicked empty. Citra flung the thing away, taking out her knife. The armored enemy strode up to her, and because of his slow movements, she had time to dodge his first swipe and get in a stab in the chinks.

"Oomph!"

The guy hit her swinging his arm back, sending her flying through the air and rolling to a stop. Her head buzzed, and she grit her teeth. Her senses screamed at her to look up and she did, and barely dodged a machete aimed down on her head. She got back on her feet, and sliced the back of his ankle deeply. She dodged another kick and skittered back, moving her body so as not to be cut by the waving machete.

He slashed sideways, and she had to lean back, the sharp machete gliding right over her nose. When she corrected herself, a boot kicked her right in the chest. Citra's eyes bulged. It felt like all the air had just left her lungs. She landed hard, her head bouncing on the ground. Wheezing, she tried to get up but she couldn't. She just had the wind knocked out of her.

Through her foggy head, she groped for her knife. Citra screwed her face up in pain as the man stepped on her hand, threatening to break fingers. Despite her bad position, she glared at him fiercely, barring her teeth. She heard him laugh and pressed down harder on her fingers. He raised the machete over his head, cutting the view of the sun. For a moment, the very real realization of death, that yes she was about to die, flashed through her head. Fear override her system, but she swallowed it down, replacing it with cold, defying fury.

If she were to die, then she'll die like a warrior.

She screamed, one last scream, refusing to close her eyes as the machete swung down.

Citra..

"CITRA!"

A loud bang, and the armored enemy went stumbling forward. Dennis reloaded the shotgun, and aimed again. Citra, adrenaline filled, rolled away from the life of fire and got back up, flexing her bruised fingers. The power of the bullets kept pushing the armored man back, but not penetrating through.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" Dennis cursed as he ran out of bullets. He fumbled in his jacket and started reloading. The enemy got his composure back and started for Dennis, who was still trying to reload, and panicked when he saw the advancing enemy. Citra thought quickly. She couldn't face him one on one again, he was way too strong. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted supply crates and on top...

Dennis was backing up furiously, shooting mag after another but it just bounced off the chest armor. His heart dropped when the gun clicked empty again, and he once again fumbled for more bullets. For that time, the armored man moved quickly and grabbed Dennis' shirt, holding him up in the air. He was about to slash the machete across his belly when Citra jumped onto his back.

She ripped up the helmet, and shoved a grenade inside his mouth. She slammed the helmet back down, and jumped off.

"GRENADE!" She shouted over her shoulder, letting Dennis book it away.

The bomb went off with a loud BOOM! The force of the blast pushed her off her feet. Blood fell down like rain, and chunks of flesh were everywhere. A bit shaken, Citra got up, brushing dirt off herself.

"You alright?" Dennis asked, coming up beside her, dust covering parts of his lens.

"Ye-"

Dennis screamed as a bullet tore through his leg. Citra reacted quickly, catching him and slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"There over there!"

She didn't have to look behind her to know a new batch of enemies entered the area. The bomb must have brought unwanted attraction. Guns flew at them, and thank the gods but somehow they weren't shot. She managed to help Dennis into one of the evacuated houses, taking cover from there.

"Ah, fuck fuck fuck!" Dennis hissed, pressing down on the bleeding hole.

"Stay still." Citra ordered, as she ripped a strip from his loose, cloth jacket and wrapped it around his shaking leg. She tied it good, remembering what Dennis had taught on how to treat a bullet wound. More gunshots beat at the house, shattering glass and destroying anything on the tables.

"Shit, shit how many are there?" Dennis asked, keeping pressure on the wound.

"Hold on," Citra waited until the shots stopped, and peeked over the window. In the distance, maybe two houses down, were about five armed enemies, and too make it worse, a truck with a machine gun attached on it.

"Too many." She said, ducking back down. There was way too many to take on, and she had an injured with her. Glancing around the room they were in, she saw there was no back door.

Dennis must of noticed this too because he cursed, "Shit, we're trapped. Did you have any more grenades?"

"No, I didn't think of getting more." Citra grabbed the shotgun, and looked over the window again- to duck down as another rain of bullets sprayed the house. Citra kept her head low, and waited for it to end.

"Shit what do you we do? Where's your men?" Dennis whispered harshly when the gunshots stopped.

"I do not know." They must be busy somewhere else, and it would be a while before any help will arrive. But they didn't have time to spare. Citra swept the room again, but nothing. They were cornered. Citra re-checked the ammo in the shotgun. Only three left. That wasn't enough to fight back if she tried.

"Hey! Hey motherfuckers! We know you're in there!" Someone shouted, and she could hear them laughing. She didn't bother to reply.

"Hey! Hermano! Lets make a deal huh? You two come out, and we'll only shoot one of you. How does that sound? Fair deal, right?"

Citra frowned in disgust. Not at the unfairness of the deal, but at the way the man said it. Like him saying he would kill one of them was like a joke.

"I see you uh, did one on my friend here. Bloosh!" He laughed.

"This guy's fucking crazy." Dennis whispered, hearing all this too.

"HEY! Come the fuck on! If you don't come out we're just gonna blow you fuckers sky high, you got that? I'm giving you fuckers a choice!"

Citra gripped the shotgun tighter, and looked at Dennis, "I will go out. You stay here."

She made to stand up, but Dennis grabbed her arm, "What?! Are you crazy, they'll kill you!"

"You heard him. We will both die if we stay. I will stall them for as long as I can until my warriors find us." She said, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"Citra! Citra stop-"

But she was already opening the door. Sunlight blinded her briefly, and she had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she squinted at the group of men.

"Well that's more fucking like it..." Whatever the man was going to say died in his throat.

Citra stopped... and stared.

"Vaas?" His name fell from her lips. The whole world stopped, her brain stopped, everything just froze.

It was like she was looking into a tunnel, and at the end his face was the only thing she could see. His face.. his face.. Vaas Vaas it was him this had to be a hallucination-

Gunshots exploded, Rakyat warriors falling from buildings over the group. In slow motion, she tore her eyes away from her brother to see a rocket speeding at her.

"NO!"

Citra couldn't move, or she tried but she felt sluggish, slow. Something hit her on the side, sending her down. A body- Dennis- covered her and the rocket sped through the window. It felt like an earthquake, and the blast was so loud. Dust, rock concrete sprayed all over them. A loud ringing filled her ears, and gods everything was so dusty it hurt her eyes.

Vaas... Vaas..

His name repeated in her mind. It was him. It was actually him.

Her lungs burned, and that was then she realized she wasn't breathing, so she opened her mouth and sucked in dusty air.

"..itra..Citra...Citra!"

Someone was shaking her, and she refocused her eyes to see Dennis. His whole body was covered in grey powder, and she assumed she looked the same too.

"Citra, Citra come on say something!"

The world came rushing back to her. The ringing vanished, replaced with chaos.

"Vaas.." She coughed, her eyes searching desperately for her brother. The whole world felt like it was spinning, and it was so hard to focus but she saw him- she saw him he was real he's real! Vaas, her brother, her love he was there. She could hear him screaming, and she watched as Vaas pulled out his gun and shot the guy who had the rocket launcher in the head.

"Citra you gotta get up, come on! We got to get out of here!" Dennis shouted, but he sounded so far away.

"Vaas." She whispered, reaching out for him. She wanted to touch him, to see if he was real, if he was truly real.

don't leave me

Citra..

"Citra! Citra snap out of it." Dennis shook her shoulders, and held his hand to her cheek.

At that same moment, clear as day, Vaas turned around and looked straight at her. His face was a mix of fury, then slow confusion, and just plain shock. His green eyes, she felt like they were sucking her soul away. And then he looked away from her to Dennis.

"Citra please get up! We need to go now!"

Numbly she did, never once taking her eyes off her brother. Rakyat warriors starting piling in, having been attracted by the huge blast. Vaas looked away from Dennis and back to her. The look in his eyes...

It sent shivers down her spine. Struck her right to her core. Hatred. Raw hatred. And it was all directed at her.

Vaas started emptying out bullets on her warriors, but there were too many of them, and she watched as he climbed into the car with the rest of his gang and drove off. They were screaming and hollering, and out the window fell something red. Citra walked slowly, passing by the cheering warriors, and picked up the flag. Painted messily on it, was what looked to be a single eye, a pupil, and three stakes on top to represent eyelashes.

"Citra, you better come have a look at this." Dennis called.

She curled up the flag, and walked over to Dennis. On the wall of a house, spray painted in red, were the words: PIRATES WERE HERE!

"Pirates.." She mouthed.

"Pirates." Dennis repeated the word as if it were a bad taste in his mouth.

"What are pirates? What do they want?" Why is Vaas with them?

"I don't know what they want. But I think, and this is just a hunch, that Volker put these men up to it. Pirates usually don't do anything unless it's for money. I know, I've faced them before back in Liberia. Different group, same purpose."

"You think Volker is paying them?" Citra asked.

Dennis shrugged, "Who knows. Pirates are wild, and they don't take orders from nobod-" He hissed, the pain from his bullet wound flaring.

Citra frowned and helped Dennis to rest on a creaky bench.

"Find a doctor." She ordered one of the men.

"Ah, wow I forgot how much this hurts." Dennis wheezed.

"You have been shot before?" Citra asked.

Dennis nodded his sweating head, taking off his glasses to clean them before putting them back on the ridge of his nose. "Yes, once back where I lived. I was a child, and I was caught in a crossfire. Got hit right in the arm. I would've bled to death it it weren't for one of the men finding me."

The warrior came back with a disheveled lady, who immediately got to work on Dennis' leg. Citra backed off, watching them for a moment before leaving to take care the mess of the town. It was in ruins, and the town square looked like a battle zone. Which it kinda was.

"Where are all the villagers?" She asked.

"Outside, by the river." One of the warriors answered.

She nodded her head, looking around at the ruins, "Good. Tend to the wounded. Stop the fires from spreading. Make sure none of the Pirates are still around. And if you find any do not kill them. Bring them to me instead." She ordered, and the warriors got to it.

For the rest of the day they spent cleaning up the after affects of the battle. Citra sat up on one of the buildings, preferring to be left alone. She stared at the sinking sun lost in thought. Vaas. She still couldn't come to terms with seeing her brother again. It felt unreal, like the whole thing was a dream.

She unfurled the red flag, letting it remind her that yes, what happened did happen. Which didn't make her feel any better. Because then that would mean Vaas was part of the pirates. She knew what she saw, there was no point in lying. Her chest ached, and her head started to buzz again.

Vaas, it couldn't be. He would never- never.

Citra climbed down the house, suddenly feeling the need to walk and clear her mind. She hated it when her head started to.. go.. fuzzy. She didn't know how to explain it. It just felt weird. It bothered her. She mentioned it once to the priests. They told her it was her connection to the gods.

Citra had ordered all the villagers to be horded into the town square, where she stood up on a platform and raised her arms.

"You all are now under the protection of the Rakyat. Our people! Do not fear, our enemies-" She held out the flag, "Will burn! The Pirates, and the Privateers will not harm our people! We will drive them off _our _island!" The warriors raised their guns and roared, shooting stray bullets in the air. She turned, and threw the flag into a burning bowl.

Citra swept her gaze over her people. To see them react to her words, it gave her a sense of power. For a second, she thought Vaas was there, standing in the crowd, but she blinked and it was someone else. To distract the villagers from the tragedy of the day, music started up, and food was passed around. The lights hanging off the trees still worked, twinkling like stars. To Citra, it meant the generator was still working.

Again, she watched from afar the joy seeping back into the despairing people.

"Citra, I've been looking for you." Dennis said, coming up beside her with a limp, and a makeshift crutch. "I wanted to say thank you. You saved my life back there."

She raised a brow, "You saved my life, twice. It is I who should be thanking you. But I do not think that is all you came here for."

Dennis scratched the back of his neck, "Yes, I just wanted to ask if you've seen Chris. I thought he was with the rest of the group but they haven't seen him either."

Citra frowned, shaking her head, "I am sorry but I have not seen your friend."

Right as she finished, two warriors with a villager came up to them. The man looked skittish, but unharmed.

"What is it? Speak." Citra ordered when the man didn't say anything.

"We found him outside. Said the Pirates let him free to give you something." One of the warriors explained, nudging the man.

With trembling hands, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a.. camcorder? She took it and examined it.

"Not here. Is their a projection room anywhere?" Dennis said, and the man nodded, eyes flickering everywhere. They followed the man inside on of the houses that wasn't destroyed and inside was a projection screen.

"We use it for the kids to watch movies." The man explained.

Citra gave the man the camcorder and he did something with it that Citra had no clue, but it seemed to work. In the dark of the room, the projector turned on, lighting the screen up. She heard Dennis suck in air.

It was a video, and playing on it was Chris, sitting tied to a chair, a gag wrapped around his mouth. He looked to be unconscious, and in really bad shape. Blood was everywhere, and his right eye was swollen purple. Then whistling filled the room, and in stepped a man. His shoulders and up were out of view of the camcorder, but they could all clearly see the gun in his hand.

"Wakey wakey." The man said, and Citra had to stop herself from saying Vaas. He laughed, nudging Chris with the gun.

"Wake the fuck up!" In a flash, Vaas slapped the man awake. Chris' eyes shot open, and he immediately started trembling, making pathetic whimpers. Chris was trying to say something, but it was muffled.

"Sorry, sorry hold on. What was that?" Vaas asked, tugging down the gag.

"Please- please please don't kill please. Oh god please ple-" Another slap, and Citra could hear the smack.

"Speak up. I can't hear you." Vaas crouched down, and she could see him.

Chris couldn't talk. He was crying, bowing his head in shame. Vaas waited for a moment, and then chuckled. He looked towards the camera, and Citra felt her whole body go numb. She could see him more clearly now and hes changed so much. He barely looked like the brother in her memories.

He looked wild. Savage. His eyes shone with clear insanity. He even sounded different. He spoke with an accent she couldn't identify.

Vaas lightly slapped Chris' cheek, "Hey, hey look at the camera. Look at the camera."

Chris did, tears and snot running down his bruised face. Vaas smiled at the viewers, and Citra forgot how charming his smile was. It made her heart melt.

"Hey hermano, the one with my sister back there. You watching this? You should be. I made it just for you." Vaas walked to the camera and picked it up. "Yeah I saw you. From uh, from your friend here, he told me everything. You know I wouldn't have believed you if you told me that you wanted to help my sis and her.. little tantrum just from the good of your heart. Really. Fucking really."

Vaas chuckled, setting the camera down somewhere higher so they could see him and Chris.

"You know I thought she had to fucking bribe you. Maybe she did huh.." His face darkened, "But, but unfortunately for your friend here, I don't believe him."

Chris instantly made a choking sound, and started blubbering about how he was telling the truth and please please don't hurt him.

"SHUTUP!" Vaas screamed, slamming the end of his gun on Chris' temple. "Huh, big boy? You FUCKED my sister? HUH?!" Rage twisted his face, and Vaas' chest heaved up and down. A second he was furious the next he was laughing good naturally. "Well jokes on you, fucker. She got a disease called bitch and you got it too, bitch."

Citra was only offended at the fact he thought she would offer herself to another. She thought she made it clear she was his and only his.

Vaas scratched his head with the gun, and swaggered over to Chris.

"Well, hermano you see if you fucked her. Then I, as obligatory, must fuck your friend here."

"No! No, no, no please nonono-" Chris cried, struggling against his bonds.

Vaas grinned and ran his fingers through Chris' hair. And placed the gun by the side of his head and pulled the trigger. Blood, and brain matter exploded to the side, Chris' entire half of his skull blow to bits. Dennis slammed his fist down, startling Citra for a second. She forget he was even there. She was just so focused on Vaas.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dennis seethed, his entire body shaking with rage.

Still recording, Vaas laughed, wiping the blood off his face and sucked on one bloodied finger.

"I bet you fuckers thought this was going to be a porno. I guess you could say I fucked his brains out." Vaas picked up the camera again and from the screens point of view, he seemed to walk out of the room. Outside, he panned the camera around, and Citra instantly knew where he was. He was at the old fishing market, the one where the houses and bridges were built over the water.

"You know where I am. So hermano, why don't you come here and you can avenge your friend. I'll be here. Waiting nicely for you. We can make this a threesome." Vaas kissed goodbye and the recording stopped.

Faster than Dennis, she slammed the door shut.

"Citra." Dennis said, anger in his tone.

Citra crossed her arms, "You will not go. We all know it is a trap. And you're injured. Vaas will kill you quickly."

"He killed Chris!" Dennis roared, his nostrils flaring.

"And if you want to avenge him you must wait. Heal." Citra talked, but Vaas was still in her mind. She just.. couldn't get him out of her head. Seeing him again.. it made her body tingle with want. Rakyat men were men when they did their trial of the hunt. Even thought Vaas left before that, there was no denying he was a man now. She wondered if he noticed that of her too.

Dennis searched her eyes, and she saw the flames die down.

"OK. I will, but once I get better I will go after him and I _will _kill him. I swear upon it."

Citra could only think how pretty Vaas' scar turned out.

000

Back in her private chambers, she laid out all the items she collected back in the town. Sitting in front of a mirror, she grabbed a small, sharp knife and slowly cut off each dread on the sides of her head until it looked exactly like Vaas'. Next she got out the cheap, black makeup and smeared it over her eyelids, and underneath. Proudly, she checked herself in the mirror. Now she had the dark bags under his eyes.

what have they done to you

He looked like the drug addicts she helped cure back with the priests. She found the idea of being dependent, no addicted to powder horrifying. It hurt her so much that she couldn't help Vaas at the moment but soon she will.

Oh! She almost forgot the last thing.

Picking up a sharp needle, she tore it through her soft ear cartilage. Sharp pain, and blood streamed down her neck but she didn't care. She didn't feel it. Vaas had piercings. She has piercings.

She felt closer to him already.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me. Has Vaas ever talked about me?"

"Fuck you, you bitch!"

Citra cocked her head, the tips of her lips curling upwards, "Bitch.. I've always hated that word."

The pirate screamed as she cut off his ear. They just never listen, so why should they have ears? She contemplated on cutting the other one off, but she needed him to hear her.

"Has he ever mentioned me?"

The pirate they managed to capture wheezed, his face reddening.

"F-fu-fuck-" He stuttered, his eyes blinking rapidly. Citra pursed her lips and slapped his face lightly to wake him up. She could tell he was loosing consciousness, and that could be due to loosing an ear, or the pole they tied him to, his arms pulled behind threatening to snap. From the look on his face, the pressure must be intense.

"Not once?" Citra pouted.

"Y-yes h-he did." The pirate managed to say, "He- he said you're a f-fucking walking psychopathic pms w-with tits."

Both her eyebrows rose. Vaas said that? She found the thought of him noticing her breasts pleasant. He did pay attention to her.

"That's it?" She wanted to know more. She was curious.

The pirate nodded, "Y-yes fuck! Let me go!"

Did Vaas noticed her tataus, too? She was thinking of getting one on her chin.

"Please fuck I swear, I'll fucking leave just let me go." The pirate pleaded.

Citra blinked out of her thoughts and looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Do you think he thinks about me?"

"FUCK, FUCK LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Her smile dropped, and her eyes shined darkly. "Where is your camp?"

The pirate shook his head. Citra admired his foolishness. Gripping the knife tightly, she jabbed it into his stomach, making the pirate chortle, his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Where is he?" She asked again, slowly moving the knife sideways.

"F-fuck please ARGH! FUCK! OK! OK! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

She stopped, staring at him expectantly.

The pirate sucked in air, wincing. "A-at the s-south outpost. By- by the ship wreckage. But, but he's probably not there. He doesn't- _agh fuck- _doesn't stay in one place for long. Please, fucking let me go. Please.. please."

Citra processed the new information in her head. The southern outpost.. that is a hard place to crack. From all of the outposts Vaas and his pirates set up over the year this one was impenetrable and heavily guarded. And that was because it was one of the largest slave trade posts they have. From intel, it was where they kept most of the slaves. If she were to hit the base, she was going to have to hit it hard.

"Please, please let me go. I told you what you wanted to know! Let me go!"

If what this pirate said was the truth, then Vaas was residing inside the fortress. A surge of anxiety hit her. She had to act fast, or else he'll slip right through her fingers again. No matter how hard she tried, he's managed to be one step ahead of her. This war, this fight for domination over the island, was starting to feel like a game between them. A very deadly, and chaotic game.

The man was still blubbering, and without any remorse she sliced the knife all the way across his belly. Guts slipped out, and the man was too much in shock to register what the hell just happened. Citra walked away, waving her hand to signal the release of the leopard. She left to the sound of the pirate screaming bloody murder as the animal spotted its next meal.

She strode through her temple, through dark tunnels illuminated by flaming torches, casting dark twisted shadows. If she were too invade the base, then she needed to soak up energy from the gods. When she entered her section of the temple, she ordered her handmaidens to prepare her spiritual bath. The priests said to obtain the strength and power of a being, she had to bathe in its essence.

She stripped nude, setting her necklace carefully down and went to the bathing room. Unlike the rest of the ancient structure, this room was wide and had an opening in the ceiling where she could see the baby blue sky. Thick vines hanged down, and a monkey or two climbed up when she entered. She halted by the circular pool's edge, and slowly entered the thick liquid.

Tiger blood.

It came up to her waist, before she sat down on the stone steps. The liquid rose up to her collarbones and she hummed in appreciation. She could already feel the tiger's energy seep into her pores, flowing through her veins. It was nirvana. Lazily she lifted her left arm. Blood coated every inch of her skin and she brought one finger to her mouth and softly sucked.

The memory of Vaas sucking his bloody finger flashed in her mind. It made her whole body tingle, and she gently dragged her finger down her lips, and her chin to rest on her neck. She missed him so much. His presence and more. It was so frustrating to know he was on her island, so close yet too far. She needed him in more ways than one.

To feel his hands stroking her skin. His lips on her neck. His body covering hers. In his room. In his bed. Under the covers, their bodies moving as one.

Sweat. Pleasure. Pain.

They try to quiet their giggles. Innocent. They were innocent. They were doing nothing wrong. But then why did he love her only in the dark? His eyes always were blank. Hollow.

_Citra.. stop.. _

Her eyes snapped open, to close again. She swam to the middle of the pool and stood there, looking down at her reflection. The reflection stared back with judging, hateful eyes.

She shook her head, her body trembling.

_your fault you you you youyouyouyouallyou _

_Citra stop- I don't want to- stop- stop- stop _

stop stop why didn't she stop?! stop stop stOP STOP STOP STOPSTOPSTOP_STOPSTOPSTOP! _

**you are the warrior **

She couldn't take it. The voices, the visions. Her reflection screaming at her.

PERVERSION SICK YOU'RE SICK

Citra scrunched up her face in agony, covering her ears. Her knees collapsed and she was engulfed. In the blood she screamed, bubbles erupting and spiraling upwards.

_im sorry im so sorry I love you_

She emerged from the blood, breathing heavily. Calming down, she blinked in surprise.

"Dennis?" She breathed.

The dark-skinned man stood at the edge of the pool. She didn't bother to cover herself. Why should she? And he didn't bother to hide his obvious staring. She waded back to the steps and climbed out, blood dripping off her tanned body. She left bloody footprints on the ground as she went to slip on a simple robe which didn't help since it was revealing in itself.

"Do you need something?" She asked, walking to him. He didn't move an inch, and his eyes were glued to her. When she stopped before him, he swallowed thickly, his adams apple bobbing.

"I-" He cleared his throat, "I see you killed the prisoner. Did he tell you what you wanted to know?"

"Mmh." She nodded, walking away to clean herself. This time Dennis followed.

"He did. Most of the slaves are kept in the southern outpost, near the ship wreckages. We attack at night. The cover of the darkness will help us." She said, slipping off the robe and stepping under a small waterfall.

"That was what you wanted to know?" Dennis asked, "You knew that already. We all knew that."

Citra wiped her face, "I had to make sure."

She could feel his eyes on her. Citra wasn't a fool. She knew of Dennis'.. attraction to her. His infatuation. The island has changed him. Her tribe, their lifestyle sucked him in.

"But why the sudden interest? You said it yourself the outpost is too dangerous to risk the lives of the men. Why now? What made you change your mind?"

"It is simple. We free the slaves, we take away Volker's money. And without money, he cannot pay for the mercenaries." Citra just made that up on the spot and saying it out loud she realized it wasn't such a bad idea. Wet with another type of liquid, she dried herself off and started putting on her clothes.

".. It has nothing to do with _him_?" Dennis questioned lowly.

Citra paused for a moment, but continued. "My brother will be at the camp. We act fast, we will catch him too."

"Citra." Two hands grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her around to face Dennis. "Why? What is this- this obsession for him?"

Her mind crackled at the word obsession, and it echoed in her skull. "He is my brother."

Dennis cupped her cheek, "Don't you see? You- you are a strong woman, Citra. You do not need him." He rubbed his thumb gently, "I can be the warrior. I can be anything you want."

Citra smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She grabbed his arm, the one covered with the Rakyat tatau, "You are one of us, but you are not _the _warrior."

Only Vaas is. **No. One. **_**Else.**_

She slipped out of his hold and walked to the exit.

"He doesn't love you."

Citra stopped, and turned her head slightly. "We leave at dusk." She marched off, fingernails scratching the inside of her skull.

* * *

The vast ocean surrounding the islands darkened as the sun dipped under the edge of the world, splashing the clouds with soft orange and pinks. The hot air turned cold, making goosebumps rise on her arms. From the highest cliff she managed to find that was close to the outpost, she stood gazing at the ocean. It was nice up here, almost serene.

Lights started turning on from the base, like stars in the dark jungle. Somewhere in there, Vaas was. He was so close she could almost feel him. The radio strapped on her hip crackled, and Dennis' voice permeated the silence.

"Everyone's in place."

She unclipped it and raised it to her lips, "Send in the divers. If they get caught, we attack all at once." From the sea, a squad of her more silent warriors swam under the water. They are the first wave, and will take out any of the pirates patrolling the area, especially the snipers.

"Will you be ok?" Dennis asked, concern in his voice.

"Wait for my signal. Until then, stay put and out of sight." She ordered, ignoring his question. She clicked off the radio, and wrapped it back around her waist. Adjusting the parachute on her back, she backed up to give her a run up. Three big steps and she leaped off the cliff. Freezing cold air whipped at her face and every nerve in her body felt like it was exploding. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, as the ground seemed to be getting closer second after second.

Time seemed to slow down, and the jungle below her glitch, like static, and for a brief moment she was falling down the large tunnel into water so many years ago. Her senses kicked back in, and she released the wingsuit. Citra couldn't hear anything but the sound of air rushing past her ears as she gained velocity. Zooming over the trees, the base was getting closer and closer.

She was relieved when no sniper shot her down. Her warriors must've took care of them already. Maybe a mile and a half away she pulled on the string, releasing the parachute. Her speed slowed down abruptly, and her heart got a chance to return to normal as she glided through the air peacefully. This was her second time using the wingsuit and the parachute and to be honest she hated it. Jumping of cliffs and flying in the air wasn't her thing. She preferred land.

As she got closer, the darkness kept her hidden from unwanted eyes. Citra swept the general area of the outpost, quickly memorizing the landscape. With how fast she was going, she managed to land on one of the buildings. She hastily pulled the parachute back before the wind could pick it up or someone noticing it. After stuffing it inside the backpack, she left it on the building and crept to the edge.

So far, so good. None of the alarms were raised, meaning the dead bodies were hidden and her warriors got out safely. From where she was, she got a good view of the outpost. It was bigger than the rest because of what it held. And she could see that now.

Men, women, children, tourists of any age were locked in steel cages like animals. Citra had no clue on how tourists were brought here. She knew from Dennis that the Rook Islands were not on colonists maps, so it was a mystery on how outsiders find their island in the first place. If she could find why, she would stop it, only to keep outsiders off her sand. Has she mentioned she hated outsiders?

Citra glanced at the jungle shrouded in darkness where her warriors lay in wait for her command. She wouldn't give the signal until after she finds Vaas. He will not get away this time. Not when she's so close.

She scanned the buildings, but none gave any hint of where Vaas resided. He could be in any of them and she didn't have time to check each one. Her ears picked up whistling and she crouched, peering over the edge. A pirate lazily walked under the roof's building she was on, blissfully unaware of the predator ready to pounce.

Citra landed on him hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs. She flipped him on his back and pressed a knife to his throat, a finger pressed to her lips in a be silent gesture. Her knee pressed down on his shoulders, keeping him pinned in place.

"Where is he?" She hissed.

The pirate swallowed nervously, "W-who?"

She scowled and put more pressure on the blade threatening to cut skin, "Vaas. Your pirate king."

"He's- he's not really our king-" She pressed the blade down more, "Ok! Ok! Over there, he's in that building. Aw shit please don't kill me!" The pirate pointed to a building across the outpost. Citra cleanly sliced his throat and watched the life bleed away from his eyes. Putting the blade away, she grabbed his legs and dragged him around to the back where she heaved the body up and dropped it into the water. The sharks will erase the evidence.

Silently, she made her way down the stairs and to some bushes just as a few pirates passed by. This part was critical. One wrong move and it's all over. If she gets spotted, then the alarms will ring and Vaas will either escape or fight against her men. Both outcomes are terrible.

Citra waited till the coast was clear to rush to the other bush. A breather and she got moving again. She stuck to the shadows avoiding the light and anything that moved. She passed by an alley with a clear view of the kidnapped tourists. A woman was crying, struggling to get out of the grasp of a group of pirates who were all laughing and making demeaning remarks.

The pirates were distracted, which she used to her advantage. As plain as day, she moved smoothly past them and jumped up grabbing the railings and pulling herself up and over. She landed on her feet, and moved to the door. As quietly as she can, she pushed it open and slipped inside.

It was dark, and she had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the inky blackness. When it did, she could make out the outline of a table and cabinets and other furniture. Random trash littered the floor, and the whole place looked generally unkempt. From the corners of her eyes, a faint light glowed behind a ragged curtain used as a door for privacy.

_~... we born together, together we keep struggle. So fuck tomorrow we only getting younger..~_

Some kind of music played inside the glowing room. Standing up, she walked slowly, pushing aside the curtain. The first thing she noticed was the tv, which made the glowing light in the darkness. She squinted at the screen. A movie was playing, but it was muted, letting the music dominate the room. Playing was just a man running down a long stretch of road, a few people following behind him.

Citra ignored it and looked away. And froze.

Laying sprawled out on a bed, was Vaas. And he was staring right at her.

She was like a deer caught in headlights. Her body refused to move, and all she could do was stare right back. It seemed like a lifetime, and the tension in the air was so thick it made it hard to breath.

"Fuuuck.. this is a bad trip.. this is a bad trip." Vaas mumbled, rubbing his face. "Fucking doc shouldn't have fuckin taken the shrooms." He pointed at her, "Remind me to kill the motherfucker.."

Citra didn't say anything. Whatever he was on, she didn't want to break the illusion. So instead, she approached the bed and climbed on, straddling his lap. Vaas' drugged up eyes shone, and slowly he reached out to touch her. Before his fingers could come in contact with her skin, he hesitated, a flicker of uncertainty passed his face.

"No.. no you're not real. You're not real."

His fingers brushed her stomach, tracing the design of the tatau. He trailed up, ghosting over her breast and cradled a strand of her dread.

"You would be.. so expensive.. exotic and a queen.. They would pay so much for you." Vaas whispered, his eyes trailing up and down her body. His hand touched her back, and moved down to rest on her thigh, softly rubbing it. "But no.. no I would never sell you. You're priceless.. all the money in the world would not be enough for you, no, no.."

In one quick movement, he took her in and held her close to him. Citra let out a breath, and rested her head on the pillow, bringing her hands to touch his neck. In the dark, it felt like she was transported back into his room. They weren't adults going through a bloody war. They were kids, siblings. The hatred was pushed away, locked out of the room and waiting outside the door.

The years that torn them apart, seemed to dissipate just like that.

Citra trailed her fingers down his torso, and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"No.. No Citra not tonight." He held her wrists, "Just- just lay with me. Just be here.. just be here.."

Vaas stared at her, and brushed her cheek, "I wish you were here right now. I- I know this isn't fucking real.. you're not fucking real.." He closed his tired eyes, dark bags hanged under his eyelids from the use of too much drugs.

"I don't want to see you only when I'm fucking high.. But since you're here.. I have so much to tell you.. I have so much to say to you."

_so much to say to you_

_where did you go.. nowhere_

His hand hovered over where her heart laid. "I wish I can touch you.. But. But I can't. I couldn't.." His fingers curled into fists, "I wanted to. I- I fucking wanted to. Does that make me a terrible person? To _want _to fuck my own sister."

_I want you_

"I'm sick."

_You're sick_

"There's something fucking wrong with me. And the fucked up thing is.. I don't fucking care." He laughed, his eyes wild and unfocused. "I tried to forget you. But they all turned into you and ha, I ended up killing them before I could even fuck them."

Citra's chest burned, and the green in her eyes dripped with jealousy. "Who. Who are they."

"The girls.. the pretty girls I thought that could replace you.. but they turned into you. They were all you. And I couldn't- I couldn't touch them.. I get so _fucking sick_."

Vaas had a faraway look, "You were always jealous.. even when we were young but you didn't know that you had nothing to be jealous over.. It was me. I was the one who had to look out for the other boys because the way they looked at you.. how did you not fucking notice? They all wanted you.."

_I want you_

Vaas shook his head, "But they couldn't have you because.." He trailed off, the words dying off his lips. "I want to forget you, but you're always there. In my fucking head. I see glimpses of you, and I get so fucking scared, I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind."

_loosing my mind_

He smiled a deranged smile.

"You know, you know there was this guy.. a fancy fucking psychologist with these huge glasses." He pretended his fingers were the glasses, "You know he said he'll give me a free session. Just for me. I think he said that because, because he was in a fucking cage right? Wanted to save his own ass.. So I said, OK. Why not, right?"

"So he asks questions, and I'm answering honestly because I'm an honest guy. And then he says to me.. he says two words. Sexual. Abuse." Vaas laughed, "And then he goes and lists the fucking effects." He raised his hands in the air, and counted them off one by one, "Fear. Anxiety. Paranoia. Depression. Unusual aggressiveness." He chuckled at that one, "Substance abuse, and suicidal behavior." With the last finger down, he had three fingers left. He made a gun finger and pretended to shoot his head, making a blowing sound.

"And then I say to him.. Does that make me fucking crazy?" Vaas' smile fell, "He says.. he says no. I was already like that."

_you and me. we are the same_

He breathed her in, and clung to her like she was his lifeline.

"I miss you." He said, his shoulders shaking. "I- I hate this.. I'm fucking tired.. of all this killing."

"I-" His breath hitched, and she wiped away his tears. "I want to go home."

Citra brushed his scar, and smiled. She cupped his face, looking into his green, green eyes.

"You are home. _I _am your home."

Vaas stared at her, his eyes lost and confused. He shifted his body to be over hers and rested his forehead to hers, their breaths mixing together. His fingers trailed down one of her dreads, and brushed against her ear. Citra had her eyes closed, and opened them when she felt her right hoop earring being removed.

"I never had the chance.. to give something back for this." Vaas flicked the green leaf necklace around his neck. Citra hadn't notice it before. It made her chest tighten that he kept it.. after what she's done. After everything.

Hanging from his right ear was an earring with four, crudely made miniature skulls; a flat coin tied to the end. He removed it from his ear and put it in hers. A thumb across her lips and he's kissing her slowly, hesitantly. She felt like she could just melt into the mattress right then and there. Their lips molded perfectly, like they were meant for each other.

He tasted bitter and sinful.

They broke apart for air, and Vaas clutched her head tightly, his eyes piercing into hers.

"You're not real." He whispered, his hands roaming down her body. "You're not real.. You're not real."

_it makes it ok. youre not here_

Citra's eyes fluttered closed, loosing herself to the passion. She couldn't see, but only feel. His lips.. his hands exploring her body like a map. He settled between her legs and rocked against her, their clothes being the only layer between them. Through lidded eyes she watched him yank his red tank off, throwing it away without any care. A spike of pleasure surged through her as she ran her hands down his chest, feeling every bump and groove of his muscles.

_eyes theyre all watching_

It was just the two of them in the universe. In this small dark room. Citra was sinking slowly under the pond's water.

Every where he touched burned, because she was something not to be touched. She was off limits. She was the ultimate sin, and it set fire to his fingertips.

Her head started to get foggy and all she could feel was him.

"Don't leave me. Never leave me." She whispered, her lips parting in pleasure. He's panting, already out of breath and she felt the hole in her heart widen. "Why.. why did you leave me?" It was a question that's been plaguing her mind for years and it killed her slowly every day when she couldn't find an answer. She didn't want to believe her lies anymore...

His grip on her wrists tightened, "I had to. You- you wanted more. You wanted something I couldn't give you. You wanted me to be someone else.. someone other than your brother. And, and I couldn't give it to you. I couldn't be that person." He closed his eyes, "It wasn't enough for you. I wasn't enough for you. I was never enough for you."

Citra opened her eyes and held his face, "No, you are more than enough. You are _everything. _You are strong. You are the warrior. You are Rakyat."

_i am you and you are me _

_can i be you?_

A loud noise broke her out of her trance.

"Boss! Boss the natives are attacking!" A pirate emerged from the curtain.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Vaas roared.

The pirate spotted her, and Citra reacted quickly. Withdrawing her knife, she flung it at the pirate before he could raise his gun. He slumped to the ground dead.

Vaas stared at the dead pirate, and she felt him tense. He looked back at her, his lips parted and then slowly his face became a mask of horror. He drew away from her like she was fire, falling off the bed. He recovered quickly and got up, never taking his eyes off her.

Citra followed him, and with each step she took he took one back until she had him pressed against a bookshelf. She has cornered him again, and he was so helpless in the dark.

_how could he possibly say no?_

"Vaas." Her hands are everywhere. Her eyes glow in the dark. She's twisted.. a monster in his heart.

"no.. no.." He mumbled, his whole body trembling. When she touches his cheek he snaps. "GET OUT!" He screams, his eyes crazed with rage and desperation. Citra flinched and pulled away her hand.

"GET OUT!" He screamed again, and this time he moves forward, forcing her to step back. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He continues, and she's walking backwards away from him, almost tripping over the dead body on the ground. Through the curtain, her back pushes the door open and they're outside to chaos and gun fires.

Vaas ripped his attention away from her to look at his outpost being attacked by the Rakyat. She watched his confused face turn into anger. In a flash, he's pressing a gun down on her temple. Citra stands very still, and she smiles a small smile. He's breathing hard through his nostrils, and the grip on his gun started to shake.

Calmly, she grabs the gun and takes it in her mouth.

She stares at him. He stares at her lips.

"Vaas!"

He looks away.

"You kill her. I kill you." She hears Dennis say.

Vaas chuckled and pulls away his gun, "Oh really? Let's see how that went last time.. oh, yeah you fucking ate shit hermano." He hopped over the railings and approached Dennis.

"Citra, are you alright?" Dennis called out to her.

"NO! Do not look at her!" Vaas yelled, "It's just YOU and ME."

Dennis glared at her brother, and raised a machete towards Citra. "I will kill him for you my Queen."

Vaas threw back his head and laughed, "You think just because my sister gave you those tattoos you are one of us? Do you think that makes you FUCKING QUALIFIED to own her?! Huh? You think she really gives two fucks about you because hermano, lemme tell you something." The two men were circling each other, and Vaas halted, "She doesn't. I can kill you right now and she wouldn't even bat an eye."

Dennis scowled, "I wear this tatau as a sign of honor. Of my acceptance into the Rakyat. You speak like you're still one of us, and yet.. I see no tatau on your arm."

That seemed to piss Vaas off since he aimed his gun straight at Dennis. "Big words for the tough guy who brought a knife to a gunfight."

Dennis didn't look alarmed and simply twirled the knife in his hand, "If you have any honor, any respect for your sister then you'll fight me. One-on-One. Like a _true _warrior."

Vaas sniggered, "Can you believe this guy?" The pirate king glanced at her. Citra looked back at him expectantly. His smiled faded, and before Dennis could notice something pass between the two siblings Vaas raised his hands in a mocking gesture, "Ok. Ok, no guns. See?" He holstered the gun and unclipped a big hunting knife.

"You will pay for all you've done to this island. To its people and to its queen!" Dennis let out a battle cry and charged, slashing his blade down. Vaas easily dodged the attack and cut Dennis under his exposed side. The dark-skinned man hissed and clutched his side.

"Is that all you got motherfucker? I've seen monkeys do better." Vaas mocked, bating Dennis. He grinned when he got the effect he wanted. Dennis growled and blindly charged at him, letting Vaas dodge the first swipe. In an incredible show of strength, Vaas grabbed Dennis by the neck and heaved him up and slammed him down on the ground, his blade falling out of his grip.

Dennis reached to get it but Vaas stabbed his hand laughing, "Where did you find this guy?" He asked looking at Citra. She knew Dennis was no match for her brother. She knew and she didn't care.

_Kill him, _her eyes said. _Kill him for me, my warrior. _Vaas understood what she wanted, and he shook his head.

"Seems like this is your lucky day amigo. You see, she wants me to kill you but I won't just because I don't want to give her any satisfaction. But I can't leave without giving you a gift." Vaas yanked out the blade and sliced it down Dennis' forehead, cackling. He stood up and bowed to her, "A thank you. For this." Vaas pointed to his own scar. "Have fun with your warrior."

At that moment, a helicopter swept over them and shot thick bullets at her. She crouched to avoid getting hit, and could do nothing as she watched a ladder thrown down, Vaas getting on and being lifted up and away into the air. The pirates have been overrun, and escaped the compound as the Rakyat took over. Citra watched the helicopter fly away into the darkness, a piece of her flying away with it. The only thing left were the cheers of her men, burning buildings, and the relieved cries of the slaves.

She approached Dennis who had gotten up, clutching his bloody face.

"Round up all the slaves. Make sure no pirates are still here." She ordered, handing him back his knife.

"Citra.." Dennis said but she ignored him, walking off to tell help control the fires. After all the slaves were rounded, and the outpost swept for any survivors, Citra re-entered the building Vaas was in. Disappointingly, there was nothing of interest. Vaas didn't live here. So where did he really hide? When she exited the building, the crying of a woman tourist caught her attention. It was the same woman who she's seen, and by the bruises and the ripped skirt, Citra didn't have to put two and two together to know what happened to her.

_the pretty girls __i thought__ could replace you.. __but they turned into you. they were all you__.. And I __couldn't __touch them.. i touch them touch them touch them_

_youre so jealous Citra_

Citra's eyes gleamed, and she marched over to the sobbing woman.

"Did he touch you?" Citra whispered, crouching down in front of the woman.

The woman looked up, her tears messing up her makeup, "W-what?"

Citra smiled at her, her green eyes cold and blank. "Did he touch you?"

The woman looked at a lost for words.

_the pretty girls- replace you- touch them_

Citra pulled out her knife and the woman flinched, scrambling away but her men held her in place. Citra caressed the knife, and flickered her eyes to the woman's swollen lips. An image of Vaas kissing her- forcing him inside made Citra's brain go haywire. Rage boiled under her skin, and she gently touched the woman's lips.

"You can't have him."

Citra brought the knife to the woman's lips and sliced it, like slicing the skin of an apple. The woman shrieked, jerking her head this way and that. Her men grabbed the woman's head and kept it still, letting Citra finish the gruesome task. Satisfied, she stood up, an unhinged smile on her lips.

"Take them! All the woman, the girls, burn them all!" Citra ordered.

A chorus of screams rose as the Rakyat warriors obeyed their leader's order without question. All except one.

"STOP! Stop what are you doing! They are innocent!" Dennis shouted desperately.

Citra snapped to him, "Silence! I am your Queen. You do as I say!" She got right in his face, "And you Dennis. You disobeyed my orders. I told you to wait for my signal."

Dennis swallowed, his eyes flickering to women being thrown into a huge pile of fire and Citra. "I- you were gone for a long time. I thought something happened-"

"So you decided to follow your own rules? Am I NOT YOUR GOD? YOUR LEADER?" She screamed, her green eyes blazing.

Dennis looked back and forth between the screaming women and Citra. "You are." He said finally, hanging his head low.

Citra took his chin and held it up, "Then do as I say. Burn them all."

She caressed his chest and walked away.

"You are the warrior." Dennis called after her. "I do not know how you cannot see that."

**you are the warrior**

_can i be you?_

_i cant be both_

Citra didn't look back.

* * *

Even hours later she couldn't calm herself down. She felt high, disconnected, lost, dizzy and simply put crazy. Not even going out and fighting more pirates helped her. She just couldn't release whatever was inside her.

Dennis' words, they stuck to her like honey; attracting all the bees to sting her skin.

So she went to the only place she could think of that could help her. The old priests took her in and gave her a concoction to calm her. Citra lay on the floor, or was it under water? Where was she?

Everything was in slow motion and shined like the colors of a rainbow.

**you are the warrior**

_why cant you see that_

"No.. no Vaas.. Vaas.." She moaned. It was him. It was always him.

_the warrior is inside all of you.. in each of you, he lives.. _

Inside her. The warrior is inside her. Inside.. inside.. inside..

A crying of a baby echoed somewhere in the temple.

**Inside her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unreliable Narrator: ** _a narrator whose credibility has been seriously compromised. Sometimes the narrator's unreliability is made immediately evident. For instance, a story may open with the narrator making a plainly false or delusional claim or admitting to being severely mentally ill, or the story itself may have a frame in which the narrator appears as a character, with clues to the character's unreliability._

* * *

In a time centuries before her very existence, the Rakyat were proud, strong, ruthless warriors that faced unimaginable difficulties. But her ancestors were known ultimately and undeniably for their unnatural, and almost impossible, survival. They _endured._Through the times of great famine that swept the island, oppressive invaders from across the sea, and civil wars, the Rakyat people endured it all and outlived their enemies.

They. Are. _Survivors_.

It's what they do best. Even when the numbers and the odds were against them, they strove on, fighting for a new day. They didn't wait to be saved; they saved themselves.

But to inspire hope- to ignite the wild fire of passion- the masses had to be led. They had to look up to someone to guide them. They were tiny moths seeking warmth in their darkest hour.

Citra is that light. She is the pale moon pulling the tide of the waves in the vast ocean.

... Her uncle believed in her. He always said she would be someone great. She wanted Vaas to see that to.

As the war drew on, Citra watched her warriors tire. Their once tall backs slouched, and the spirit in their eyes turned grey. They were sucking the warmth from her bones, leaving nothing behind, knowing that she will replenish it.

A great leader, is someone who can never run out of strength. The followers feed off of the leader, knowing it is unending. Knowing there will be more and they should not worry.

But what if the 'great' leader stops believing in herself?

Doubt and uncertainty were two words that would never describe Citra as the warrior goddess. Doubt and uncertainty as Citra the woman, yes it did describe her. And as time passed on, the once clear solid line separating the two started to blur. It was getting harder and harder to differentiate. She was starting to loose her grip.

Citra thought it was only affecting her. But she was wrong.

Seeing her warriors; her brave, brave animals. A disturbance from their source, affected them all and she was loosing. Loosing whatever was inside her that inspired them.

She was never good enough. She always lose.

When she's alone, a creeping feeling resides in the back of her head. They tell her, her warriors will turn against her. When they see how useless she is, they'll get rid of her. They're planning on to, she could see it in their faces. They're all against her.

Citra needed a way to fix this. She needed to bring hope back to her men. And if they couldn't find it from her then she'll find something else. From a very young age, she's always been fascinated with the Rakyat's long and bloody history. With all its legends and heroes and monsters. But it didn't just fascinate her, it brought a feeling to her soul. She used to daydream being the one going into battle with the loudest roar, invoking the rest to follow her.. she always thought she was going to be someone great.

But no. She was wrong. It is Vaas. Vaas and only him. He always wins.

She thought she was strong enough to save herself. She wanted to- but there was something in her mind. She knew it was there, it had always been present. It's blocking something from her, and she could feel but it was too damn far away.

If Citra couldn't be strong, then she needed something that would re-ignite the flame in their hearts. The questions is what? She couldn't find the answer, so she went to the elders for guidance. Find the blade, they said. The Chaoyang; the Silver Dragon. During the rule of Lin Cong, a warrior used his very knife to kill Cong, freeing the Rakyat of the warlords control. Unfortunately, as legend goes, the warrior had disappeared along with the artifact; never to be seen again.

Citra recalled the first time hearing that story. She was so young, and she told Vaas she wanted the blade. Vaas.. promised he would get it for her.

In the hands of the Rakyat, it will be bring moral and hope back to the men. She needed that blade.

So that was where she was currently, watching as some of her men tried to open a sealed round door embedded into the side of a cliff. The elders had directed them to a place where they could find a.. compass created by some of Lin Cong's magicians. Get the compass; it will lead to the knife.

The round stone door was big, and had peculiar carvings crawling in a circle around the center. It looked like it depicted the events of the war in chronological order. In the center rested the shape of an apple. Obviously they needed a key for the door, but it was lost in time. Her men were having no luck on getting the door open, so she was partially glad to hear the sound of a car approaching them.

An old rusty blue truck came to a stop, kicking dust in the air. Citra casually waved away the mini-dust storm as Dennis and a few other natives climbed out of the truck, each men carrying a wooden box that had in black print DYNAMITE stamped to the side.

"We got all the store had in stock." Dennis said, placing the heavy load down by the door. "15 or so."

"It will be enough." Citra wanted the door open, not the entire cliff to collapse down on them.

The men who had been previously working on the door made way for the people with the dynamites. They wandered by the trees to keep guard for pirates or mercs. Though Citra made sure to keep her business private, there were whispers around the island, and no doubt made its way to Volker or Vaas.

"It's ready." One of the natives informed her, and they all backed off. Citra crouched behind the back of the car, Dennis beside her. A beeping sound and the dynamites exploded with a loud BOOM! The ground under her feet shook, and Citra could almost say it felt like an earthquake. Smoke and dust coated the air, making it hard to see.

She emerged from the safety of the car when the smoke started to clear. In crumbles laid in a pile of broken stones the remains of the ancient door. With it destroyed, it revealed a long dark tunnel that sighed a hoarse relief as fresh new air invaded the musty inside. By the looks of it, it probably hasn't been open in years, if not centuries.

Citra approached the newly made entrance, Dennis following her but she raised her hand. "Stay outside."

"But-" She looked at him and he quieted.

Citra turned back to the entrance, peered down the long dark tunnel, and stepped inside. Her bare feet were silent on the hard floor as they descended, the light from the torches two of her warriors held lit up the way. They walked until it opened up into a wide cavern. A large ray of light shone down in the spacious cave from a huge hole in the ceiling where clumps of plants and vines hanged. Underneath, stood a deteriorating shrine with steps leading up to it in all sides.

Over a crumbling walkway, they passed erected statues of forgotten warriors dressed in stocky armor. Up the steps, she finally came to the shrine. Various jewelry were strewn about, along with gold coins that spilled out of bags, and other artifacts. It all looked disturbed, as if something moved it already. The cover of the stone had intricate carvings curling and twisting, all coming together to create the shape of a demonic looking face. A line cut through the entire table, showing it could be open.

Haven given by the elders, Citra pulled out a rusty, stone key and inserted it into the mouth of the demon face. It had to be only turned twice before a click sounded, and the entire table started to vibrate, the artifacts on top shaking and rattling, some golden coins falling off the side. The cover slowly separated, and a small shrine rose, twisting and turning like a shifting puzzle. At the very top of the shrine, was a small circular holder, and nothing.

Citra blinked and frowned. The artifact...

The sound of gun fires outside made her whip around in time to see one of her warriors lying on the ground, and the other having his throat cut by a white man.

"Afternoon princess." He chirped, before hitting her on the head with the butt of the knife.

Hot pain exploded on the side of her skull and then cool nothingness.

000

_Crouched behind some bushes, Citra peeked a little over to catch a glimpse of the town at the exact same time a rusty truck rolled by, causing her to gasp in surprise and duck back down. Vaas chuckled and she swatted his arm. _

_"Father said we should stay away from the towns." She whispered harshly._

_Vaas peeked around the bush, and got up._

_"Vaas!" She called after him as quietly as she could. He ignored her, and continued walking to the town. Citra stared at his back, tears pin-pricking the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to go, but she didn't want to be alone. So she had no choice but to follow him. _ _Scampering to catch up, she clung to his arm tightly, pressing her body as close as possible to his. _

_Wide eyed, she stared at the people, the shops, and the vehicles. Everything was so much bigger than her. Vaas didn't seem to notice as he strolled calmly down the dirt street. Actually he looked more excited than scared like her. They entered the first building they came across. The door chimed as Vaas pushed it open, and inside the dark shop, soft music played from a beaten up radio. _

_An overweight man stood leaning on the counter flipping through a magazine, a cigarette resting lazily between his lips. He didn't glance up at the signal of customers. The arm she was holding on to slipped out of her grasp. _

_"Vaas!" She said, reaching out to grab onto it again but he turned his back on her. _

_"Go do something." He grumbled, walking down an aisle. Citra pouted, and went to the counter. Random assortments of jewelry, keychains, and other stuff were strewn about. She glided her fingers over each of them, bobbing a hula girl's head, and finally rested on a stack of stickers. _

_"You gotta vote to have one of those." The man spoke up, exhaling smoke. _

_"Vote?" She echoed. _

_"Yeah, you take one of those slips, circle the name of the guy you want and drop it in the box. Gotta be an adult but nobody ain't voting anyways, so go ahead kid. Might make a difference in the outcome." He pointed to the stack of blue, small square paper next to the stickers. She glanced at the shop owner, who returned to reading. Hesitantly, she took a slip, grabbed a pencil and stared at the two names written in bold letters._

_**Carver Krieger - Jack Al**_

_Citra didn't know who any of these men were, so she randomly circled one and looked around for the box. Spotting it, and when seeing how tiny the slot was, she folded the paper and slipped it inside. The man was still focused on the magazine, so she guessed she should take a sticker. Plucking one off, she picked at it with her nail and peeled it off and stuck it on her chest. _

_She continued browsing, her eyes roving the toys. A fake toy sword caught her attention, and she reached for it only for someone to grab it first. Vaas chuckled as he swung it around, making a swishing sound with his mouth. _

_"Vaas let me try." She whined, reaching for the sword but he kept moving it around, jabbing her with it. _

_"Hey!" The man's booming voice made them freeze, "Don't play with the merchandise unless you're buying." _

_Citra bit her lip while Vaas snickered and set it down. The man returned back to what he was doing, but kept glancing at them. Citra didn't want to cause anymore trouble, and she was already nervous as she is. _

_"Let's go Vaas." She begged, tugging on his arm. _

_"Ok, ok." He said much to her relief. They were about halfway through the door when the shop owner shouted at them._

_"Hey! Hey stop!" _

_Citra jumped and turned around to see what happened, but Vaas grabbed her hand and pulled her away. _

_"Stop!"_

_Vaas was laughing, running through the street pulling her along. Citra was thoroughly confused until she spotted a sword grasped in his other hand. They turned a sharp corner, and out of the corner of her eye she spotted the shop owner running after them, his face beet red. _

_"Thieves! Thieves!" He shouted. _

_Citra felt paralyzed with fear, and if it wasn't for Vaas pulling her she would've stopped and cry. People moved out of the way bewildered at what was going on. Out of nowhere, something grabbed her other arm and tugged painfully, as if her arm was going to pop out of its socket. _

_"Don't touch my sister!" Vaas roared, lunging for the shop owners hand that was currently grabbing her small arm. He sank his teeth into the hand, causing the man to shriek and let go. _

_Citra fell to the ground and scrambled away. Her arm hurt, and she was breathing heavily, her heart racing a mile a minute. Vaas was currently struggling with the shop owner who was slowly but surely dragging him back. Citra panicked; she didn't know what to do! Desperately, she looked around for something, anything to help him. Besides her, was a crowded pig pen. _

_With no time to waste, she unclasped the lock and ran inside, jumping and screaming like a crazy person. It had the desired affect since the pigs squealed in surprise and stampeded straight toward Vaas and the shop owner._

_"Huh?!" The man gasped and let of Vaas to jump away from the onslaught of pig traffic. Citra went to him and together they made their escape. The siblings didn't stop running until they were far away from the town. Slowing down to a stop by the beach, Vaas laughed and kicked the water, splashing Citra. _ _Calming down from the rush, Citra noticed the sword no longer in his hand. _

_"Your sword." She said solemnly. _

_"Mh? Oh I must have dropped it." Vaas shrugged, looking _ _unconcerned about it. They walked along the shore line, Vaas in the water while Citra preferred the sand. _

_"Why did you take it?" She asked, breaking the calm silence. _

_"I dunno. I wanted to." He mumbled, "Father says if you want something, you take it."_

_Citra scrunched her face up, "Tane said patience will in time give you what you desire." _

_"Tane isn't as wise as Father." Vaas said, pounding his feet in the water. _

_"Yes he is!" She argued. _

_"You say that just because he likes you more." He pointed out. _

_"No he doesn't." She mumbled kicking the sand. _

_Vaas trudged out of the ocean and bumped his shoulder lightly against hers. _

_"What is that?" He asked, poking her chest. She looked down to see what he was talking about. _

_"It's a sticker." _

_Vaas bent down a little and squinted his eyes, "I... voted." He snickered and peeled it off to place it on his forehead. "Look, I voted!"_

_She pursed her lips and reached for it, "Give it back. It's mine." Vaas laughed and stuck it on her cheek. She whined but decided to leave it there. They walked down the soft beach, the sun slowly setting, decorating the ocean with warm colors. They passed over wet rocks, Vaas finding some poor crabs and playing with them before tossing them away into the ocean. _

_The beach curved, creating the usual inward dip that the island had. A smaller island was stuck in the middle. _

_"Race you over there." Vaas said, pointing at the mini island. _

_Citra frowned, "You always win." _

_"Don't lose then." Vaas said, jogging into the water and breaking into a fast stroke. _

_"Vaas!" She called after him. She pouted, and ran into the water. Of course, he was already a good way in the lead. No way was she catching up to him. If it's one thing the entire tribe knows is that Vaas was the best swimmer. He could hold his breath longer than anyone else, except father. And diving, he could touch the bottom of the sea floor, and sometimes he'd bring it up for Citra to touch._

_Her entire body ached and she stopped to catch her breath. The water was deep enough that she couldn't stand, but not deep enough for any stray sharks. Well sometimes. Citra remembered this one time when she and Vaas went on their daily adventures (which their father hated and Tane used to say it would be the death of them), and a shark attacked them while exploring an underwater cave. While she freaked out, Vaas remained calm and jabbed it on the nose one time, one time enough for it to back off. Then there was this other time with an octopus..._

_By the time Citra made it to shore Vaas was already waiting for her at the top of a cliff. _

_"Hurry up!" He yelled, waving his arm. _

_She wiped the water from her face and jogged around the cliff to the side and up a grassy hill littered with plants. Sitting down beside him, she took several small rocks and threw them over the cliff like he was doing. Where they sat, the sinking sun was positioned right in front of them, a clear view of it touching the outline of the vast ocean. _

_Vaas tossed the last rock he had in hand and stood up, "What do you think is out there?" _

_Citra glanced up at him, "The ocean." _

_"No, farther than that. Where all the big boats come from." _

_"I don't know." _

_He frowned, "I want to know. I want to see what's out there. There has to be something more than this island. Don't you feel like that, too?"_

_She shook her head, "No.. There is only the tribe." _

_Vaas groaned, "The tribe, the tribe, the tribe. You sound like Father." _

_"No I don't." _

_"Yes you do." _

_Citra traced the dirt with her finger, "Well you should sound like him. You are going to take his place one day." _

_Vaas went silent, "I know.. but I don't want to." _

_Both her eyebrows rose, "You don't want to? Vaas you are going to be the leader of the tribe. If I were you I would be so honored." There was a longing in her voice she couldn't suppress. _

_"Then you can have it." He said bitterly, "I don't want it. I want.." His face softened, "I want to explore. I want to see new things.. I want to get away from here."_

_"You will leave me then?" Citra said, something tugging at her chest. _

_Vaas turned to her, "No! No I'll take you with me." _

_"You promise?" She said, as he sat down back down next to her. _

_"I promise Citra. Together we'll discover all the secrets in the world. It'll be our adventure. Just you and me." He held her hand and entwined their fingers. _

_just you and me_

_"I'll take you far, far away from here."_

_you and me_

_I promise_

000

With the return of consciousness came the terrible pounding pulsing from the side of her brain. She gritted her teeth and waited till it slowly receded and she could think clearly again. There firs thing she realized was that she was no longer on land. The rocking of the ground she was on tipped it off. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but it soon cleared.

She was on a boat, how and when was a mystery to her. A song was playing from a radio, a man standing with his back facing her whistling along. Immediately after seeing the man, she was on high alert. First she tried moving her arms only to find they were bound tight, and there was something stuffed inside her mouth preventing her from making a sound. The only thing left alone was surprisingly her legs.

Silently, she rolled onto her belly and stood up, all the while never taking her eyes off the man. So far, from what she's scanned, she had three options. One, jump out the boat and swim to safety. Two, try to subdue and kill the man. Three, let herself be taken to wherever this guy had in plan for her. Right now in her current predicament, number one sounded the best. Making up her mind, she slowly walked to the open door of the boat.

"Ya fancy a dip?" Citra froze and turned to see the man, who was previously steering the wheel, leaning on it, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk pulling on his lips.

"Water's nice and warm but I think swimming requires both arms and legs last time I checked. But don't let that stop you, please go ahead." He said, gesturing to the open door.

Citra glanced at the water, taking a step forward.

"If you don't drown first, then I reckon the sharks'll get ya. Nasty creatures, I heard they like to take their time eating their meal."

She stopped and glared at him. The man only smiled back charmingly at her, his eyes crinkling. A few tense seconds passed with the two having a staring contest.

"No? Changed your mind at the last second?" He said, sounding almost disappointed. "Well then get back inside. Come on."

Despite herself, she did. She wouldn't if she saw a way out, but there wasn't.

"In the middle now. Right where I can see you." He said, making a motioning gesture. She shuffled a little more where she would be standing right behind him. "Right. Good, good." He clasped his his hands, "Oh yes where are my manners? Citra.." He paused and pulled out a piece of paper from one of his shirt pockets and unfolded it, "... Talugmai. Born and raised on the Rook Islands, leader of the Rakyat, yada yada yada." He flipped the paper over. "Huh, they didn't list how exquisitely beautiful you are. See, look at this." He wagged the paper, pointing to a picture of herself. The shot looked weird, and she wasn't even looking at the camera.

He clicked his tongue, "Yeah not the best picture but I work with what I get." He folded the paper back up and tucked it into his pocket. He then bowed mockingly, "Bambi Buck Hughes at your service, but my friends call me Buck."

Buck grinned, looking her up and down, "You must get this a lot but you look just like your brother. Same eyes n' all."

She in return continued to stare him down. Buck continued, not at all intimidated.

He rubbed his clean shaven chin, "You know I'm actually excited seeing you. I heard so much 'bout you from Vaas. He used to talk about you lots when he first joined Volker and his little organization. Couldn't quite shut up about you when he's drunk." Buck threw his head back and laughed, "Oh sweet Mary and Joseph you should _see _him when he's drunk." He wiped a fake tear from his eye, "Ah that was the good ole days now wasn't it? Your brother, fresh off the boat with his young adult enthusiasm. Oh you should have seen him. Always the perky boy ready to do whatever Hoyt wants."

"I think it's great for such a young kid to have that calling. Leave the nest, explore the world. It's natural in a boy his age to want to get out there and find himself." Buck mused. "He's changed a lot since the last time I've seen him. Still crazy mind you, but he's certainly grown into the figure Hoyt envisioned him to be."

"But you." He wagged a finger at her, "You are the other Montenegro that I was dying to meet. And I am not disappointed!" When she remained silent, he snapped his finger as if suddenly remembering something. "My apologies, that mustn't feel so good." He approached her and took off the thing keeping her quiet. "Sorry about that, didn't want you waking up and screaming."

"What do you want?" Citra shot, flexing her aching jaw.

His brows shot up, "Me? I don't want anything. Aside from that artifact you were after."

"You have it." She said, more like a fact than a question.

"Oh no, no." He waved, "Some treasure hunter got it before the both of us. Watched him take it right before you and your crew came. I would've went after the lil' weasel if I weren't on the job, and I do, take my job seriously that is."

"What has happened to the men waiting for me outside." Citra demanded. If Dennis was still alive, she knew he was searching for her right at this very moment.

"If I recall they were busy with Vaas and his pirates. Don't look so confused, your business isn't exactly private. Word gets around that the goddess warrior was leaving the safety of her temple in months to go get this relic. Course Vaas will be the first person to jump on that opportunity. As for me, it was a good day to cash in a paycheck."

"Hoyt Volker paid you to kill me?" Citra said. What a cowardly thing to do.

"No I'm just the delivery man for today. Hoyt wants you shipped alive, so he can then kill ya with the others to make a statement. Though as payment for a job well done, I'm gonna bargain to take the Russian and the Scott. 'Specially the Scott. I like them young and blonde and just the right amount of crazy. Mostly young though, I think we can both agree on that."

Citra frowned, choosing to remain silent.

Buck smirked, "Now don't be shy. Here, I'll share first. I had a younger brother I loved to death. Loved a little too much according to societies standards but fuck 'em eh? I did love him and I loved him good. But did that make my actions justifiable?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe not. Maybe that's why years later I come home and find his brain all over the wall _and _on the carpet. My fucking carpet! Christ couldn't he just have overdosed on sleeping pills like a normal person. Less messy that way."

"But I'm getting off track here. See, I understand you, Citra. It's not wrong to love someone closer to your genes. Didn't stop me." He chuckled darkly, "You know there are different flavors of insanity. Take ice cream for example, I'm more of the sweet kind, like cherry. You are more of a mint chocolate chip, smooth all around but when you take a bite, it's all crunch. Vaas is that unknown flavor; you don't quite know what he's made out of but you wouldn't mind taking a bite or two to find out."

"Why are you telling me this." Citra snapped. She didn't know what game this outsider was playing at, but whatever it is she didn't like it.

Buck smiled and scratched the back of his neck, "No reason. It's just not everyday I find someone just like you. You and me, we're a rare breed. Different backgrounds, similar wants. You could say I'm feeling sentimental. Now, you're probably wondering how in the world do I know so much 'bout you and your brothers personal life. I'm tellin ya, it wasn't easy. Took me a while to figure it out."

"You wanna hear a story?" He asked out of the bloom. He didn't want for her answer and she didn't give one. "Back, back years ago when this face had no trace of a wrinkle, I was at the peak of my game. Working for Volker was the best thing to happen to me since frotting!" He laughed, "And frotting is top notch, sad for you though. So one year, I get Volker tellin me to this newcomer a hand. You know, show him the ins and outs of our this business."

"And guess who it was?" He paused, as if actually waiting for her to answer. "That's right, Vaas. What a kid. Looked like he had a tough childhood with that scar and what not. Don't know what you natives do in your mystical camps." Citra glowered at him and he chuckled, "Calm, calm I'm only joking. So here comes in this boy no older than eighteen and ready to take on the world. And I gotta say he was pretty good at it as long as he was pumped with the good stuff."

"So I remember this one night, after a successful sale down somewhere in this African country, something, something." He waved his hand dismissively, "We decided to party down at one of the strip clubs. Your brother, lemme say this now, he _knows _how to party. He was just rotten and trippin balls on acid. Snow was passed around mind you, not a party without it. I see him go into the back room with a very cute dark head, and I'm thinking, that's my boy being a man. Oh, I see that look in your eyes." Buck grinned.

Citra's head was hurting, but not from the knife. Glitches, weird scrambling messes zipped past her eyes. whatshiwnkdsihau-

"Well minutes later I remember that babies are real fuckers so I decided to intervene before any action could happen. When I go inside the room, guess what. I see our cute friend having the life strangled out of her and Vaas is saying, no, no, no." He laughed slapping his knees, "Crikey! And then he starts repeating Citra, Citra, Citra over and over. I at first thought he was talking about the fruit. No offense."

Citra could barely hear him. Her entire head was pounding.

_so-jealous- sojea-_

"Hey, hey come on you with me?" Buck said snapping his fingers in her face. She blinked and moved away, glaring heatedly at him. "Good you're back. So after that I thought not much of it. You know I actually thought he was into the dongers but turns out he's just not into anyone.. except you, of course. He is as obsessed with you as you are with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to stop me." Buck grumbled the last part out and returned to his place by the stirring wheel. He suddenly broke out in laughter, "Well speak of the devil, look at who it is! I told you didn't I?"

Citra frowned and squinted out the large twin panel windows. They had been sailing smoothly out of a long river string, and they were reaching the end where the river melted away and formed with the ocean. Waiting for them were three boats. Buck slowed his boat to a stop in front of them. He sighed, cracking his neck before grabbing Citra roughly by the arm and pulling her with him to the front of the boat. She kept absolutely frigid, letting Buck manhandle her around.

As they walked to the front, she spotted him. Vaas; one feet resting on the edge of the boat, his posture relaxed, and a cigar stuck between his lips. He didn't look at her.

"Vaas!" Buck greeted and waved his hand at the row of boats blocking their path, "What the fuck mate?"

Vaas blew out smoke and grinned, "Sorry Bambi, there's been a change of plans. I'm taking her to Hoyt."

"And I'm assuming Hoyt told you this and not me. He's not the type of person to change plans so quickly, he hates that." Buck mused, scratching the side of his head with a gun.

Vaas smiled, but there was an edge to it, "C'mon Bambi. Hand her over. I'll take her to Hoyt. Your business is done here."

Buck hummed, "I don't think so. Hoyt expects _me _to bring her to him. If he doesn't see me, then I don't get paid."

"I'll give you the fucking money afterwards. Scouts honor amigo." Vaas said, ignoring some of the pirates' side-glances at him.

"Tempting but no. Now please, you're going to make me late." Right after Buck said that, in a flash, Citra unclipped the hunting knife strapped around the Australian's leg and pressed it against his throat. She felt him tense, "Well I did _not _see this coming."

"Drop the gun." She demanded, pressing the knife more.

Buck hissed, "Ok.. Ok." Slowly he outstretched the hand with the gun and let it go. "You know, that's impressive. I tied that knot pretty good."

"Let me go or your friend dies." Citra yelled, positioning herself behind Buck in case they try to shoot her. She didn't get the reaction she wanted.

Vaas laughed as if she told him a joke, "Go ahead! I don't give a fuck."

"Oh thanks mate. Makes me feel all warm inside." Buck said snarkily.

Citra kept Buck in place, the gears in her brain cranking. She needed to escape, but how? Swimming was not an option anymore. They had boats and guns, and in the water were sharks. Buck was useless as a hostage, but she had to keep him close because he wasn't an ally either. Taking the boat and driving away seemed like the best plan, but again, Vaas' boats had guns. Would they shoot her?

Would Vaas-

No, no they needed her alive for Volker. What to do, what to do? She was cornered, but she didn't want to admit defeat. Defeat was for cowards. There was no honor in it.

"Give up Citra. It's over." Vaas said, and a part of her wanted to. Just because he said so.

_i need to go_

_where will you go? _

_somewhere... far far away_

"You don't have your little warriors and bricks to hide behind." Vaas sneered.

Her eyes narrowed, "I do not hide behind anything."

He laughed and paced the boat, as if agitated. "Come on Citra. We all know how you got your position. With a little-" He made a motion with his hand, his mouth open. Citra cocked her head in confusion. "You fucked your way to the top!" He clarified, and there was a level of anger beneath his tone.

His words hit her harder than she expected, and she found herself blinking back burning tears. "You think that of me?" She said, her voice cracking.

"Ooh family drama." Buck chuckled lowly.

She ignored him. Her whole body tingled, and gods it hurt like being stabbed in the heart. "You think... I am a whore?"

_whore whore whorewhorewhore_

"It's not exactly a secret." He said.

Disbelief. The only thing she felt was utter disbelief. How could- how.. She would _never- _he, Vaas- he was the only one for her. Even when suitors came to her she turned them all down. And- and for him to suggest she degraded herself to advance in the ranks-

"How _dare you._" She growled, her blood boiling with rage she's never felt so powerful before. "I did not _fuck _my way to be leader!"

Vaas looked taken-aback, maybe because of her sudden anger or the fact she cursed for the first time.

"You don't know what I've been through!" Did he think it was so easy? She had to face social stigma, she had to prove herself over and over again. She trained, she fought, she bled like no other. It took her _years _to get to where she is now. And it was all for _him. _She knew, she knew she needed power to defeat Volker. She couldn't do it on her own.

"Oh sorry, did you have a hard time stuffing all those cocks in one pussy? I bet you fucking enjoyed it." He hissed, his face twisting in his own anger.

A sudden rage induced scream tore from her throat. She shoved Buck away with more strength she didn't know she had, and threw the knife. Vaas twisted his body in time to avoid getting stabbed. Gunfire broke out, and Citra scrambled inside, pressing her back against the safety of the wall. Her heart was beating so fast it hurt, and a painful stinging caught her attention.

Her leg, it was bleeding. She inched her skirt up, hissing and saw she had been shot. Gods she's never been shot before and it hurt like no other. It was so bad her leg started shaking unconsciously. As much as it pained her, she pressed a hand on the bleeding wound and looked around for something to wrap it up.

"Crikey you fuckers almost shot me!" She heard Buck's voice yell outside.

"Stay put Bambi! Hey, hey keep your guns on him." Vaas ordered, and there was a loud _thunk _like something heavy dropped on the boat. Citra managed to pull herself up and peek out the window. She instantly duck down when she saw Vaas on the boat.

"Come on out Citra." He hollered, "You have no where to go." She remained put, her hand staining red. "Are you hiding? Are we playing hide and seek? You know I always find you."

_always win_

She heard each step of his boots, and in her head she could practically see him swaggering down the boat. "Citra... Citra, where are you?" He said, making the metal screech as he dragged a knife against it. She bit her lip, holding back a pained moan as she got ready to attack him. Just as she saw the tip of his boot, a loud trumpet sounded and then a huge explosion rocked the boat.

Citra was thrown on her side, and the pain in her leg doubled. She gritted her teeth and picked herself up off the floor. Looking out the window, she saw one of Vaas' boats on fire and quickly sinking.

"What the fuck!" Vaas screamed. Coming from the sides were rebel boats, Rakyat warriors opening fire on the unsuspecting pirates. "Motherfuckers!" He growled, and Citra took his momentary distraction to limp behind him and with all her might, shove him off the boat. She didn't wait for him to resurface, instead limping back to the wheel and turning on the ignition.

She reversed it, turned the wheel quickly and revved the boat to the left away from the carnage. She was so focused on driving the boat (which she's only done once) that she didn't notice a figure creep up behind her until it was too late. Something pulled at her hair and pushed it back down hard on the steering wheel. Stars exploded behind her closed eyelids as she was pushed down.

"Hope ya enjoyed that little reunion because that'll be the last time Vaas will see you alive. But don't worry, he'll see you again hanged up like a flag after Hoyt skins you alive."

Buck, it was Buck. How did she forget about him?

Her head was spinning, and she was growing faint. Her wound, she was loosing too much blood.

"Got a little flesh wound eh? Don't know if you dying'll deduct the pay. Hoyt did want to hear you scream, he likes it when they beg." Buck said, taking control of the boat.

Citra breathed deeply through her nose, focusing her mind away from the darkness. Weakly, she pushed herself off the ground and drawing her strength, she charged at him. They fell in a mess on the floor, rolling and kicking. Somehow they ended up at the front where they broke apart and got up.

Buck had a wild grin on his face, "Good to see you're still kicking. Maybe I'll get full pay after all."

"Money is all you care about? A man is weak that way." She spat. They circled each other, each crouched slightly ready to pounce.

"No not all but it's definitely nice. I'm more of a collector. I respect history. You know if I wasn't doing this I'd be a history teacher." He said conversationally.

Citra stepped too hard on her bad leg and she stumbled a bit, taking her eyes off him. That was her mistake, because as soon as she did he was on her. Her back collided with the ground, and he kept her pinned under him with his weight. A sharp jab to the head made her vision go dark but she recovered and bucked up, trying to throw him off.

"Whoaa steady Bessy steady!" He laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

Citra snarled and bit down on his wrist. He howled and let go, letting her push him off. He came back full force once she was standing and tried to grab her. She snaked out of his grasp, hooking her ankle around his and pulled. He toppled over, and with her legs, she ejected him off hard enough to flip him over and off the side of the boat. But in doing so, her leg protested and gods she felt something _rip_ in her leg.

Buck landed with a splash and was soon left behind as the boat continued. Citra wheezed, pushing down the intense pain. The boat eventually started slowing down, and she had to get it starting again.

"Whoa dude that was bad-ass!"

Citra snapped her eyes open to see a smaller boat pulling up beside her, a fat white man beside the wheel.

"No worries ma'am I'm on your side. Dennis sent me to get you." He said, walking to the side of his boat and outstretched his arm, "Hurk." She grabbed his hand and let him help her onto his side. He whistled, "Oh sweet Jesus you're Citra?"

"I am. Where is Dennis?" She demanded.

"Uh back with the others. I think they're still fighting but you know, I'm single too." Hurk said, licking his fingers and smoothing his hair back. "Hey girl."

Citra ignored that and limped past him and plopped down, nursing her bad leg.

"Ok.. Can't leave without an explosion." He tossed a C4 onto Buck's boat and got into the driver's seat. The American started the boat and drove a good distance away before pressing the button, making the boat explode in a fiery hell. "Oh, here med-kit. You want me to help you?" He asked, tossing a white and red medical kit at her.

"I'll be fine." She dismissed him, and clipped it open. First she relieved the pain with a dose of morphine, and then an injection of a healing syringe. She then bandaged the wound, wrapping a cloth around her thigh. She felt a little better, not much but at least she wasn't on the verge of passing out.

"So uh what are you doing after this? We could go catch a movie or something.. aw shit you guys don't have theaters around here" Hurk cussed and adjusted his rear view mirror. "Oh shit, looks like we got baddies on our tail."

Citra stood up and saw at least two boats catching up to them, and fast.

"Alright, take the wheel, I'll shoot-" He said getting up but she pushed him down.

"Drive. I will handle them." She said, taking control of the gun turret attached to the back of the boat.

"Oh mamasita, seriously we should get drinks after this. You like Argentina wine 'cause I got some-"

"Drive." She growled.

"Ok! Ok, on it. On it."

Citra heaved the turret up and aimed it at the two boat. She let loose, feeling the shock wave of each powerful bullet being pumped out. It rained on the water first before hitting one of the boats. The pirates started shooting back, and she prayed to the gods to not let any hit her. She really hated getting shot.

"Aw yeah that's what I'm talkin about!" Hurk cheered as one of the boats exploded. The other one didn't even stand a chance, and it too followed the same fate as its brother.

"Whoo! Did you see that? You were all _bang bang _and I was all _vroom vroom_." He laughed. The radio on his hip crackled to life and a familiar voice spoke.

"Hurk, Hurk you there? Come in. Do you have Citra?" Dennis' voice said through the radio.

The American whipped it out, "Roger Mr. Rabbit, package in bound- Hey!"

Citra snatched the radio and walked away, "Dennis."

"Citra! Thank god, are you alright?"

She flexed her bad leg and winced, "I'll be fine. Where is Vaas?"

There was a period of silence, "I'm sorry, did you say Vaas?"

"Yes, did you find him?" She said slightly annoyed.

"I- no, Citra we were only focused on getting you outta there."

"He escaped then?"

"Yes, I do not know- Citra you were almost killed! I didn't think to get _Vaas _when your life was in danger!" Dennis said incredulously.

"Stop. We will talk more back at the temple." She snapped.

There was a brief silence and then, "... Ok. I will see you soon." The radio crackled off and she handed it back to Hurk.

Hurk took it and clipped it back on, "So uh, so I saw Dennis has this wicked tat on his arm. Asked where can I get one and he said its a Tatau and explained about it and shit. Ya think I can get one since I, you know, saved the queen of the Rakyat and all that."

Citra raised a brow, "No. That is not how it works."

Hurk pouted, "Aw then what?"

"You must prove yourself. Be one with the jungle body, and soul." She explained, giving him the shorter version.

"Oh, like one of those Zen things. Cool, cool I can do that."

Citra frowned at him and went to sit at the back of the boat. She let her muscles relax, and she closed her eyes.

_Vaas.._

_you and me_

_I promise _

_**whore**_

"Hey so I heard Macaques are indigenous to this island? You think I can keep some as pets?" Hurk's voice broke through her thoughts and she groaned in irritation. This was going to be a long boat ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Six months. She's been stuck inside this temple for _six months_.

Citra respected Dennis' advice to stay hidden and safe, but she's felt like she was losing her mind.

_"It is too dangerous. Vaas has more control over the island than we thought. You must stay safe, for your people, for the Rakyat... and for me."_

Stay safe.. it was cowardice. Citra was no coward, she did not hide. But even some of her generals suggested the same thing. Stay in, stay safe. It's too dangerous out there. She didn't want to. She wanted to fight along side her men.

But.. they were right. If Citra were to step out of the safety walls of the temple, then Vaas would pounce on her in a heartbeat. It pained her to admit it, but he had more men, more weapons, and more land in control than she did. They were fighting a losing battle. It was a struggle even to keep Rakyat protected towns safe. And whenever they would conquer an outpost, it would be won back by the next day.

She wished she could do something. But she was only one woman. And she couldn't do any extraneous exercise anymore. Ever since the bullet wound, her leg hasn't been the same since. One of the healer told her she partly ripped something that would require weeks, maybe months to heal. It has, leaving a faint scar, but her leg still hurt with phantom pains.

Citra couldn't afford anymore men to go to waste, and their supplies were drying out. Dennis tried to squeeze out more favors or trades, but the expenses were rising and their money was depleting.

It didn't look good. They were not in the gods' favor.

Her people were suffering.. begging for release from Vaas' cruel domination.

_should she too?_

And it wasn't any better inside. Locked away, she decided to spend her time connecting with the gods. With the island itself. But Vaas... Vaas would always be there. Lurking in the shadows, a passing glimpse, a whisper in her ear. Alone in her chambers is when he is the loudest. Speaking to her, taunting her. It was getting harder and harder to not think of him.

He's drowning her. Pulling her under the pond with him.

And she lets him.

In the day she thinks of him, and at night she dreams of him.

He's everywhere.

In her mind, under her skin, through her blood making her heart beat in his hand.

Some days she doesn't even know who she is anymore.

Time has no meaning in this place. There is only Vaas.

She feels his touches, tracing her body, caressing her cheek and when she believes, when she actually _believes _he is there she opens her eyes and find him gone. Gone. Taking away the warmth, the comfort. Sucking away the life from her very bones until she's left starving for more.

Her handmaidens are giving her odd glances. They whisper, they all whisper behind her back. The way they look at her!

How could they understand?! They don't! No one does!

No one, no one... but Vaas.

He was the only one that ever loved her. He still does, she knows it! He's confused, he's lost. He needs her help. He needs her.

Citra doesn't cry anymore. She can't. She tries but no tears come out. There again- a block. A wall. A dam holding back her emotions.

_Why doesn't he love her? _

She loves him. She loves him so much.

If he could only see that, then she knows he'll come back to her.

Her warrior, her savior.

_whore_

His harsh words still stung, but she knows he didn't mean it. Hoyt Volker must have told him that to keep him away from her. He was trying to break them apart, widen the rift between them.

**He will suffer.**

They all will.

But it will be a while before she can bring him down. Right now, she needed to take back control of her island. Gods her uncle would be so ashamed to see what has become of his beautiful homeland.

So the months passed, and she waited idly for something to happen. The only interest she has now was getting information of the outside world. But the news was the same every time. There was no change. The struggle for power remained the same. This war will drag on for years with no change in sight.

Which is why the rumors of a man who escaped from Vaas, and _survived _piqued her interest.

She was skeptical though. Nobody has ever, _ever, _walked away from her brother alive. These rumors were probably false, or weaved from one too many tokers.

A few days passes, and then she starts hearing of that same man who now took over an outpost for the Rakyat. An impressive feat. Who exactly was this man? Why is he helping them? What is his purpose...

Dennis was happy to provide information. He tells her the mans name is Jason, and he had found him unconscious by the beach after escaping Vaas' camp. Dennis spoke highly of him, and Citra couldn't help feel a tad bit curious. But she didn't expect for this, Jason, to come to her.

He came when the sun had left to give way for the moon. The big fire pits were lit, smokes spiraling up and disappearing. Citra had been meditating, and on the outside, she looked calm and collected. But inside, she was anything but.

She was disturbed by one of her men who kneeled down in respect, "My Queen, Dennis has returned and he has brought someone with him. He requests your audience."

Citra frowned and got up. "Go, I will be there." She didn't know what Dennis was thinking. Already she was ticked off that he even let someone into the temple. This was sacred grounds, meant for only the true blood of the Rakyat to reside. Dennis should know better. And that was another thing concerning her. Dennis was starting to forget his place in her island.

When she exited into the temple courtyard where a huge, thick tree stood tall, she full on intended to dismiss this mystery person and be done with it. She had no time or patience to deal with anyone, especially one not of the Rakyat. She was just behind the tree when she heard voices.

"Dennis, you brought an outsider in here?" She heard one of her personal guards say.

"I have found one that will not fail." And that was Dennis. Citra's frown deepened. Not this again. For the past few months he has been trying to find the _warrior_, and he's been bringing in various men who he says will end this war and free their island. They all went to kill Vaas to prove their worth. None came back. She's sure this one will be no different.

"Get back!" The guard snarled, and she could see them now. Dennis, standing a few away off, her guards aiming their guns straight at.. an outsider.

She emerged from the smoke and strolled over to the commotion. "Berhenti!" She called out, slowing to a stop so she was facing Dennis and the white man. Instantly she greatly disapproved of Dennis' find. An outsider? What was he thinking? She despised outsiders, and to have one right in the very core of the Rakyat.. it was unacceptable. But then again, she trusted Dennis' judgement. To a certain degree. So if he was here, then Dennis must have already given him a Tatau.

She held her head high and placed her hands on her hips, "Let me see your arm."

The outsider did, raising his arm to show familiar tattoos.

Dennis clapped his hands, looking between her and the outsider. "This is Jason, the one I have been telling you about."

"Hi." Jason said, taking a step towards her. The guards immediately aimed their guns at him defensively, halting the outsider from coming any further. Citra had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. So far, she was not impressed. Dennis didn't mention the fact that Jason was an outsider.

"Did they teach you to speak without permission in America?" She sneered, moving her weight onto her other leg.

"No. I learned that in France." Jason said smiling.

She narrowed her eyes. Fine, if the outsider wanted to play it that way, then she'll play. "Senapanka bawa." She commanded, walking down the steps. The guards reluctantly withdrew their guns and stepped aside. She approached Jason and grabbed his wrist, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You are brave to joke in the face of death." She said. _Or extremely foolish. _

She hummed, examining the Tatau on his arm. "Fine work." And it truly was. She reached behind her back and grabbed the handle of her knife. "I'll give it back to you after I cut it off!" Jason grunted when she suddenly jerked his arm and withdrew her knife, ready to cut skin. The fear and surprise on his face was the exact reaction she wanted out of him.

"I thought you liked jokes." She said with mock surprise, releasing his arm. She then started circling him, eyeing him up. "Very few outsiders have seen this temple. The inner courtyards, fewer still." Up close, she got a better look at him. He was tall, taller than her and his skin was a light tone that looked like it hasn't been kissed under the sun. But what caught her attention the most was the green of his eyes and how they shined against the fire.

Jason followed her with his eyes, and she returned back to standing in front of him, placing her hands back on her hips. "Why are you here?"

He blinked a few times, as if dazed and said, "I need the strength to defeat Vaas and save my friends."

She smiled inwardly. To defeat Vaas would be like trying to drink the entire ocean. It can not be done. Especially by this nothing in front of her. He would not even _graze _her brother.

"Is that all?" She asked, and waited for a response. When none came, she dropped her smile, "I will not command my army for you. You are a _lamb_. Not one of us."

Jason frowned, "Well, then I will become a warrior."

He sounded so sure of himself that she scoffed in disbelief, "Very funny. Please leave." She turned her back on him, waving her hand in dismissal.

"He _took_ my brother."

The anger in his voice made her stop in her tracks. There was an edge to it, something she couldn't quite place but she's definitely heard it before. She turned around hesitantly, looking at the grim face of a man who had lost someone so dear to him.

"Vaas did?" She asked, ignoring the echoes of his name bounce around in her head.

"And I will do _anything_ to get him back." Jason growled, and there was a fire in his eyes. A fire that drew Citra in, and for a brief second she herself was standing before her, her green eyes a lit with a flame burning inside her ready to consume anyone who got to close.

_he took my brother_

She blinked and it was back to Jason.

"Berikansa herba." She said, extending her hand and waited for the bottle to be given. Once she felt the smooth clay in her hand she handed it to Jason. "Bring me what has been lost, and we'll talk." He took it from her and she made her departure, not wanting to stay for another minute. She didn't know what just happened. This.. she has never experienced before. And she didn't like it.

She felt something.. foreign enter her brain. Unfamiliar. Unwanted.

Citra pushed whatever it was away, and went back to the meditation room. Candles were still lit, and the smell of incense invaded her nostrils. She sat criss-crossed and breathed in deeply. The herb she had given the outsider would show him what he needed to see. She chose the knife, of all things, because it would be impossible to find. The outsider will get frustrated and quit, and leave them alone in peace.

She sat in silence, the only sounds were the crackling of the fires in the night. Once more, she let her mind disconnect with her body. It floated up into intangible space.

Green eyes. The fire, the will, the determination.

The anger. The creeping _hatred. _The want, the desire for revenge.

The lust for blood.

Footsteps brought her out of her mind, and she turned to look at the door just in time as Dennis walked in.

"Citra, what do you think of Jason?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"The _outsider _will die." She said, emphasizing outsider to remind Dennis of who he actually brought.

"He escaped Vaas. I think that is a sign, no?"

She pursed her lips, "Or maybe it was only luck."

"Fate." He corrected her.

"Then fate must be playing a terrible joke on me." She said, crossing her arms. "I do not have time for your little game of warrior Dennis."

"It's no game. I see something in him. You saw it too or else you wouldn't have given him the drink." He smiled when he saw her glower at him.

"His.. determination is intriguing but it will not help him." She admitted.

"That is why I brought him to you. You can guide him to his center, just like you've done for me." Dennis said lowly, placing a hand on his chest.

"I can only help him so far. The island, the experiences he will go through on his journey will do the rest." She did not receive help when trying to get the power to defeat Hoyt. Only through her experiences did she grow and learn. The outsider must endure the same. But even then, he will die at the hands of Vaas.

Dennis rested a hand gingerly on her shoulder, "It will be different this time. I sense it. There is a change in the air."

Citra raised a brow and brushed his hand off, "You may believe in him but does he believe in himself? The jungle is unforgiving. This island, will eat him alive."

"Then I pray he will be hard to swallow." Dennis grinned.

Citra hummed and stood up. "Go to him. Make sure he will only return with the knife in his hands. If he does not, I will not help him."

Dennis nodded his head in understanding as she walked out, heading towards her chambers. Once alone, she laid on her bed and twirled her sharp end of her knife lightly on the tip of her finger. There was something tugging in her mind. She hated it. It left her feeling odd. All she wanted to do was crush it and blow its ashes away.

But those green eyes never left her mind.

His green eyes.

Vaas.

Jason.

Did she see herself in him? To fight for her love one. To die for him. To do _anything _to get him back.

Citra hated this weird new feeling blooming in her chest.

The outsider will fail.

He. Will. Lose.

000

A few weeks passed, and she's been hearing stories of this '_Snow White' _who has been taking outposts, helping the Rakyat, and basically causing an imbalance of powers. It must be him, the outsider, Jason. He's even helped them with their money problems. Hurk had come to them offering conflict diamonds, saying he got them just for her and could he please, please get that tat now.

Of course she took the diamonds, and kicked Hurk out. A buffoon of a man should not be honored with a sacred tatau. And plus she heard Jason was the one who retrieved the rocks.

Jason. He was starting to get more and more intriguing. He's done so much for the Rakyat. He's done things that no man as ever done. Jason was a force to be reckoned with that she was surprised Hoyt didn't come down with his helicopters and try to kill the man. Jason was starting to prove himself, not only with the tribe but with her.

Jason was something new in her mundane life. A fresh wave of air in the murky temple where Vaas creeps around in the shadows. But Jason walks in the light.

He was strong, she'll give him that. But he hasn't completely lost himself. Let himself be engulfed by the jungle.

Some days she caught herself thinking of the outsider. Even though she didn't want to, it was something she liked to partake in. Indulge herself. She was only bored. It didn't matter if she thought of the man. And anyways.. it relieved her of thinking of a certain someone.

When she heard Jason was returning, she had to remind herself she was only excited to see the knife.

Citra stood on the steps leading up to the inner sanctum of the temple, watching Jason appear into view and walk over to them. Dennis looked giddy, giving her a sideways smile before going to greet the outsider.

They conversed for a while before Citra decided to make her presence known. She strolled over to them, her two guards following loyally by her side. As she walked, she observed Jason. He looked skinnier than before, and he was sporting a couple new scars and bruises. But his eyes... it was different. It shined with something wild.. feral. Excited. And when he looked at her, their eyes locking, she felt that weird thing in her mind tingle.

She walked to them slyly, hesitantly, never breaking eye contact with the outsider.

"You return to us bearing which that has been lost." She said it like a fact. His face told her that he did not fail. From out of his pocket, he pulled out the ancient knife and presented it to her. She gazed at it, the knife beautiful with intricate carvings melded into the metal. She took it from him, and she had to keep her face neutral when a jolt of electricity erupted when their fingers brushed lightly against each other.

With the way Jason looked, she knew he felt it too.

Citra ignored it and cradled the blade in her hands, "That blade spilled the blood of our ancestors. It has been conquered and the dead have been avenged." Now maybe the tides of war will shift in their favor. She gave it to one of the guards who took it respectively and went to place it in the shrine room. She then turned to Jason and beckoned him forward, "Come with me."

She started towards the entrance, Jason following along with the other guard and Dennis, but she didn't want them present. "Leave us." She ordered with a wave of her hand. They halted, her guard looking reluctant but he stayed in place. She climbed the steps and turned around to face Jason at the very entrance of the tunnel. With a hand on her hip she asked, "What is it you desire?"

"To save my friends." Jason said immediately, almost automatically. She raised a brow. No, no she could see something in his eyes he couldn't hide. Not from her. Vaas could never hide his true feelings from her. There was a hunger in those green eyes, a predator locked behind bars, prowling, waiting to be released.

_release release_

_monster inside _

_they both want out_

This strange new feeling had Citra feeling high. An instinct long buried away resurfaced, and Citra's never felt this pull towards someone else other than...

"Are you sure?"

Jason's eyes hardened, "I want to kill Vaas and Hoyt."

There it is. The burning anger. The same one inside her.

She smiled and continued into the temple, exaggerating the swing of her hips. It felt foreign to her, and a small part of herself wondered if she was doing it right. She didn't understand men unless they were fighting with her.

Gods! What in the world was she even thinking?

But when Citra glanced behind her to see Jason staring, the voice in her head vanished.

Jason realized he was caught staring, and his pale cheeks tinged a light blush. He smiled cheekily at her, and she found herself smiling back.

They came to the old carvings forged by her ancestors, and she began the legend she's memorized by heart. She remembers Tane telling it to her again and again whenever she pleads for it.

"Once, long ago, there was a lotus pond filled with clean water. The bank composed of smooth sand and the smell," She breathed in, and she could almost smell it, "of blossoms moved the air." She then moved on to the painting of the demon, "But a giant lived beneath the pond's surface, devouring any who came to its edge."

_devour devour_

_devour me_

Citra moved on to her favorite part, "A warrior from the northern kingdom heard of the giant and vowed to slay him."

_slay him, slay him_

_slay me_

"He painted tatau on his body," She said, trailing a hand down her chest, watching Jason's eyes follow. She clenched her fist, "and took power from the land of the dead. And when he was ready, he walked the path of the lotus pond. The giant rose from the still waters." Citra could almost envision it now. Vaas, his body wrapped in tatau, waist deep in the pond, the ancient dagger in his grip. Not a trace of fear on his face when the giant rose to meet its challenger.

"And the warrior raised his dagger."

Vaas raised his arm, the blade shining in the sunlight.

She grinned maniacally, "He cut the giant's head clean off its body!"

The clear water of the pond stained red. Vaas stood triumphant, his entire body covered in blood.

"The skull of the giant fell to earth, and became our island." She continued, "The _descendants _of the warrior, became the Rakyat," She placed her hands on her chest, "Our people."

_our people_

_his people_

_your people_

_my people_

"Now another giant has risen."

_Hoyt._

"Prove you are worthy of the tatau. Help us free our captive warriors and I will _give _you the power you desire." This will be his ultimate test. Not to free her men, but to face Vaas. Oh, she knows they will meet. Jason has been causing more trouble than Vaas can keep up. He was bound to get rid of the pest someday. And today will be that day. If Jason dies then his journey will end. But if he survives...

Jason is not swayed by Hoyt's influence. She can see. He is stronger than that. He is new. He had potential. He can be molded, shaped into anything and everything she ever wanted. This island hasn't tainted him yet, twisted his soul.

...He does not hate her. He does not know her.

Jason can again. He can again and they'll start together anew.

She can see it now.

"I'll do it." Jason said with set determination. A promise. She knows he will keep it. He always does.

"Then I will see you again soon. Warrior." And with that she walked away, already awaiting his return.

He is the one she has been waiting for. He is _perfect. _She just needed to peel off the skin hiding his soul. Crack the man he will be no more.

Consume him. Make him hers.

Citra went into the shrine room and admired the ancient knife; her reflection staring back with madness in _his_ eyes.

000

"Something went wrong."

Citra frowned upon hearing those words. She was busy setting up the rite for tonight's ceremony when Dennis had come to her, a worried look on his face.

She crossed her arms, "What do you mean?"

"Jason, he went after the truck alone." Dennis explained, pacing back and forth.

"Alone?" She echoed. That was brave of him. But of course, what kind of warrior would he be without fierce bravery.

"I'm afraid Vaas has killed him. Some of our men saw Vaas and his pirates dump the bodies of our brothers in a pit. They did not see Jason's body, but I have to check for myself."

Citra processed the news in her head, and smiled. "Dennis, do not worry. The warrior cannot die. He is unbeatable. No blade or bullet can harm his skin."

Dennis halted and looked at her, "Citra, Jason is but a man."

"HE is not just a _man_." She seethed, her eyes flashing. "He is more than a man, he is a warrior! He is Rakyat!" Her chest heaved up and down, her skin electric. Dennis looked startled, and he had taken a step back. Citra cocked her head, "What is wrong Dennis? Do you not believe in our savior? You said it yourself, there is a change in the air." She waved her hand, "I can feel it now."

"But if you're so worried then go. Check on our warrior. _See _if he is dead."

Dennis hesitated to leave, but when she said no more he turned on his heels and jogged to the entrance.

It was a fool's errand. The warrior is alive. He will come back and tell her what she already knows.

And he did.

Hours later, Dennis returned to the temple. He was out of breath, like he'd ran the whole way here.

"Jason- he's alive! And he is coming."

Citra smiled, "Of course Dennis. What did I tell you?"

"I- I know but to escape Vaas twice? He is lucky-"

"No!" She exclaimed, cutting him off, "It is _fate. _You said so yourself."

Dennis knitted his brows, "Citra, what are you talking about?"

She laughed, "Please, do not tell me you don't remember?"

"I never said that." Dennis said seriously with a hint of concern. His head buzzed- buzzed just like that girl so many years ago. Dennis cupped her cheek and examined her face. Citra? Citra you look tired. Have you been sleeping? When was the last time you slept? He said. Citra Citra you should stay in the temple. It is not safe out there. The jungle will consume you. This island will eat you alive.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Citra breathed, closing in on him. "I DO NOT like the way you are looking at me." Do they think she doesn't see them?! She sees their faces, she notices their glances. They whisper behind her back. Are they questioning her leadership? They think she is a whore too!?

"Citra, I do not understand-" Dennis said warily, raising his arms and backing away.

She clenched her teeth and stood still, "Leave."

"Citra-"

"Leave! My warrior is coming home, and he does not need you here."

Dennis looked at a loss for words, but he did as she ordered and left. Citra waited until she was sure he was gone before breathing out and inhaling deeply, calming her frazzled nerves.

Calm, calm she must be calm. Her warrior is on his way back to her, and she must be ready for him.

She glanced back at her personal guards who had been standing behind her in stoic silence. But this time they were looking at her oddly, and when she turned to look at them they snapped their heads forward, adverting their eyes.

Her eyes narrowed, "Is the blood ready?"

They didn't answer her immediately, but one eventually did.

"The tiger is dead, the blood has been put in a bowl ready for you." The guard said, keeping any hint of emotion showing in his voice repressed.

Citra nodded, "Good."

Now she waits. She will wait for him for forever. She has been waiting for _years. _Time does not matter anymore.

The sky darkens, and the fire bowls are lit.

_and the warrior returns after his journey in the dark, the moonlight leading the way back to his kingdom. Back home to his love who has been watching over his people till his return. _

The sight of Jason emerging from the tunnel made Citra's whole body tingle, and she couldn't suppress a smile. The warrior approached them and stopped before her.

"Leave us." Jason ordered, never once taking his eyes off her. Her personal guards left with no objection, and it excited Citra. He has certainly proven himself, and now he was showing his command over his people. His power, what is rightfully his since birth.

"The warrior returns from the land of the dead." She smirked, walking to the steps.

"I brought you a souvenir." He said, tossing her an object.

She caught it with quick reflexes honed over the years of training. Holding it slightly closer to one of the fire bowls, she examined the object. It was a rusty gold lighter, with a smashed bullet embedded onto the side, creating a dent. She ran a thumb over the bullet, wondering what the story was behind it. But she knew it must of had something to do with Vaas.

She slipped it into one of her pouches tied around her waist and beckoned Jason forward.

"It is time." she said, giving him the ceremonial wine that the priests had concocted for new warriors. She herself had to drink it when it was her time. "Drink." She ordered, "This is a poison for the weak, only the strongest will survive it."

Jason drank it without any hesitation. Immediately after doing so, his face twisted, and he coughed. She smiled at him and waved her arm to the staircase leading up to the shrine.

"Follow the path." She said.

Jason stumbled forward and up the steps as if in a trance. Citra took his hand, and guided him to the shrine. She couldn't contain the excitement building up inside her. This was it. This was finally it. Her warrior, her god, her everything was becoming the very person she wanted him to be. Each time she glanced behind her, it would be Jason, and then Vaas, and back to Jason.

Once they reached the top, they lead him down to the other side of the long walkway leading to a circular shrine by the cliff. She pushed him down on the stone slab and straddled his waist. Jason's head lolled to the side but Vaas threw _his _head back as she grinded down on him. Citra hummed in pleasure and brought her lips to his ear and said, "What kind of man are you?" She took the tatau maker placed on the ground and started the process of tattooing the rest of the tatau on his arm. When she was finished, she placed the tools aside and leaned into his ear again.

"Your sense has been clouded by others. You walk their paths, instead of your own." Jason groaned, the name Liza escaping his lips. Citra froze, and narrowed her eyes. Who was this Liza?

_pretty girls-replaceyoutouchthem_

One of his friends, no doubt. They were going to be a problem, and she would start thinking of a way to deal with them but for right now, Vaas needed her. She snatched his chin and turned his head to the side, rubbing a thumb over his soft lips.

"But I can feel the fire in you." She hissed, pressing her palm to the middle of his chest.

Jason's face contorted and he said something along the lines of, "What ish datshing?"

She didn't bother answering for she did not know of what he spoke of. Each warrior who has drank the concoction faced different challenges. She herself had to... face her uncle. She could never forget his burning body running at her in all directions as she shot arrow after arrow into his sliced open chest, his heart missing. Citra did not know why it was her uncle who showed up in her vision, and she didn't want to think of it now.

Citra lifted Jason up, and pulled off his shirt. She pushed him back down and immediately moved her hands up and down his naked torso. His hands attached themselves to her body, exploring and moving all around until they found the strings holding her shirt in place. He untied it with her help, and once loosened she slipped it off and dropped it on the ground. She leaned down, their breaths mingling together.

"You are fearless." She breathed, taking Vaas' hand and placing it on her chest to slid down to one of her breasts."You will defeat anyone who stands in your way." His other hand cupped her other breast and slid down her stomach. She closed her eyes, and she could only feel him. His hands. He was everywhere.

"You are strong. Powerful." She said throatily, moving her hips down in a rhythm. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached for a bowl filled with dark liquid. She dipped his fingers in it and lifted them to her chest. She then started the process of dragging his fingers where ever she wanted them to go.

_i am covering you with tatau. just like the warrior_

"You are mine." She said, and gods did it feel good saying those words. She threw her head back, her lips parting. "Say you want me."

_i want you, _Vaas said, cupping her cheek. _I promise. _

Citra felt something wet on her cheek, and she wiped it away. The illusion of Vaas disappeared, leaving only Jason underneath her.

Jason who looked ready to pass out. The poison must be at its strongest right now. This was always the hardest part. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hoping to transfer some of her strength into him. "Fight!" She said, brushing his cheek with her free hand. His eyes were moving underneath the lids, and Citra waited with bated breath. She doesn't know how much time has passed, nor did she care.

Dawn was breaking out in the horizon with the return of the sun. Jason's hands moved on their own accord, stroking her body, sending delightful shivers down her spine. He was back. He has conquered. She let out an appreciating moan as he ran his hands down her breasts. When his hands slipped away, she knew he was awake.

Citra smiled, opening her eyes to see a pair of green eyes looking at her. But they were not Jason's.

"Tell me who I am." He said, as she climbed off him. She didn't answer him at first, instead circling around the stone slab he laid upon, touching his boots and then strolling beside him to touch his hand. She smiled lightly when his finger followed hers after she slipped them away. He then noticed the finished tatau on his arm. She had covered her breasts but moved her arms away when she sat down beside him.

"You are a warrior. You live for battle. Every man you fight dies and deserves to have his life taken from him." She said, and grabbed his arm, "You wear the tatau. You feel the jungle around you. You are Rakyat!" His green eyes shone with the warrior she knew he is, and she smiled when he held her chin affectionately and got up.

Citra followed him, slipping on her shirt and standing a little ways to the side.

Va- Jason stood before the Rakyat warriors, all kneeling down for their new King. Citra felt her chest tighten. This is what she's been waiting for. This moment, right here. He has finally taken his rightful place. He has come home.

Jason stepped down the steps, his back straight and his chin held high. "Across this island, Vaas and his pirates enslave the bodies and the minds of the Rakyat. Our guns do not stop until Vaas falls at our feet!" He yelled, "We are the warriors of the Rakyat, and I will lead you to glory!" Jason raised a fist into the air, and the army of Rakyat warriors cheered with him.

Citra smiled, approaching the new leader of the Rakyat. She touched his arm lightly and he turned to face her.

"Citra." He said, cupping her cheek, "I'm going after him. I'm going to kill Vaas."

_kill Vaas kill- _

"There is no Vaas anymore." She said, placing her hand over his, "There is only _you._"

Vaas smiled back at her, his green eyes shining like beautiful gems. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, pouring all her love into it.

He pulled away first and headed down the steps.

"Come back to me soon, brother." She called after him. Citra watched him strode down the steps with determination, the Rakyat warriors parting in half. Her heart swelled, and the liveliness of the air made her feel rejuvenated.

But there was something scratching at the back of her skull.

It was no longer Vaas walking down those steps, but Jason.

_kill Vaas_

_**kill**_

Citra felt like she couldn't breath.

But- but no, no. It was him, it was Vaas. His soul, his eyes, his mind. Just the body was contaminated. Rotten.

His body, his face, his smile.

Citra didn't want it to rot like it meant nothing to her.

She waved over her two personal guards.

"Follow him. Bring back whatever of value Vaas has in his hideout.. and bring back the body to me, and me only." She ordered, and they nodded their heads and left to catch up to Jason.

Citra closed her tired eyes and strolled to the over look. The sun had risen, still halfway in the sky, its rays lighting the sea like a trillion conflict diamonds.

_What do you think is out there?_

She didn't know anymore.

000

_**Jason**_

Her warrior returned, and she welcomed him back with open arms. Exhausted, he collapsed in them, and she held him, brushing his hair soothingly. When he came to, she was there to greet him back into the living.

"You fought well, Warrior. Arise. Enjoy your victory."

**_She's gonna make a warrior out of you_**

She helped him sit up. Vaas groaned, blinking his green eyes rapidly.

"Vaas is dead." She said, getting up and walking to the plate of water she brought for him. He must be thirsty from his journey.

Jason got up and sat down next to her.

An unsettling feeling rested in her chest but she ignored it and stirred the spoon in the water, pouring some into the cup. It is done. The old Vaas is dead. She should be relieved, but she only felt tired.

"He left me, the tribe, his birthright." She said, her voice wavering.

_he left me_

_he left me_

_i promise_

"Hoyt Volker lured him away with _money_."

_I- I need to get away from this fucking place. It's driving me fucking crazy! _

"Drugs." She said in disbelief.

_You're making me FUCKING CRAZY!_

"He became a monster."

_You're a demon! A fucking beast! _

She felt tears well up in her eyes, "But he was still my brother."

_I can never forget that you're my sister Citra. I'd rather leave this island than stay on it with you._

She handed him the cup of water and he took it. "Hoyt will pay for what he has done. To you, and to my brothers." Jason said, "I will bring you his head."

_you promise?_

Citra sat back, and said, "What of your friends?" She hasn't forgotten about them. They were the only things holding the memory of Jason. Of what used to be him.

Jason cradled the cup in his hands, pondering for a second before looking at her. "They'll take a boat back. I'm staying with you."

Something deep inside Citra cracked. Those words.. she's wanted to hear those words for so long. There were so many emotions running through head, but she controlled it and smiled a true smile she hasn't done in years.

"I'm pleased to hear that." She said, beckoning him to drink the water. "How will you kill Hoyt?" She asked after he finished. If Vaas was hard to get to, then taking down Hoyt will be almost near impossible. She's lost too many brave warriors who went to do the deed themselves. They all never returned.

Jason swallowed, "I met a man named Willis who can sneak me onto Hoyt's island."

"Clever." Willis? She's never heard of him, but if he can sneak him onto the South island she wasn't complaining. She suddenly turned away, focusing her attention on the spoon she set down. Everything seems to be going to fast, and she's only just got Vaas back. It was disappointing for him to leave her so soon.

"The Rakyat.. will miss you not being here." She said slowly, biting the inside of her cheek.

She chanced a glance at Jason and looked away when he had a brow raised.

"Oh will they?" He asked, with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

Citra bit back a smile and got up, Jason following suit. She gazed at the dark jungle and returned her attention to her leader. "Return to me," she said grabbing his hand,"my people," She brushed her fingers lightly over his tatau, "Soon."

She smiled a small hopeful smile, and he nodded his head. Vaas left, ready to fulfill his destiny and defeat the giant.

Citra's smile dropped, replaced with a cold mask. His friends. Jason's friends, they needed to go. They were the only ones still holding on to the memory of who Jason used to be. She cannot accept that. As long as they were alive, they will try to convince him to go away with them. Lure him away.

Citra wasn't going to lose him again.

**Not this time.**

Not ever again.

He belongs to her! He is hers to keep forever!

And _no one _is going to take him away.

**_We're so fucked, Jason_**

Citra marched back to the temple courtyard with dead set determination.

"Bring Dennis to me." She shot at one of her handmaidens. The woman bowed and went to do as she bid. Citra waited for them at the front of the huge tree like she did many nights ago when Jason had come to her the first time. Her handmaiden reappeared with Dennis in tow.

"Citra!" He exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air. She sneered at his obvious drunkenness. "What can I do for you." He said majestically and giggled, his body swaying to and fro. "What is it you desire from me?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Jason trusts you. He must have told you where his friends are hiding?"

Dennis hummed and tapped his chin in thought, "Mmmh yes. Yes I think he mentioned it."

"Tell me."

The tone in her voice made Dennis scrunch his face up. "Why must you know?"

She grit her teeth, "I do not have to explain myself to you. Now tell me where he is keeping his friends."

Dennis sobered right up, "Why? What will you do to them?"

Citra scoffed, "Why do you care?" She strolled down to him, "Do you not remember Dennis?" She circled him almost predatory, "To reach the center you must let all the cares of your past life fall away. Only the Path will remain." She stopped in front of him and took his chin, raising his head to look at her, "Jason is almost at the end of his Path. He will become the most powerful warrior in the tribe."

_he is so close_

"And it is my duty, to guide him. I am simply removing the past. We cannot be reborn without cleansing our minds." Dennis raised his hand to hold hers but she withdrew away.

"Jason, he is not ready. He is still holding on to the past." Dennis said carefully, and Citra could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Citra raised a brow, "What are you suggesting?"

"Me," he said, placing a hand on his chest, "I am ready. I have forsaken my past. If Jason does not return, know that I will be here. I can be the one."

Citra looked at him from under her lashes, "Jealousy is dangerous Dennis. What have I taught you? Do not let simple human emotions dominate you. Jason is family now, he is your king. And you will treat him as such. Now, where is his friends?"

"With the good doctor, Dr. Earnhardt." Dennis said.

She smiled, "Good. We leave at once. Come!"

Citra, along with a bunch of her men as well as Dennis exited the temple, and climbed on board the trucks. As they drove to the house on the cliff, Citra realized this was the first time in a long time she's stepped out of her temple. The new change of scenery calmed her, as if being away from the darkness of the temple lifted a weight of her shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

It felt so good to be out.

The two-story house came into view in the distance. Citra's never met the doctor, but she's certainly heard of him. He crafts the drugs, the poison on this island. She will make sure her warrior comes home to a cleanse island. She will purge this place from all evil.

Dr. Earnhardt came out the front door to meet them as they parked the cars before his house.

"Dennis is that you? Oh and you brought friends-" The old man got cut short when one of her men shoved him aside.

"Search the house." She ordered.

Dr. Earnhardt looked bewildered, "W-what is the meaning of this? Dennis, what is going on?"

"Jason's friends-" Dennis started.

"There is no one inside!" One of her men came out and yelled. Citra frowned and glowered at the balding, old man.

"Where are you keeping them?" She hissed, clenching and un-clenching her fists.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Dr. Earnhardt stuttered, his tongue flicking out to wet his dry, cracked lips.

Citra didn't believe the old man for a second. "Burn the house!"

"No! No! Please, Agnes' room- I have to keep it please!" The chemist burst out, falling to his knees as tears streamed down his face.

She raised a hand, halting the warriors and looked at Earnhardt. "Tell me where they are."

The old man sniffed, his eyes darting this way and that until he bowed his head low, "There is a path, behind the gazebo." He sounded so defeated, ashamed.

Citra smiled, "Burn the house!"

The old man's head snapped up and a gasp escaped his lips. "No! No! NO NO!" He screamed in agony, watching as flames burst in his home.

Citra didn't spare the chemist any of her time. She strode to the gazebo, and as he said, there was a dirt path hidden by plants that lead down to the opening of a cave. The way the hill was positioned, she would have never guessed this path even existed.

Dennis walked beside her, "Citra, you promised you wouldn't burn the house."

"I did not promise anything." She said, "The doctor assumed something which I has not even existed."

"But still. It was his home. Where will he live now?"

"The house needed to be destroyed. I will not have any more narcotics experimented on in our island." She said with disdain. "And for where he will live? The pirates are gone, he will have no more business anyways. The doctor can leave."

Dennis didn't say anything after that, and they marched down the path and entered the dank, dark cave. Torches were lit, their shadows twisting and morphing against the cavern walls. The wide tunnel opened up into a larger space, big enough to hide a large boat. Citra realized it was one of those hidden caves that led out into the ocean. There were four people sitting around a makeshift camp fire, and when they saw them they all stood up in surprise.

"Whoa dude, are we all seeing the same thing?" A blonde man sporting a hat on his head said.

"It's the natives." The other man in the group said, "Hey, where is Jason? Did Dr. Earnhardt let you down here?"

Citra didn't bother answering him. She waved her hand and her men strode towards the group. One hit the blonde outsider in the head with the butt of his gun. The two girls cried out his name in surprise.

"Ollie! What the fuck!" The dark haired outsider yelled heatedly, marching up to protect Ollie but a Rakyat aimed a gun at him, halting him in place.

"Keith!" The blonde girl called out in fright, her eyes wide with fear.

"Ow dude.." Ollie groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh shit, oh shit. What the fuck is going on? Where's Jason!" Keith yelled.

"Daisy move!" One of the girls shouted, and the two broke out in a run towards the planks leading to the ship. They sprayed bullets at them, and the blonde one, Daisy, tripped and fell.

"Daisy!" Her friend stopped.

"Go! Go I'm fine!" Daisy said, waving her hand.

The brown hard woman looked reluctant to leave her friend behind, but she ran to the boat. Citra and some of her men followed after her. One picked up Daisy and pushed her to the rest of her friends. Citra walked up to the boat, her eyes blazing.

"-where. We need your help!"

She heard the outsiders voice and followed it to find her in the helm of the boat. Citra heard Jason's voice crackle on through the ship's radio. He sounded frantic and confused, and there gunshots in the background.

"Get over here as fast as you can!" She cried, clutching the radio as if it were her lifeline. Citra marched over to her and grabbed her hair and pulled her back. The woman let out a pained scream, and her hands flew to release her hair from Citra's grip.

"You think Jason will save you?" Citra mocked, handing the woman to her warriors.

She thrashed around and bared her teeth at Citra, "Yes he will you bitch! And you're going to regret ever crossing him!"

Citra smiled, amused and approached the woman until their faces were inches apart. She had green eyes.. filled with fear and anger. Citra could almost see herself reflected in those green eyes. So this must be Liza.

_fear and anger _

"Jason will not save you. There is no Jason." She whispered, her green eyes shining.

Citra exited the boat, Liza being pushed along.

"Is that all of them?" She asked Dennis.

"Yes, Jason's older brother is dead. Killed by Vaas and the younger one is at Hoyt's island. I am sure Jason will try to save him." Dennis said.

"You fuckers! Don't you dare touch Riley-" Keith was silenced with a punch.

Citra pursed her lips. Jason will no doubt come for his friends. But she knows he will do what is right in the end.

"Let us go." She ordered, and walked to the exit. She lead them back up, Jason's friends cursing and getting shoved when they resisted. When they reached the top, passing the gazebo, the outsiders let out gasps as they saw the burning house.

"No! Leave my Agnes alone!" Dr. Earnhardt cried, running at them with a knife in his hand. Citra reacted quickly and blocked his arm, and with her other hand pulled out the ceremonial knife and stabbed it right under the doctor's heart.

"NO!" Daisy shrieked, struggling against her captive. "NO! NO YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER!" She cried, tears streaming down her pale face. The old man choked, his eyes wide and confused.

"Agnes?" He whispered, stumbling backwards.

"No! No!" Daisy cried, her face contorting in utter heartbreak.

The old man kept stumbling back, as if lost. Citra followed him in leisurely pace, until he bumped against a long chair in the gazebo, flipping it over. He tripped and fell, a pained gasp escaping his lips. Citra grabbed the old man and propped him against the chair.

The chemist's eyes were blinking rapidly, his vision un-focused. "W-why?" He swallowed thickly.

Citra cocked her head slightly, "I am freeing your soul. Be calm, you will be at peace soon."

_you will be at peace soon_

_be calm be calm_

Something inside Citra's head exploded, like a million firecrackers. She squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them, gasping for air.

Her heart stopped.

Tane?

It was her uncle. Her uncle. Her uncle. Oh gods! A knife was protruding from his chest and she grabbed it, sliding it out.

_Citra.. _He said, cupping her cheek.

_Citra.. I love you so much. I always have. _

"Uncle!" She cried, clutching his hand.

Screams, someone was screaming.

Citra blinked and it was all gone. Nothing changed. Earnhardt laid beside her, clutching his chest, his hands staining red. And in her hands was the blade. She blinked back tears and got up.

A hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"My dear," Dr. Earnhardt whispered, "Is there no love in your heart?"

Citra's lips parted, and she stared at the old man. Her hand started to shake, and before his words could drown her she ripped her hand away from his grasp and walked to the car.

"Let's go!" She shouted, climbing on board the truck.

_love... love no love _

_i love you so much. i always have _

Her chest ached, and tears sprung forward but she willed them away. The old man had put something in her mind. Poison poison she wasn't going to listen. She won't let it blind her from her path.

Vaas is coming.

And she needed to be ready to greet him home.


	8. Save Your Friends

Tane used to say how great of a person she will be when she grows up. How _proud_.. her father will be. How proud she will be for herself.

Tane used to crouch down, hold her shoulders, look her in the eyes, and tell her she will be someone great. She'll be someone she's always wanted to be. Because you are strong, Citra. You are strong, brave, smart, beautiful, courageous-

Citra used to look at herself in the mirror.. and the only thing staring back at her was Vaas.

Father was proud of him. Everyone looked at Vaas.

Tane looked at her. He was the only one.

And the funny thing was.. she looked at Vaas, too.

Because she wanted him to look back at her. And maybe they'd go somewhere away together, forever.

He was all she ever wanted. He was all she ever wanted to be.

you're perfect

"Tie them up." She waved her hand carelessly, preferring to stare out at the dark ocean. A cool nothingness washed over her body like mist, clinging to her skin and blocking out anything trying to seep into her pores. Citra didn't have time to feel. She needed to be collected. She can't let herself slip up.

He is so close. They're so _close_.

Everything was going so perfectly that Citra feared something will go wrong. But- but no it is irrational to think so. Vaas would never choose _them _over _her. _What have they ever given him? Nothing! Jason's friends are holding him back from his full potential, dragging him down. What have they ever done for him?

Citra's opened up his eyes, showed him a life better than his past. A life with her.

They'll live forever, together. Just the two of them. It's all she could ever ask for.

_ask for ask for together forevertogetherforever_

He'll be so perfect, his light will blind her.

Just the two of them.

Like he promised.

He'll never leave her. No, no he never left. He was just lost. Lost, lost like a little boy but now he's back as a man. As a warrior. _The _warrior.

"This is fucked up." She heard Keith say. "You hear me!? THIS is FUCKED UP! Let us fucking go!"

"Keith! Calm down." Daisy croaked, her voice sore from her previous sobbing.

"Calm down? Calm down!? We are fucking tied like pigs and you're telling me to calm down!?" He seethed, wriggling around.

"Keith." Liza shot, "It's not her fault. Don't get mad at her."

A brief moment of silence and then, "I'm sorry. Daisy. I didn't meant to-"

"It's ok." She mumbled.

_its not her fault- its not your fault_

"But what the fuck man. Why is this happening? I thought you were the good guys! Why are you doing this?"

Citra didn't realize at first he was talking to her. She was just.. thinking of him. He's coming. He's coming back to her.

And yet a little part in her brain whispers he's coming back for them.

_we'll leave-together-far away like birds _

Citra hated being up there. Way up in the sky. It's a lie. It taunts people, promising them so much. Reach out and touch me, and she tries but he is so far away. Citra preferred being on the ground. It's stable. She won't fall.

Vaas never falls.

"-GO! What do you want with us!? Why are you doing this?" Keith screamed, snapping her out of her reverie. She finally turns back to look at the outsiders. Keith is heaving, his teeth bared, straining against his bonds. Ollie glances between Keith and herself, trying to calm his outraged friend down. Daisy just has her head hung low, her shoulders shaking as more tears streamed down her face. Liza was the only one with a straight face, her lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes glossy but hard.

"What do you want with us? We're leaving. What do you fucking want? Why are you doing this?" Keith repeated, albeit with a steadier voice.

"Isn't it obvious? She wants to kill us. She wants him all to herself." Liza said bitterly, the tips of her lips pulling down into a scowl. "She's afraid."

Citra scoffed, "Afraid? I am not afraid. I fear nothing."

Nothing?

Liza snarled, "You've always been afraid. He'll leave you. He'll leave us. She left you. She _hated you-"_

Citra didn't know what she was doing until her fingers her stinging. Liza's head was whipped to the side violently, her cheek turning a soft red. Citra was breathing hard, her eyes wide and unfocused.

_they all hated you_

Her head was itching again. Someone was scrubbing it with sandpaper.

_ALONE_

_no peace no sleep sleep she's so tired_

_they're all watching_

Liza was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why?" she sobbed. "Why are you taking him away from me?"

Citra stepped back, her hands shaking and no nono.

Why are you taking him away from us?

"No." Citra said, but it came out as a whisper. "No, no I'm not. Hoyt- Hoyt did. He did! But we have him back. He's back. I'm not- I- he's back. He's back. He loves us. He loves us."

But Citra cried, her face contorted in utter rage and despair. "YOU'RE TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME! WHY?! WHY?"

wE were so HAPPY together.

you ruined everything

"No, no I promise I'm not. I can't." Citra pleaded, hugging herself, stepping away from the crying, broken-heart girl.

"You're taking him away from me." She sounded so broken. Like somebodies torn out her heart and crushed it. She's so sad. Betrayed, she was betrayed. She was left behind. Forgotten. He left her. He's killed her. She died, she died and she's in hell.

"No. No." But no matter how many times Citra said it, it meant nothing. A torn gasp, and Citra has the flat of her palm pulling at the side of her temples, digging into the ridge of her skull.

_then you must be the giant_

"Citra?"

It felt like every part of her body was a freezing numb, and a burning pain at the same time. Her world was tipping diagonal, and Vaas was the balancing point. But he's letting her fall.

"Citra."

The loud noise in her head stops, like someone switched the light off.

"Citra."

Citra slowly release the tight grip on her head, the pain of her nails digging into skin making her head throb. She turned to look at Liza, confused.

Liza was looking straight at her, her green eyes unreadable.

"Citra," she starts slowly, never breaking eye contact. "I- I know what he _did _to you." Liza pauses, her brows knitting together. "It's- it's sick. It's so, so wrong."

"Vaas?" Citra says his name before she could stop herself.

Liza nodded, "I know. I understand. It's wrong what happened to you. I understand. It's ok. You don't have to do this. We can talk. Please, please I understand. Just let us go. We can talk. We can all talk. When Jason gets back we can figure this out. It'll be ok. We'll just talk. Everything'll be fine."

Liza is look at her hopefully.

"Jason?" Citra murmurs, "Jason is not coming back."

"Citra listen! Please, please I know you. I know you're better than this just let us go. We'll talk it out I promise just don't do something you'll regret."

"Regret?" Citra laughs, her fingers twitching erratically.

"Citra-" Liza started.

"NO!" Citra shrieked, "You all think you can take him away from me? You think you can just take. Him. AWAY!?" She approached Liza as she was talking, her steps spasmodic.

Liza's carefully crafted face broke, and her calm facade ripped away. "You're fucking insane! You and your FUCKING BROTHER ARE FUCKING INSANE!" She screamed right in Citra's face. Liza's cheeks were flushed, and a few stray tears dripped from her chin.

Citra smiled softly, "Insanity, does not exist on this island."

Liza looked at a loss for words, her green eyes wide with utter disbelief and horror. The sound of a helicopter reached her ears and Citra's heart skipped a beat. Liza and the rest of the outsiders were just background now. She didn't even register the remarks they threw at her when she walked to the inner courtyards. Dennis met her halfway.

"He's here." He said slightly out of breath.

"Wait with the outsiders." She ordered, barely noticing Dennis. He was just a blur. Everything was a blur. He's here. He's here. It was the only thing she could focus on. But something hit her hard. That speculation, that tiny whisper. Of course Jason will do the right thing. Of course he'll choose her.. but what if he doesn't.

Her fingers curled into a fist. It was so hard to admit, but Citra knew it was a possibility-

NO What was she thinking?! How could she ever, ever think Vaas will choose them over her? After everything they've been through? They are meant for each other. They will be together.

Citra shouldn't worry. She knows he will do what is right! He loves her. How could he ever leave her?

She takes a moment to calm down, collect her scrambled, terrifying thoughts. His last trial. He will be reborn again.

A full moon is out, and a billion stars litter the sky. It is like the gods are watching down on them.

Jason comes to her with a purposeful stride, a younger boy trailing behind him glancing around with a worried look.

"Citra, what have you done with my friends?" Jason says straight away, and she interrupts him abruptly.

"I'm glad you returned victorious." She says quickly. One of her guard leaves her side to approach Riley. Jason looks so worried, confused. She almost wants to smile. It'll all clear up. He will understand.

"Hey!" Riley yelled when the guard placed a hand on his chest. Jason's green eyes are ripped away from her to look back at his brother. Swiftly, she grabs a handful of powder and sneaks up behind Jason.

"Where are you taking him?" He questions, turning back to face her only to receive a face full of pinkish, sparkly powder. The drug works immediately and he crumples down on his back.

"I am helping you." She says, just as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Her men carry Jason's unconscious body to the tunnel entrance and she waves them away. His eyes flutter open and close, as if lost between two worlds. She props him up on his knees against a wooden stake. Citra can't tear her eyes off of him. The warrior. He had returned and the very aura around him glowed.

"Look at you." She said, "Big, strong, powerful. Why would you want to go back to what you were?" She ties his hand up over his head in a loose knot. "Now, you are _perfect_." He's completed his journey, his destiny. He's won. And yet it is not done. There are still a few loose strings to tie up and burn. She sighed heavily and grabbed a bowl of water, swirling her fingers in the clear liquid.

"It is my fault." She breathes, cleaning away the dirt and blood from his face. "I let you live with all these burdens." She should have been stronger. She should have been there for Vaas. It would've prevented him from involving himself with Hoyt and the giant's drugs. "The Path purified you, but the cleansing is not complete."

"What do you mean?" Jason asks, his head drooping this way and that.

Instead of answering his question, she set down the bowl and looks at him.

"I love you, Jason."

_i love you_

_i lOvE yOU_

"But you do not let me give you all my love."

Stop pushing her away. Let her in. The door is always open for her.

how could he ever reject her?

"I know how hard this must be. It hurts me to watch you in pain."

"Citra." He moaned weakly, his hands moving against the bonds.

She bit the inside of her cheek and glanced down for a second before look back at him.

"I only want to _help_ you." It's what she's been doing her entire life. "To love you for who you are. To worship the man you have become!" Jason flickered into Vaas before her eyes and her heart practically melts. She gets up, his eyes following her. "It will all be over soon. I will lead you onto the dais, and you will be free of your past." She knows Vaas has regret a lot of things. Leaving her, abandoning his duty, his people. But that was the past, and she will always forgive him.

"And then." She said, cupping his cheek, "I'll be yours."

Vaas' eyes gleamed, and she smiled at him.

Reluctantly, she left him. But they won't be separated for long.

The warrior emerged from the temple, his stride unsteady but confident. She smiled at him and waved her hand to the long stone path leading to dais.

"Walk the Path of the Warrior." She said, and Jason continued forward. Rakyat men kneeled as Vaas past them, and Citra felt giddy. "With the Rakyat you are powerful, like those who came before you."

_**The descendants of the warrior became the Rakyat. Our People.**_

"Powerful warrior, you _deserve _the last tatau." She ran her hand down his arm and said into his ear, "They will all fall at your feet." She motioned towards the Rakyat warriors, who continued to kneel in his presence. Vaas is leader now. They walked all the way to the dais, and before they reached the outsiders, Citra placed a palm on his chest, halting him momentarily. Fear bubbled to the surface but she squashed it down.

Citra searched those green eyes and cupped his cheek, "I am yours. We all are. This is your island."

It's his. It's always been his from the very beginning.

"Complete the path, or all your progress, your tatau, everything you have done on this island will be erased." The desperation she was feeling slipped into her voice. She couldn't help it. He is so close. This is it. She walked ahead of him, passing his friends who were staring at Jason with wide-eyes. Vaas continued forward, and she pulled out the ancient knife and kneeled, presenting it to him.

"You are ready, Warrior. Here is your blade."

Jason grabbed it and chose Liza first. In fluid motion, he grabbed her head to hold it in place and pressed the blade against her neck. Liza gasped, fresh new tears springing to her eyes.

"No. Jas! Please! Please... please." Liza whimpered, struggling weakly to get away from the knife. "Jason! No! No, please!" The fear in her voice was raw, and Citra watched Liza look at Jason with wide, desperate green eyes.

_youre taking him away from us_

Citra waited with bated breath. Waited and waited.

_so close_

_together forever_

A moment of stillness that last a second too long for her comfort. Citra was about to say something, but stopped when he drew away the blade.

...

No. No. No no no no nononoNONONONO!

Citra couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vaas disappeared in flames and Jason was the only one left standing. The whole universe flipped upside down, making her sick and dizzy. Disbelief invaded her mind and she just couldn't accept what was happening.

This couldn't be happening! It can't be!

Jason reached up and used the blade instead to cut the binding tying Liza up. The outsider let out a sigh of immense relief, and collapsed. Jason crouched beside her and NO NO JASON LOOK AT HER LOOK AT HER.

"Jason, why must you leave? You will stop being a warrior, a hero!" Citra exclaimed, but Jason wasn't look at her and that hurt the most. Why won't he look at her?! How could this be happening? Why, why? What had she done wrong!?

"Your friends, they will move on, have kids and boring lives!"

_Look at me! Look at me and you won't leave I know you wont howcouldyou_

Jason moved on to Daisy.

Citra's hands were shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was getting erratic.

_no no just- just look at me love me iknowyou please please no_

"Stay here. The Jungle will always be there for you, and you will always be King!" She didn't care anymore if she sounded desperate because she was. She was and she was so afraid.

_no no not again no please nono_

"With them gone you, never have to leave!"

_why why isn't he listening to her?! why cant he see just see please please just look at me _

It hurt, it hurt and she could feel her heart breaking, her lungs collapsing, her bones shattering.

Citra stumbled back in surprise when Jason flung the blade at her feet.

"This violence is over. I'm done. No more blood."

She could barely register his words. They sounded so faint with the blood pulsing loudly in her ears. She stared at the blade, and then to Jason.

How different he looked. He looked like a stranger to her.

Her chest hurt, and her vision blurred.

"Jason." She said his name, her voice cracking. All she wanted to do was fall to her knees, and beg and plead and cry. But she had to be strong. He needed her to be strong for the both of them. He is confused, he is having second thoughts. He needs her to push him, to make him see.

"Look at me." She seethed, raising her fist. He needed to see, he is confused, they are making him lost again-

"Stay with _me_." A mistake, he is making a mistake but that is ok because she will always forgive him. She glanced at his friends, "You don't need any of them."

_NO ONE NOONE ONLY ME_

"You are powerful on your own!"

WHY ISN'T HE LISTENING TO HER

_theyre leaving. he will leave. he is gone. _

Citra didn't know what she was doing anymore. Her body, her mouth moved on its own. Anything to get him to stay. Anything. Forget the Rakyat, forget the jungle, forget the island! They do not matter anymore! She would throw it all away, just please, please don't leave her. Not her, not again.

_I'm your sister, I'm your family Vaas, I love you. I need you. Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. I have nobody._

She grabbed his hand, gripping onto it like it was her life line and it is. If she let go it would be the end of her.

"Jason, I love you."

"Jason!"

Citra blinked in surprise and whipped around to see Dennis run up the steps.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled, anger twisting his scarred face. Citra was shocked, and unconsciously she backed away. Dennis continued, "Citra, she saved me, she saved all of us."

_save me_

_**she though she could save herself**_

"And you reject her love!?"

It was at that moment Citra noticed the blade in Dennis' hand. The next second Dennis is lunging at Jason, but all she could see was her brother.

The pain didn't come to her. It was odd. Shouldn't she be feeling pain?

She caught a glimpse of a handle sticking out of her stomach, and then she feels herself falling.

But this time Vaas catches her. He lays her gently on the ground, and she wants to reach out and touch him but her arm isn't moving. Her whole body feels numb.

Vaas is hovering above her, and he looks worried. He actually looks worried. For the first time in her life, her brother cared about her. She's been waiting a long time.

"I love you."

_don't go. I need you. please. please. _

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

They were no longer in the temple but in the jungle during that night. Tane's body is somewhere away, and Vaas is crouched over her. She could feel the cool grass beneath her back, and the stars shined so bright above them. It was peaceful. Her mind was quiet.

"I'm sorry." Vaas said, cupping her cheek, and she could feel his warmth.

_It's ok. I will always forgive you. _

He's leaving her again. He's not coming back.

Vaas gets up and walk away. Her head rolls to the side and she watches him disappear into the jungle, never once looking back.

He won.


	9. Join Citra

|Love Is Just Another Way To Die Slowly|

"You are ready, Warrior. Here is your blade."

Jason took it and chose Liza first. In one fluid motion, he grabbed her head to hold it in place and pressed the blade against her neck. The woman gasped, fresh new tears springing to her eyes.

"No. Jas! Please! Please... please." She whimpered, struggling weakly to get away from the knife. "Jason! No! No, please!" The fear in her voice was raw, and Citra watched Liza look at Jason with wide, desperate green eyes.

_youre taking him away from us_

Citra waited with bated breath. Waited and waited.

_so close_

_together forever_

A moment of stillness that last a second too long for her comfort. Citra was about to say something, but stopped when he sliced the outsider's neck. Blood spurted out, staining his pale face. Citra looked at Jason in indescribable shock, her own blood flowing down her neck.

"Jas...on." Citra choked out, before her eyes rolled back and her head dropped. The legs supporting her gave out; her arms stretching from the weight of the dead girl. Citra stood by, watching herself die.

It is over. Citra lost, and now Vaas is hers. All hers.

"Prepare the tatau." She ordered, walking over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her. His eyes were wild, with an intense anger that burned through her chest and into her soul. She had to admit, for a moment she thought he wasn't going to do it. How foolish of her to think so. Vaas would never betray her again. He never did.

She took his hand, the one holding the knife and uncurled his stiff fingers.

"Welcome home, brother." She smiled.

"No! No Jason-"

Vaas looks away from her to see the rest of the outsiders having their throats sliced by his men.

"Jason!" Riley screamed, pulling against the ropes. Vaas stared as the young kid got a knife slammed under his jaw, silencing him.

"It is yours. The last tatau. Receive it. Take it." Citra said, gaining Vaas' attention back on her. She raised his tattooed arm, marveling at it.

"I want to be with you." Vaas mumbled, pulling her to him, his lips brushing her jaw. She's startled, but her body automatically molds into him. She could smell the blood on his face, and when he kissed her she tasted iron. Her body was humming with want, and she could feel him needing the same thing as desperately as she. But not now.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, his lips following to catch hers again. She stopped him by placing a hand against his cheek. "Not now, patience my king. Wait for me." Rakyat men approached them, waiting to lead Vaas to the last destination.

Vaas frowned and pulled her to him again, his lips brushing her ear, "Don't be long."

Citra only smiled, pushing him away softly. They left, and her handmaidens followed Citra to her quarters. She got cleaned up, and dipping her fingers into a bowl of tiger blood, started to trace red tatau on her body. Finished, she slipped on a loose maroon dress, barely concealing her skin.

_citra_

That voice. That forsaken voice she's heard so many times. Always calling out to her. This time, it's coming from the mirror. Citra stared at her reflection. A young girl stared back at her with smoldering eyes.

Tears rolled silently down the girls cheek, and quietly she said, "Why did you take him away from me? He belonged to me. He loves _me-"_

"NO!" Citra screamed, stomping her feet on the ground. "He is MINE. And you're NEVER going to take him away from me! I WON! I WON! AND YOU LOST!"

"You can't have him." The girl said, "He was never yours."

Fire hot anger burned Citra's veins, her lips pulling back in a snarl.

"I _hate _you." She said slowly, her voice teetering on the edge of hysterics.

"I know."

That simple response had Citra marching out of her room. The inside of her skull felt like a hundred nails were scratching against it, trying to rip their way out, release. Why could she never-

_why are you doing this to yourself?_

Reason what was reason she didn't need it.

_Nervous?_

"Citra."

Citra halted, suddenly realizing she was outside and halfway to where Vaas was waiting for her. Two guards kneeled down before her expectantly.

"What? What do you want?" She demanded.

Without looking up, one of the warriors spoke. "It is.. We return with news of Vaas." He said hesitantly.

_Vaas? _

"What do you mean?"

The guard looked uncomfortable, and she grew impatient. A sick feeling pooled in her stomach, making her innards twist in a gruesome way. Her chest tightened, and it was getting so hard to breath.

"_What is it?_" She seethed, grabbing his gun strap and jerking him up. "Tell me!"

Wordlessly, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a familiar piece of jewelry.

Trembling, she released him. She stumbled backward like a drunkard, her eyes wide and her lips parted. Clutched in her hand, her stiff fingers cracked open. In the middle of her palm, lay an innocent glass leaf with woven buffalo strands; made by a person who spent many days patiently weaving the thick fur for the person she loved.

_And she killed him. _Sent to kill him. Wanted him dead. _replaced him_

**How could you? **

_taking him away-fromus_

Citra fell to her knees slowly, because she didn't know how to move anymore. It felt like her body was shutting down. Her vision blurred, small tears dripping onto the dirt ground. She pressed the leaf to her chest, wanting it to melt through her skin and sink into her heart. What has she done? Gods, what has she _done?_

"Vaas..." She moaned in despair, curling herself into a ball and rocking back and forth. "Vaas.."

How could she? How could she? Her brother- her brother her brother. Her friend, her brother, her family. Gone. How could she... how could she?

"Vaas.. he's dead?" She asked because gods she doesn't believe it. She doesn't believe it and she wants it all to be fake. Like she's been trapped in a different reality and in the real one Vaas and Tane and her father and her mother were all home by the fire waiting for her to come home. Home, home she wants to go home. This is not happening. She's tricking herself again.

"No. He is alive-"

Her head snapped up so fast some of her locks whipped in the air, smacking her back.

"Alive?" She breathed, staring bug-eyed at the guard. Frantically, she crawled to him, her knees scraping the ground but she didn't feel it. "Where? WHERE!?"

His answer didn't come fast enough and when it did it felt like a trillion years had passed.

"By his hideout. We left him in a fishing village-"

"ALONE!?" She shrieked, her fingers balling into a fist.

"No- no we left him with the village healer. We did not know what to do with him, so we came back for your orders."

Citra felt woozy, and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the swirling of the world. "Vaas is alive." She said to herself, and the guard answered with a yes. He's alive. He's alive. She breathed out deeply, dizzy with relief. He's alive, and it's over. No more Hoyt, and drugs, and war. It's all over.. and he can come back home. They both can. And together they can be reborn.

"What will we do with him?" The guard asked.

"Nothing." She said softly, getting up from the floor. She looked at the leaf again, and put it gently inside her pocket. "Have you told anyone of this?"

The guards glanced at each other and shook their heads, "No, only to you."

"Good... good." She mumbled, approaching one of the guards. Faster than he could react, she shoved the ritual knife deep into the side of his throat and jerked it out equally as fast. The man gurgled and sloppily held his hands on his throat, falling to the floor. The other guard got up in alarm, but she moved swiftly and soon he had a knife driven under his jaw, the tip of the blade poking out of his mouth. Weakly his hands slapped her face and her arms, and she watched the life drain from his terrified eyes.

She smiled. Oh how it's been too long since she's killed someone. She missed the violence of it. Citra pulled the knife out, and stepped back, letting the body fall. Slowly, she glanced back at her handmaidens who had been standing there in mute horror. She didn't forget them.

"Take care of this." She ordered, wiping the blade on the side of her skirt. She'll take care of them later. Right now, Jason is waiting for her.

Jason is not Vaas. He never was, and it was her mistake but she will correct it. Jason may not be Vaas, but he was still the warrior the priests who took her in after the "death" of her uncle told her of. Jason is perfection. He's saved them all, and she will be reborn. She will be perfect.

With each step she took, her stride quickened. Order has not be restored yet, and she must make everything perfect for Vaas' return. Everything will be perfect.

She can see him now, his body naked and pale under the moonlight.

_run run before the tiger catches you_

An old rhyme from a story sang in her ear, telling young women to run away from tigers who prowled in the tall grass. Run before he takes you. Go to your warrior. Run before he takes you. Tastes your flesh and rips you open. Run away little girl before it's too late.

_don't do thi-_

She slips off the cloth and she's only in her skirt. Jason never looks away, his eyes burning with a want that she's only seen once. In the eyes of a tiger who wanted to sink his teeth into her throat. Once in arms reach he pulls her body flush against his and he's kissing her with an intensity so strong it knocks the wind out of her. Lips locked, she feels him lift her up and down on the slab of stone.

He's kissing her too hard, as if he wants their lips to mesh together and Vaas never kissed like this. In her mind, hands are all over her touching and groping her skin. Citra's heart races, and her body tenses. Smothering, he was smothering her, touching her and her fingers are flexing open and closed. She feels her face redden when she feels his fingers down there and it feels weird and she wants to close her thighs because no one has touched her like that and only Vaas had when they were younger-

Citra tries to remain calm, but her nails drag against the stone and the stars above her are burning like the sky's on fire.

_run run_

Stop- stop

Citra leaves the comfort of darkness and opens her eyes. Jason's kissing her neck, and she tries to imagine it's Vaas. Vaas touching her and kissing her and they're in the dark laughing and telling made up stories about who fought five hundred tigers at once or who saw a mermaid by the sea. Eating sand because of a dare and the first one to spit it out had to be buried with only the head sticking out because Vaas used to love doing that.

They're at the beach again, drawing figures in the sand with sticks. Vaas trudges through her side, messing up her drawing. He grins at her, and she's not mad because that's what he does. He goes to her, still grinning and then he says, "You're mine."

Citra's eyes snap open at the feel of explosive pain and she bites her lip from crying out. A hand's wrapped around her neck, the other pinning her wrist down. On top of her was the tiger, it's green eyes aflame with anger and cold hatred.

_he's perfection_

And she will be reborn.

Her head rolls to the side, and she thinks of Vaas and the pain lessens. A moan, and Citra looks back at the tiger. But it wasn't him anymore. On top of her, moving her body like a stream, Citra stares down at her and smiles.

"We'll be reborn. We will be perfect."

_we're the same _**_can i be you?_**

_let me in. I love YOU_

_I ALWAYS HAVE_

Vaas is over her, moving and groaning and her mind practically melts. Her body thrums and vibrates, and she's loosing herself, letting herself sink to the bottom of the pond.

_not like thi-_

Pleasure makes her body squirm and wither and she wants more, more. Her eyes flutter open, her back arching. Jason's face is flushed, and he throws his head back. Sweat trickles down his chest, his skin glistening against the fire. A spark ignites inside her, and her breath hitches.

They're moving as one now, Jason or Vaas or Citra or the tiger it doesn't matter anymore. Her senses heighten, and she was hyper aware of her back sliding against stone.

_this is the only way_

"The Rakyat will be reborn." She moaned to the stars, "The ultimate warrior has given himself in the place of the coward Vaas."

_never wanted you- leftyou_

_run run away_

_whore_

A sensation overloads her mind, and it feels like she's going to explode.

"Cinta untuk anak-anak kami. Let his spirit be released for the future of our people!"

Jason groans and she squeezes her eyes shut. It was like the stars were right in front of her and her body felt alive with electricity. The feeling gradually goes away, leaving her warm inside. He's breathing hard and she's trying to catch her breath.

Weakly, he pulls out and lays beside her but she gets up and straddles his hips. Seeing him now, he truly is perfection. A warrior.

**He is Her**

"It is done." She says with a tone of finality.

Reaching behind her back, she withdrew the ritual blade, and raised it in the air and swung it down with both hands gripping the handle. Jason screamed painfully, blood spurting, staining his face and pooling into the dip of his collarbone. The sight of blood and Jason's spasmodic body made her want with need again, a familiar warmth heating in her lower body.

**_Citra, you killed me_**

NO, NO DON'T LOOK

Forget the horror in his eyes. Ignore the cries he's making. Don't look at the tears.

_he loves her_

"Hold me." All she ever wanted was for him to hold her and never, _ever, _**_leave her._**"You are perfection. The ultimate of your kind. And our child will lead the Rakyat."

_reborn- reborn she will be reborn and this time she will be perfect_

_they will_**_all look at her this time_**

_**she will be the warrior**_

Jason's head rolled to the side, his skin pale and deathly.

"Shhh. Rage against the darkness." She spoke softly, "You are a warrior. _Die _a warrior."

Jason, with what strength he had left, looked at her, his green eyes tired. He tried reaching for her, but he gave up and his head fell back, his hand joining with it.

With trails of blood, Citra gave out her last breath.

Citra smiled, "You won."

0000000000000

Jason will never be Vaas.

Jason was the perfect warrior.

Vaas is the king and the father of their child.

And Citra is _reborn._

She baths in the strength of a great being. She soaks up his power, seeping into her belly. Incense fills the air, purple and pink and blue and green. The blood belongs to the great Warrior and it's still warm. It stains her naked body, and she drags her fingers down her face, sucking on them.

When she opens her eyes Vaas and Jason are beside her, touching her and touching each other. They kiss and kiss her.

They are one.

One and forever.

000000000000

Citra doesn't sleep. Instead she's sitting in a bed with Vaas' head on her lap. She's brushing his head lovingly and humming a quiet tune. The doctor says he will live, that despite the many stab wounds they all hit non-vital organs. Like the person who did it wasn't focused or was very confused.

The moon is a pale beacon over the inky sea, reminding her of the night Vaas left. It was just as big and bright as it was back then.

She leaned down and softly kissed his forehead.

"All better." She whispered.

With Vaas, everything was now perfect.

**EvRYthINg**

* * *

Just want to apologize for the lack of updates, college got in the way and I got a sudden attack of writers block. But it's 2 in the morning and I usually get the knack for writing in odd times. So, this took a turn to the AU. I have more to write for this story, and it will connect with another story I will be doing in the future (sometime). Can't spoil much yet.

Alright as always, thank you for reading and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far :] peace &amp; thnks for the kind reviews. I admit it's hard writing from the view of a slightly not sane person. Still love her tho!


	10. Chapter 10

After the defeat of Hoyt Volker, and his second in command, Vaas, the Rakyat scoured the island searching for any surviving pirates, slaughtering parties like pigs. Gunshots rang in the day, and explosions of fire burst in the night. A group of pirates drenched in sweat and blood jumped into a car and took off down the dirt road, spewing wet mud in the air.

The farther they drove, the quieter it got, and the group were relieved to have gotten away, the sweat on their skin drying in the cool jungle air. The moon was a pale ball, and made the surroundings darker in contrast with the two beams of the car headlights. There were many 'fucks' and 'shit' thrown about in the car, one man clutching the side of his stomach were he had been stabbed. Everyone's fear returned when behind them a pair of lights came into view, and the sound of another car driving at high speed trying to catch up. Over the noise of the car they could hear the tribals whooping and hollering.

"Oh fuck, fuck!" The pirate driving the truck spat, his eyes flickering from the road to the rear view mirror.

"C'mon, c'mon drive! Drive, they're fuckin catching up!" The pirate riding shotgun said, glancing back to see the truck following them gaining speed.

The driver rapidly blinked away the sweat seeping into his eyes and cursed, slamming his foot on the pedal. The red truck lurched forward but remained the same speed. Confused, the driver slammed on the gas but the truck didn't speed up, instead the speedometer hand showed that they were slowing down.

"They must've hit the tank. We're leaking, we're leaking!"

The blue truck sped up and collided with them making everyone inside lurch forward. The pirates open fired, shattering the windows. Bullets were shot back, but then the blue truck swerved off road and hit full on straight into a tree exploding on impact. From the flames erupted another identical truck, followed closely behind by another. By then, the narrow jungle street widened and led down near the shore.

One of the cars sped up, passing them and blocked their way, swiveling to the left or right when the red truck did so. It was chaos as sub-machines guns pounded against each other. The driver, in the heat of the moment, turned the wheel violently in attempt to get pass the truck in front of them. As soon as the car went right, the truck behind smashed forward, making them careen off road. The truck harboring the pirates flipped over and rolled down the small hill leading to the ocean, chunks of the truck flying off. It slowed down to a lazy stop, the truck upside down on the sand. The last thing the driver saw before darkness took him were the sprawled out bodies of his fellow pirates having been flung out of the car.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of a starry night. His arms were pulled over his head, his wrists tied securely to the back of the truck. From afar, he could see the truck he was driving, now on fire like a huge bonfire on the beach. A tugging in his stomach drew his attention. It was then that he realized someone was pulling out pinkish, blood stained intestines from his belly, laying them carefully between his outstretched legs.

He groaned when the person slipped their hands out of the long slit across his belly. The sound of his noise made the tribal snap their head up to look at him. A woman, it was a woman he could tell from his blurry vision. A pair of green eyes glowed from the sockets of a human skull, the lower half where the jaw should have been was missing, revealing lips that pulled back in a smile. She dragged her fingers across the skull she wore, smearing blood all over it.

"Awake to pain." She said, standing up, "Have no fear. Rejoice."

The start of the truck snapped the dazed pirate awake, and the dread of what was happening set in. He kicked his legs feebly, and felt bile come up at the sight of his boots moving his organs. He could still feel it, feel it tugging inside his stomach.

The truck started and took off, dragging the pirate along. His screams of pain were joined with the tribal's screams of twisted entertainment. The woman poured gasoline on the shrieking pirate, and taking a battered lighter, she set him on fire.

Arms spread out to the sky, Citra flung her head back and howled. Laughing and laughing.

0000000000

Access to the inner sanctums of the temples were blocked off. No one was allowed in or out without the Warrior Goddess' say so, and that was near to none. Only she could go to and fro freely at her leisure. The only others who were allowed inside was the occasional tribe healer and two handmaidens. The healer wouldn't speak a word when questioned by innocently curious tribe members, and the two handmaidens remained silent, forever, their tongues having been cut off.

Rumors were whispered, saying that old magic was being practiced. Others claim that they could hear faint screaming coming from inside. None dared to investigate.

It was night time when Citra and her war party returned. They killed many, and the one's that managed to stay alive were made slaves.

The adrenaline that kept her excited was wearing off, and the exhaustion of the night's events settled over her. All she wanted to do was retire to her quarters and wash away the grim. Before she could do anything, a young boy came up to her.

"Dennis is holding a meeting. He and the others are waiting for you."

Citra groaned internally. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She waved the boy off and reluctantly went to see what this was all about. Citra passed the tree, brushing her fingers against the familiar texture of its bark. Taking the steps two at a time, she entered the tunnel, barely acknowledging the paintings on the walls. Citra could hear them before she saw them.

Standing outside in a circle, Dennis and a few higher ranked warriors were arguing, about what it was impossible to tell over the yelling.

"Calm my brothers." Citra bellowed, raising a hand and instantaneously the group of men quieted, standing straighter in her presence. "What is it that has you all troubled."

They all spoke at once.

"The people attacked our scouts-"

"Raiding party-

"The villagers stole our supplies-"

"Betrayal!"

Citra closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was too tired for this.

"Silence!" She said firmly, raising a hand. They stopped talking, and she motioned to Dennis. "Explain."

Dennis licked his chapped lips, "One of our supply cargo disappeared. At first we thought it was pirates, but it couldn't have been, they are too small in numbers and too weak to make this kind of attack. We sent scouts to investigate the area, and in one of the villages they found it. Our weapons, ammo, everything. Then they attacked. Only one scouts managed to escape and make it back here."

"Where is he? Bring him to me." Citra ordered. She was now more worried than tired.

Dennis turned and wave over a young warrior standing off to the side. He limped forward, and kneeled before her.

"Is it true? What Dennis says?" She asked.

The scout nodded, "I- I seen it. The villagers, killing us. Pirates were there too. They were fighting together!"

The group of men broke out in angered shouts and Citra silenced them again.

"Pirates? Are you sure?" She questioned. She was doubtful that the villagers were fighting with pirates. They hated each other. The pirates were the ones terrorizing them for years. Looking her dead in the eye, the scout nodded. Citra felt the flames of anger crackle in her chest. She walked a little ways away, her face a shadow of rage.

"Why have they betrayed us!" She yelled, "After everything we've done for them!" They saved them, her people died for them and this is how they repay her? Is this how they show gratitude! "And with pirates. Why would they work together?"

"Maybe.." Dennis spoke slowly, carefully. "It is to destroy a bigger evil. The pirates were the main trouble when they ruled this island, but now they are not."

"Are you saying _we _are the bigger threat?" Citra said.

"I'm saying the villagers may feel.. oppressed."

"Why?" Citra scoffed, "We saved them. They are at our mercy."

"You took the men, the women, their children and sacrificed them." Dennis said.

Citra narrowed her eyes, "They do not understand our ways Dennis. The Elders command it to appease the gods for the victory they have given us. We must give offerings. It is their fault they cannot understand."

"What they see the Rakyat do is wickedness!" Dennis raised his voice, but when he realized what he said he stared hard at the ground, his breathing shaky.

Citra examined him. "I forget you were born an outsider. Tell me, do you agree with the villagers?"

Dennis shook his head, "I'm just saying. They are scared, they don't want any more deaths."

"This island was born out of death." Citra approached Dennis and whispered into his ear, "Careful with your words Dennis. You are one of us, yes?" He didn't say anything, but she felt his submission. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Dennis exhaled when she pulled away, walking to the entrance of the inner sanctums. "Rest, enjoy the night. Tomorrow we'll deal with this, _rebellion_."

Once inside the temple, Citra rested against one of the walls and closed her eyes. She could feel the anger in her, still bristling hot. What did she do wrong? No- no they, those outsiders, they did not understand. They see them as savages? Then they will be. She'll make them regret ever betraying the Rakyat. With that thought, she continued further into the temple.

Away from the noise of the party, the silence was soothing on her ears. She planned to wash up before a scream pierced the air, bouncing off the walls of the temple. In the beginning, it used to haunt her. His screams, so full of rage and insanity. It sounded almost like a wild animal. As if on cue, one of her handmaidens rushed out of the room adjacent to hers. The woman was in a hurry that she almost bumped into Citra. Fortunately, she stopped in time.

The handmaiden looked at her with wide distressed eyes and Citra pursed her lips.

"Leave." Citra ordered, and the woman went away gratefully. Citra stopped just before entering, listening to the sounds of his screams. The healer emerged from the room and was startled to see her.

"He never stops." Citra said quietly, more to herself than to the healer.

"I gave him some sleeping herbs. He will quiet down in a minute."

Citra nodded, half-listening to the medicinal man. She waved him away, and he left. Citra paused, listening again to the screams. It pained her to know she couldn't stop it. Time, time is what it will take to heal him. Taking in a deep breath, she entered the room.

It was dark, save for two huge bowls of fire that was placed by the balcony. The other handmaiden had her back turned to Citra, blocking the view of whoever was on the bed.

"Leave." Citra said with a bit too much force. When she was here, no one was allowed inside this room. The handmaiden, startled, left swiftly to the door, setting down the bowl of water on the small table. With the handmaiden gone, Citra got a good look at him.

Vaas, who was previously withering about pulling at the ropes tied to his wrists and ankles, had stilled. He had a wide grin plastered on his face, and his eyes followed her like a snake. Citra was only glad that he stopped screaming. In the beginning, Vaas was incomprehensible, just an animal. A few weeks passed, and with the help of the medicinal man, they placated him, and he regained some sensibility.

Didn't stop him from acting crazy.

Citra picked up the bowl of water, and dabbed the wet cloth on his forehead in silence. Vaas was absolutely still, the only part of him moving was the heavy rise and fall of his chest. He continued to stare at her, and while she did not look back she could feel his eyes on her.

"Where is he." Vaas said, breaking the silence.

Citra didn't answer his question. Instead she asked, "Does it still hurt?" She dumped the cloth back in the bowl and traced her fingers over the bandages wrapped around his chest. In an instant, Vaas jerked forward and Citra snapped her hand back. She struggled to keep her face neutral when he chuckled at her, sinking back down on the bed.

"Where is he, huh? Snow white. Does he know I'm here? Does he know what his _Queen_ is up to." He said Queen as if it were a bad taste in his mouth. "Or does he know? Is he hiding right outside? Big boy gets a thrill out of watching the murderer of his brother fuck his wife right?" Vaas laughed, his head rolling left then right. "I bet he likes to watch. Jason, Jason, Jason.. no more hiding you stupid fuck. You stupid, stupid, fuck."

Citra remained silent, just watching him. Watching the way his lips curve into a crude smile, the way his adams apple bob up and down each time he swallowed. The rise and fall of his chest, a thin layer of sweat on his skin. She wanted to memorize every detail, every_inch_ of his body. She wanted to touch him, feel him, make him want her but she refrained herself. Vaas wasn't in his right of mind, and she will only have him when he is. For now, she must be satiated by the sight of him.

The mask tied around her face began to press against her skin uncomfortably and she took it off, setting it down on the small table. Vaas stared at the skull, blood now dry made it look demented, wild. A representation of the wearer.

Free of the mask, Citra gazed out at the dark sky, thinking about the villagers and the pirates.

"Something troubling you O'Queen of the shitraks." Vaas said, laughing at his crude joke. "What? Jason's not what you hyped him up to be? Disappointed in little ol'e Snow White."

"Jealous?" Citra said.

Vaas threw his head back and laughed. It seemed like aside from screaming, he laughed all the time. Laughed and laughed and screamed and screamed.

"Oh fuck, I wish I could've seen the look on his face when he realized you guys weren't the fucking tribal bitches in need. Jason, Jason we need to free our island! Bad white men are bullying our people. Help us take back this stupid piece of rock, and let's continue to fuck everyone over!" Vaas was in rage, but a second passed and he was back to laughing. "What'ya do huh? Spread your legs a lil', give him the good stuff. A little powder, make him all kinds of crazy."

_crazy crazy crazy foryou_

Citra didn't let his words get to her. She knew he was still.. not right. Still under the giant's influence. She needs to be patient. This is a process, a time of healing.

"You know what I think I'll do first. I think- I think I'll rape those two pretty, pretty Chiquitas you have. Then, I'll fucking shove those fucking herbs up that old fuck's ass. Then for you, oh I'll save you for last. I was planning.." He swallowed and grinned, "Planning just one bullet to kill you, but oh ho no, no, no, no. I think I'll make it much, much worse. Your screams will be the last thing you hear."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Citra said calmly.

"I dunno waldo, what do you think?"

They stared at each other, and Citra was the first to look away.

"It's over. You lost Vaas. Why're you still acting like this?"

"Acting? You think just because you took away the pirates, defeated Volker you think. You think I give a shit about all that?" Her silence was answer enough. Vaas chuckled lowly, "No, no see. I was fine. Had a career going, old sweet daddy would have been proud of me. I came back because when Volker wanted those savages gone, poof, I was the first one to sign up. See when I get out of here, you're skin will be the flag of my ship."

"What makes you think you can escape?" Citra said.

Seeing the small, spread of a grin she knew Vaas knew something she didn't.

"You don't think far ahead do you?" He said, "Volker was sitting on a pile of fucking cash. Selling it, trading it, shipping it. Dozens and dozens of human cargo. Thousands of fucking drugs so pristine you couldn't get a shine like that anywhere else. The money goes around and around, in a circle. You think Hoyt is the only big bad fish in the sea? No, no there's even bigger, and even badder motherfuckers out there. And what do you think will happen when all of a sudden, the circle of life stops? Those motherfuckers will think, 'now what the _fuck _happened to the _fucking dough_.' Then they'll come to see what happened."

"So let them come. The Rakyat has conquered our enemies before. This is no different." Citra said.

Vaas stared hard at her and smiled, "It's a big world out there. You know, when they come and fucking slaughter everyone in this fucking tribe, I'll replace Hoyt and they'll let me because I'm convenient."

"That will not happen." Citra snapped.

"You think you won Citra? You think you get to keep your prizes and get a good job sticker? That's fucking great! That's fucking-tastic Citra! Citra! CITRA! CITRAA!"

She was out of the room in a flash. Vaas continued to scream her name over and over. She pressed her hands over her ears and went to her room across from his and curled on top of the bed. He didn't stop screaming. She could still hear him when she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

0000000000

_you killed me_

_take you-_

_away- far away_

_from me- took him AWAY FROM ME-_

Citra opened her eyes. She was still in a fetal position, her knees tucked all the way up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Slowly, she stretched her aching limbs. Everything was quiet. Vaas must have passed out sometime ago, or those drugs kicked in.

She sat up and stayed like that for a while. Not thinking anything, not feeling. Just sitting in the dark, alone. She felt the tears, but it didn't come. It was repressed by something. Looking out through her balcony from where she sat, she could tell it was still nighttime. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Why waste her time trying to. Citra got off the bed, glancing at door that she knew Vaas lay asleep. It felt strange to have him so close when all these years he was so far.

Citra, not bothering to go back to sleep, sat on the floor and rummaged through the mess of items brought here from Vaas' camp. All his belongings, his clothes, his weapons, everything that was in Vaas' room was hers to search through. It was like a pile of treasure, each item giving her a broader understanding of her brother.

She pulled out a rusty old lunchbox and set it down. The cover picture was worn and had rips through it. She could make out a stereotypical white man on the cover holding a gun and the very same lunchbox. -_Carver eats in style! _Was what it said on the picture. Below those words were FAR- but the rest was torn away.

Citra clicked it open, and inside were various odd trinkets, a few stray bullets, and even some diamonds. She picked up each one carefully, examining it like an old fossil.

She set the lunchbox down and reached for the phone. After a few minutes of playing with it, mystified by how the screen moved to the sense of her touch, she found a collection, or some sort of storage for pictures. Blinking in surprise, Citra recognized the people in the pictures. This must be Jason's phone, since there were various pictures of the boy smiling with his friends, tons of pictures of a dog, and recently, pictures of the group in a club.

Curious she watched wide eyed, fascinated like a child. He was in so many places that looked strange, foreign, and a part of her wanted to be there. Wanted to see what he was seeing. Experience what he was experiencing. This was the outside world. Citra casually flicked to the next picture, and cocked her head at the odd circle with a weird arrow in the middle. She almost dropped the phone when she tried to move on, it caused a loud noise.

The still picture on the screen started to move, and she realized a video was playing. Moving the phone closer to her face, she watched Jason's friends celebrate about some pilot thing. Citra eyes widen when she realized they were on the island. His friends, Jason, they all looked so happy, so carefree. Citra never had any friends growing up, there was only Vaas, her father, and- and Tane.

She bit her lip when she watched the group jump out of the airplane, free-falling to the ground. Citra never seen the island from all the way up there. It looked so small. Funny, it always seemed too big for her.

They're all dead now. Those smiling people, those _kids_. Jason. Hispeculiar-greenEYES.

"Argh!" Citra grind her teeth and the phone slipped from her hand and clattered on the ground. The video had stopped by then, and the only sound she could hear was the heavy labor of her own breaths. She kicked the phone away, getting some satisfaction in hearing the fragile thing skid across the floor.

She laid herself down and curled up, holding her belly. She wanted to cry, why she did not know. Seeing Jason's smiling face. He had no responsibilities, never suffered. She could see it in his eyes. He was so..

Shakily, she pushed herself up off the floor and continued to scavenge. Anything to get her mind off of-

Citra found a camcorder, and felt relieved to actually know how to use the thing. It played, and her stomach dropped.

"Don't cry. Don't cry." She heard Vaas' voice, but she could not see him. He must be the one recording then. "She never cries. Don't cry." Vaas continued to hush the sobs coming from Liza.

"Shush, shush." He tried to soothe her, cupping her cheek gently but Liza wrenched her head away.

"Don't touch me!" Despite her sobs Liza managed to sound angry. It didn't deter Vaas though. It was then that Vaas started to chuckle.

"Hush now mami. You're an actress right? Gonna be famous, like, like Angeliqa Jolie."

"Angelina Jolie." Liza corrected him, and Vaas laughed.

"Oh right, right." He petted her messy hair, "No, no don't cry. You're gonna mess up your makeup. Then what'll I do with you, huh?"

"Just- just let me see Jason. Let me see him please, please." Liza said.

"Jason, Jason, Jason it's ALL about Jason." Vaas growled waving the camera around. He stilled, the camera refocusing on Liza's face. "You know, you remind me of someone. Was crazy for this... boy. You don't wanna be like her right? Don't wanna go cuckoo for Jason puffs."

Liza was hyperventilating. She threw her head back and started screaming, "Jason! Jason!"

Vaas snatched her cheeks, his fingers indenting on her cheeks, puckering her lips. "Pretty boy's not here! He's dead! You hear me I KILLED HIM! I chopped up his fucking body and fed him to the FUCKING PIGS!"

"NO! NOO!" Liza shrieked struggling to get away.

"SHUTUP! SHUTUPSHUTUP!" Vaas roared, wrapping his fingers around her throat and squeezing. The camera dropped to the floor, and fell in an angle that showed the lower half of their bodies. After a moment of silent struggling, Vaas stepped back and snatched the camera. He attached it to the tripod and stepped back, wiping his face. Liza was in the background, her head lolling to the side.

Then he started to laugh, and Citra could see the over-whelming fear in Liza's eyes. Vaas again crouched to be eye level with american woman.

"You're an actress right? Pretend, this is a stage. I'm your Jason, and you can be my Citra. Mh? You already have her eyes."

"Fuck you!" Liza yelled, but it only made Vaas smile more.

He laughed, "Now that's what she wanted to do the most."

"You're sick- you're fucking sick you psycho!"

Vaas wagged his finger as if scolding a child. "No, no, no, no, no, no that's NOT what she WOULD SAY. See Citra, she wouldn't FUCKING CRY." Vaas let out an exasperated laugh that was on the verge of hysteria. "SEE, see, she _never _cries. No, no beg, moan, scream, but never, never cry." Vaas went silent, his face a mask of deep contemplation. "I always wondered if she had a heart."

The video cut off there, the screen becoming static. Emotionless, Citra turned off the camcorder and set it down. She sat in the dark, and then got up and walked to Vaas' room. It was hard to see, but she could make out the lump of his body on the bed, the steady rise and fall of his chest in a peaceful slumber. Maybe not so peaceful, but she didn't know.

She pulled up a simple wooden stool, and watched him sleep. It wasn't until the sky started to brighten that she got up and left to fetch him breakfast. When she came back, Vaas was awake. He was staring off at the sunrise, no emotion on his face. She set down the bowl of fruits on the table and plucked a mango, taking her knife and skinning it.

"What if.." Vaas started, his voice hoarse. He licked his lips, "What if I behave. No screaming, none, nada, zip."

That caught Citra's attention, and she set down what she was doing on her lap.

"In return for.." He licked his lips again, his eyes flickering here and there. "I behave, you give me some of my stuff."

Citra steeled her face and returned to peeling the mango. She knew what was coming. She hated it. This is the scars the giant left on Vaas. What Volker did to her brother.

"No." She said coldly.

Vaas giggled and pulled at the restraints, his body twitching. "No? No, no, no c'mon Citra. I'll let you fuck me. Just- just give me _it_."

Citra pressed the knife down so hard she accidentally cut her hand but she didn't flinch. Physical pain didn't bother her anymore.

"I need it. I need it." Vaas said, his voice unhinged, his face deranged. "Give it to me! I need it!"

She plopped the mango into the bowl and left to the door. "I will return." Was the only thing she said, not bearing to look at her brother.

"CITRA! CITRA! GIVE IT TO ME! I NEED IT! I NEED IT!" Vaas screamed, his body convulsing and withering violently on the bed. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

She only made it ten steps before sliding down against the wall. He continued until he was just screaming nonsense, and Citra sat curled up shaking, silent tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. In her head she tells herself, it's just a matter of time. Time will heal him. Patience, patience.

Closing her eyes she sees a boy with bright green eyes and a toothy grin on the beach in the water, waving at her.

"Citra.." She heard him moan in pain. "I know you're there."

Wiping her eyes roughly, she stood up and walked back into the room. She stood by his bed and looked at the mess that was her brother. His eyes were glossy, and he was breathing hard, but he was no longer angry. Just dazed and confused. Lost.

When he didn't say anything, she went to leave but he grabbed her hand, or tried to. His fingers were shaking so hard he could barely wrap them around hers.

He swallowed and whispered hoarsely, "Stay with me."

Citra didn't say anything. She just crawled onto the bed and sat, placing his head on her lap and gently brushed her fingers on his shaved head.

"Mom, don't go." Vaas muttered, his eyes welling with tears. "Stay with me. Don't leave me."

She continued to brush his head gently, her face emotionless. He started to shake, his body wracking with sobs.

Inside, Citra felt broken but she continued soothing him. She had no time for herself. Vaas needed her. _Her, _her and no one else.

"STOP! STOP!" Vaas shouted, his face a contortion of indescribable pain. "YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP, STOP!" His hands shot out, as if reaching for something she couldn't see.

Something flashed in her mind. It was a searing pain that made her cry out and squeeze her eyes shut. She opened them but everything was dark and she couldn't breath. Under the pond no no something was holding her under she couldn't breath-

Citra found herself curled up on the floor beside the bed, gasping in air. Weakly, she got up and stumbled. Her hand shot out to reach for something but she regained balance.

"I should've finished you off a long time ago." Vaas said. "Too bad mom couldn't."

Citra stared bug-eyed at him, and he just smiled back darkly.

She didn't know she was out of the room until she felt her feet slapping the ground of the temple. She needed to get away, get away where, where? She ended up at the end of the temple walkway, where the slab of stone was, still brown with blood. She collapsed, heaving and throwing her head back she let loose a broken scream.

In the distance, she could hear him howling like a crazed animal.

They were all just animals.

* * *

**I don't know who's more crazy, Citra or Vaas. Eh.**


	11. Chapter 11

The whole island felt new, so silent and peaceful, like the war was a bad cough that when it cleared its throat, the island was able to breath again. The same can't be said for its occupants. There was still civil unrest between the townsfolk and the tribe, though not as bad as it was when they were fighting the pirates. And somehow, tourists were still coming to the island. She thought with the downfall of the pirates, they couldn't continue to lure in oblivious outsiders. That belief was proven wrong when some of the scouts reported new waves of tourists visiting their supposedly 'off the maps' island. She didn't understand where they were coming from, until Dennis suggested that the townsfolk were advertising the island the same way the pirates were, but for a different reason. Money. They needed money to buy weapons and supplies for their rebellion.

The currency on the island was U.S dollars thanks to the war. Citra didn't approve, but they had to buy weapons, ammunition, supplies, medicine, and to get that they had to pay for it. Since the dollar was universal, it made things easier to buy weapons from any part of the world from private businesses, organizations, and even from governments. There was some she could name off the top of her head: Golden Triangle from China, Abstergo Industries from America, Republic of UMEC from the Middle East, and the Royal Army from some Asian country.

Shops struggled to stay open without the flow of income, and with no consumers their small economy was slowly falling apart. Of course the townsfolk would advertise the island, probably giving the same bullshit the pirates were spewing out. What bothered her was why the villagers teamed up with the pirates. More man support? Experience? Revenge? Those were probabilities. She knew a lot of Vaas' men wanted out, tried to escape the island a few times. Citra made sure none of them even made it past the farther mini islands. She stationed some of her men at each port, and boats circled the island daily. She could give the order to turn back tourists, but in truth, they needed the money. They were in debt, not immensely, but it had to be paid off. And the Rakyat needed more weapons to take on the mercs on the Southern Island.

Despite Volker being dead, the mercenaries remained holed up on the island; turning it into a fortress. It wasn't impenetrable, but it's damn well close to being. Rakyat boats got blown to pieces when in a mile of the shore, and they don't have a plane to land on the airfield, though that would be destroyed before even touching ground. They were like rats hiding in the hole in the wall, nowhere to go. If they tried to escape, it would mean certain death. So they stay in place, safe but constantly terrorized by the savages.

Citra didn't understand. They come storming in on there island, spitting on it and slaughtering the residents with much bravado, and now they're hiding, too afraid to die. The Rakyat were willing to die for their home. These men- no, not men, they are less than men. They're cowards, and they all deserve to die. And she won't stop with them. She'll find their friends, their families (if they even have one), and kill them too. She'll make them all regret ever destroying her home. Her life, her father, her brother. She'll make them all _pay. _

"The child has the heartbeat of a tiger." The Shaman said, straightening up from her stomach. "He will be healthy and strong. It is in his blood."

"How do you know it is a boy?" Citra said, and the look in her eyes made the Shaman think of his response very carefully.

"It.. it could be a girl too. The gods have not graced me with that insight yet." He said, "But I advise, like any woman, to rest when carrying a child. You must be very careful-"

"You mean no fighting." She said, getting irritated with the witch doctor's hesitation.

"Yes." He said.

"Unacceptable. I have a rebellion to deal with, I cannot just sit and do nothing when I am needed." Citra said, "And if my child is a strong as you say it is, then it will survive."

Dennis cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two. "I can handle the rebels. That is why I am here Citra. I serve you and I will take on any duties. The witch doctor is right, you must rest and think of your baby. It is too dangerous out there for the two of you."

The Rakyat queen snorted and waved her hand. "Leave me alone, I must think." The Shaman bowed and rushed out of the room, but Dennis stayed. Citra raised a brow, "Did you not hear me?" Dennis looked hesitant to say whatever he got in his mind and she snapped. "What is it? Tell me or leave."

"It is about... the boy." He said.

"What boy?" Citra asked absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Her hand rested on top of her slightly curved stomach. It felt warm, uncomfortably so, and deep inside her she felt anxious and she could taste hysteria on the tip of her tongue, or it could be the acid she threw up in the morning.

"The _boy_. Jason's younger brother." He clarified.

"_What_." She snapped her head to look at Dennis, her hands clenching. "What are you talking about?" She demanded, "I had him killed." She did, she saw it. Vaas- no, no Jason, she saw him kill the young boy. She saw it clear as day.

It was Dennis' turn to look puzzled, and he shook his head. "No. You ordered for him to be locked up and he has been, for almost a month now."

Citra felt sick, and her head spun. No, it couldn't be. She- she _saw him die. _How was this- how was this possible? She would remember such a crucial decision. She would... she would...

"What..." She muttered, trying to get a grasp of this information.

"Should I leave him locked up still?" Dennis inquired.

"No!" She yelled. "No, I- I must see him. Where is he?"

"In the sacrificial chamber."

She got up from the bed and left the room, Dennis following behind her. She glanced at the red curtains hiding what was inside the room across from hers, wondering what _he _was doing. She wanted to see, but she had to see this boy she thought a ghost.

* * *

The sacrificial chamber was dark and dank, only lit by torches hooked onto the walls. Moaning and soft crying were the only sounds in this room, because everyone here knows there is no hope, and their end will only be met with death. They passed the Rakyat's prisoners, stuck curled up in their cages, praying they won't be the next one to be dragged away never to be seen again. Dennis stopped at the last cage and raised the torch higher. A flash of legs and Citra saw a person scramble away from the light and into a corner where he curled up into a ball. He wore no shoes, his feet dirty and his pants were ripped along with his shirt that barely clung on to his body; his hair a messy mop and she could see how skinny he was.

"Let me in." She ordered, and one of the guards unlocked the cage. The creak of the cage swinging open had no effect on the boy, and he remained in his position. Citra found this odd. Did the possibility of escaping not entice the boy one bit, or did he try so many times, so many times he failed, that he found no use in trying anymore. Did this place really break him so easily? He wasn't strong like his brother, his spirit too weak unlike Jason's.

Citra approached him slowly and crouched down. "Riley." She whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair. The boy flinched and looked at her startled. For a moment, one horrifying moment, she thought it was Jason looking at her, but his eyes were brown, not green. A dull, dead brown. There were deep bags under his eyes, and his cheeks were hollow, a severe result of starvation. He looked like he hadn't seen the sun in weeks, which was pretty much what happened.

"Nngh!" He cried out some unintelligible noise from the back of his throat, and scuttled away from her. Citra stayed where she was, and observed him.

"You live. You breath. You're not a ghost." She said.

"Y-you!" Riley stuttered, and it sounded rough, like he hasn't spoken in a long time.

Citra could still see Jason thrusting the knife up under the boy's jaw. Could still see the blood..

"Where's Jason! Where is my bother? What did you do to him!?" Riley shouted, lunging at her. Citra wasn't alarmed, and it was too easy, slamming him down and pinning him with her knee pressed down on his neck. She was wrong, he still had some spirit inside his frail body. She only got off when the boy's face turned red and he started choking, his fingers grabbing desperately at her leg. He sucked in air, his face returning to it's normal color. She peered down at him, and when she squinted, Riley looked almost like Jason.

Jason.

Jason. Jason.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Riley said once he caught his breath, and she laughed. She found it so funny... how sad... how funny.

"You love him?" She said and she didn't understand. She just didn't UNDERSTAND. "He- he killed your friends mother, and- and yet you still ask for him? You still care?"

Riley looked shaken up, and there was fear in those dead eyes- once dead? No more? And now there is a fire engulfing those eyes.

"He didn't know what he was doing. _You, you did something to him!_" Riley spat. She could tell he wanted to hurt her, and she knew just like he did that he was too weak. There was nothing he could do. "Where is he? I want to see him." He demanded instead.

A smile spread on her face, masking the flash of pain in her chest. "Such loyalty. Why?"

"Because I'm his brother. Because we're family, something _you _would never understand."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, and with a shaky hand she rubbed her thumb gently against his cheek, while her other dipped into one of the pouches strapped to her waist and grabbed a handful of the powdered drug. She blew it on his face, and he coughed, his face scrunching up.

"He betrayed you." She said coldly, "He left _you_, for _me_."

"Shutup!" Riley cried, blinking rapidly as the drug worked through his system. "He didn't, he would never do that!"

She laughed cruelly, "He never loved you Riley. You meant nothing to him."

Riley screamed and tears streamed down his face. "SHUTUP, SHUTUP, SHUTUP!"

"It's the darkness, it's tearing you apart." Citra drawled on in a mad mutter. "You lost, accept it. Embrace it, and you will be free!" How could he not see? It was right there, in front of his eyes!

"This is fucking insane. This isn't happening, god this can't be happening." Riley moaned.

Citra sat down and closed her eyes.

"He misses you so much." She said, and there was something strange forming in her mind. " He needs your help, Riley. He needs you to save him."

"What the fuck did you do to him?"

"No," She said, "It's what _you_ did to him. You drove him away Riley. It's all your fault."

Riley was out of it, his head lolling from side to side, and his speech became slurred. "No, no you did this.. you did this.."

She bent down, her lips brushing against his ear and whispered, "He's inside me. He's mine."

"Nnnh no..." Riley mumbled, and passed out, his eyes rolling to the top of his head. Citra gazed at his sleeping face, before getting up and leaving the cage. Dennis stayed quiet until they left the chamber, in which then he spoke up.

"You didn't have to go so hard on the boy, and to give him false hope that Jason is ali-"

"What do you mean Dennis?" Citra snapped, and dared him to continue talking. Dennis didn't, and they walked in silence for a bit.

"What will you do with him?" He asked.

"I will set him free." She said, a lost look in her eyes. "Tonight, we celebrate."

* * *

An almost full moon was out, and the temple was lively, it's people dancing under the sway of the moon. The beating of drums shook the ground, food filled the air, and blood was spilled. On spikes were the enemies of the Rakyat, spears thrust through their assholes and out from their mouths, all station in a line. At the very top, watching her people like a mindful mother, Citra sat lazily, one leg outstretch and the other propped up on the stone throne, her face hidden behind the skull mask. Dennis stood beside her, holding a wine-filled goblet, taking a sip once in a while.

Offerings were brought to her, stuffed pig, gold, shark fins, a plate of hearts, and many more. They worshiped her, their savior, their goddess. They do not know that Vaas was the _true _warrior. Vaas is their god, her god. Fools... but they will see in time. A ritual dance began, and the men danced, coated in blood of their enemies, and wore the skin of their faces as masks.

"They dance to impress you." Dennis said.

"Impress me?" She echoed.

Dennis nodded, "You are... with child and you don't have a husband."

"And who says I need a man to raise my child." Citra scoffed, sneering at the very idea. Dennis went quiet, and she knew exactly what he was implying.

"I can be that man." Dennis said quietly, "I love you."

"I don't need anyone." She said bluntly. It wasn't the truth, Vaas, gods, she needed him. And he was going to be the one to raise their child together. If she was honest, brutally honest, this isn't what she wanted... she wanted..

It doesn't matter what she wants anymore.

"I will be here for you Citra, no matter how long I will have to wait." Dennis said.

"Check on the sacrifices Dennis. I don't want any mistakes for tonight." She replied. He stood there, and eventually he left. After all these years he still loved her, even though she will never feel the same way back. It wasn't his fault really, it just cannot be. She already loved someone else from the day she first saw him, and she knew she and Vaas were meant to be together, forever. It just is.

One of her men trotted up the stairs and kneeled before her. "There are outsiders at the gate."

She sat up, slightly alarmed, "Rebels?"

"No. They are different, they come from across the ocean, on an airplane."

Citra frowned, "Who are they? Why are they here?"

"Their informer tells us they are here for business. They wish for an audience with you."

She sat back, thinking. Outsiders coming from across the sea? Could this be the people Vaas warned her about? Maybe not, but if so.. she wasn't dumb. A possible enemy could be prevented with deals and compromises. They want to talk business, then they shall. And if she didn't like them, then the outsiders will join the sacrifices for tonight.

"Let only six in and bring them to me. I will hear what they have to say." Citra ordered, and the man jogged off to do as she said. Now this will be interesting. In the distance she saw the gates open, and a few people come in. The music stopped, and the crowd parted as the same man who informed her of the outsiders led a spectacle of a group to her. There were six men as ordered, possibly the rest waiting outside. They looked foreign, clearly not a part of the rebels or the pirates. These men looked professional, and the only similarities they shared with the pirates were their color choice, red.

Four of them were soldiers, dressed the same as each other, with basic standard armor. One, was a man who didn't wear armor nor a helmet, instead he looked like the informer, the negotiator, the talker. And the last...

The last man caught her attention the most. He was the last one in the group, walking behind the others. He, like the negotiator, dressed differently from the soldiers. This man wore a peculiar mask that covered his face entirely, leaving no hint as to what he looked like underneath. The mask itself was hideous, a red smiling demon with curved teeth and a flat nose. A hood covered the rest of his head, and Citra realized that not one inch of his skin showed. If she weren't so observant, she would have missed him. A wolf hiding between the sheep's. When the group came to a stop before the stairs, the masked man stood behind them, as if he were hiding, or taking the attention away from himself. Citra never once took her eyes off the masked man, even when the negotiator started talking.

"I am Colonel Len Khysir of the Royal Army. I come under our great King Min's order regarding the man named - Hoyt Volker - and his whereabouts. We tried going to him himself, but we were shot down, and that is when your men found us and brought us here." Colonel Len said.

Citra cocked her head and squinted her eyes.

"I do not speak to soldiers. I will only speak to the one in charge." She bellowed.

Colonel Len looked confused. "I am the one in charge your highness."

She sneered, "Don't try to trick me Colonel. Fine, if you won't speak then I will have you all killed for intruding in our celebration."

"But! I am the one in charge!" The Colonel sputtered, his face going red. A gloved hand landed on his shoulder, and the Colonel stepped back flabbergasted as the masked man stepped forward. Citra sat up, interested at the turn of events. It seemed that the Colonel actually thought he was the one in charge.

"I am not the leader of this group." The masked man said, and Citra raised a brow. How curious, his voice sounded odd, almost robotic. A voice-changer perhaps? Who is this man, who hides himself and the true sound of his voice.

"What is your name?" Citra called. He didn't answer immediately, was he hesitant to?

"Yalung." He said finally.

_Yalung, _she mouthed. "No last name?"

"I do not have one."

Citra got up, and walked down the steps slowly, staring at Yalung. When she reached the bottom she strode right up to him and like Jason so, so long ago she examined the man, circling him slowly.

"Why are you here" She said, returning to stand in front of him.

"We come in search of Hoyt Volker."

"Why?"

"Volker is business partners with the nation of Kyrat. He has missed shipments for a month, and has not responded to our communicators." Yalung said curtly.

"So they send you to find out what happened." Citra finished.

"That is our mission." He said.

"You must know a lot about what happened here?" Citra asked, determining whether to kill them now or work something out.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Yalung said, "We do not know specifics, and we do not care. All we need is Hoyt Volker."

"That would be impossible." Citra said.

"Why?"

"Because he's dead." She said, "And so will all of you be."

In a flash, her warriors drew their spears and guns, while the outsiders formed a circled with their guns drawn out. Yalung was the only one who didn't move an inch.

"The other island is where Volker's headquarters are. It must have been your island too." He said calmly, as if he were not going to be killed in a matter of seconds. "You can have it back, and more."

That, that, piqued her curiosity. She turned around slowly and crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"A deal. I help you take back your island, you spare our lives. Once the island is yours, we can do business together. Continue Volker's work, and you can make billions."

"And what makes you think I care about money?" Citra inquired.

"You don't. But you owe a lot to others." Yalung answered.

Citra squinted her eyes at him, "I thought you didn't know the specifics."

"We don't." He said, "I do."

Citra couldn't remember the last time she was impressed by someone other than Vaas and Jason, and yet this Yalung somehow managed to string words of honey and win her over in the deal. It was too good to pass up, and extra men with experience would be a plus. And paying back her tribe's debts is an extra plus.

"Who are you." She said, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"I am no one." Yalung answered.

"Everyone is someone." Citra said, "Fine, you have a deal. And since you are here, relax. This is a celebration, and we share it with our allies. A toast!"

The foreigners were brought cups of wine and the music started up again, as did the people. Citra watched Yalung as she drank from her goblet. He did not even accept the drink, and instead stood stoic and still while his partners drank and relaxed, though weary.

"Come with me." Citra said to him. "Only you." She clarified, and she walked up the stairs back to her throne, Yalung silently following behind her. Dennis had returned a while ago, and eyed the masked man inquisitively. "A chair for our guest." She said, and immediately one handmaiden brought a chair. Yalung sat, back straight with fists resting on his widespread lap. Could this man ever relax?

"Are you not thirsty?" Citra asked.

"I do not drink alcohol." Yalung answered.

"How come?" Dennis spoke up, clearly mystified. Again, the masked man hesitated to answer.

"I require all my senses to be a hundred percent clear."

"Then you must be a light-weight when it comes to drinking, no?" Dennis pried. Citra frowned. Why was he acting like this? Rude, and worse, rude to a potentially investing ally.

"Forgive Dennis, he must have had too much to drink." Citra said, sending a quick glare at him.

"Forgiven." Yalung said almost automatically, "In such cases, I am required to built a high tolerance level for any substance, including any type of drink."

"You don't drink for pleasure?" Dennis asked. "What kind of life is that?"

"Pleasure is a momentary experience of the mind. It is not a necessity."

Dennis burst out laughing, "Are you some kind of a philosopher now?"

"No." Yalung said.

Citra, well half of Citra was annoyed at Dennis, and the other half was fascinated by this mystery man. He answered direct and curtly, and she could tell Yalung was only conversing with them out of politeness than true interest. If she didn't know any better, she thought he would actually prefer being alone, like she felt right now. Well, not entirely alone. Just with Vaas.

"Why is your name Yalung? Did you choose it?" Citra asked. How curious, he pauses to answer her questions, as if running it over in his mind. Did he think he would reveal too much of himself? If so why?

"It was given to me, and I have accepted the title." Yalung said.

"What's with the mask? It looks like a demon pig from my homelands." Dennis cut in, and Citra could tell he was clearly drunk. The man didn't know when to stop. She didn't care he got drunk occasionally, but she did now. She was about to reprimand him when Yalung spoke up.

"Where are you from?" The masked man said.

"Liberia! Born and raised in war, then left for America and found myself in another one. A racial one where guns are replaced with racism and bullets replaced with words."

"Africa." Yalung muttered.

"You ever been?" Dennis asked, chugging down the last of his drink.

"Once." Yalung answered him, and said no more of it.

They conversed more about random topics and ideologies. Citra wanted to ask more of his personal life, like if he's ever been to many places all over the world. A traveler, just like Vaas. What new, and exciting things this man must have seen. But the moon was now full, and it is time to begin. Citra stood up and raised her arms to the full moon.

"My people!" She boomed, "Our long, and bloody war for our home has come to an end! No longer shall Pirates terrorize our wife and children! No longer shall Hoyt Volker take away our pride! Our honor! Our destiny!" The crowd roared and she basked in it. "We are no longer the hunted! We are the hunters! And tonight we will hunt our enemies and sacrifice them to our gracious gods as a show of our eternal gratitude!" One of her handmaidens kneeled before her with a plate, and Citra grabbed the heart that lay on it. With the ancestral knife she cut it deeply and raised it above her head and squeezed it, blood spraying on her face and chest. "Bring out the offerings!"

A horn blew, and from the temple emerged the offerings; naked men, all whom were pirates, tied to one singular pole. Only one was not a pirate, and when Riley made eye contact with her, she smiled.

"They thought us savages! Mindless animals!" She roared, pointing at the pirates accusingly with the knife. The crowd booed and threw food at them. "Well if they think us animals, then we shall show them animals!" Citra glided down the stairs, Dennis trying to follow but failing, and Yalung, oddly enough, helped the drunk man down the stairs. She walked to the gates, the offerings being pulled forcefully along. Once outside they placed the men at the edge of the rainforest, just at the line of safety of the dense trees. Citra could feel the anticipation coming from her warriors, and she herself couldn't wait for the hunt to begin, but there was something she had to do first.

She walked to be in front of the sacrificial pigs, and stood before Riley. "Riley, Riley how did you find yourself in this situation. Naked, your pride stripped, and about to die. Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you're going to die. See from every little decision you've made in your life has brought you here, coming to this island, getting yourself kidnapped by.. Vaas. And your brother, you were supposed to be there for him. And instead, he came running to me. Because he knew I was the only one who could make him stronger. Better."

"Mmmphff." Riley said, but it was muffled by the rag in his mouth. Citra took it off and the boy licked his chapped lips. "Jason is going to stop this. He wouldn't allow this!"

Citra smirked, "Who do you think planned this ceremony?"

"He wouldn't! I don't believe you! Where is he?" Riley yelled, struggling against his bonds.

Citra pressed herself against him and whispered in his ear, "He cared too much to see you being killed, but not too much to stop it."

"He still cares then." Riley whispered, "He still cares, and he's going to stop this. I know he will."

She stepped back, a blank hollow look on her face. It was gone, replaced with a vicious smile.

"I'll give you 30 seconds. If this jungle doesn't eat you up alive, then I will."

Riley was breathing hard when she placed the gag back in his mouth, and his body was already dripping with sweat, fear evident in those brown eyes. She walked back to the gate, standing next to Yalung who had an almost passed out Dennis wrapped around his shoulder.

"Let the hunt, BEGIN!" She yelled, and the horn blew again.

A string was pulled and the ropes that tied the offerings to the singular stick loosened and they were free. Some were confused and stood in place like idiots while the others, especially Riley, took off, but not without a chancing glance behind him, in which Riley once again made eye contact with Citra. There was fear, and yet there was a fire in them now. A promise of death maybe? Or revenge? She didn't care anyways.

As she promised, 30 seconds passed before her warriors took off hollering into the jungle. Citra yearned to participate, but she was pregnant now, and apparently she couldn't strain herself. She remembered when she was younger how the very idea of being pregnant made her sick to her stomach. It still did.

"I will retire to my quarters." She said, turning to Yalung. A wave of her hand and she had Dennis carried away to his house by one of her men. "We will discuss our plans to take over Hoyt's island in the morning. Do you and your men have a place to rest?"

"We have tents we can station outside the temple." He said.

"Good." She walked away and turned around. "If you're thinking of double-crossing me, then tonight's event is an example of what will become of you if you choose to do so."

"Understood." He said, "Goodnight your highness."

Citra nodded and they parted ways.

* * *

In the darkness she sat on a chair next to Vaas' sleeping form. He's been sleeping a lot more lately, something that eases her mind, and he's been eating, no more spitting out food on her handmaiden's faces. Despite the progress, they still had to drug him when they had to in cases release him from his bounds. He was still dangerous, to himself and others, and she knew he would try to escape. She knew him.. he was her brother, after all.

Vaas has been coping with his withdrawals, but it wasn't easy. It hurt her so much to see her brother like this, screaming like a madman for something so pathetic. He was so dependent on it, and it hurt her so much. She still remembered the old Vaas, the one who was so strong and confident, and to see him like this... it shatters her very world. But she needed to be strong for him, and help him. She's helping him, sucking out the poison that Hoyt put in him. He needs her, she just knows it.

She got up from the chair and laid on the bed, wrapping an arm around his chest. It felt so nice, being so close to him. Comforting and safe, how did she sleep without it? How did she survive without him?

"I don't do cuddling. Not even after a good fuck." Vaas muttered tiredly.

Citra sat up to see him awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Vaas stared at her, and stretched his shoulders. "A little bit tight. I have an idea, how about you loosen these ropes and I'll feel better than a virgin after her first fuck." He rolled his head, cracking his neck and shoulders. "I heard the horns. Sacrificed some poor-shit fuckers again?"

"Most will die. A few will live, if any." Citra said, her thoughts traveling back to Riley. By morning she will know if the boy survived. If he didn't, then she would see his body pierced on one of the spears left to rot. If he did...

Citra scooted over to Vaas' left arm and rubbed it gently.

"What is that?" He asked, nodding towards the thing rolled up in her hand. Citra didn't answer him, and instead unrolled it and wrapped it around his arm. She smiled and smoothed it out. Vaas was dead quiet, and then a small chuckle, and then outright laughter.

Because wrapped around his arm, was a pale stretch of skin with all the Tatau inked onto it.

"Runs in the family, doesn't it." Vaas laughed. "Oh Snow White, what did I tell ya?"

**We're so **_**fucked.**_

* * *

Ehhhh! I updated... hehe sorry for the long no updating. I hope new and old readers are enjoying this story so far! AND Riley is alive! I think you can see where this is going with him and Citra as they once again play in the roles of the Giant and the Warrior. DOUBLE AND I added far cry 4 into this shit! I actually made this story based around this exact event with Citra meeting the universe of far cry 4 and the character Yalung who by the way isn't an OC... eh? eh?

Ok whtvs but thank for reading! :]!


	12. Chapter 12

"Did he deserve to die?"

"You pity him?" Citra asked. Vaas laughed, a wide grin spread on his gaunt face.

"Fuck no. Little shit should've known better than messin' with things he didn't understand. It's never a good thing to get sucked into other people's problems."

"You killed his brother. He _wanted _revenge. I saw it in his eyes." Citra whispered, a flash of those burning, angry green eyes that promised retribution. "I saw an opportunity. I saw... potential."

"What? You saw potential in a white fuckboy?" Vaas snorted, looking amused but underneath she could see a rage growing. "Is that why you inked him up? Made him one of us? Accepted him? What THE FUCK did he do to deserve that, huh?"

"He helped us! He understood who the true evil was." Citra countered. The two sibling were both tense, like still stars ready to explode any moment. They were locked in a heated staring match, neither one willing to look away first. Vaas looked like he was going to explode, and the bounds around his wrist were stretched thin to its limit. After a while, the tip of his lips flickered in a smile and he relaxed, laying back down casually.

"How did you even get away with it." He asked.

"With what?" Citra too relaxed, though she was ready for an attack if Vaas, gods forbid, somehow got out of his restraints.

"Making him one of us." Vaas said, "The elders, the priests, they would never allow that. You know how they are, fucking old rats wanting to swim in their exclusivity. I think the one thing they hated more than me, is outsiders, and Jason fits the bill."

Citra looked away, "You don't have to worry about the elders. They won't stop you from becoming king."

"You didn't answer my question." Vaas said.

Citra smiled, rubbing the side of her forehead violently. "The.. elders are old. They do not know how the world works anymore. Even I know change is progress for the survival of our tribe. They didn't. I tried to make them see. I _tried _to make them understand but they just wouldn't listen." Citra stood up and paced the room anxiously. "They wanted to kill Jason. They couldn't see, NONE of them! They were all blind!" She stopped and closed her eyes, breathing in and out deeply.

"You killed them." Vaas said, coming to his own conclusion.

Citra opened her eyes, strangely calm, as if she were in a trance.

"They couldn't see the truth. So I made them see."

Vaas threw his head back and laughed, "I can't believe this! You killed the elders! Man and here I was hoping I could of gotten to them first, but no, it was someone they trusted that stabbed them in the back! Does anyone know about this? I don't think the Rakyat will be happy to hear that their own Queen murdered crusty elder bread."

"I... said it was the pirates who did it." Citra mumbled, plopping back down on the chair, suddenly exhausted.

"Did you really do it for Jason.. or for yourself?" Vaas asked.

Citra shook her head. "No, no I did this all for you." She crawled onto the bed and cupped his cheek. "Everything I have done, was for you.""

"I don't doubt that." Vaas mumbled, "But it's hard to imagine you giving up power to someone else. Did you really kill the elders for Jason, or did you do it to to pave a clear road to leadership. Without the elders, no one is going to stand against you. They're all fucking pussies anyways."

"I don't want power. It's not mine to have." Citra said, stroking his face gently. "It's all yours. It's your birthright, your destiny to lead us all."

"And that's killing you." Vaas hissed. "C'mon Citra, I know you. I know you want the title. The leader, the hero, the _warrior_."

A flicker of anger crossed her face but she replaced it with an unsteady smile. "That's not true."

"Save the bullshit for Jason ok?" He spat, his nostrils flaring. "Even Tane saw it to. Fuck he even encouraged it." His voice lowered, "He always did."

Citra froze at her uncle's name being spoken. There was an empty feeling in her chest, empty yet so deep, like a swallowing vortex.

"Tane knew you were going to be our next great leader. He saw the warrior inside you." She said.

"No." Vaas shook his head, grinning grimly. "He saw it in _you_."

"Stop!" Citra cried, jumping to her feet abruptly, pushing the chair back. There were tears in her eyes, and she turned to the window to hide them from his sight. "Stop.."

Silence settled over them. A silence she wished could last a century. This wasn't how she wanted their time together to go. Gods, why can't he just hug her. Hold her and talk about a _future _together. No more of the past. The past matters not anymore. All that matter is now, right here, them only. Just them, like it was supposed to be. No one else.

"Why did you kill him?"

Citra laughed weakly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Because I love you."

* * *

The morning after was quiet, everyone asleep with bellies full of wine from last night's feast. Outside in one of the temple's courtyards, Citra and some of her generals sat in a circle discussing war plans and strategies. Dennis cradled a cup of coffee in his hands, muttering about how it was too sunny and missing 'modern' cures for a hangover. Citra paid him no mind, it was the own mans fault he can't control himself. And he did deserve it for being rude to their.. special guest.

"The rebels have taken over two of our beaches bases here, and here." One of the generals pointed at two places on the map laid out on the ground.

"So close to the fishing harbor?" Dennis grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I think they have plans to take it." The general said. "Why else would they choose to conquer the bases closest to the harbor."

"So desperate, are they." Citra spoke, "To launch a massive attack on one of our strongest strongholds."

"They won't be alone." The general said, "Some of our scouts report that not only will the pirates be helping, but also mercenaries, from the south island."

"What?" Dennis gasped, "How is that possible? They couldn't have made it off the island. What happened to our patrols? They should be watching them!"

"Dead." Citra said gravelly, "That is why the rebels took the bases close to the stronghold. They made sure none of our patrols saw the mercenaries leaving the island." How clever, and yet remarkably stupid. No doubt the rebels face constant attacks to just hold down the bases they have conquered. It allows easy passage for the mercenaries onto the island. Three forces, joining together to defeat a bigger evil. Mankind thinks in funny ways, the rebels, the tormented innocents, now working with their tormentor. But she still didn't understand one thing. "How did the rebels get in contact with the mercs?" This wasn't some unplanned alliance. It was strategic, and well thought out.

"Ah!" Dennis snapped his fingers together, "It must be the radio towers."

"I thought you had Jason shut them all off." Citra said.

"Yes.. on that specific channel. The rebels must be using a different frequency to contact the mercenaries."

"Then have all the radio towers destroyed!" Citra demanded.

Dennis bit his lip, "I think they will be expecting that. So even if we do destroy all the towers, they need only one to keep a signal, and that will be close to the shore somewhere, hidden away."

"Then find it, and destroy it." She said. "We send out scouts to search for it, all the way around the island. If it's not there then it must be on one of the three smaller islands."

"Then it must be heavily guarded." A voice spoke, and everyone snapped their heads to the entrance of the courtyard. Citra got up, as well as the others.

"Yalung." She greeted.

The masked man nodded and stepped aside, revealing Colonel Len.

Citra frowned. "And Colonel Len." She said with less enthusiasm.

"Heyyy!" Someone said, and from behind Colonel Len, Hurk stepped out, bouncing around like a child while he gazed at his surroundings. "Man oh man, this is so awesome! I always wondered what it looked like inside this place, though I thought there would be more tigers and you know, magical voodoo stuff. Uh though the fake people on sticks back there was a nice touch, really added to the whole 'tribalness'."

"They aren't fake." Dennis said, rubbing his temple.

"Oh..." Hurk muttered, deflating a bit before lighting up. "Hey Tat Sista long time no see!" He went in for a hug but Citra whipped out her knife and held it pointed to his neck. "Oh! Oh! Ok, ok, no hugging, got it. Got it."

Citra sneered. "Who let this buffoon in?" She demanded, sheathing her knife when Hurk backed away.

"I did." Dennis sighed, "Though I'm questioning my decision right now. Hangovers and idiots do not mix."

"Hey bro, I'm just here because you said you guys needed help. And I'm down with helping my buddy Jason with anything. He's done so much for me, I gotta repay him back someway, and this is it. So now in the future he won't come back to me and ask me for my liver or something as payment. Oh wait, I think I'm thinking about the black market here.."

Citra glanced at Dennis in annoyance and the African man sighed.

"Hurk, Jason is-"

"Jason is alive and well and he is truly grateful for your help in taking back our southern island." Citra cut in, giving Dennis a seething side-look. "Unfortunately, he's very busy handling more pressing matters at the moment so he can't be here in person. He would if he could, but I think you understand being the new leader of the Rakyat takes up a lot of his time."

"Oh, uh, do you think I can go see him sometime?" Hurk asked, looking beyond Citra at the huge ominous temple, blocking half of the sun.

"No." She stated harshly, making it obvious there was no room for further questions. Hurk pursed his lips and nodded disappointingly. Done with Hurk, she addressed the other, more important, guests.

"Yalung, it is good to see you but why did you bring the Colonel? I told you before I don't discuss matters with common soldiers." She said.

"Colonel Len was appointed by General Yuma Lao and Vice Lord Noore Najjar of Kyrat. He is, officially, the man in charge of this excursion."

She raised a brow, and examined the Colonel up and down, not in the slightest impressed by the man who is supposedly in charge.

"Interesting how your leaders chose someone of lower importance to hold power, rather than the ones who seem more competent." Citra said slowly, looking at Yalung. The Colonel looked flustered, but she noticed he would glance at the masked man, and keep his mouth shut.

"I am no one of importance. I posses no position in Kyrat's army." Yalung told her.

Citra smiled. For someone who holds no position of power, Yalung had this command over his comrades. She witnessed this before, during the celebration. When he stepped up to address her. She saw the confusion in the soldiers eyes, even the Colonel looked baffled. They were weary of him. Even... afraid of him?

"Alright then." She said finally and turned to Colonel Len. "Will you join us and discuss war?"

Colonel Len opened his mouth to answer her, but he paused and glanced back at Yalung who showed no sign of acknowledging the Colonel.

"Uh- uh yes. We will." Colonel Len stuttered, regaining his disperse pride.

They sat down, some of her own generals scooting over to make room for three more occupants into the circle.

"Some wine and water for our friends." Citra ordered, and her handmaidens went to fetch it. They came back shortly, and gave it to the newcomers, Yalung as usual placed the water down and didn't touch it again.

Hurk sat next to Yalung, and he kept looking at the masked man in a fixated childlike awe giddy stare. He reached slowly for the mask only to have his hand snatched in a tight grip.

"Don't." Yalung uttered.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok, Ok Uncle! Uncle!" Hurk whined, snapping his hand back to his chest when Yalung released it. "Owww, that hurt dude. I just wanted to try it on. You know you look like one of them uh.. assassin people, from the game. You know what I'm talkin' about? Those people who jump in the air, do this whole flying stuff with all these cool weapons 'n shit."

Citra watched the spectacle from where she sat, and marveled at the patience Yalung had for the idiot. She leaned over to Dennis and said, "Tell me again why the American is here?"

"Uh, yeah yes. Hurk!" Dennis called, catching the fat man's attention. "You said you had something that'll help us get onto the southern island undetected?"

"Damn right I do." Hurk said with a grin. "I managed, by the awesomeness of moi, and some of the monkeys, to get one of Hoyt's military submarines! It still has some missiles in it, too."

"A submarine?" Citra asked, looking to Dennis.

"A warship that can move underwater." He answered.

"How did you manage to steal a submarine from Hoyt?" Dennis questioned, truly curious.

"Oh dude, you do _not _want to know. A lot of good men- er primates were lost that day. Poor suckers, they just drowned." Hurk said with a far away look. "Oh the sharks, the sharks..."

"That is good then." Citra said, "We have a way to reach the island now."

"Yeah about that." Hurk scratched the back of his head, "See, I have the submarine.. I just can't move it."

Citra frowned in confusion. "Why not?"

"Weeelll for starters I totally skipped out on how to use a submarine 101 for dummies, so I have absolutely no idea how to use the bad boy. So I kinda left it just... floating there."

"That can be fixed." Yalung spoke up. "Colonel."

Colonel Len sat up straighter when his name was called and he cleared his throat. "We have men who know how to use a submarine. We can operate it easily. All we need are coordinates of the location and we can go as soon as you want."

"Perfect!" Dennis smiled, " We have a secure passage to the island. Now all we need is a group skilled enough to take out what's left of Hoyt's mercenary army."

"Don't be too hasty for victory." Yalung said, "You mentioned before the radio towers. It is a possibility that when we attack, the mercenaries will send out a distress signal to the rebels for reinforcements."

"Then we bring the Rakyat army to meet these rebels." Citra said.

"On what? Boats?" Yalung asked, "The mercs have heavy artillery, bombs, missiles. Your warriors will be dead before they can even reach shore."

"Then we bring them with the submarine." She said.

"It will take too long for the submarine to go back and forth for that many miles, and the mercs will catch on." He said and Citra huffed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Destroy the radio towers, like you planned to do." Yalung stated.

"That will take a long time. Time we don't know if we can spare." Dennis said grimly.

Citra pursed her lips and nodded. "No, we can if we do this separately. One team to destroy the radio towers on this island, and the other to find the hidden one on the other three smaller islands."

"I can find the hidden tower." Yalung said.

Citra nodded, "And we can set out to destroy the towers here." Good, they got a plan that sounds like it might actually work. Citra had no doubt that Yalung can fulfill his duty.

"Hey.." Hurk spoke up, smiling nervously. "This is a great plan n all, but there is one flaw I forgot to mention..." They all waited for him to say what it was he got to say, and he gulped and chuckled. "Well uh, you know about the submarine and all, I uh, left it... near Badtown. At the ports really. Heh, sorry.."

Everyone groaned except for Colonel Len and Yalung.

"What, what's wrong with this Badtown?" Colonel Len asked.

"It's the main base of the rebels." Dennis groaned, running his hands through his short hair. "Fuck. How are we going to get it now?"

"I will get it." Yalung said, and everyone looked at him in shock. Citra raised a brow, and wondered if this man was suicidal or too confident in his abilities.

"That's impossible!" Dennis exclaimed, "One man cannot accomplish this task alone. You need an army, or- or-"

Citra raised her hand, silencing Dennis. There was something different about Yalung. She could sense it.

"I didn't know you were so heroic." She said to the masked man, "But heroism gets men killed. Save it for the legends."

"I can do it." Yalung said, and yes this man really is very curious. He doesn't speak to convince her, he speaks with the knowledge that he _can _do it.

She smiled, "Quantity doesn't matter. It is the quality of a man that is important. Twenty boars can fight a man and lose, but a tiger is an even match, even if it is alone. And I remember Jason doing impossible things once, and despite our negative hopes he has come back victorious."

"And look where that has got him." Dennis said, and when he realized what he just said his eyes went wide and he shut his mouth. Citra sent a cold glare at her second in command, her hand twitching to hit him. Dennis glued his sight to the ground, his head hung low. "I am.. sorry."

"We will discuss this later." Citra said quickly, and turned her attention back to Yalung and the rest. "Dennis' been to Badtown before. He knows the area. He can help you find the ports and then Hurk can lead you to where the submarine is."

"I work better alone." Yalung said.

"Don't worry, it will all be over a two way radio so the rebels can't listen in."

"What about the radio towers?" Colonel Len asked. "When can we destroy them?"

"After we secure the submarine. That is our top priority. If we don't have it, then this whole mission will be for nothing." Citra said. "But about the radio towers, how much C4 do your men have?"

"Not much, we didn't expect to be fighting a war." Colonel Len confessed. "Not here anyways."

Citra pursed her lips, "I need an inventory count of what you have, and maybe with ours combined we can destroy all the radio towers at the same time."

"C4 has a minimal activation range of 4.6 meters. You need men close enough to explode the towers." Yalung informed.

"Then I will have two a men stationed at each tower, all with radios so they know when to explode it." Citra said. This will work, she could already see it happening.

Hurk had his hand raised, and Citra rolled her eyes and waved at him to say whatever dumb thing he has to say.

"Or, you know instead of men we could use monkeys. They're pretty smart you know? Ever seen Planet of the Apes? Ehh, eh yeaah you know what I'm talkin' about." Hurk smiled pointing at Colonel Len who looked helplessly confused.

Citra truly wanted to know how this buffoon of a man lasted so long on this cruel and brutal island. It has to be solely based on luck, it just had to be.

"When do we start this thing?" Hurk asked excitedly.

"That depends on the Queen." Yalung said, and even though he wore a mask she knew he was looking at her. What hid underneath, she wondered. Was there a face, or was the mask his face.

"We need the cover of darkness, so at night. Tonight." They couldn't spare any time. The longer they wait, the stronger the rebels get, and even though the Rakyat were undoubtedly more powerful than the rebels, anything can happen during war, and the tides might change but not in their favor. She couldn't lose it all, not when she was so close. Vaas.. she needs to make everything perfect. She needs it perfect for him so when he re-takes his throne the Rakyat won't waste their time fighting but instead _worshiping _him. He will be the focus of all their attention, all their love and admiration. She will see it done.

"Then I must prepare." Yalung said, getting up swiftly, Colonel Len joining him. Citra, too, stood up.

"Come back at sunset. I will be waiting for you at the tree." She said.

Yalung gave a curt nod and walked off, Colonel Len following him. She watched them until they disappeared into the tunnel.

"You think he can do it?" Dennis said, standing beside her.

"Is there any other way?" Citra asked back.

"Mhm." Dennis hummed, crossing his arms.

"Hey guys, what about me? You mind if I stay here? And dude can I get tatted? I want a tiger on my left shoulder, and a panther on my right." Hurk said, examining his shoulder.

Citra gritted her teeth and barked for the guards. "Take him to the soldier's camp and don't let him back in until sunset, or unless he is accompanied by Yalung himself." She ordered in her native tongue. They nodded and dragged a passive-offended Hurk out of the temple. She relaxed. Now that a major annoyance was gone, she had to deal with a more smaller one.

"Dennis." She said lowly. "I don't want any more mentions of Jason unless I bring it up."

"But why are you doing this?" He asked, "He is dead. Why trick Hurk? Riley?"

"Hurk because he wouldn't of helped us if he knew the truth." She snapped, her face twisted in a horrible scowl. It was true, if Hurk knew she killed Jason, well then the fat man would have joined the rebels. No, Hurk needed to be told Jason was alive, and needed his help.

"And Riley?" Dennis pushed on.

Citra blinked, and relaxed her face.

"He's not dead." Dennis said quietly. "I saw the captured sacrifices. His body wasn't there."

_he's alivealive impossible or possible?_

"You know that already... don't you." He said.

The tips of her lips curved up and she turned to look at him.

"Get some rest Dennis. You will need it for tonight."

He left quietly and she turned her attention to the vast jungle that stretched out as far as the eye can see. And somewhere out there little Riley was still running, running as far away as he can. But this is an island, her island, and the trees will whisper his name and the leaves will show her where he went and he can run and run but he'll never escape. There were only two choices for him.

Run, be a coward, and ultimately, die a coward.

Or.

Turn around and run straight back into the fire.

* * *

Badtown could be describe as the complete polar opposite of the town Amanaki. There was a bad stench that clung to Badtown, and held many unpleasant people. It was only after the war ended, and the rebellion started, did Badtown change for the better or for the worse. Anarchy didn't run so rampant in the streets, yet it was where the rebels decided to lay base. The town evolved into a war like settlement, where simple civilians are turned into soldiers, the very same civilians the Rakyat spent years protecting, and now they turned on their saviors.

Badtown grew with the population size, and more houses were built. Forts armed with machine guns, watch towers with snipers, huge headlights that can pierce through the jungle foliage, and to make it worse, they had dug a huge moat surrounding the fortification, at least 10 feet deep, at the bottom filled with wooden spikes. The only way in or out was through the main entrance, which was a crudely made drawbridge. And even if they tried to get to the bridge, the surrounding area around the town was littered with motion sensor mines.

Of course, this couldn't be the work of simple civilians. They had the help from Pirates, their weapons and brutality, and the Mercenaries, their strategies and war plans. The rebels themselves wouldn't have survived long if it weren't for them. But she doubted the pirates operated as one, they were not intelligent enough too. That was why they had a leader, Vaas. Despite his chaotic nature, Vaas actually was a good war leader. He knew what he was doing, he was just doing it on the wrong side.

No the pirates must have a new leader, and it couldn't be one of them. It must be a mercenary. Trained, cold-blood killers known to flip the world off and survive despite the circumstances. She just didn't know _who _the new leader was.

A loud horn pierced the night air, and the drawbridge lowered, letting through some weaponry trucks, and two cargo trucks. Citra saw this all from on top a cliff using binoculars. She turned her attention to the lower part of the base; the ports. Though smaller, it was equally as protected.

"How are you going to get in?" Citra asked to Yalung who was crouched beside her.

"He doesn't have to. The submarine is underwater, he can just swim there." Hurk cut in.

"And get eaten by sharks?" Dennis inquired.

"What?" Hurk looked confused, "You can't fight off sharks?"

Yalung didn't answer him. The masked man seemed to be off in his own little world, two fingers pressed to the side of his head.

"Hey-o, earth to master ninja dude." Hurk said, waving a hand infront of his face. Yalung stood up abruptly, startling Hurk.

"Two shipments of guns are coming in." He told, adjusting the straps around his wrists.

"Whoa, you're some kind of a Jedi." Hurk said with wide eyes.

Citra frowned, "How do you know this?"

Yalung pulled out a gun and clipped a silencer onto it. "I tapped into the radio frequency they're using at the ports. They don't have a detection coder so our listening in will go unnoticed."

"That means you took a risk of detection." Dennis said angrily. "You assumed they wouldn't have a tracker."

"With their technology and money, no, they wouldn't have that." The masked man said.

"Oh my god," Hurk gasped, "Stop the fucking press, is that- is that what I think it is?" He giggled in childlike amazement, his eyes widening with a silly smile on his face. "Holy chicken-nuggets it is! Can I hold it, oh please, please, please man!"

Hurk was referring to the gun Yalung had in his hands. More specifically a-

"A 44. magnum purple chrome deagle engraved!" He squealed like he just one the lottery. "Where did you get this baby?" He awed, reaching to touch it but he drew his hand back and shook his head. "No- I can't bear to lay my unworthy hands on this majestic beauty, it's just too epic. What do you have engraved, some kind of a fox or a wolf?"

"A Jackal." Yalung corrected, putting away the gun in it's holder.

"That is... an interesting choice of an animal." Dennis spoke up, a peculiar look on his face. "It is, truly, interesting."

"They're coming soon." Yalung stated, and in the distance Citra could see two large cargo truck moving down the road heading straight to the ports. "I'll let you know when I'm inside." He leaped off the cliff in a flash. Hurk gasped and ran to peer over the edge. Like a bullet, Yalung sped through the air, and he was almost invisible in the darkness.

"You guys, I think I have a man crush." Hurk said seriously. "This is it, I feel it in my heart."

While Hurk came to terms with his 'man crush', Dennis crossed his arms and scratched his beard in deep thought.

"That is very interesting." He said.

"The gun?" Citra asked.

"The animal." Dennis clarified, "I knew of a Jackal back in my homeland, before I left. But not the animal. The man. If he was one."

"You think this is the same person?" Citra questioned. She didn't know why, but knowing who was the man under the mask interested her. Slowly, some of the pieces were coming to place.

"I don't know. I never saw the Jackal myself." Dennis said, "He was considered a legend, or more absurdly a demon. He might of been, he had some of the warlords scared of him."

_"You ever been?"_

_"Once."_

"I see." Citra muttered, holding the binoculars up to her eyes. The two truck shipments arrived at the port's gates, and some soldiers walked around them, inspecting the trucks. She waited with bated breath, knowing if they find Yalung it would be all over. One of the soldiers dipped down and looked under the truck.. and stood back up and waved for the signal to let them pass. She breathed out in relief.

As if on cue, the radio crackled and Yalung's voice sounded.

"I'm inside. Where is the submarine."

Hurk took control of the radio. "Ok bro you see where all the smaller boats are, and the jet skis, yeah it'll be around there somewhere." There was silence on the other end, and then,

"Be more specific."

"Oh, uh..." Hurk scratched the back of his head, "Uh do you see like a small shack somewhere? I think I left it in front of the shack, but more deeper in, cuz you know, don't wanna beach the submarine 'n stuff... Does that help?"

There was no answer, and none came for about the next ten minutes and more. By that time, Citra sat down and sent a prayer to the gods, Hurk looked worried as heck, and Dennis paced back and forth in irritation.

"What is taking him so long?" The African man burst out, "He should already have the submarine by now."

"Patience." Citra hissed. There was no doubt in her mind that Yalung will fail. That is, until the sirens started.

"Oh shit." Hurk cursed.

"No." Citra shook her head. How did this happen? They all jumped when the radio crackled to life.

"They must have found the bodies."

Everybody let out a sigh of relief, and Citra snatched the radio from Hurk.

"Yalung, did you get the submarine?"

"I got it." He answered. "I'm heading back to the temple."

Looking at the scramble of people at the ports all panicking in pathetic confusion, she smiled.

"We'll meet you there."

* * *

"We have an ally. A strong one. He sneaked into Badtown undetected, and stole a submarine right form under their nose."

"Sounds like something Jason would do." Vaas said, "He's always willing to help. Psh, the fucker."

"His name is Yalung." Citra said, playing with a knife, her legs kicked up on the bed, laying over his thigh.

"Good for him." Vaas grinned, another way of saying he didn't give a fuck. She glided the knife across her fingertips and got up. He tensed when she straddled his hips, laying the tip of the weapon right between the abs of his chest.

"I asked some of the soldiers what they knew about him." She slid the knife lazily down the vertical line of his abs and stopped where his shorts met. "They all said the same thing. He was a demon. The name Yalung in their religion, is the name of a demon."

Vaas breathed in and out slowly, his chest barely moving. His cheek twitched and he said, "The guy's compensating for something, eh?" He smiled, baring his teeth at her. Citra didn't smile, and cut her hand, letting droplets of blood stain his body till she- gently - smeared it on his lips. Citra didn't miss the feel of his tongue darting out to taste the cut. He licked his lips, running it across his upper teeth with heavy-lidded eyes. Citra couldn't look away, and a burning sensation filled the lower half of her stomach.

Quickly she leaned down, pressing herself against him, their lips a shy inch apart. She was breathing hard, and so was he, her eyes flickering between his lips to his eyes. It was Vaas who leaned in, pressing his bloodied lips to hers softly. She could taste the iron, and it made her dizzy with want. It felt so good, like she could fly away right then and there or melt into a puddle of lava, mini explosions blinding her behind her closed eyelids.

She could almost laugh when his lips were violently ripped away, a growl replacing the softness. Citra didn't bother to pull back, the binds held his wrists true, not even allowing him to even scratch her. His eyes were deranged and rageful.. and she smirked, though inside she could just crycrycry.

Citra sat back on his hips, putting pressure a bit more than necessary and Vaas chuckled even though he looked anything but happy.

"You can hurt me if you want." She whispered huskily, grinding her hips down in a swooping motion. "You can even kill me."

_i'll let you i loveyouiknowyouwantohatemehateme_

"But not after.. I have this child." She placed her hands on her stomach, barely a bulge visible. Vaas stopped moving, and stared at her belly. It started with a tremble, and then he lunged at her with renewed forced.

"YOU LET HIM- YOU LET HIM-" Vaas couldn't even form the words. He was furious, chaotic, and broken all at the same time. He yelled out in rage, twisting his body here and there violently so, that she had to get off.

Citra shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No! No, no I did this- I did this for you! For you!"

"You let him _touch _you!" Vaas roared, "HIM. Jason! JASON!"

"You don't understand." Citra said weakly, "He was the warrior. I had to. To let you win!"

"Win?!" Vaas barked, "Win?! This isn't a fucking game Citra!"

"I had to!" She screamed, flinging the knife, embedding it right next to Vaas' head. "Can't you see? I'm imperfect. I'm not _good _enough for you." She squeezed her eyes shut, her fists shaking at the sides of her legs. She sucked in a deep breath, and forced herself to relax. "I will be reborn. And then you will love me. Like it should of been. No Hoyt, no dad or Tane or- or mom." She laughed, wiping away the tears. "It will be just you and me, like it was supposed to be. Like you promised."

Her chest felt so tight, like someone was squeezing the life out of her. Wringing her dry and empty.

"You can't recreate the past Citra." Vaas said tiredly, the fire gone out of his eyes. "You don't know.. how much I want it, too." He shook his head, smiling an empty smile. "I killed so many people. And for what?" He laughed hollowly, "It was all I knew. It was all we knew what to do. I don't know.. if I regret everything I've done. Sometimes I can still hear their screams, see their faces. But yours, yours stood out the most. A little islander girl who had the shiniest of eyes. And I walked away, I couldn't stop. And in the end I found myself alone, with no one but myself."

"You didn't have to leave." She said, "You, you had a life here. A father who loved you, an Uncle who believed in you, friends who adored you. You could've been someone. You _were _someone. You still are."

"But it wasn't what I wanted Citra." Vaas said, "I wanted to leave this island. I wanted to escape. I wanted... I wanted to take you with me. But everything fucked up. I fucked up and look at us now. I was supposed to protect you. I made that promise to myself but I fucked that up too and I let something happen that I can never, ever take back."

"It's not your fault." She hushed, sitting back down and rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "It's not your fault."

Vaas looked at her, and the emotions in his eyes shocked her to her very core. Sadness, a deep and soulless tiredness. He had never looked so broken, shattered.

"Tell me the truth Citra, no more lies." He uttered. "Did you love, Jason?"

"No." It flew out her mouth without a thought, because it was true. "I never loved anyone else other than you. There is no one else."

"Do you regret killing him?"

This time Citra didn't answer immediately, and she licked her trembling lips. "I-" She spoke, "I love you. Vaas." She tugged the knife from the wall and walked away, drawing the curtain close before he could say anything. She stood there just trying to let her mind catch up, and when she was ready she entered her room and laid on her bed. From underneath the pillows she withdrew a cellphone and again swiped through the collection of photos of far away lands and a smiling, living, _happy,_ Jason.

She stopped on a picture of Riley and laid the phone down and looked out the window. It was raining, but she knew the boy was going to be alright.

He is, after all, Jason's little brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Citra lazed around on soft grass, dipping her fingers into a small pond. One of her handmaidens held a huge leaf to block the sun out of her eyes, while the other fanned her face. The Rakyat Queen wore different attire for this occasion, a simple see through velvet dress, and adorned herself with exotic jewelry, large golden anklets and emeralds that displayed nicely on her chest. She laid waiting idly, while the Witch Doctor sitting next to her prepared a concoction for the baby in her belly. Her boredom was relieved when she spotted the man she sent for.

"You asked for me?" Yalung said, always the one to get straight to the point. It was all business with the man. Did he ever relax? Or a more interesting question, did he ever take that mask off?

Citra took her sweet time in answering him, withdrawing her hand from the water and grabbing a soft pear to bite into. She examined him while chewing on the juicy fruit, and without warning threw it at him. Yalung caught it instantly, and tossed the pear back to her.

"You're mind is sharp, even at this hour when the birds sing morning praises to the gods." She let the fruit roll from her hand.

"Is there something you want?" He asked, and she suspected impatience in his voice.

"What? Can't relax and talk with a friend for a while." She inquired. Damn that mask, she couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking, and he stood rock still, leaving nothing to study of his body movement. "I have a thought." She continued, "Say you are without any weapons and are defenseless, while the enemy has spears and knives. How would you survive?"

"Disappear and use unawareness to your advantage." Yalung answered.

"And if there aren't any places to hide? If you are out in the open, not a single bush or tree in sight. You have no choice but to confront the enemy. Then, what do you do?"

"Anything, and everything can be a weapon." He said. "A pair of fists can do as much damage as a knife can if used properly."

Citra smirked. "It is easy to fight back, especially with skilled knowledge. But what if the enemy daggers are dripping with poison? You cannot allow one mistake, not even a tiny _scratch._"

Yalung swooped low, barely dodging a throwing knife that zipped through the air right where his neck should have been. From the shadows emerged five Rakyat warriors, and they wasted no time in advancing on the single man. He was a blur of movement, so spectacular was he, his body twisting like a serpent, avoiding sharp knives and spears alike. She's never seen such skill, such precision. Each hit Yalung struck was calculated, made to be a finishing blow and in one moment he kicked off one of the warrior's chest and propelled himself into the air only to bring his fist down hard on the warrior opposite of them; whipping the native's head to the side with the force of the blow, blood spraying everywhere. A powerful kick sent another Rakyat warrior flying through the air, landing in the pond with a splash.

In a matter of seconds, Yalung was the only one left standing, flexing his knuckles, her warriors sprawled out on the ground, groaning in pain and clutching their wounds.

Citra laughed and applauded him, "An impressive feat. Weaponless, outnumbered, and yet you bested some of my most skillful of warriors with only your bare hands, all without getting hit."

"I don't fight for others pleasure." He said, and ooh did she detect a hint of anger in his tone?

"I was just curious to see.." She bit her lip, looking the man up and down, ".. what the demon of Kyrat had to offer."

"You saw what you wanted." He growled, turning on his heels to leave.

"Wait!" She called, and surprisingly he halted. "I did mean it when I said I wanted to have a talk. Sit."

The warriors he defeated limped away, and Yalung sat down across the pond from her. He was so very serious in everything he did, much to her amusement.

"Relax." She smiled, "You look like someone is going to attack you at any moment." The irony was not lost to him, and she wished she could see if he was smiling under that mask or if he was frowning. She wondered how old Yalung exactly was. He moved with such skill, he must have had years of experience, but he wasn't old, his body seemed to be in perfect shape. So perhaps at the prime of his life? What color eyes did he have?

"I found the hidden radio tower." He began, "You were right. It_ was_ on one of the smaller islands."

"Mmh." She hummed disinterestedly. "That's interesting but I thought we could talk about matters of a more, casual topic. Some of your fellows soldiers know not a lot of you, but they do like to talk about you. They even called you, what was it? Yuma's lapdog."

"It matters not what they call me. I hear they call you the tiger warrior." He said, moving the attention away from him and onto her.

Citra raised a brow. Seems like she wasn't the only one doing some investigation.

"That is an old title I haven't heard in years." She muttered, gazing at nothing. The memory of fighting the animal was faint, but the disappointment she felt when she realized Vaas was not there to witness her success still stings in her heart. "Tell me demon, what kind of man hides his face, his identity, from the world?"

"The kind of man who has made a lot of enemies over his lifetime." He answered.

"To protect his family?" She inquired curiously.

"I have no family."

"Not even a mother? A father?"

"The pirates here, what became of their leader?" Yalung asked, and she frowned. He seemed to change the subject when things got too personal.

"Vaas?" She said, taken by surprise. "He's dead. Why? Did you.. know him?"

"It's nothing of importance." Yalung dismissed. She felt a tinge of annoyance with all the secrecy surrounding him. She just wanted to rip off that mask, and cast her eyes on the person underneath.

"Walk with me." She said, standing up abruptly. Side by side, they strolled out of the garden, no particular destination in mind, the handmaidens trailing behind wordlessly. She absentmindedly placed a hand over her stomach, secretly dreading the day it will swell to a size that'll incapacitate her from battle. She never truly understood why it was such a necessity for women to procure a child, like it was her, a woman's, sole purpose in life and nothing more. It makes her sick just thinking about it. If only she were born a boy... Tane never saw her as a girl.

When her father and brother were away enduring the trials of The Chinu, Tane took her under his arms as if she were his own child. She recalls he treated her differently, always have. While the girls stayed in doing whatever their mothers taught them, Tane took her with him out into the jungle and hunted, coming back with boars, deer, monkeys. He taught her some English, a privilege only for boys to learn, and he was the one who taught her how to suckle the poison out of a snake to use as a weapon.

He was always... he is.. he is gone.

He never truly loved her. None of them did! None of them understood! It was always Vaas! Vaas, Vaas, Vaas! It's always him and no one else!

It eases her heart to know Vaas is with her now. No longer separated, and this child will be the symbol of their unity. Of their dying, unconditional, love, and all the struggles they had to go through, the suffering they had to endure, to be together again. It was not in vain.

"You're pregnant." Yalung noted.

"A blessing from the gods." She blinked, removing her hand from her belly, a grimace gracing her face which didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"Or a burden." He added. Citra paused in her step and glared at him.

"This child is the future of my people. Watch your tongue demon or I will have it removed." She warned, resuming their casual walk through the temple grounds without him.

"Apologies, I spoke without thought." He said, joining her shortly, taking easy strides alongside her angry ones. "A mother's love is an unrivaled force of nature.. for some."

Citra didn't vocalize it, but agreed with him silently. What is a child to a mother, if not her entire world. She wished the same could be said for her own mother. Did the woman whose womb she was nurtured in ever loved her? Did she, that mysterious woman, gaze upon her daughters face and felt only unconditional love. Did she love her when she held her own daughter underneath the stream. Did she love her even then...

"Not every child is lucky enough to be graced with such love." Citra whispered, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I know." Yalung said, gazing at the scenery.

Curiosity burned at her, making her want to press for more, for him to reveal more but she held back. Everyone has a past they wish not to revisit, especially herself.

"Come, let us not talk of the past but of future glory." She said with a strained smile. "I have assembled a group of men to join us onto the southern island. Five trained in stealth."

"Five is too many. We need a smaller group." He said, "I already have three soldiers joining us, including Hurk, Dennis, and I. It will be eleven of us."

"Twelve." She added, giving him a look.

"You plan to come with us?"

"I _am _coming with you. Dennis will stay here and take charge while I'm away, and your men can stay too. It'll be for the best anyways. The warriors that are coming knew the land before Hoyt took it from us. They can help."

"So it will be eight." He stated.

"Seven, not counting what the buffoon can offer us." She frowned, truly wondering why Hurk _is _joining them. Walking past crumbling pillars they came upon the courtyard and slowed to a stop to watch the spectacle playing on the grounds.

"Those are the men I have chosen." She spoke, nodding towards the line of five natives practicing with bows, a collection of dead bodies strewn on the ground. She walked towards them, watching with approving eyes as each native shot their fleeing target on point.

"Why don't we have a try." She said, holding out her hand as two of the natives gave their bows to them. Yalung examined the wooden bow and plucked the string to test its strength.

"Release the pig!" She yelled and turned to him. "The first one is yours."

A pirate was pushed out into the field with only a poorly wrapped clothed to hide his nudity, and he jogged/stumbled to safety, passing his fallen comrades. He couldn't run, his feet slashed so many times the pain of putting pressure on it was excruciating, and his back bore the scars of bad blood. An agent of the giant.

Yalung raised the bow and pulled back the string, standing entirely still. The arrow shot through the air like a bullet and pierced the pirate's calf. The pig shrieked, staggered and fell, clutching the leg that had an arrow sticking out of it.

Citra clucked her tongue in disappointment. "I thought you good with a bow."

"I don't kill anyone as if they are an animal." He said, lowering the bow to his side. "Even men like him deserve a humane death."

"Men like him?" Citra laughed in disbelief, "He is no man. He doesn't deserve to be called a _man_. And what of the deaths of my people. Men, women, children, did you think they got a fair death?" The pirate got up, and wobbled as best as he could with his injured leg. He didn't even make it five steps before Citra pulled back the string angrily and let loose an arrow, striking his head. "No they didn't." She breathed, clutching the bow until her knuckles turned white. "You know what they did? They set them on fire, little boys and girls, children. And they laughed as their small bodies turned black, as they screamed for their mothers embrace to make the pain go away. You say we treat them like animals but THEY are the animals! They string pregnant women up by their feet and leave them with their bellies cut, and make them watch as their unborn child growing inside them be eaten away by bugs and animals! They stick us in the dirt, leaving only our heads to gaze freedom as our body leaves us! Now WHO is the animal here!? We only exact vengeance for our loved ones. For the people who were ripped so cruelly away from us."

"And are you no better than them now? Is your actions justified; blood with more blood." Yalung said calmly.

"If I say it is then it is. You don't know our suffering. This is just the beginning of our retribution."

"To what end." He asked.

"Until everyone who has wronged the Rakyat burn." She hissed, an inferno blazing inside her chest. They were locked in a staring contest, she boring her eyes into round eye holes covered by a smooth black material, but she knew he was staring straight back at her.

"Revenge is a fickle thing. I've seen many good men and women consumed by it, and ultimately, destroyed by it." He said and turned on his heels and left, handing the bow back to a native.

"And you?" She called, "A man who has seen many wars, does not come out unscathed. I am sure revenge follows you like a shadow, and you too seek vengeance."

The demon halted, and without turning around said, "I have long ago learned that revenge is pointless. There is no reason to anything. I simply.. exist."

He left her with that, left her angry and, undeniably, conflicted.

* * *

"I've never met someone so, so, infuriating!" She said, cutting another piece of apple and shoving it through unwilling lips. Vaas grimaced and spat it out. Citra paid no mind, and attempted to feed him another slice to which he held his head away from.

"I'm tired of being hand-fucking-fed! I can fucking feed myself, I'm not some fucking ass vegetable." He growled.

She looked at him in shock, and then with weariness, indecisiveness evident on her face. "I can't. You know why."

He chuckled and threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "Why? No, no I really don't think I know why."

She frowned. He was making things more complicated than it had to be. "Yes you do. I can't-"

"-Trust me? Is that it?" He interrupted her, and her silence was the answer. "You can't trust me. Wow, wooooow. And, and here I thought I was your brother, mh?"

"You are. I just.." Her voice trailed off, and she was struck with internal conflict. No doubt in her mind, she knew he would try to escape if she set him free from his bonds. But he was weak, he hasn't exercised in a month now. But Vaas was unpredictable, violent, and chaotic. She had no clue what he could do, even in this state.

"I trust you." She said slowly, and his brows raised. "But I won't lose you."

His face fell, and he clucked his tongue shaking his head. "You never even had me in the first place. _No one _fucking owns me. No one."

She bit her lip, and got off the bed, walking out of the room. She was gone minutes, and came back with shackles. Wordlessly she sat own on his chest, one to hold him down if he tries anything, and the second reason was because she wanted to. Carefully, she clasped the iron bounds around his wrist, and repeated it with the other wrist. She breathed out unsteadily. Here comes the part she dreaded doing.

Slowly, she untied the rope bounds, left wrist, right wrist-

She expected the violent reaction, she just couldn't stop it from happening. In a blink of an eye he had her pinned underneath him, his body twisted in an unnatural way because his ankles were still tied but his hands? They were free, not entirely, but free enough to maneuver. The chains connecting his wrists together was sprawled over her chest, his hands wrapped around her throat.

He wants to squeeze. Can see it in his eyes but something's holding him back from putting pressure, from digging his nails into her skin and drawing blood. She didn't know how long they were in that position, seconds? Minutes? His lips twitched, his eyes unblinking in a glossy hazy stare. Those eyes could just unfold the layers of her skin, pierce right into her soul and she'd let him.

He rubs a thumb over her bottom lip harshly, laughs, and pulls away. He doesn't lay back down but sits beside her, taking the apple and biting into it while rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms. Citra breathes out shakily and sat up with him, touching her neck gingerly.

"You could have killed me." She said, phantom pains of hands clamping down, squeezing the life out of her. Losing air, losing air not the first time.

"Could've, would've, should've." He shrugged. "But you wouldn't let that happen because you have that- little thing growing inside you. Citra 2.0 or sum shit."

She glanced down at her belly and cupped it. She was really glad the bump was barely visible. She has more time to pretend there wasn't anything in there.

"You know I never took you for the mother type." Vaas said, tossing the now finished apple away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Crazy, fucking delusional, goody-fucking two shoes, but a mother? Never."

"This child is ours. You are its father as much as I am its mother." She said, scooting closer to him and resting a hand on his arm. He visibly flinched, but didn't move away from her touch.

"I remember you hated children. Swore to never have one because-"

"Because they hold you back and we were going to travel the world and we didn't have time to be parents. I know, but we were young then. Now we have responsibilities, duties to our tribe, to your people." She said. "This is a new beginning for the both of us. We are different people now."

"Not so different. Some people never change." Vaas cracked his neck, letting out a relieved moan. "Some people keep doing the same things, over, and over again, expecting shit to be different, different this time, something so fucking different. But nothing changes, and it's.. it's really fucking crazy to think it will." He laughed, his index fingers making a circle formation in the air. "Round and around in a fucking circle, never ending." Short, hysterical giggles escaped his lips, and he started scratching the sides of his head.

"Never-ending, fuck fuck fuck me, never ending. IT'S a fucking circle and we're in it!" He grinned widely, his eyes big and bright. "I- I mean think about it, this is the fucking reality we're in! WE are stuck IN HERE and the funny thing is- the, the funny things is we CAN see it, and yet we still go in a circle until we shit our fucking organs out and fall over and die." His smile slowly disappeared when he saw her confused face, and he slammed his fist on the bed, alarming her. "WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU GET IT!? WE'RE STUCK IN THIS FUCKING REALITY AND WE CAN'T GET OUT! IT'S RIGHT IN OUR FACES BUT WE we can't- we can't." He kept mumbling something, dragging his hands down his face.

"I think I need my happy pills." Vaas said, pointing at her stomach, "And you should be careful. It's gonna pop out of your chest and give the crew a heart attack."

She stared at him in disbelief as he started giggling. What did Hoyt do to him? What horrors did her brother endure. It made her furious to know he was hurt, and she wasn't there to help him, protect him. Vaas breathed in deeply and raised his hand.

"Mmmh I think it's OK now. OK, OK. Gone, see? No more." He raised his hands, as if showing her proof of something, but she didn't know what. He let himself fall down on the bed and stared off at nothing. She's seen this before, sometimes he would have short outbursts and then the next he was calm and docile. A chaotic pattern that she didn't mind being around as long as it was around her brother.

"Yalung.. mentioned you. He said you two met before." She said, deciding to move on from whatever mood he was in. It was sometimes hard to tell. He was a ball of jumbled up emotions waiting to explode at any moment.

"Nope. No, no I don't remember a Yalung." He said, shaking his head.

"He wears a mask to conceal his face." She added, hoping to jog some memory in that beautiful brain of his.

"Lots of people wear masks to hide something. Jason had one... but I think that was just his ugly fucking face. Poor guy."

Her stomach twisted at the mention of Jason. No one brings him up anymore, maybe Dennis once or twice but really, it's like he never even existed. The only thing holding the memory of him was Riley, and Riley, that small bird, wherever he is, gone , gone.

"He carries a gun. A.. 'deagel'. Purple. Chrome." She said, recalling what Hurk said about the gun. "It... has an engraving of a Jackal."

"The Jackal?" He piped up, and by the look on his face she knew she had his full attention.

"You know him?" She inquired curiously, noting in the back of her head that Vaas went to this, Africa, place. Where else did he go? What else did he get to see out there?

"Tough sonofabitch that's what he is. Makes Hoyt look like a child dipping his fingers in the smuggling business."

"Could he be Yalung?" Citra asked, more to herself than to him.

"No." He answered her. "No but I knew Mayura. And what the fucking coincidence, he wore a mask too."

_Mayura, _she thought. Could this person be Yalung? Now that she's gathering her memories, Yalung did mention gaining his name, like a title. Mayura could be his real name.

"How did you know him?" She asked.

"Why the fuck do you care." He said back lazily. "What? Lil' sis have a crush on pendejos? Never thought your standards were so low. Well, you fucked Jason so that is pretty low actually."

"Who is Mayura?" She pushed, ignoring his harsh comments.

"I dunno. The guy's uptight, all fucking secretive and shit like he's part of the fucking C.I.A. All I did was trading with him, I sell workers, he buys them. Boom, transaction done and all before bedtime. Hey, what's he doing here anyways."

"He's helping us gain back the southern island.. and he has offered us a way to pay back the debts we owe." She said. Vaas frowned, and looked at her critically. He chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

"They really don't give a fuck who runs the operation. We're expendable, interfuckingchangeable... I never thought _you _would agree." He said, and in such a way that made Citra feel like she let him down. As if he was disappointed in her. And she hated this feeling.

"I'm doing what's best for the Rakyat. For you." She said.

"You _think _you're doing what's best but in the end, you're no better than Hoyt and I."

"Hoyt was a monster. I am doing this for your people, this is a righteous cause." She said, her hands balling in to fists.

"So taking up where Hoyt left off is righteous? Enslaving people, selling them. That's... good to you?" He questioned. "You're just like him."

Her hand twitched to strike him, wanted so badly to hit him yet she couldn't. She wouldn't dare. Vaas' eyes flickered to her hand and he smiled, making her blood boil to know that he takes this just like some.. joke.

"I am _nothing _like him." She growled, barely holding back her temper. "And you, you're nothing like him either."

He shook his head, "No.. no maybe you're right. I am, the bad guy. And you need bad guys like me, to make people like you look like the good guys. I mean, I think that's what Jason saw. But the bad guys are gone now, and people realize there never was any good guys. Never existed." He pointed at his head, jabbing an index finger to his skull. "We're all doing the same thing. Mankind is a.. broken record on a loop. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat."

He sat hunched over pressing his hands to his face.

"We're all just.. insane." He sounded broken, his voice raw and vulnerable. "We keep doing the same thing over and over again.. thinking this time, something will be different. Something will of changed because it had too. Because by the will of fucking mind and thought something had to of changed and when it didn't we still try."

Citra touched his shoulder and he didn't flinch, didn't even move. She took that as an invitation to scoot closer until she was pressed up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up when she felt his head move, and he's looking at her with wide eyes.

"I get it now. You and I. The stage changes but the roles don't. We just fill them, and when they dim the lights they'll forget the actors who played them."

* * *

The night air was filled with smokey wisps of orange and herbs. She sat among shamans, witch doctors, and priests all praying for good fortunes for the liberation journey to come. Seven virgins were slathered in oil and pigs blood, an exquisite and ripe offering to the gods, which they would be taken by the chosen warriors to accompany her on liberating the southern island. It was a ritual for good luck, to earn the favor of the Great Warrior to descend from the heavens and embody the soul of each and every brave Rakyat. Hurk was unaware of the ceremony, something she made sure of. The only problem presented to her was not from the man-child but actually Yalung.

The demon was different, that was a fact. But no matter how he presented himself to be, he was still a man with basic needs. And yet she finds him sitting beside her uninterested in the offerings presented. Bored, even.

"If you require privacy then a room can be arranged." She offered, thinking that had to be it. The demon won't eat or drink if it meant taking off his mask, no less stripping naked to lay with the virgin.

"Gratitude, but I hold no interest." He said dismissively.

"Oh." She said in slight surprise, "I didn't know. I will have a boy to suit your needs."

"No, that's not what I meant."

Citra frowned, "You don't enjoy the pleasures of sex? Or... not with _just _anyone?" He looked at her and she smiled. "I know the soul when it's found another. I hold someone in my heart, too."

"I think you misunderstand simple disinterest with love." He said, impassive as ever. Loud moans interrupted their conversation; in the middle of the spacious smoke filled room, a virgin tangled up in the sweaty mass of an orgy threw her head back and gasped as an orgasm consumed her. Visions of that night with Jason flooded her mind, the pain, it had hurt and he was overwhelming her and then- and then he was gone, dead like the rest and, and maybe that shouldn't of happened to him, he didn't deserve-

"Are you OK?" Yalung said.

She blinked, and realized she was sweating and wiped it away from her forehead. Her voice was shaky when she spoke again, her stomach queasy.

"Tell me Demon. Are deeds done for love justified?" She needed to know, needed to know his answer. She didn't know if it'll calm her, didn't even know what she was searching for.

"Everyone has a purpose for doing the things they have done. Hatred, revenge, justice, love... love especially. It's one of the most powerful driving force behind mankind's actions, but decisions done out of love is entirely up to the person who's done it. I cannot tell you what you've done was justified, that is for only you to decide."

She smiled weakly. That was the problem. She didn't know. She didn't even know why she was feeling this way. Tane's life didn't matter to her, it didn't. Jason should be no different.

_then why is Riley still alive?_

"Jason?" She whispered, eyes widening as something big and fleshy towered over her. Horror froze her, the only thing she could do was stare at the monstrous person, the skin on its face peeled off, revealing gaping round eyeballs, and drooling decaying teeth.

"You killed me!" It roared, crawling onto the seat, trapping her under it, its mouth hung open letting clumpy chunks of blood splat onto her.

"No." She whispered, horrified, staring at two familiar green eyeballs. "No! NO!" She flung herself away, desperate to get away, away from that _thing!_ A gasp tore form her lips as she knocked into something and felt herself falling.

"Citra!" Someone screamed.

She tensed her body for impact, but it never came. A hand pressed against her back, and she snapped her eyes open to see Yalung crouched over her.

"Citra!" Dennis came into view, and Yalung drew back, removing his hand from her back, the other from her stomach. The world stopped spinning gradually, leaving her with a faint headache, but she could still see that- that face.

"Dennis?" She mumbled, disoriented. "I thought you already asleep."

"I couldn't go to sleep." She started to sway in place and he grabbed her arm gently steadying her. "I came to see if you were OK, and it was a good thing I did."

"I'm fine." She said, brushing his hand off. "I just need rest. Stay here, see the ceremony through."

"I will help you back." He offered and she shook her head.

"Stay here, and do as I say. Yalung." She reached out for him and he came to her silently. She used his arm to steady herself as they slowly made their exit. Outside she sucked in fresh air greedily, clearing her dizzying head, the chill in the air cooling the sweat on her skin. He walked slow for her, allowing her to catch her bearings. It was dark out, the only light source was from the burning sticks, and empty, everyone already asleep or getting ready to. She did notice her handmaidens following them, but with a discreet wave she sent them away.

"Thank you." She said, breaking the silence. Yalung responded with a slight nod of the head. In the dark she noticed he blended in well, as if she were walking arm in arm with a shadow rather than a tangible person. She wondered if he wanted to, he could just make himself disappear.

"Is Dennis the Father?" Yalung asked.

"No. No... Jason is." She corrected him. Ghastly flashbacks of that, hideous, rotting face made her cringe, her grip on his arm tightening. "Tell me a story. Any, it doesn't matter."

"A story?" Yalung echoed. He was quiet for a moment, she waiting desperately patient for something to distract herself with. "There was once long ago a great warrior named Kalinag." He began. "And one day he was tasked by the King in search of a place where time stood still, and where the water was the color of blood and flowed backwards; a place called Shangri-La."

"Did he find this place?" Citra asked.

"He did, but the land of peace was corrupted. An evil force called the Rakshasa infected the very heart of Shangri-La, chaining its bells down never to ring once more, and removing its habitats forever. A place of serenity was now a land of chaos and evil. Kalinag knew he had to purify the land, and with the help of its protector, a Sky Tiger, they freed all the bells, and they're ringing repelled the forces of evil away." He said.

"And what became of this hero? Did he return to the King?"

"Yes. The tale of his journey through Shangri-La was drawn down, but when the King asked how to find the land, Kalinag refused to say. He understood, that a place like Shangri-La should not be tainted by humanity's evil nature, so he kept the way a secret until he drew his final breath. They say when his soul approached infinity, the Sky Tiger came to him and guided him back to Shangri-La, where to this day he stands vigilant guarding the holy land against evil, listening to the ringing of the bells forever."

"He is a noble warrior." She mused, "Most men want rest after death. Do you think such a place exist?" A land of peace sounded surreal to her. How can there be such a place without violence? She grew up around it, thrived in it. Violence is in her blood, the heat of the Rakyat.

He didn't answer, and she looked at him quizzically.

"Perhaps." He said. "Even if there was such a place, it is gone now, and the people who go looking for it will find nothing but rocks."

They stopped in the middle of the grassy courtyard, in front of the inner temple. She stepped away from him, glancing at the pale moon.

"Tell me another one. Tomorrow is a day of uncertainty, and I wish to hear your stories when I have the chance." She sat, he sitting across from her. She found it fascinating. She felt like a kid again, listening to legends of heroes, and mythical wondrous journeys.

"OK." He said. "A long time ago in the heart of a desert, was an the lakes sparkled like diamonds, and plants filled with juicy fruit flourished. Animals lived in harmony, and among them was a Jackal and a Peacock. The two made sure there was order and balance among the animals... until a great plague engulfed their paradise, bringing an illness that rotted the inside of their bodies, leaving only an empty shell in its wake. The ones who weren't yet infected fled, taking precious water and food enough to last them through the long journey across the desert, but when they reached the borders of the Oasis, they found it blocked by a Lion who demanded to have all the food and water for himself."

"The Jackal is a clever animal by nature, so he thought quick, and told the Lion that he stashed more food and water in a secret place, back in the heart of the Oasis. But the Lion was no fool, and demanded the Jackal come with him and lead him there. The Peacock, knowing there was no secret stash, offered to lead the lion back with flight, since it was more faster. The Lion agreed, but the night before they were supposed to go back, the Jackal told the Lion the Peacock would fly and fly, and leave the Lion behind. So while the Peacock was asleep, they slipped away, and by morning they were gone."

"The animals were free to pass without the Lion present, and left the Oasis, unaware of the sacrifice made. The Peacock never saw the Jackal again, and yet she knew he had tricked the Lion and escaped the sickness. So the Peacock flies throughout the desert, never to rest until she finds the Jackal."

"That is sad." Citra commented, standing up. "The Peacock knows the Jackal is dead, why search for someone who is not there? Why continue on with pointless hope."

"Wouldn't you do the same for the person you love?" Yalung said.

Citra paused, and surprised herself by agreeing. She would. Even when Jason came back victorious, she knew, or hoped, deep down that Vaas was still alive. And he was because she didn't stop searching for him.

"Maybe... the Jackal isn't dead. Maybe he is still out there, somewhere." She said. "He just needs to be found."

* * *

Vaas' heartbeat was a slow, steady rhythm.

She traced his scars lightly with the tips of her fingers, marveling at how he survived such wounds. If she didn't send out her men to search for Vaas, he would surely have died. Gods just the thought of Vaas leaving her alone in this world crushed her very soul. She could never survive without him.

She didn't know if the feeling was vice-versa. She really didn't care.

He was hers now. All hers like it was supposed to be. Like it was _meant _to be.

As Citra fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, she tried to ignore the monstrous being standing in the corner, staring at her with dead green eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"I feel like a prisoner."

Vaas held up his hands and rattled the shackles cuffed around his wrists. "You know this isn't the first time I've been locked up like this. Two times actually. The first time I was in Egypt, and I was _so _fucking young and stupid." He laughed fondly, his chest vibrating under Citra's head; she laying sideways so her head rested on his chest, quietly listening to him. "I fell pretty hard for this Egyptian boy, he was actually the one I was supposed to do the dealing with at the ports. He sold guns, I sold la mari-ji-juana. Simple stuff you know?"

Citra clenched her jaws, but no, no now wasn't the time to let petty jealousy ruin this precious moment. Vaas was actually mellow. He woke her up very early, the sky outside still dark, and started talking and talking about nothing and everything. It was out of the bloom, and she loved it, craved it. He was _talking _to her, talking of the period of his life that remained a wonderful mystery to her. So she didn't dare interrupt him, or get mad. She desired this.. this lost connection. It felt so nice she could cry.

How did they become so estranged?

"Turns out _he _was a _she_, Nadira.. that was her name, and she was already married to this Brazilian mercenary fuck, Marty or something I don't fucking care." He trailed off, raising his hand to shape a finger gun, and pretended to shoot something up at the ceiling. "Anyways Nadira was part of this rebellion group, she had a lot of enemies. She got framed, I happened to be around and got pulled into the shit fucking mess and then I found myself locked up sitting in piss and shit, mostly from the rats. I think god was flipping me off cos her fucking husband broke us out, saved my sorry ass." He groaned, as if the memory still bothered and embarrassed him to this day.

"And the second time?" She chirped.

"Mmmh that, that was somewhere in Africa. Some fucking idiots thought I was a merc for the other team, so like the dumbfucks they are, they locked me up, and took all the diamonds I was supposed to get for Hoyt. Funny enough, I was only in there for two days and then someone started a prison break. After that.. I dunno, I don't really remember. Next thing I know is that I wake up in this church that smelled like rotting balls, got told by Father Maliya I was all kinds of fucked up cos of malaria.. fucking mosquitoes."

"Church? Like.. Christianity?" She hasn't been to a church in years. Well she only went once, when there still was a church, and it was only because Vaas was curious and wanted to check it out, and she... she just wanted to go wherever he went. It was one of there mini adventures, a fond memory she treasures. The church is burned down now, maybe from the pirates or the Rakyat, she didn't know.

He snickered, "Nah, the old fart was Catholic. I holed up there for a while, great place to lie low. Only downside was he talked my ear off 'bout the bible and sweet, sweet Jesus. He said the usual stuff priests say and shit. You're a lost child, come to the light side we have cookies. Batshit crazy religious fuck.." He said smiling. "Kinda reminded me of the priests back home. You know I always wondered how much they had to smoke to believe in the crap they preached."

Citra frowned, "It's not.. crap Vaas. It's real."

Vaas threw his head back and barked with laughter. "Six? Seven, years now and you still haven't changed, huh. Grow up Citra, stories like that are just stories for kids. We're not kids anymore."

"It's not _just _a story!" She said, sitting up. "It is real. You are _proof _of it."

"Proof of what? The 'great warrior'? I thought Jason was your so called warrior?"

"He is- he-" Citra couldn't form the words inside her head. "He is- he just.."

"No." Vaas cut her off. "I think.. me, yo, and fuckboy snow white, we aren't the warrior in this game. You were." Citra shook her head, confused, and that made Vaas smile. "Yes you are."

"I'm not. You are, you always were from the start. It was always you." She said.

"And that wasn't fucking fair to you." He whispered. "No... can't you see? The,'giant', is a.. this symbolic generalization of fucking _outsiders _trying to take over your fucking pond. And guess what little sister you fucking chopped their heads off." He made a quick movement of his hand like a knife cutting across his throat, a broad grin stretched on his lips.

"I don't.. understand." Citra said faintly, staring at him like he's lost his mind.

"You got Jason to get rid of me, then Hoyt, and when it was only him left, hermano was gonna rule the Rakyat. Just like fucking Hoyt, he, Jason, a fucking outsider, was going to take over your pond, and you the 'great warrior', well fuck him right? Literally maybe, but still, _fuck him. _Can't you see Citra? You slayed the FUCKING giant and 'saved' the Rakyat!" Vaas was giddy with excitement, like he just discovered all the secrets in the universe. "You are a FUCKING HERO! Like you always wanted!"

"Stop!" Citra yelled, getting off the bed to pace around the room, suddenly very agitated and anxious. "You speak nonsense!"

Vaas laughed, and started to vigorously scratch the sides of his head. He stopped after a second, moving on to rubbing his arms. It was like he couldn't sit still, always moving his hands or something, anything.

"No, no, no it's OK. It is, OK. You will see." He said, his voice shaky. "You will see. The truth will set you free Citra. I should fucking know. I wish I didn't, but I do. And I'm flying, flying way up in the clouds like Jason and his little friends, and nothing can touch me up there because I AM FUCKING FREE! And I'm not gonna fall this time."

She was hit with a mixture of emotions, so complicated and scattered and she didn't know what to do, what to feel anymore.

One word was calling out to her.

Escape.

She needed to get away right now. Far away right now. This room, the very air was suffocating and her head hurt hurt hurt like someone was dragging their nails against her skull, etching deep marks into the bone.

No no no nono it was Jason she knew it was him! He was trying to get in her head, they all were! BUT NONE OF THEM UNDERSTAND. NO ONE DOES.

**YOU KILLED ME!**

Citra cried out in utter terror, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Citra... Citra.. Citra." Vaas crooned from his relaxed position on the bed. "Bring me back a souvenir, kay?"

Slowly, Citra removed her hands from her face and stared bug-eyed at her brother. It was then she realized the sky was brightening outside, meaning that Yalung and the rest of the group was waiting for her at the beach.

"He's waiting for you. Bye bye." Vaas said, giving a little wave.

Citra was a mute, and somehow she left his room, watched herself prepare for the trip and found herself exiting the inner temple, all in an odd daze. The waking dream was broken when someone spoke up behind her.

"Citra, I need to talk to you."

She halted and turned around to see Dennis behind her, a worried look on his face.

"What is it.." She asked, not really _looking _at him, more like gazing off in an indirect location.

Dennis gulped and breathed out. "I can't let you go to the southern island. No, I won't let you."

That snapped Citra out of whatever trance she was captive in.

"You won't.. let me?" She repeated, the tips of her lips pulling upward out of pure disbelief.

"That's right." Dennis said, and he sounded so determined. "I won't let you go because you are pregnant. You are carrying your future son or, or daughter! And if anything happened to the both of you I don't- i won't be able to forgive myself knowing I let you go!" He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek, his other hand settling on her arm. "I love you, Citra. You and the child."

Citra stepped back away from his touches. "You forget your place, Dennis. Defy me again and I will make sure the sharks eat happy tonight." She turned on her heels to leave but he snatched her arm. Dennis let go like he just touched fire, and Citra spun around.

"Citra I'm sorry I didn't mean-" He stuttered, his eyes wide with fright.

"You test my patience, old friend." She said, her voice steady but livid. "Do _not _forget I am the one who accepted you into the Rakyat. Kept you and did not discard you when you were no longer useful to us. Do not forget that." She left it at that, once again turning back to walk away.

"You talk like I'm not one of the Rakyat but I am just as much of a warrior as they are!" Dennis said, making her halt and face him again. "I _am _part of the Rakyat. I am part of this tribe! I am a warrior!"

Citra laughed, shaking her head. "A warrior? And who, tell me, believes that too?"

"The tribe do." Dennis said, and Citra stopped smiling. "I've been fighting with them side by side, commanded them while you stayed inside the temple. You weren't out there, fighting against the pirates. I was, and the tribe sees it too."

"I was injured. Healing." Citra said between gritted teeth, remembering the bullet wound in her upper thigh.

"Yes, you were." He agreed. "But you never came out of the temple Citra. The people rarely got to see their Queen, the one person who gave them hope when looked upon. You stayed in the shadows, and the only time you actually showed yourself was when I brought Jason to the temple. You barely talked to anyone. No, you did, but... to yourself."

"You.. told me to stay inside." She said, closing her eyes, her head aching. "You all did.. told me it wasn't safe out there."

"We didn't tell you that Citra. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't listen to me. You wouldn't listen to anyone!"

"NO." Citra bellowed, silencing Dennis. "No you- you are _lying. _All of you! You're all against me!"

"No we aren't!" Dennis shot back helplessly. "Citra we are family. Did you forget that? I'm with you!"

"My family is _dead_." She spat, and if it were possible, she could feel her heart crack. "I have no one."

No one no one no one. Just one left and she needs him more than he needs her and that breaks her apart.

End. Done. She doesn't want to be here anymore. There are more important duties to be dealt with.

"You would go to Yalung then?" Dennis said, and Citra, Citra felt the need for blood intensify. "_He _is not one of us! We can't even trust him!"

"Don't! Let petty jealousy cloud your mind." She seethed, getting tired of this whole situation. "Yalung is the Rakyat's ally. He has proven himself to be trustworthy and I won't have you ruin this alliance because you cannot control your own emotions!"

"Just an ally?" Dennis scoffed, "I am not blind, Citra. I see the way you look at him. It was the same way you looked at Jason and I- I can't stand it. They don't deserve you!"

"Enough! You are wasting my time! I have an island to liberate, and _you _will stay here and wait for my command." She left no room for a response, and left Dennis, not once glancing back.

Citra was fuming. Dennis was out of control. He was forgetting his place in _her _tribe. Among _her _people! He needs to be dealt with, but there was nothing she could do now. But she won't forget to. Dennis was a threat to her position, her leadership, and if he dares try to usurp her, she will **take him down**.

* * *

The designated team had to pile into one patrol boat to get to the submarine. The top of the underwater vehicle was visible, and Yalung hopped onto it, opening the latch and helping the others inside. She was the last to get on, except for the driver of the boat who was going to return it to shore. She placed one foot on the side, the demon gently taking a hold of her wrist, and pulled her up. She was about to enter when Yalung spoke up.

"Wait." He said, and fiddled with the vest on his chest. He took it off and handed it to her. "It's thin, but it'll stop close and far range bullets but it won't do much help against a SPAS-12 and an AMR rifle."

In the back of her mind, she noted that Yalung must of attained that knowledge by getting shot himself with the guns.

"But don't you need it?" She asked, albeit grateful, slipping on the bullet proof vest that _did not _weigh as light as it looked. How did Yalung move around in this thing? No less run and jump.

"You need it more than me." Was his response, and she knew he was talking about the baby. Even though the vest concentrated protection at the chest area, it did have coverage for the stomach and back. The vest was thin, and she found it very hard to imagine this stopping a bullet.

He probably saw the look on her face and said, "Don't worry. It's filled with non-Newtonian fluids. It can take the heat."

"Thank you." Citra said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Yalung gave a curt nod and gestured her into the submarine, closing the hatch behind him. Inside she expected it to be dark and dank, but surprisingly it was lit by two long electrical lights, and at the wheel was a huge glass panel that allowed the occupants to see what's in front of them.

"Alright let's get this puppy started!" Hurk said, rubbing his hands together. He and Yalung went off to fiddle with the panel at the front, while Citra and her men gathered at a table connected to the floor. A map of both the islands were laid out, though they only focused on the southern one. They were discussing peculiar matters in hushed voices until there was a deep thrumming and from the glass panel she saw them descend underneath the water.

"There's a cave somewhere here on the island that connects up to the land." Citra said when Yalung and Hurk joined them around the table, pointing at a place on the map. "We can get there unnoticed."

"Oh!" Hurk gasped, "Wait, hold up uno momento. I remember that, that's uh, that's the port the Privateers use for shipments and new recruits and stuff. I don't think it'll be empty, brah."

"A port? How do you know about this?" She demanded, looking at him suspiciously.

"From my German pen pal dude. I found this random shortwave radio transmission a while ago repeating this coded message on a loop. I only understood it because it was basic U.S spelling alphabet. I got the thing translated, and it was all like, fuck yeah America is the best, ja! If you agree go to these coordinates, so I went and it was super secretive and shit, had to dive off a cliff and swim through this tunnel thing into an underwater cave, like the Batcave, but there weren't any bats which was kind of a let down.."

"Get on with it." Citra snapped.

"OK, so there was a radio there and I used it and this guy with a thick German accent comes on thinking I'm this Willis guy. I think he was disappointed when it was just me but anyways he introduces himself as Sam. This guy, no shit, is part of the C.I.A, and he told me he lost contact with his group and he's like going undercover working for Hoyt. I mean, how fucking cool is that, like James Bond cool." He said.

"The C.I.A are here?" Yalung spoke up with sudden interest. "Are you sure?"

"Whoa dude, yes? Don't worry, no one here is a P.O.I." Hurk joked, and when Yalung didn't share his amusement Hurk's smile dropped. "Oh.."

"Old friends of yours?" Citra asked, leaning against the table crossing her arms.

"Acquaintances." He bit, revealing nothing more, and instead asked Hurk, "How do you know about the ports. Sam told you?"

"Yeah actually he.." Hurk shoved his hand inside his sweatpants and it took him a while to pull out a white folded paper. "Aha! Right here, he left me a diagram of Hoyt's island." Hurk unfolded the paper which turned out to be a map with neatly simplistic drawn areas of specific locations with x,y coordinates, and on it was the docks. The man child laid it next to the map she was using.

Citra examined it, and glared at Hurk. "You purposely withheld information from us?"

"What? No, no I just forgot. Well I lost it one time because of damn Gilbert but I got it back so no worries. Kept it safe and warm." He grinned, patting dangerously close to his butt. Citra pulled her lips back in disgust, making a mental note not to touch the map.

"Then we have a way onto the island." Yalung said, heading back to the wheel. Citra accompanied him, standing beside him gazing at the endless sea of blue.

"There might be Privateers there. We will get caught." She said.

"They won't expect anyone to come that way." He replied, starting the engines. "It's our best option."

Citra bit the inside of her cheek. "It's our _only_ option but.. I trust your judgment."

The time waiting to reach their destination was spent studying the diagram, and when she grew bored with that she sat with her men in silence. Thankfully Hurk was too busy talking to Yalung, which was more of a one-sided conversation, and didn't bother her. She went through the plan again in her mind. They didn't plan specifically, but they had a general objective. Sneak onto the island, take out the outposts stationed near the shores, making it possible to allow access for the rest of her army to come without getting blown to bits, and destroy whatever organized structured group that is keeping the Privateer together. It sounded impossible with only eight people, but Citra believed quality beats quantity. And Jason single-handedly brought down Hoyt's empire; they can do the same with a band of mercenaries.

Jason... The conversation she had with Vaas came back to her, and she thought, truly thought, would she be OK with Jason ruling the Rakyat. If Vaas was.. dead, then would she let Jason take her mantle as tribal leader of the Rakyat? Maybe... yes, no, she didn't know. Jason was so similar to.. Vaas?... no... herself. That was why.. Jason caught her interest, because his older brother was killed, taken away from him and the fire in his eyes reflected hers. She _wanted _Jason to rage, rage rage and she wanted vengeance.

She wanted to right the wrongs done to her through Jason.

And Liza...

_you took him away from me_

Riley...

_where is he?_ THE_ where is my brother_

_you're no better than Hoyt and I... little sister you chopped their fucking heads off_

_I see potential in you. You have the same passion your_ TRUTH_ mother had. A will to move the people. To lead them. I see that in you. You are strong. And one day I know you will lead our people to better days. But you_ WILL_ cannot let whatever infected your mother get to you. Do you understand, Citra?_

_do you understand Citra?_SET

_**do you understandunderstandUNDerSTAnd**_

_could not save your mother you took her away _YOU_ TOOK HER AWAY YOU TOOK HER AWAY MY MOTHER MY MOTHER_

_the warrior? made for kids we're not kids anymore you can't recreate the past _

_a cycle we're stuck we're actors in different bodies bodies bodies I'm in the wrong body escape _FREE

"What do you see?"

Yalung's voice rang clear in her head, like a pin drop in a silent room.

"Uhmm well we're heading straight into the tunnel." Hurk replied, looking through the periscope. "Aaaand we're in."

Citra got up from her seat on the floor and stood next to Yalung. The glass panel showed that the sandy sea floor was gone, replaced with bumpy raised rocks, and the natural light from the sun was gone, leaving them in darkness. They could barely see what's in front of them.

"Tell me when to stop." The demon said to Hurk, decreasing the speed of the submarine.

"Uh.. oh, oh that's not good. Stop, stop now." Hurk said frantically and Yalung cut off the engine, leaving them hovering in the dark.

"What happened? Are we at the docks? What did you see?" She asked, a bit disturbed with being in a mechanical beast underwater. Hurk pushed the periscope away and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yessir. The only thing is we're not alone."

Citra pursed her lips. She expected this, hoped it wouldn't be proven true, but now they have to deal with it. The only thing is they _cannot _be seen. No alarms, no flare guns, and no survivors to escape. This part was crucial. They have the advantage of obscurity, and to waste that opportunity meant definite failure of the plan. No, first they have to take out the alarms, and she knew of one person who is stealthiest enough to do so.

"Yalung, can you disarm all the alarms without being discovered?" She asked. He had his gun out already, checking the chamber and slapping it shut with a resounding click. He put it back in its holder and took control of the wheel and slowly raised the submarine.

"When you hear gunshots, get ready to fight." He said, and climbed up the ladder, noiselessly opened the hatch and disappeared from sight.

"I bet ten minutes." Hurk sniffed. Citra ignored him and motioned for her warriors to be prepared; standard AK-47 strapped around their shoulders. She herself only carried a regular pistol, but she favors the long jagged edge knife hanging from her skirt. They waited for what felt like an eternity, and Citra was already sweating with anticipation.

_BANG! BANG!_

Hurk let out a battle cry, raising the gun in the air, followed by the warriors and- The sounds around her faded into the background, like someone was covering her ears. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion, and she watched as Jason, literal in the flesh Jason, walk past her.

The world came rushing back to her, and she found herself climbing up cold bars and then she was outside, sucking in fresh air. She wasted no time running across the submarine, leaping through the air and grabbing the edge of a wooden dock. She pulled herself up with more effort than it should of taken due to the armored vest. Gunshots echoed throughout the cave, accompanied with angry yells and screams of pain. Citra took off in a random direction, passing dead Privateers, searching for live ones.

The short path lead into a larger space, where she counted at least twelve mercenaries, two she noted were heavies. Instinctively she grabbed a bottle and chucked it at the enemy closest to her. It shattered in a rain of glass, and the yellow-clad merc clawed at his body as flames erupted from the broken molotov. In a burst of speed, she flew to the merc beside the burning man, and shoved a knife up his throat, using him as a human meat shield when a spray of bullets fired at her afterwards. Citra grit her teeth and dragged the body back until she found a safer coverage, which was behind stacks of crates. It was the Rakyat on one side, and the Privateers on the other.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Hurk yelled like a maniac, appearing out of nowhere with a rocket launcher on his shoulder. Citra gasped and pressed her body flat against the wall, covering her ears. It didn't help, the explosion leaving a ringing in her ears and the very ground shook underneath her. Something bumped against her and it was Hurk reloading the missile.

"No!" She snatched the rocket launcher from him and threw it away. "Are you mad? We're inside here too!"

"It was cool though, right?" Hurk laughed and she groaned in frustration, leaving the cover to get away from him. Bullets whizzed past her, and she cursed Hurk; he didn't even get all the mercs. She slid behind a ridge in the wall, chunks of rocks blown off right next to her head. They had her pinned, and she could only do so much with a pistol before having to hide again. The ongoing assault of bullets was suddenly interrupted, followed by a loud bang; smaller than a missile launcher so it must be a C-4.

Peeking around the corner she saw Yalung emerge from behind enemy lines and tossed another C-4. It exploded mid-air, achieving a triple kill. With renewed force, Citra charged forward and hopped onto a merc, stabbing him in the shoulder. He grunted and threw her off him, the knife still sticking out of his shoulder. He pulled it out and flung it aside and aimed his gun at her.

Citra twisted her body and kicked the gun from his hands. She was on him in a second, tackling the merc to the ground. They rolled around, kicking, punching, biting- though that was on her part. They rolled once more and he was on top, his fingers wrapping around her throat, cutting off her airway. Citra's eyes bulged, and she desperately felt around for something, anything!

Something burned her fingers at the touch, and she grabbed it and slammed it against the merc's head. It turned out to be a simple lantern, but it did the trick. The Privateer withdrew his hands to clutch his head, giving her the chance to shove him off. Scrambling up, she retrieved her knife and pounced on the merc letting out a fierce scream, ready to end his life.

"Stop!" Yalung shouted from across the room. Despite herself, she froze, the tip of the blade pinching against the skin of his neck. 'Don't kill him. We need him."

"For what?" She barked, pressing the knife down, her instincts urging her to kill, kill, kill!

"Information." He answered. Citra didn't remove the knife, didn't want to, but taking a quick sweep of the room, she noticed that the merc underneath her was the only one still alive.

"Lucky fool." She hissed, getting off him. The merc let out an audible sigh of relief, rubbing his neck. Yalung marched over to them and pulled the Privateer up non-gently and threw him against the wall.

"Ow, fuck!" The merc cursed, clutching his newly broken bloody nose.

"That is the beginning of your pain. Treasure the memory, it will bring you comfort." Yalung said, and yanked the merc back, pressing a gun to his back and ushered him to walk. "Tell your men to scout the area, find anything useful." He ordered over his shoulder, forcing the merc to a different section of the cave. Citra repeated the order to the natives in their natural tongue.

"My stomach can't handle gore, you do you guys. Imma be over here." Hurk announced, and rubbed his hands together. "Alright now where did they put the explosives..."

Citra followed Yalung through a tunnel and out onto a rusting metal dock that stretched out into the water. The cave was actually a large sinkhole, stairways attached to the walls of the sinkhole spiraling around it leading up the surface. There was already a chair on the dock, and Yalung forced the merc to sit on it.

"Put your hands behind the chair." He ordered.

"Fuck. You." The merc spat, giving the demon a shit-eating grin. He received a sharp back-handed slap in response, the merc's head whipping to the side from the force of the blow.

"Put your hands behind the chair." Yalung repeated again, and it was slightly unnerving that the demon sounded so.. indifferent.

The merc glared daggers, but did as told. Yalung produced handcuffs from his belt and cuffed the mercs wrists to the back of the chair. Citra blinked in surprise when the demon punched the Privateer, and by the looks of it, hard enough to almost knock the man unconscious, his head rolling from side to side. She understood the reason for that when Yalung cuffed the merc's ankles without a struggle from said man. The demon moved away and crouched, pulling out a rolled up pouch, and laid it out.

Citra approached idly, looking over his shoulder to see what he got. At first glance, it looked like a tool pouch that a mechanic would carry around, but the use of the tools were for a more sinister purpose. Her eyes widened when Yalung started tugging off his gloves. This is the first time the demon has removed any article of clothing, and her heartbeat sped up.

Pale skin. He had pale skin. And there were prominent scars etched on his hands in a distorted pattern. The thing that caught her eye were the two black fingers on his right hand. She examined them more carefully, the index and middle finger, and it dawned on her that those weren't actually his fingers; it was fake, the prosthetic fingers attached to a mechanical device wrapped around his hand, and she watched fascinated as it moved so naturally, like real fingers.

Yalung chose a pair of pliers and stood up. He turned to Citra and said, "It is better if there is no one else present. He will look to you for hope."

"He won't get any hope from me." She replied and waved her hand. "But if you need privacy then I will leave."

She headed back to the cave, catching Yalung's last words.

"The amount of pain you will experience, will be determined by you. Comply or resist, the end will be the same either way. It is all up to you."

* * *

The screams lasted a good hour or so. By the time it died down, Citra and the group turned the cave into a temporary base of operations. They piled the corpses into a corner, and stashed weapons, explosives, and med-kits into separate piles. Everything seemed to be in conditional order, so she left to check up on Yalung.

She found him crouched by the edge of the walkway washing various tools. The merc sat slouched on the chair, his shirt ripped open exposing bare chest, and his pants were pulled down along with his boxers. His unblinking eyes stared up at the sky, maybe wanting to see something beautiful for the last time. She was surprised to see his face was left unscathed except for bruising when Yalung hit him. Same can't be said for his body.

Patches of his skin were sliced off, and by the knife-work it was done with skillful fingers. There were small and long cuts on his chest leading down to the inside of his thighs, and.. even some on his genitals. The meat around the knee area was stripped away, exposing milky white bone and squishy cartilage, and the nails on his hands and toes were ripped out.

"You won't kill a pirate because of your ideals, but you would torture a man to death? Is this a humane death to you?" Citra asked, using two fingers to get a better look at the merc's neck. There was a small incision on the side, and a steady stream of blood flowed from it. So Yalung wasn't entirely ruthless. A mercy kill, a cut in the external vein jugular. A fast, almost painless death.

"Mercenaries aren't human beings. They're just guns for hire." Yalung said, wiping dry a medical knife. "The only thing they care about is the next quick buck they can make. They don't think about the pain they've inflicted on other people as long as they're getting paid." He said it with such bitterness that she would of thought he had some personal vendetta against the group.

Citra nodded toward his hand. "What happened to your fingers?"

He had unclipped the prosthetics and laid them down next to his feet to wash his hands. His two fingers were gone from the knuckle up, just stumps with faint scarring. It looked years old, no longer requiring stitches.

"A honey badger bit my fingers off when I was eight. It wouldn't let go, even when it was getting punched." He said, scrubbing off dark blood.

"Did it eventually?" Citra laughed, taking a seat next to him, dipping her feet into the water.

"It did, along with my fingers."

"That almost happened to Vaas, too." Citra said without thinking, followed by an awkward pause when she realized what she just said. What did it matter, it's not like she was keeping it a secret. "He is.. he was my brother."

Though he wore a mask, she could feel his eyes on her.

"War tears families apart." He said, putting on the fake fingers, giving it a flex or two.

"He chose his path, and so did I. Our paths just went separate ways." She muttered, looking away. The conversation died down, Citra staring off at nothing swishing her legs in the water. Life was made up of decisions, Tane told her that. Maybe if she were a better sister, then Vaas wouldn't have left her. Maybe if she were a better daughter, her father would have paid attention to her for once. Maybe if she were a better person, then Jason wouldn't be.. Choices, decisions, actions. She's made so many mistakes.

"What happened?" Yalung asked, rolling up the tool pouch.

"With what?"

"Vaas. His fingers." He clarified.

Citra blinked and stared hard at Yalung. She couldn't tell if his curiosity was genuine, or done out of politeness. Why would he care? When Yalung sat down facing her, Citra finally let herself believe he was truly interested. It was weird, talking to someone else about Vaas. Not only that, but just _talking _to someone else that isn't Vaas, or about non-personal topics.. was just weird.

Friend is a foreign word to her. Friends meant allies. A true friend meant Vaas. There was nobody else, or not that she could remember. The girls in her tribe were far away creatures, unable to communicate on a friendship level. The boys she felt didn't like her, and she suspected it to be solely based on her gender. It was Vaas who she could feel like herself around. He didn't treat her like a girl, or a boy, or anything. They were just kids playing in the dirt.. and sometimes under the sheets.

Innocence. They didn't have a worry in the world. And then they grew up.

Vaas into a man, and Citra into a.. woman.

The boys started liking her then, but she didn't want them too. Don't get her wrong, she longed for their acceptance, to be a part of the group just like Vaas was, but not this way. She wanted... to be just like them. To be just like Vaas.

"Vaas used to be a wild child. Reckless." She said, smiling at the memory of a grinning young boy that sported a bruise or a cut everyday. "He never had any self-control. One day our Father and our Uncle caught a komodo dragon and put it inside a cage. Vaas stuck his hand in there, he wanted to know what it felt like. Luckily our Uncle came back to check on the animal, and pulled back his hand before it could bite him." She shook her head smiling. "And then years later he goes putting his arm in crocodile mouths because of some dare." She says it now like a joke, but back then when it actually happened Citra was truly terrified. She even cried, though nothing happened, and Vaas called her a cry baby, his way of comforting her.

An unfamiliar sound came from under his mask, and Citra realized he was chuckling. It was so bizarre to hear. She thought the demon didn't have the ability to laugh, usually so stoic and emotionless. It sounded distorted with the voice-changer, but it was a laugh either way.

Yalung slipped on the gloves, and the human underneath disappeared. It was back to the demon now. He stood up and so did she.

"Did he have the information you wanted to hear?" Citra asked, looking towards the corpse.

"Jason Brody destroyed Hoyt's satellite dish, but they didn't have just one." He replied. "Hoyt kept a second one in a storage building, and they're going to use it to call for reinforcements, the ones who are still loyal to Hoyt that is."

"Where is it? We have to destroy it immediately." Citra said, alarmed at the fact that the Privateers can get in contact with people overseas. And then she thought, in the back of her mind, that Yalung would of been sent from where ever he came from to help Hoyt. In another universe, if Jason didn't destroy the satellite, they wouldn't be here, sharing stories and fighting together. Yalung would be on Hoyt's side, just like Vaas was.

"They have it, but they can't use it. Their communication systems were destroyed by Brody." Yalung said. "But he missed the radio tower at the airport."

"Then we go there and get rid of it!"

"It's not as easy at it sounds." He uncuffed the corpse and lifted it over his shoulder. "Since Hoyt died, the Privateers disbanded. They no longer have a leader, or the funds tying them to this island. You and your men are the only thing stopping them from leaving. Forced under conditions like this, it's only natural for some of them to step up and take control. Don't mistake it though, mercenaries don't take orders from anyone without cash, but they're organized now. The only good thing is that they're not unified."

"Why is that a good thing?" Citra asked, walking beside Yalung as they entered the cave.

"Two forces grasping for power tend to turn on each other, rather than focus on the real enemy." He explained. "Frank Bilders has a faction of the group siding with him. They want to stay on the island and use the satellite to call for help. He thinks the next guy in charge gets to take Hoyt's place, and all the profits that comes with becoming the new boss. He doesn't understand that everyone else has the same plan in mind."

"And the other one?" She asked, watching him throw the body onto the pile of corpses. Yalung's entire demeanor changed, from the slight stiffening of the body to his hands balling into fists.

"_Nasreen Davar_." He answered, like the very name itself was some kind of curse. "She's the one that can be a real threat. She's smart, she knows there's nothing left to salvage from Hoyt's empire. It's better to get out with as much money you can take. It's safer that way, less risky."

"How do you know that is her true intentions?" Citra asked.

"Because it's what I would have done. The satellite dish and the radio tower are at the airport, and since your man Brody burned down Hoyt's compound, they moved all their forces there. It's their main base, and it will be hard to get into. We need to lessen their power, liberate the outposts near the beaches, or at least the ones North so your men can come by boats undetected."

"Then we can take the airport?"

"It won't be easy. We need at least a small army. Though they are small in numbers, these are mercenaries. One Privateer is five pirates, and they are better equipped than us. We are playing on their turf, they have the advantage." He said, and she could see the wheels turning in his head. He motioned with his hand to the piles of corpses. "Tell your men to change into Privateer armor."

"_Why?_" Citra gasped, rearing her head back in disgust. What in the world would compel the demon to say such a thing? They hated the Privateers. Wearing their armor is unacceptable.

"There will be check ups, and they _will_ notice the pile of dead bodies. Put two of your men dressed as Privateer's at the entrance to greet them, pretend everything is OK done here." He said, walking over to the pile of guns.

"Wouldn't it be better to kill them?" It has the same result, and two less Privateers on this island is always a plus.

"No. They have to report back to someone, Nasreen maybe, and their sudden disappearance will be suspicious. We can't afford to raise any alarms, not yet." He examined an assault rifle and tossed it at her. "You know how to shoot a gun?"

It took her a moment to figure out how to hold it correctly. "I'm familiar... with pistols." He had been examining another gun, and put that down, striding over to her.

"It's not so different." He lifted her arms so she would now be aiming the rifle, and tapped her trigger finger. "Never put your finger on the trigger unless you're aiming to kill." She nodded in understanding, and he continued. "You look through the scope, and where the green dot is that is where the bullets will go." He stepped back. "Shoot the wall."

"It will be loud." She warned.

"Shoot the wall." He repeated.

Breathing out, she slowly squeezed the trigger. She fired fast rapid shots, the gun surprisingly sturdy in her hands and didn't shake with the force of the bullets. The best part was that the gun barely made a sound; must be due to the sound suppressor clipped at the barrel.

"Good. Now shoot that bottle." He pointed to a beer bottle placed innocently on a table, right next to where Hurk was standing, looking between a C-4 and a mine.

A small smirk formed on her lips, and she didn't waste any time shooting the bottle. It exploded, and Hurk jumped in surprise dropping the explosives, letting out a frightened squeal.

"Hey now that was uncalled for. You heard that girly scream? Yeah well that was my super saiyan scream. I was going super saiyan, so y'all better watch out!" Hurk said, bending down to pick up the explosives. She let loose another torrent of fire near his feet, making him jump from foot to foot yelling. Laughter filled the cave, and Citra felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Get your men changed and stationed. Meet me outside when you're done." Yalung said.

She did as told. Her men were, reluctant, in putting on armor from dead bodies, but they do what they must. She chose two from the group who were the best at English, and took them up to the entrance, explaining their job on the way.

As promised, Yalung was outside, standing a little ways down the dirt road. She went to him, and they walked off the path into the wide grassy plain hills. It was so different here. Citra never set foot on the Southern island, and she expected it to look like her home island, but it turned out she was wrong, extremely wrong. While the Northern Island had towering peaks of mountains filled with jungle so thick it was impossible to drive through with a car, the Southern island was a complete opposite. There were soft rolling hills, wide grassy plains, and everything here was more... _spacier. _Barren compared to the jungles.

"Where are we going?" She asked, brushing her fingers gently through feather soft grass.

"I want to check out the airport. Get a better sense on what we're up against." He replied.

They walked for quite a long time more in silence. The sun bore down on them mercilessly, and underneath the vest Citra could feel herself sweat. She glanced at Yalung, at the concealing clothing he wore. It must be so hot in there, she thought, especially under that mask. The grassy plains ended, and they entered a small forestry area. The sound of rushing water relieved Citra, and when they came upon a waterfall she wadded into the water, splashing her face and arms cool.

"Drink this and refill it." Yalung said, handing her a bottle of water. She uncapped it and drank down the contents greedily, her parched throat relieved of dryness. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and looked around.

"With what? This water?" She kicked her foot, splashing the water. "It is unwise to drink from rivers."

"The bottle is a purifier. Wait an hour and the water will be clean." He said, gazing up at the top of the waterfall. "The airport is just over this. We can get a better view up there."

She handed him back the refilled bottle. "Vaas and I used to climb the mountains back home. This is nothing." She strolled right up to the wall and examined it for the best place to start. Running footsteps, and above her Yalung jumped and latched onto a crack in the wall, his body swinging with the momentum. The demon eventually found his footing, and started climbing. Not wanting to be left behind, she felt around for a crack to slip her fingers in, and lifted herself up.

She hasn't done free climbing in a long time, and it showed when her muscles started to burn, and her breaths came in short frequent gasps. Despite this, she was enjoying it. It felt good, like a release of the soul. Vaas was always faster than her, always got to the top first, always won... but she made some excuse of him having longer legs than her. And if she weren't in this body, then she could win for once.

By the time she made it to the top, Yalung was already waiting for her. He outstretched a hand to help her up, but she ignored the offer. After catching her breath, she joined Yalung where he was, looking through a pair of binoculars. He handed it to her when she crouched down next to him.

She's never seen anything like this before. The soft ground of earth was gone, miles of it, replaced with concrete. Big metal birds stood on small wheels, and bunkers large enough to house the planes lined the port. Construction vehicles and technical trucks moved this way and that. It was an ants nest of Privateers.

"Do you see that, way in the back." He pointed beyond the bunkers, at a wooden radio tower. The thing looked new, sturdy, and tall, at least 80. "That must be their new communication system."

"Where is the satellite dish?" She muttered, scanning the area.

"Maybe in one of the bunkers. They want everything close and secure. I doubt it's somewhere far." He answered.

Three trucks pulling up into the airport caught Citra's eye. More Privateers climbed out, nothing unusual, until a man dressed in different attire got out. That man was approached by another group of mercs, and at the head was a woman.

"Look, down there." She said, and Yalung slung a sniper rifle from his back and used that to get a better view.

"That's them. The man with green jacket is Frank Bilders. The woman is Nasreen."

From where she sat, she could make out what they look like. Frank did sport a bright green jacket, unzipped to show he wore Privateer armor underneath. He looked aged, maybe in his early 40's. Compared to Frank, Nasreen looked younger, and shorter, but size and age didn't matter; you can still kill a man. The two seemed to be in a heated argument, Frank waving his hand at the radio tower.

Yalung slapped the floor suddenly, startling her.

"I can kill them right now. I can kill _her _right now." He growled, his grip on the rifle tightening. Even under the mask, she could hear his distorted breathing.

"Then kill them." She said, as if it was the most simplest thing to do. "What's stopping you?"

"Getting rid of the people in charge won't end the war. There will always be someone else, someone else to take their place. To continue their work!" He said, slinging the rifle over his back and getting up. "No, no we have to hit the sickness at its source. Isolate it, already done. They did it themselves. We can't wait for them to destroy each other." He spoke fast, and she had a sneaking suspicion he was talking more to himself than to her. "We have to destroy them all."

"And you will." Citra said, giving him a small smile, taking his hand in hers. "You can free this island."

The demon slipped his hand away. "We should head back."

They went back to the edge of the waterfall. Only one way down.

* * *

Their clothes dried in no time on the trek back to the ports.

"I'm going to check out Thurston Town." He announced, "You remember the way back?"

"I do. Yalung!" She called after his retreating form. "Return to me, to us, soon."

The demon left without a response, jogging off in a different direction. She made her way back to the port, and nodded a greeting to the two natives standing in position at the entrance, dressed as Privateers. It is a clever idea; with the helmets on Citra could barely make out their faces, and the tattoo's were covered up nicely.

Stepping off the winding ramp, she went straight into the cave to take a look at the maps again. Turning around a corner, she strode into the room and stopped abruptly. Her lips parted in confusion when she saw all five of her men on their knees, Hurk alongside them. Something grabbed her arms roughly and shoved her down, her knees scraping against the hard floor. She glanced behind her to see the two Privateers at the entrance, and that's when things clicked together in her head.

"Seems like we have a bug infestation on our island boys!" Frank Bilders exclaimed, emerging from the shadows. "It's a good thing we're exterminator certified."

* * *

**I said that Yalung's identity will be revealed in this chap but I had to cut this chap in half because it would be too long. I think next chapter is when everything will go down.**

**~ Stay Tuned! ~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Um this is a long chap, double the length of the regular chapters. Better settle down with a snack.**

* * *

"Ya fuckin' eejit I think ya hit her too hard over the head!"

Citra's eyes fluttered open as consciousness came back to her, followed by a dull pounding on the side of her skull.

"Haul, I think she's wakin' up. Hiya, rise n' shine! C'mon now, don't be hole."

"Vaas.." She mumbled, touching the spot where it hurt the most only to feel a bump.

"Sorry friend, Vaas is no longer employed in this fine company. He's taken a 'leave of absence'. But I'm still available, so let's talk business shall we?"

There was a bright light shining harshly, making her squint and wince. The light dulled and everything came into focus, first a wooden desk to the bottom of someone's shoes, then to the person itself.

"Feeling fresh as a daisy, Sleeping Beauty?" Frank Bilders had a smile that stretched his face back, creating layers upon layers of wrinkles crunching up at the tips of his eyes. He sat leaned back on a leather chair, legs kicked up on the desk as if he owned the place; overall the epitome of hubris. Despite his relaxed state, Citra did not underestimate the perilous predicament she was currently in.

"Fancy a feg?" He asked, presenting a brown cigar. Citra stared in silence and he shrugged, placing it in his lips and lighting it up. He took a drag and exhaled slowly, slapping his lips as if tasting it, examining the cigar with interest. "You know, it is _such_ an honor to finally meet you." He got up and walked to the front of the desk and sat on it. Citra noted he wore a leg brace, giving him a slight limp to his walk. "Thank you. Thank. You. You know, if it weren't for that Brody kid, I wouldn't be sittin' here in my new office, with my big fancy promotion. I don't know if you've heard the bad news, but Hoyt decided to get an early retirement, completely unexpected and heartbreaking. Said he wanted to swim with the sharks."

"Doesn't this look nice on me? Ma always said gold is my color." Frank lifted up the sleeve of his jacket, flashing an expensive looking watch. He squinted and licked the tips of his fingers, scrubbing at dark red spots on the watch. "Diamonds would've been nice, too, but I think.. they're not my kind of style no more."

"Where are my men." She demanded, sitting up, noticing for the first time her hands were bound with ropes. Floorboards creaked to the sides of her, and she glanced both ways to see unnamed Privateers pointing their guns at her.

"Calm ya fuckin' tits, ya cunts. She's fucking tied up. What's she gonna do, bite my langer off?" He chuckled. The Privateers looked at each other and lowered the guns, returning to their relaxed pose. "Your men are alive, for now. Depends if you'll cooperate with us."

She cocked her head, "And if you're lying?"

Frank smiled, and patted a small machine and twisted it around to reveal it to be a miniature TV. On the screen were the five natives in some kind of dark room lit by a single light bulb. They were on their knees, their arms pulled behind their back.

"Maybe a small demonstration is needed." Frank unclipped a radio from his belt. "Oi, would you kindly take one shot?"

On the screen a Privateer stepped into view, and without warning shot the native farthest on the left in the back of the head.

"Mmh. See, it's just gonna be a bad time." He said nonchalantly, not at all bothered at the scene that played out right in front of them. Citra stared at the TV. Jason was slumped over dead, his brains splattered all over the floor. The screen glitched out and returned back to normal in a second. Jason was no longer on the floor, but walking to the camera slowly, his face hidden in shadows.

"What do you want?" She muttered, tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"I count seven men._ Seven_. I want to know where the eighth one is, your friend Yalung. Where is he hiding?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully, albeit too quickly.

Frank pressed his lips together in a thin line nodding, and said into the radio, "One more time for the audience!" Another gunshot, another brother dead.

"How do you even know there are eight of us?" She avoided looking at the TV. How could he possibly know that? How, how, how... Where did they go wrong? What happened?

"Ya friends from out of town made a great executive decision to continue doing business with us. Mr. Len is a smart man, and I think he saw the bigger picture. I mean, no offense in any way, but a bunch of tatted up tribal freaks ain't gonna make much of a profit. They need someone who already knows how the business works... someone like me and sorry lass ya just don't fit the bill." He smiled, and patted the TV again. "I'm asking one more time. Where is Yalung?"

It started with a low chuckle, and then full blown laughter. She couldn't help herself! It was just so ironic...

She grinned, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. "Colonel Len and his men are-"

A loud bang interrupted her. It was the sound of the doors slamming open, followed by fast paced footsteps. The smug on his face dropped, replaced with a look of pure annoyance.

"Who the fuck let her in? Come on guys are we gonna let in every sorry bloke we see off the streets? Are we not doing our jobs anymore, is that it?" Frank said irritated. Citra's grin died when she saw Nasreen Davar stride into the room.

"I said I wanted her. You can have the other six but I want _her_." Nasreen hissed, jabbing a finger at Citra. Frank looked smug and sat back, blowing smoke in the mercs face.

"Sorry bibe, finders keepers." Frank grinned, flashing his teeth, which he was missing quite a few. Nasreen snatched the cigar between his lips and put it out on the desk.

"I have the radio station." She said. "You won't be able to contact anyone."

"And I have the fucking satellite dish." He spat back. "You won't even get a signal!"

The two of them looked ready to explode, or shoot the other.

_two forces grasping for power tend to turn on each other, rather than focus on the real enemy_

Maybe those words held some truth to it. It didn't matter, as long as she had some kind of an advantage.

"What are you even doing with her." Nasreen waved at her face. "She doesn't even look beat up."

"Oi, I'm actually doing something important right now and ya interrupting me!"

Nasreen crossed her arms, "Like what, finding the eighth man?" She approached Citra and placed one hand on the chair, blocking her sight. Citra locked eyes with the merc, and staring back at her were cold, harden eyes, different than Vaas' whom looks disconnected, and Jason who only had rage. Despite this, Citra didn't back down, and stared right back.

"You're wasting your time. You won't find Yalung, he will find you, and he will definitely try to rescue her." Nasreen said, finally backing away. Citra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The peace didn't last long when she was suddenly yanked up, and if it weren't for the two Privateers holding her in place she would've tripped on her own two feet.

"I'm going to do something actually important for the both of us." Nasreen said, walking to the doors. "If you care to join then I suggest you shut up and follow."

"Oi! Don't tell me to fucking shut up ya cunt. I'm doing what I think is best." Frank snapped, yet he joined Nasreen to wherever they were going. Citra was dragged along forcefully. Passing through the doors, they entered an open space hallway that had wide stairs they took to go down to the bottom floor. Interestingly, the bottom floor looked burnt in some areas. They went down another set of stairs that took them underground where she was shoved in the middle of the dimly lit room.

"I want them as witnesses." Nasreen pointed to a side of the room, and Citra looked to see whats she was pointing at. It was her men, three of them, with sacks over their heads, which were removed under Nasreen's command. "See what happens if you fight against us." Her fist connected with Citra's cheekbone, and gods it was like someone hit her with a bat. Blood filled her mouth from biting down on her tongue, and she spat it out. "_This _is what happens!" Another hit sent her sprawling onto the ground, blood drooling from her lips.

It hurt it hurt so much her mouth went from numb to a painful pounding then back to numbness, an endless cycle. She struggled to get up, her arms shaking. From the corner of her eye she saw a foot coming at her and she instantly curled up into a ball.

"NO!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her stomach and pressing her legs over it to do something, anything to protect the child. The kick never came, and she cracked her eyes open to see what was going on. Nasreen looked dumbfounded, while Frank looked ecstatic.

"This is great!" He exclaimed, "Not only do we have the leader of the Rakyat but her unborn child!"

Nasreen crouched down, staring hard at her belly. "Are you with child?"

Citra couldn't speak, her mouth hurt too much but she did give a quick nod.

A dark look came upon the mercs face. "Jason Brody's, I assume."

How did she know that? Citra didn't answer that one, but the look in her eyes betrayed her.

"I see." Nasreen muttered, standing up. Citra managed to sit up, and gently touch the side of her face. The slightest press sent waves of pain, and whenever she moved her jaw that hurt too.

She moved her attention from the pain to Nasreen who was standing in front of her men. "Tell Jason Brody, that if he doesn't turn himself in we will kill her and the unborn child. We will show them no mercy, just as no mercy was shown to Sam."

"Oh great." Frank said, rolling his eyes. "You're still not over that? For fucks sake the fucking Nazi ratted us out."

"He did not know my name was on that list!" She snarled. "If he did he would have protected me... but Jason.." She slowly turned to Citra, and the look of pure, unadulterated hatred in her eyes were all directed at the pregnant native. Citra tensed up when the merc stormed over to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking. A growl of pain escaped her lips as Nasreen dragged her by her hair and slammed her against a support post.

Frank grimaced, "Don't hurt her too bad, ya hear. We need her alive still."

"Jason took someone that I loved, and I'll see to it I do the same." Nasreen whispered harshly, releasing her hair but not without making Citra's head bounce back on the cement wall. Citra gritted her teeth, screwing her eyes shut to lessen the dizziness in her head.

"You would kill a mother carrying a child for revenge? There is no honor in that." Citra said, using each word to bring her back into reality.

"Honor?" Frank laughed as if he's just heard the best joke in the world. "Where the fuck have you been living lass? Under a rock? It's 2012, screw honor. No such thing in this lifetime."

"You're right Frank, no such thing." Nasreen said, pulling out a gun and shooting the man at point-blank range. Frank collapsed on his side, eyes wide as he placed a hand over his neck which was spurting out blood, gasping and choking for air. The Privateers loyal to Frank raised their guns but where shot down by enemy mercs. Nasreen casually strolled over to him and tipped him over with the tip of her boot so he was laying on his back.

"You- gah- fucking.. bitch.. argh!" Frank choked out. "You'll.. never get out.. alive!"

"What makes you think that? I can stroll right out of here and by the time they find your body it'll be too late. And don't worry about the satellite dish. Your friend Anthony's made arrangements to have it transferred to the airport." Nasreen fished out a piece of rock from her pocket and tossed it onto his chest. "One for the road Frank. Maybe it'll buy you a ticket out of Africa."

Despite the situation, Frank Bilders cracked a smile. "We're still.. there.. aren't we?.."

"Never left." She replied.

He laughed, which transformed into a coughing fit. "Fuck... sorry... Marty pal..." Frank struggled more with death, and then gave up with a sigh.

A moment of silence, and then Nasreen turned her attention towards the natives. "We only need one messenger." Two gunshots, two more of her brothers dead. "And proof." Nasreen returned to Citra and grabbed her mother's necklace. Instantly, Citra snatched the merc's hand and glared with cold fury, baring her teeth aggressively. Nasreen looked unaffected by the display. "You're right. A necklace won't be enough. Hold her down!"

Citra snarled and squirmed as hands firmly held her in place. Nasreen pulled out a large hunting knife. "This was... Sam's knife. It's the only thing I have left of him." She grabbed Citra's upper arm, the spot on her shoulder where was inked a tatau. "This'll be the only thing Jason will have left of you."

Nothing could prepare her for the excruciating pain of something foreign and metal slicing under the thin layer of her skin. It was indescribable- horrible. She couldn't think properly, couldn't register in her mind that she was screaming and thrashing around like a wild animal. She caught a glimpse of it, of that knife that was gliding smoothly, _smoothly, _under skin, like peeling a potato. Why did it look so peaceful?

Just like that it was done. All the energy in her body was spent. She was tired. She was in so much pain.

Nasreen waved the piece of skin infront of her face.

"It hurts doesn't it." The merc ran a bloody thumb lazily over it, gazing at the tatau. "We were going to get married. We had a plan, to leave this island and our old lives with it. Do you know what it's like to feel that you can live again. Start all over? A second chance at life." Nasreen's voice wavered, her eyes glossing over. "I had it all. I convinced myself it was too good to be true, like it was some sort of dream but it wasn't. And just like that it was gone. _He _was gone. And I.. and I have nothing left."

Despite the crushing pain and overwhelming exhaustion, Citra mustered up what strength she had left and spat at the merc.

"You are a _coward_. Weak. You bring harm to an unborn child, because of the sins of its father." She growled, tiny embers of a dying fire sparking in her eyes. "Your man has fallen because he like all of you chose to fight against the power of the Rakyat! His life has been taken, deserved to be and all those who have wronged us!"

"And Jason has wronged me!" Nasreen yelled with untamed raw anger that Citra could feel, could hear in the woman's voice. It was grief, fury, agony, and torment stuffed into five words, which those five words could not express, not even close.

How is it possible... that the name of a dead man could still hold so much power. He was haunting her. He was that person next to her chuckling into her ear, laughing at her misfortune.

The uncaged animal crawled back into its cage, leaving Nasreen with a stoic face, and cold eyes, once again the heartless mercenary.

She stood up and said, "Get her changed. I'll be waiting at the entrance. You, take the native and make sure he gets on a boat back to land with this." She tossed the piece of tattooed skin to another mercenary. Nasreen didn't give Citra a parting glance when she left upstairs.

As soon as Nasreen was gone, a Privateer approached Frank's dead body and picked up the diamond, holding it up to the single light bulb making it glint prettily.

"What, he's not gonna use it anyways." He said when he noticed the others looking at him. He shrugged and stuffed it into his pant pocket.

Citra faintly registered the world around her. Everything was coming in and out of focus, and all she wanted to do was sleep and escape the intense burning spreading though her arm. Did pain go away with death? Is death relief? Was Jason relieved?

Unexpected liquid splashed onto her shoulder, setting her exposed flesh on fire. It was like tiny little knives pricking at her skin slathered in acid. She hated showing weakness, hated being treated this way by- by outsiders! Oh but it hurt, hurt, hurt! She was shaking uncontrollably, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Alcohol, she could smell it, feel it. One of them grabbed her abused arm, and she tried to rip it from their grasp. No more! She couldn't take no more!

They pressed padding on the wound, and wrapped it tightly. Why?... why were they treating her with proper medical care?.. But of course, they didn't want her to die so soon. This wasn't done out of kindness, just necessity.

She was jerked up roughly, and somehow she managed to stand in place and not fall limp. One of them threw clothes at her, and told her to get changed. Citra in all her beaten up state, refused, maybe from idiocy, or hubris. Mostly hubris.

When she showed no sign of moving, a Privateer cursed under his breath and ripped off her skirt. He got to the task of shoving jeans on her followed by boots. She didn't resist, nor comply. This was no time to put herself in an even more difficult position. Thankfully her shirt didn't receive the same treatment like her skirt did; only having a Privateer jacket covering her. She hissed when cloth touched her wound, which was every second. It was constant torture, and she couldn't wait to shed this jacket given the chance.

A helmet was shoved onto her head, and the Privateers made disapproving noises. She didn't understand why until she felt tugging of her hair, and when it stopped she saw a chunk of her hair drop onto the floor.

They must have deemed it alright since they started walking up the stairs and onto the first floor. They stopped at the double doors she passed earlier, now wide open showing off the outside.

"Run or do anything else and I will make sure your stomach is the first thing I shoot." Nasreen warned, cutting the ropes tying her wrists. "Follow me and don't say a word."

Nasreen started walking, and Citra followed with clenched teeth. Outside was crawling with more Privateers, some stopping what they were doing to stare at them. It was similar to the airport, except there were more buildings, like the one they were just in, and surrounding the compound were thick, tall cement walls lined with barbed wires at the top. Four technical cars and one cargo truck awaited them, on a dirt road that carved straight through the compound. Just before they reached the cars a Privateer stepped in their way.

"Hey, where's Frank?" He questioned, squinting at them suspiciously.

"He's still in the basement, entertaining his guests with stories about his leg brace during his time in The Maze prison." Nasreen lied easily, not even batting an eye.

The Privateer grinned, "Sounds like him. Shit I heard Talugmai is in there. Fuck I do if I got my hands on the cunt."

"Likewise." She retorted, and continued past him. She swung open the door of the middle car and turned to Citra. "Get in."

Reluctantly, Citra climbed on board, the merc with the diamond following her in. From the window, she watched Nasreen get into the passenger seat in the car at the very front. In no time they drove right out of the compound, past dozens of unsuspecting enemies. So easily. She wondered what will happen when they find out that Frank is dead. Complete total war? A rip in the truce so wide it cannot be stitched back.

The Rakyat and the other people living on Rook were once unified. But they... they didn't help win the war. They sat back and let her people do all the work. Let her people die for them! And now in a time of peace and rebuilding THEY turn on their protectors?! THEY have done this, not her! They have brought this upon themselves, and they've torn the alliance so wide it can never be whole again. After she's done taking care of this.. predicament, she will make the villagers suffer for their betrayal.

Frustration hit her harder than a charging tiger. This was not going as planned! The Privateers have leverage, a huge one. Leader of the Rakyat, in their possession. It was over. She knew her people would drop everything to have her come back safe and unharmed- well too late for that. Did she lost? Is this how it ends? No, it can't be, there must be a way. There is always a way!

Ever so slowly, she reached for the door handle and gave it a gentle tug. Locked. But there was no point to it anyways. They were going so fast that if Citra did manage to jump out, she had no doubt she wouldn't escape unscathed, and the fall might harm the baby. Hi-jacking the car was out of the question. Three against one tied up? The fight won't be in her favor.

"Maybe you should jump. You never wanted a fucking baby anyways." Vaas said, sitting in the passenger seat. She could see his face reflected in the side view mirror. "Doesn't look that bad. I don't think he'll mind." She frowned and glanced at Jason who was sitting beside her slumped over. "Here, watch me." Vaas opened the door and leaned out. "Adios motherfuckers!" He saluted and jumped off. Citra's eye widened and she rushed to press her face against the window. Nothing, gone. 'He's vanished.'

"Hey.. what the fuck is he doing?" The driver said, squinting at the rear view mirror. There was a loud roar of engines accelerating, and the car behind them swerved to the left and sped up and rammed against them. "Fuck what the fuck!?" The driver screamed, their car almost veering off road.

"It's coming back!" The diamond Privateer sitting beside her yelled.

Another hard impact, yet this time the driver door swung open and one second the driver was there and the next he's being thrown off, replaced with a new person.

"Yalung!" Citra shouted, and it felt like the gods shined down their blessing on her. Yalung did quick work on the merc in the passenger seat, stabbing a knife in his throat before he could reach for his gun. Through her joy, she spotted the diamond Privateer next to her pulling out his gun. There was no way for Yalung to stop him in time, and even if she alerted her friend it would be too late. Every second counts, and without thinking she shoved herself against the merc and took a hold of the gun with his hands still wrapped around it and pointed the barrel at him and shot twice. She didn't know why, but she reached into his pocket and took the diamond.

"Get down!" Yalung yelled and Citra shoved the diamond in her pants pocket and squished her body in between the seats just as a spray of bullets hit the car. The back window shattered, breaking into a million pieces. She felt the car swerve and the road underneath them became bumpy. Citra got up from her hiding place and glanced behind them. They were no longer on the road, driving off into the grassy plains. Two cars followed them off the path.

"Wait, they got the satellite back there!" She said, pointing at the cargo truck that continued on the road, getting farther and farther away.

"No time! Put your seat belt on!" He shot over his shoulder.

What!? This wasn't the time for trivial safety regulations, but she put it on anyways, though it didn't make her feel any safer. The heavy blasts of a machine gun alerted Citra to duck down. Yalung was swerving side to side, avoiding critical hit damages to the car as best as possible. Citra chanced a peak over the seats and her heart stopped.

"Watch out!" She screamed. Yalung made a sharp turn in the nick of time just as a rocket launcher flew past them, barely inches away. Gods what were they doing?! Didn't they need her alive?

"Shit!" Yalung cursed, making a hard left.

"What are you doing!?" Citra yelled, looking in horror as the two cars grew closer and closer.

"There's a cliff! We can't go down!" He said. Citra ripped her eyes away from the cars and looked out the window to see that the land did slope down, not exactly a straight way down but straight enough to be a bad time if they drove down, not to mention there were a bunch of trees down there. But staying up here was bad too! They were out in the open now driving sideways, an easy target. Just a she thought that, there was another blast and a rocket came zooming right at them.

"Yalung!" She didn't know why she tried to warn him. What difference did it make? There was nowhere to go except down.

Which is exactly what happened.

"HOLD ON!" He hollered, swerving the car down the steep hill. They weren't fast enough, and the blast of the rocket lurched the car forward and over. There was period of disorientation as up became down and down became up, and then up and down didn't exist anymore. Citra didn't realize she was screaming, couldn't process it. Everything became a jumbled mess. It felt like hours before the world around her stopped moving and everything became perfectly, blissfully still.

Or that's what she thought. The only thing she could register was that the car stopped moving, and she was upside? Down side up? She didn't know how, but she managed to crawl out of the car and yank off her helmet just in time as vomit spewed from her mouth. In her disoriented state, the taste of acid was triple times more awful, worse than her morning sickness. And the world was still spinning and gods she needed to rest for a bit or just- just pass out and stop _thinking _and being alive! Someone just shoot her!

"..Get up.. come on, get up!.." Sturdy hands found her shoulders and lifted her up. "We have to go, now! We need to gain distance from this place!"

The gross dizziness didn't go away, but the mask of a demon came into view, albeit blurry. Yalung? How was it possible.. that he was fine and she was losing her mind.

"This must be.. a daily.. thing for you.." She mumbled like a drunk. He didn't answer, and she didn't even notice. Actually she forgot what she just said.

"Can you walk? Can you walk?" He repeated and she nodded her head lazily. Right.. one foot after another. One foot.. one foot..

An impossibly loud explosion rattled her brain, and the both of them turned back to see the car engulfed in a heated inferno. That was loud...

"We have to go." Yalung said with more urgency, breaking into a fast pace.

How in the world was he even walking? She couldn't even make it two steps before a wave of nausea swept over her.

"W-wait.. wait.." She gasped, her vision blurring. Her legs felt like noodles, and like noodles it didn't support her and she went crashing down. It was too much.. the spinning the pain. She felt fire hot then ice cold and- and it was so hard to breath. She blinked, and the shadowy figure of Jason stood by the burning car. That was the last thing she saw before her eyes rolled upwards and the world fell silent.

* * *

_You're my first love. I only wanted you._

_I hate you. I love you. _

_You left me. _

She was under the sheets, curled up giggling. Hiding, no one can find them. It was their own safe world, somewhere only they knew. And no one could touch them here. They were everything and nothing. They were safe.

A sudden violent wind ripped the sheet away. Like a lost cloud it billowed in the wind, disappearing into the sky.

_a place where time stood still, and where the water was the color of blood and flowed backwards; a place called Shangri-La_

Citra stood on a small sandy land surrounded by pristine clear water. In the distance, she spotted a hazy form. This.. indescribable feeling to go to whoever that was washed over her, pushed her to go. Go, go, go. That person was magnetic, and she felt their pull.

Stumbling into the water, she walked deeper and deeper in, but it seemed no matter how far she walked, that person was always out of her reach. Desperation took a hold on her, and she started jogging, which turned into a full on sprint. She slowed to a stop. The person was before her now, standing with his back facing her.

"Look at me." She whispered.

_but the land of peace was corrupted_

White hot pain exploded, frying her nerves and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't scream. Slowly, she looked down and saw the handle of a knife sticking out from her stomach.

_Oh gods.. oh gods.. the baby. The baby! THE BABY!_

She got a firm hold on the handle, and yanked the knife out. It hurt, it hurt so much. The pain was too great it made her hand shake uncontrollably, making her drop the knife. It felt like someone stuck their hand inside her stomach, swishing and moving it violently around, messing up her organs and twisting her intestines, until finally it grabbed everything and pulled it down, like a suction.

A gush of blood fell between her legs, followed by red plops of meat. It stained the water, blood spreading like tendrils in all directions until the entire ocean turned the color of red as far as the eye can see.

"Is this what you want?" The voice of Yalung said in her ear.

The person turned around, and before she could see their face it fizzed out, and reappeared right in front of her.

"Vaas!" She cried out. "Look at me!"

He didn't, his eyes staring off at something behind her.

"We were supposed to go far away together." He whispered hoarsely. "I waited and waited. I didn't want to leave you. The dream. Our dream. Why did you forget?"

He placed a hand on her flat chest.

"I came back for you." He finally looked at her, his face contorted into a terribly beautiful, yet haunting expression as his eyes welled with tears. "I thought you would be waiting for me."

Hands emerged from the blood red water and grabbed onto her.

"No!" She gasped, clutching his hand as she was dragged down. "No, no no!"

Vaas stared down at her, his face emotionless.

"He's waiting for you. Bye bye."

He let her go, and the blood swallowed her whole.

* * *

Pain woke her up, and with consciousness came more pain. She could almost cry, and she wanted so desperately to go back to sleep where it didn't hurt.

Citra opened her eyes, grimacing as she examined her arm. The padding was still on her exposed flesh, but it looked different. Significantly so. It wasn't half-haphazardly slapped on without care like the Privateers did. This looked new, proper. Little blood drops made a trail which lead to a small nightstand. On top was a lamp, and bloody metal medical tools.

Slowly, Citra peeled the corner of the pad to get a good look at her injury.

"Don't bother it. It needs time to heal." Yalung said, entering the room she was in through a sliding glass door, part of an entire wall that was made out of frosted glass.

Citra looked at him bug-eyed, and then to the patch of stitched light colored skin, a contrast against her darker one.

"What is this?" She whispered with trembling lips. She touched it, the skin, not hers. It felt cold- and she, she couldn't _feel _her fingers brushing it.

"You suffered severe flaying done to the epidermis area." He said, moving her hand away and re-flattening the pad carefully. "Immediate surgery had to be done before an infection can arise. I didn't have the equipment to perform an autologous grafting, so the only solution was an allogeneic."

The words coming from Yalung's mouth were alien, but she got the drift.

"That is.. _your _skin?"

"You needed a proper donor." Yalung went to a table and came back with a glass of water. "Avoid using your left arm. Straining it will make the healing time longer." He handed it to her, and she took it with her right hand. She didn't realize how thirsty she was, and hungry. "How is your head? You passed out, and I feared you must of had a concussion."

_Feared? _Was he worried about her?

Yalung plucked the empty glass from her hands, getting up to leave. Like a snake she snatched his arm with her left hand, pain flaring from the wound.

"Sit." She ordered. Once he did she let go, relieving the stress on her arm. "Why?" There was no need for an explanation, she knew he knew what she was asking. He tilted his head down, the only sign he was looking away from her.

"You're a valuable asset for my employers. We have already made a deal and the deal dies when one of us does." He said robotically, like reading off from a script.

Citra chuckled weakly, "I don't die so easily. This is just a flesh wound, it won't kill me."

"You'd be surprised by how fragile humans are."

"Fragile bodies, maybe." She agreed, "But our souls aren't. That is what makes us strong."

"And when you don't have one anymore?" Yalung said, his fingers curling. Citra didn't miss that small detail. Demon he may be, but underneath she knew a human still breathed. What drives a man to hide behind a mask, to hide from the world.

"My value is worth nothing to your people." She said, "It is the truth. I know nothing of the outside world. I have no connections, I don't understand money or business... I am just a savage in their eyes." She remembered Frank Bilders words. It angered her, but it rang with truth the more she thought about it. Who was she in this vast world but a savage? "Why are you still upholding our deal when you know I am not the better choice?"

"Because I would rather have the people who call this island their home be in charge than a bunch of paid mercenaries." Always the mercenaries. Why did he have a burning hatred for them?

"Why do you hold anger in your heart for her, Nasreen." Citra developed a special hatred for the mercenary; the feeling was mutual, as shown on her arm. But what she didn't understand was why Yalung hated her.

This time his reaction was much stronger, the balling of gloved fists, his body tensing. "It is not important to the task at hand."

"But you will not leave this island until she is dead." Citra concluded. She took his silence as a definite yes.

"Your body needs rest." He said standing up. "And don't worry about your baby. It's fine, I have checked."

"Oh.. yes." She muttered, having completely forgotten about the life growing in her stomach. Shouldn't that have been the first thing on her mind?

Yalung walked to the sliding glass door he came from and opened it. "I will be in the other room. Call me if you need me."

"Where are we?" Citra questioned, taking in her surroundings for the first time. The room looked modern... alien.

"Rest first and then we will talk." He said, and before she could reply he disappeared through the door, it sliding close behind him. She could still see a vague shape of his form behind the frosted glass wall. The sound of another door opening resulted in the dark shape vanishing from sight.

Citra settled down, touching the medical pad. If it was his skin he used, then that meant he has a chunk missing, and she didn't know how he was going to replace that. Morbidly, she wondered which section of skin on his body did he sacrifice. Curious to see it again, it took all her might not to peel off the pad. This is not a time to be weak, she needed to recover fast.

Once her eyes closed it didn't take long to fall into a deep sleep.

When she rejoined the living, the room was blanketed in darkness, the only light source was a faint glow behind the glass wall. Citra eased herself off the bed and approached the spot where the door should be. There was a handle she didn't notice before, and she used it to slid it open. Bare feet padded on smooth, polished wooden floorboards, and once or twice she had to pause to steady her balance.

The other room was an exact copy of the one she woke up in, except the bed wasn't disrupted, and stuffed in a corner was a lamp which was the source of the light. And this room had a balcony. She had a strong feeling he would be outside, and he was. Yalung had his back facing her, the front of a sniper rifle resting on the handrail, the end placed on his shoulder. She could see him clearly, but if she were a mercenary down below Yalung would be invisible to the naked eye. He stood so perfectly still, letting the darkness envelope him.

"How long have you been out here?" She spoke up, making her presence known as she went to stand beside him, breathing in fresh crispy air that rejuvenated her lungs.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself." Was his reply.

"I think it is I who should be saying that to you." She said, giving him a side-smirk.

"I'm fine."

"Even _you _need sleep just like the rest of us."

Yalung lowered the rifle from his face, "We are at a disadvantage. We are being hunted down as we speak. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Frank Bilders is dead." She felt the need to put it out there. "Nasreen killed him, and she has the satellite dish. Does that even the odds?"

"Perhaps."

Silence settled over them, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What is this place?" It was a burning question she needed to sate. Wherever they were, it looked drastically different from the other buildings she had seen on both islands. This had a sleeker more urbanized design, from what the room revealed. The rest of the building she has to explore.

"It's a private resort. Hoyt had it built for accommodating guests, usually friends from overseas. Many of the mercenaries don't know about this place, so I think we will be safe here."

Citra raised a brow, "And you know this..?"

"Because the General of Kyrat was invited to come discuss business. Hospitality and charm can make strong alliances.. and that was when I met your brother."

At the mention of Vaas she perked up. "You did? How was he like?"

_tell me everything please, I want to know more, more, more_

"Fine."

Citra deflated, and he must have noticed.

"He was arrogant. Reckless. He killed more products than he did selling them, wasting thousands of dollars. He acts before he thinks, and I think he doesn't think at all."

"Vaas was always a wild child." She said with a small smile on her lips. That was one thing that never changed. Sometimes she desired to be like that. He always had a way of drawing people in. He was always the center of attention.

"You seem to admire him." The demon commented.

"I love him." She blurted out. "He's my brother... and it.. hurt so much when he left me. Vaas was the only one that _truly _cared about me.. or I thought he did." She blinked away the tears, her face burning. "That's why I want to protect this island. It's not only my home but his, and I don't want the memories of our childhood to fade like it never existed. He was so happy back then.. I want to remember him like that. I just wish I can go back and relive those days, stay there forever."

Yalung laid a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let nostalgia consume you. No one can return to the past. We are left with only the memories to cherish."

Citra stared at the gloved hand, its weight reassuring and dare she say it, comforting. Yalung tensed when she took his hand to cup it to her cheek, her hand over his. His whole body screamed uncomfortable... and yet he didn't pull away.

"You're too kind. To me, and to my people." She lowered her eyes, "We have suffered.. so much, and I try to make things better but it's getting harder. We protect our home, our newer generations but I fear there will be others to come and try to take it from us. I fear this will be an endless war."

"You won't have to worry about that." He said, "Once we get rid of the Privateers I will make sure you will officially own these islands. You _will _be under the protection of Kyrat's army. No one will try to take your home away from you ever again."

Citra laughed, "A noble demon. How funny." She glanced away and then back to his mask, and she touched it gently. Yalung kept still, and he didn't move away. Wasn't he worried she would rip it off? Maybe he knew the threat of that possibility.. and maybe he knew she wouldn't.

It was cold to the touch, and rough. It would have been smooth possibly in the beginning, but constant wear and harsh environments worn it down. Her fingertips traced deep grooves and lines etched into the mask, over bumps and scratches. This mask must have seen its share of battle. How many men have died looking up into those soulless black eyes? Finding no remorse or humanity to plead for.

With her thumb she rubbed the bottom lip of the smiling demon, flicking her eyes up to meet the dark sleek orbs.

Yalung reacted by grabbing her wrist and gently moving it away. "Your body is still weak. Rest and recover. You will need it for tomorrow."

Citra smiled impishly and walked backwards towards the rooms. "You're human just like me." She said as parting words before walking normally to the sliding door. She stepped inside and closed it with a click, glancing at the demon. It pleased her to see he had been watching her.

Demon he may be, but a man he still is underneath.

They laid low for one day for two reasons. One because, despite her protests, she had to recuperate, let her new skin heal. He told her not to move it that much, or at all really. Explained how the main veins needed time to connect so the blood can flow into the foreign skin, and if she did anything drastic it would tear what little process had been made and possibly lead to the foreign skin dying, thus decaying, which would lead to an infection. She asked how he knew so much about this and he revealed he was an 'uncertified' doctor.

The second reason was that Yalung wanted to do some reconnaissance before taking action. They certainly didn't have all the time in the world, they needed to act fast and hard, considering Nasreen now held the radio tower and the satellite dish. While Yalung was out, ordering her to stay put in bed, she filled the time by exploring the resort. Despite it being made for outsiders, it was fascinating, wondrous at the accomplishments mankind has made through technology.

There were more rooms similar to the one they settled in, and she counted three stories. Their temporary base was on the third floor, the second floor the same, and the first floor was a kitchen/living room/inside pool area. The inside pool was drained, and it looked like nobody had been in the building for a long time. Outside contained another pool shaped like the number eight. This one had water in it still, but murky and green with moss and plants. There was not much to see and overtime she grew bored and decided to go out hunting animals. She didn't use her left arm at all.. well not really, but they were going to starve if they didn't eat, and the idea of staying in bed all day didn't sit well with her.

Yalung returned first, and when he discovered she had been out hunting he straightaway did a check up on her arm. Luckily nothing wrong happened, and he noted that it was healing exceptionally well. Though it didn't exempt her from a silent scolding. He didn't give her a lecture or anything like that, it would be strange if he did considering she was an adult and he was.. well him, but she knew he was displeased.

Using a makeshift fire pit they cooked a rabbit, and when done Yalung immediately put the fire out. He said they were far from any civilization, but still, better safe than sorry.

"Are you not going to eat?" She asked when he only got one plate from the kitchen.

"I already did."

Citra frowned. It was a blatant lie, and to be honest it was starting to get annoying. Didn't he trust her? She thought they were past this. Why did he continue to hide?

"You don't have to hide your face from me." She said gently, carefully. "You can trust me."

"It has nothing to do with trust." That was all he said, and the topic was dropped.

As she ate, Yalung started cleaning his guns while filling her in on information from his recon mission. "They're fighting, it's an all out civil war. Frank's side are targeting the airport to get back the satellite dish, or better the entire airport. This traps Nasreen in a corner, she's not going anywhere for a while."

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"We can use this to our advantage. We need to get to that radio tower and destroy the satellite without being caught. If we get Frank's privateers past Nasreen's defenses then they will be a big enough distraction to allow us to sneak in and do what we have to do. But before we destroy anything I need you to get in touch with Dennis, tell him to bring in every man he can spare. If we move fast then we may be able to take control of this island today."

Citra nodded in approval, and remembered something.

"Your people betrayed you. They told Frank we were coming." She said, curious to see what his reaction will be.

Yalung looked unfazed, albeit he is wearing a mask. "Their punishment is beyond my authority. They will be dealt with properly later."

She cocked her head, "You don't crave revenge?"

"They thought their decision was the best for Kyrat."

"Kyrat." She said, tasting the word. "Is that where you are from?"

"Yes." He answered curtly, pushing in a cloth with a stick inside the barrel of the gun.

"I only know what I've seen, and I've seen only this island. Tell me, what is Kyrat like?"

Yalung dismantled the purple desert eagle easily, automatically. She wondered if this was routine for him.

"Big. Kyrat is surrounded by mountains, bigger than the ones here on your island. The land changes in areas, forest in some and dry brown plains in others. There is no ocean there, only lakes and rivers."

Citra wondered what that was like. To have no endless sea as far as the eye can see, only land and more land. It disturbed her just imagining it.

"It's a peaceful land. I cannot say the same for its inhabitants."

Citra sat back, "You fight your own war back home?"

"War is everywhere." Yalung said coldly, "War. War never changes. Just different places, different people."

Citra finished her portion, but oddly she was still hungry. Starving, actually. She just chalked it up to her being pregnant, and ate the rest of the rabbit. After eating they went back up to the room. Yalung went to a door in the room and she followed him. It was a bathroom, and she watched him bent to twist the shower knobs. Surprisingly water gushed from the faucet. He then turned his attention towards her.

"Don't move." He said, and carefully peeled the pad off. While he inspected it, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Where Nasreen had punched her, her skin had swollen up, marred with dark purplish bruises. "Clean yourself, try to avoid direct contact with the spray on your wound. I'll be outside." He left and closed the door behind him, leaving it open a bit for light to shine through.

She undressed herself, untying the top and shrugging off the cargo pants and stepped in. The water was freezing cold, making her gasp, but she toughened up and scrubbed dirt off her body as best as she can with hands. It was short, the only trouble she had was trying to figure out how to turn off the shower. Eventually she got it, and stepped out, drying herself with a towel hanging from a bar. Grabbing her clothes, she exited the bathroom.

She was disappointed when she didn't get a reaction from him when he noticed her walking out naked. But he is wearing a mask..

"Your arm." He said, and she handed it to him. He put on a fresh pad, and it stung a bit. "It may sting a bit because of the anti-bacterial cream. Try not to scratch it." He said when she raised her hand unconsciously to scratch it.

"Get dressed, put everything on, and wear this." He handed her a helmet, and she realized it was the helmet she threw off to vomit back at the car crash. She glanced at the bed, and the rest of the Privateer get up was laid out.

She frowned, "You want me to dress like a Privateer?"

"It's part of the plan." He explained, and stood there expectantly.

"What about you?" She asked, slipping into the pants. "You should use the shower. It is cold but it is relaxing."

"I'm fine."

"It is relaxing.." She said, stepping into his personal space. "Don't worry for once. That is all you do. I can keep watch, I'm not helpless."

Yalung went silent for a while, his mask hiding whatever he was thinking.

She was surprised when he nodded his head. "Get dressed and wait for me. I won't take long."

Citra expected Yalung to get undressed and use this bathroom, but instead he walked to the glass wall and slid the door open. She was right behind him when he turned around swiftly, making her step back.

"I won't." She said, knowing what he was going to say. "Trust me." She whispered. Yalung stared hard at her, and finally gave a curt nod. He slid the door close and she went back to the bed. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of running water.

Citra was just putting on gloves when the shower turned off. She watched in silent wonder as the dark shape of Yalung walked across the room. The glass revealed nothing, but she knew he was naked. Bare. Unprotected, vulnerable. She wanted so bad to see him, but she gained his trust and she wasn't going to break it. She wasn't going to break her word.

Yalung stopped to where she thinks the bed is, and the outline of his head moved. It was then with shock she realized he must be looking at her. It stayed that way for a few seconds, and when he started getting dressed she let out air she didn't know she was holding. She watched him put on each layer of clothing he wore, the last was the mask. Another few seconds and he was inside her room, dressed and ready.

She tried to imagine what he looked like underneath. Light skin, pale from a period of no direct sun contact, and strong.

"So." She said, "What's the plan?"

* * *

"This isn't going to work."

"Relax. It will if you stay focused."

"Are you sure?"

"If I weren't then I wouldn't put you in danger."

Citra bit her bottom lip, and flickered her eyes up to look at Yalung through the rear view mirror. He gave a slight nod which settled her internal nervousness, and with a deep inhale followed by an exhale, she put on the helmet and started the car Yalung had gotten, its previous occupant's bodies hidden by the side of the road. Hoyt's compound grew closer and closer until they came to a stop at the guarded entrance. She looked wearily at the snipers and the gunmen guarding the entrance, knowing if she made one slip up they were going to be blown into smithereens.

A guard greeted them, walking up the driver window. Citra tensed, and rolled the window down.

"You're late. Frank's dead and Anthony's boss now and he called everyone back an hour ago." The guard said.

"I got held up." She replied, nodding towards the back, "Frank's death won't be in vain."

The guard peered behind her and his eyes widened at the sight of Yalung sitting in the back, his wrists cuffed.

"Holy shit how did you do it?" He said in awe.

"I don't have time to tell. I need to get him to Anthony. And I don't think the new boss will be happy if he knew two of his men are the reason Yalung escaped." She said lowly, "And he can, maybe he's working on it right this very instant."

The guard nodded his head like a bobble head figurine, and waved, "Yeah, yeah. Hey, let them in!"

The gates to the entrance opened, and she drove in deep into enemy territory. It was crazy, and gods this shouldn't be working but it was and she didn't know how or why and she wasn't going to question it. They were lucky they weren't shot on sight!

She parked the car right in front of the building she was previously held in and hopped out, walking to the other side to get Yalung.

"Grab my arm." He whispered, and she did. making sure to make it look like she was pulling him along like a prisoner. They received stares, but she fixated her sight straight ahead and ignored them. Up the stairs they went where they were halted at the doors.

"I got something for Anthony." Citra said.

The Privateer eyed her, and when he looked at Yalung his grip tightened on his gun. "Follow me."

They followed the merc into the building and up the winding staircase. As she expected, they were lead straight to the office she woke up in. The guard pushed it open, and they walked inside. Citra did a quick sweep over the room. Two guards in the corner, minus the one beside them, and a gruff looking man seated behind the desk. He must be Anthony.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Anthony said, resting his elbows on the desk.

"Yalung sir." Citra shoved the prisoner, noting he tripped on his feet purposely, making him stagger.

"I can see that." Anthony rubbed his chin, squinting at them. "What happened to the rest of your team? Lemme guess, they were all killed?"

"Yes."

"And you were the only one to survive, right? Mh. That's very lucky, don'tcha think?" He drawled.

Citra didn't like the look in his eyes, and she glanced at the two privateers. It was barely noticeable, the raising of their guns, and her instincts screamed danger! Before anything could happen, Yalung sprang to life, breaking the tampered cuffs and in a blur he had her pressed against him, a gun raised to her neck.

"What are you doing!" Citra yelled, thrashing around to get out off his grip. He ripped off her helmet and let it drop. "This isn't part of the plan!"

"Change of plans." He said, giving her rough shake. "Anthony, my name is Yalung and I come as a representative for the General of Kyrat. I have come to you as a sign of peace, and offer the leader of the Rakyat as a gift."

"I will kill you!" Citra whispered harshly, baring her teeth at him. She wanted to say more, throw in some curses, but Anthony's laughter interrupted her.

"Don't try to fool me, Colonel Len already has my alliance, and nowhere did he say you were in on it."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I am with General Len." Yalung said, "In order to gain the Rakyat's complete and ultimate trust I had be devoted to their cause, even if it meant looking like I betrayed the Colonel. You have to understand it was all settled in the beginning, and it worked. I have Talugmai right in your hands, on your island. You've won the war."

"If you had her why didn't you just come in with her. Why the trickery?" Anthony said, gesturing to the get up Citra was dressed in.

"I would've been shot on sight. We were supposed to kill you, or that's what Talugmai thought." Yalung answered.

Anthony pursed his lips, looking at them suspiciously. "This all looks bad for you, you know that? How do I know if you're just bullshitting me? Where's your proof?"

"I do, but I know you are a reasonable man. And you can radio Colonel Len for proof, he will tell you what I already said, but first you need the radio station, and the satellite, which Nasreen has. I can help you get it back."

Anthony sat in contemplation until finally he unclasped his crossed fingers and smiled. "Alright. Colonel Len did describe your history in battle in full detail. Told me you were some kind of.. 'one man army', and to be honest I'm running out of options. I need a guy like you."

"So we have a deal then?" Yalung said.

"You got yourself a deal." Anthony smirked, and shifted his attention on her. "But I want Talugmai under my supervision. Take her to the basement and lock her up."

Yalung nodded and made to walk out with her.

"Wait." He called, "Not you. You and I got lots of things to talk about, and you are going to prove to me how you're going to be useful. I want the radios, and I plan to get it today."

Yalung's grip on her arm tightened, yet he released her, letting the guards take her. Citra growled and tried to rush at Yalung, to hit him or just- just something! Instead she spat at him as she was dragged out of the room. Downstairs they went to the basement, where there was still her blood on the floor, dried now. They shoved her inside and forced her to sit on a chair, cuffing her to it.

Citra glared heatedly at them as they walked out, slamming the heavy metal door shut and locking it behind them. As soon as she made sure she was alone, Citra relaxed into the chair. Now all she had to do was wait.

Without a clock around, she didn't know how much time passed, and despite the situation she grew bored, restless. What was taking him so long? Was he even allowed to come down here and see her? What's happening? This uncertainty put her on edge, and she feared the worst.

Heavy footsteps sauntered down the stairs and approached where she was held captive, but they didn't open her door. Instead it sounded like the door of the room next to hers opened, and a voice she hoped to never hear again reached her ears.

"I ain't saying nothing!" The voice of Hurk said, followed by a scraping of a chair."Ow, ow! Hey where are you taking me. I got rights you know! I'm a U.S citizen!"

Hurk kept on babbling until she could no longer hear him, his voice fading when the footsteps marched back upstairs. She was left all alone again, and more time passed until someone came into the basement. This time they opened her door, and Yalung slipped through. He stuck to the walls, pressing himself against it as he edged his way to the camera in the corner. Citra knew better not to show any reaction, she didn't even look at him.

In silence Yalung reached up and started tampering with the equipment.

"I don't have much time." He said finally, lowering his arms. "Anthony is set on keeping you down here. He plans on attacking the airport soon, and he's taking most of his men. Hold still." He went behind her and started fiddling with the handcuffs.

"Do you think he fell for it?" She asked, wincing as the cuffs scratched against her wrists.

"I don't think so. He doesn't trust me, but as he said he's out of options. He'll keep me around until he gets what he wants." The tightness of the cuffs loosened and Yalung straightened up. "Alright, you should be able to slip your hands through. Here." He stuffed something in her hands. "It's the key to the door. We're leaving now so escape when you are certain we are gone. Try to reach the airport. When you're there head straight to the radio tower. Fire a flare so we'll know you're there. Don't stop for anything understand? I'm planning for Hurk to blow up the satellite dish and he will once he sees the flare. You'll have ten minutes to get to the radio tower before Hurk destroys the dish. Contact Dennis and tell him to send every man he can as soon as possible."

A sound erupted from upstairs and they both froze. A moment passed and Yalung whispered, "I have to go now. I left the car behind the back of the building. You understand what to do?"

"I do." She said with determination in her eyes. Yalung didn't say anything more, and left quickly. Citra waited, straining her ears to hear what was going outside. The sound of multiple cars starting prompted her to start wiggling out of the handcuffs. It was a struggle, but eventually she managed to slip her hands through. She got up, massaging her sore wrists.

In a matter of seconds she unlocked the door and headed towards the stairs. The sound of footsteps coming down made her freeze, and she dove to the corner of the stairs just as two Privateers came down.

"What the hell?" One of them said when they spotted the door, which she left ajar. She cursed her stupidity, and watched them rush into the room... Immediately she was on her feet and slammed the door shut, locking it. The two Privateers whipped around in surprise and started yelling, banging on the door with their fists.

Citra backed away, and darted up the stairs. Just as she stepped onto the first floor, a group of Privateers walked in and stopped at the sight of her. Citra didn't let them have time to register what they were seeing, and sprinted down a corridor. There were two doors down there, but she didn't have time to check if they were exits to the outside; she could already hear their frantic calls and pounding footsteps behind her. In a split second decision, Citra charged straight to the window and jumped, curling up her body.

She landed with a crash outside, pieces of glass cutting her face as she rolled to a stop. Heart pounding, she got up and booked it to the parked car. Sirens filled the air just as she got in. The keys were in the ignition already, and she wasted no time getting the car going. She zoomed around the corner, and past the building. Citra grit her teeth when they open-fired at the car, cracking the windshield.

Taking from memory, she made a sharp turn and the entrance of the compound came into view. Privateers tried to stop her, but she swerved violently that they couldn't get a proper shot to the tires, sometimes running them over. Slamming her foot on the pedal, the closed her eyes as the car collided with the door. A loud crash, some resistance and then she was out, racing down the road.

Opening the compartment, she pulled out the map and a pistol. Looking at a map for directions while driving with bad guys chasing after you was extremely hard, something she learned right now. It was chaotic, and she drove like a mad man. It helped that she didn't really know how to drive properly in the first place.

By the time she reached the airport the car was smoking, and she could see fire! Even she knew that was a really, _really, _bad sign, and the moment she entered the airport she dove out. The car continued to go, and unintentionally it crashed right into a flammable tank, exploding into a ball of fire. It happened right next to a building, which simultaneously caught on fire with the resulting explosion.

Citra never felt so alive! She didn't feel any pain, but that could be a result from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. If she thought being chased by five cars was bad, heading straight into a war was worse! Everywhere around her was death and screams and gunfire and chaos! Chaos! Chaotic! In the back of her mind she thought Yalung must be around somewhere, and she was disappointed she couldn't see him in intense action.

It was too dangerous out here in the open with bullets flying everywhere, so she headed straight for cover. Recollecting herself, she scanned the area and spotted crates of weapons under a stretch of blanket held up by poles. Gripping the pistol, she went over there, shooting as she ran. She slid to a stop, crouching next to the crates. Frantically, she shoved aside guns and ammo until she spotted a flare and took it.

OK now she only needed to get to the radio tower. Taking a deep breath, she ran towards the tower which she could see from where she was at. No one noticed her as Citra Talugmai. To them she was another enemy running around, shooting left and right, dodging and jumping.

It felt like a lifetime, but she finally reached the radio tower. Stopping by the stairs, she pointed the flare up to the sky and fired.

Now she really had to hurry.

Taking the steps two at a time, she rushed to the top. A boom knocked her off-balance, and she had to grab a hold of the railing to keep herself from falling down the stairs. She peered down and saw the bottom of the radio tower on fire.

"Gods.." She muttered and hurried up with a stronger sense of urgency. Climbing up a ladder she finally made it to the very top. The radio panel was right in front of her. She rushed to it and got to work trying to get a signal to Dennis.

"Dennis!" She yelled into the speaker, "Dennis it's Citra!"

"Citra?" His voice sounded far away, and there was something in the background making it hard to hear him. "Citra what happened? Has something gone wrong?! Are you OK?"

"Dennis listen to me. I need you to send in as many men you can as soon as possible!"

"Citra-" More background noise, and she realized they were gunfire coming from his end.

"Just do it!" She ordered.

"Citra- base being- hold on-"

An earth-shattering blast shook the ground, even up at the tower she felt it. Snapping her head up, she saw smoke rise from one of the buildings. Times up, that must have been Hurk blowing up the satellite dish.

"NO!"

She was brought out of her gaze when something grabbed the back of her head and slammed it down on the control panel.

"Ah!" She gasped in pain, clutching her head. That very person shoved her down on her back. From the floor Citra looked up at her attacker.

Nasreen stared at the burning building, and then to Citra, uncontrollable fury on her face. Citra stared back into the eyes of pure hatred all directed at her. Her body went numb when Nasreen raised a gun pointed at her, ready to kill.

Out of nowhere Yalung appeared and rammed into Nasreen, grabbing her arm and pointing it upwards, the bullet making a hole in the ceiling instead of Citra. They clashed with one another, and in one moment Nasreen's gun was knocked out of her hands. Yalung took the opportunity to whip out his deagle but Nasreen charged and tackled him down. The purple gun slid across the floor, coming to a stop right before her. She grabbed the gun with shaky hands and got up.

Now the fire had ascended up, and was right below the floorboards. The air got hot and smoke made her eyes burns. The two had been wrestling on the floor, and separated, getting to their feet quickly. Like a mirror, they both pulled out huge hunting knives. Citra refrained from intervening. This was it, the moment of truth. It is only fitting they kill each other with knives, it is the Rakyat way.

Nasreen moved first, lunging at Yalung with a fierce growl. Every hit she struck was blocked, vice versa for Yalung. Citra's never witnessed a brutal, calculated, _personal _battle such as this. Yalung was a tiger, striking ruthlessly, holding nothing back, but his anger clouded his mind, allowing Nasreen to gain an opening in his defenses.

Citra gasped when Nasreen swung down the knife aimed close to his neck. She was so sure, so sure Yalung was going to be stabbed but in a show of raw strength he snatched the blade. Blood dripped from his fingers as he forced it away. Nasreen's face held one of utter disbelief, then pain when Yalung slammed his head against hers. She was momentarily stunned and he used that time to shove his knife in her chest.

Nasreen's eyes bulged, her mouth parted in a small o. The knife clattered to the floor when she dropped it, and she stumbled backwards towards the ladder. Shaking, she grabbed the hilt and pulled it out, letting it fall to the floor. The merc collapsed to her knees, pressing a hand to her chest.

Yalung approached her like a tiger going in for the kill.

"Julio Medina Cordero!" He roared, and Citra's never heard him this angry, this furious There was so much raw emotion in his distorted voice Has he been keeping this bottled up all this time? "Do you remember his name!"

Nasreen grimaced in pain, her blood soaking in blood, but she looked confused to what he was saying.

"REMEMBER! Julio Medina Cordero! The man who worked for the Jackal! The man who had dreams of becoming an astronaut! MY FRIEND YOU LET DIE! MY FRIEND WHO WAS TORTURED AND RAPED AND BURNED ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! And for what?! For this!?" Yalung pulled something out from his pocket and held it up. It was a diamond. Citra patted her pockets, and yes, nothing was there. He must have found it somehow.

"I- I don't know who-" Nasreen stuttered, and then paused, and her eyes widened. Citra could see the gears working in her brain, see something indescribable fill those woman's eyes.

She stared up at Yalung as if seeing him for the first time. "Who... Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. He was a good man with dreams. You killed him. He died _suffering_." Yalung snatched the sides of her head. Nasreen had that look, the look of a human who knew she was going to die. It wasn't acceptance, or defeat. It was just ruthless knowledge.

"He was my friend." Yalung sounded tired.. sad. "My only friend."

_CRACK!_

It was beautiful. Nasreen, her neck twisted- snapped. Her body fell limp, and Yalung let it fall backwards through the opening of the ladder and into the flames.

He stood there in silence, and she couldn't imagine the thoughts running through his head right this very instant.

When he turned around to face Citra, she raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

The recoil of the gun was stronger than she expected. It bounced right from her hands and clattered to the floor.

Yalung staggered two steps forward before falling to his knees, his hands pressed down on his stomach. Pity... this would have been avoided if he were wearing a bullet proof vest...

Citra didn't bother to pick up the gun.

"You're right Yalung. Killing the leader won't stop anything. Their will always be someone to take your place. That's why I made sure to get rid of everyone. Right now as I speak your men are being slaughtered." Citra spoke slowly, leisurely with a smile. She strolled the distance between them, casually picking up a knife from the floor. "It is your turn."

Yalung seemed invincible. Powerful. Strong. When she slid that knife through his chest she proved that he is, after all, human. Mortal.

"You would've been so perfect." She whispered, stroking his mask.

Yes he would've been if not for one thing. **He is an outsider. **

She guessed Vaas was right after all. Citra wasn't going to let nobody- Hoyt, Jason, Yalung- rule _her island. _

Slowly, to savor the moment, she hooked her fingers under his mask, and with one tug pulled it off.

Yalung had brown eyes... cold. Dead.

Yalung had dark short hair, cut like a boy's, with three small long braids.

Yalung's face was marred by old scars.

Yalung is a woman.

Citra smiled, rubbing a thumb over _skin. _Skin, no more mask.

In one smooth movement, Citra bent down and kissed her. It was soft. Slow. Insane. Citra ended it.

"Farewell demon." She whispered, and pushed Yalung back.

She fell through the opening, joining Nasreen in their fiery end.

So perfect... she would have been perfect.

Citra kept the mask, and picked up Yalung's gun. Going to one of the corners in the radio tower, she used the electrical cable to zipline down to safety, and just in time. The tower, now engulfed with fire, collapsed in on itself, now nothing but a huge bonfire.

The Privateers were still fighting one another. The fools. By the time the Rakyat arrived on the island, the Privateers were tired and few in numbers. Their defeat was fast and pathetic, not even a challenge worth her warriors. The South Island was now hers.

"My Queen," One of her men came up to her. "The rebels attacked the fishing harbor. Dennis is fighting them back but he needs reinforcements."

So they've finally launched an assault.

Citra smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

By the time they reached the fishing harbor it was nightfall. The aftermath of the battle was fire and dead bodies.

When Dennis saw her, he reached out, but held back, the expression of relief on his face masked with stoicism.

"We drove them back. The rebels won't launch another massive attack like this, they've lost too much today." He said.

"Who are they?" Citra nodded towards the row of people on their knees with guns pointed at them.

"Surviving rebels. Now prisoners for you my Queen."

Citra raised a brow and went over to inspect the survivors. Each one dared not to look at her, their heads hung low.

Except for one.

A certain, sick joy flickered in her chest.

"My little bird. Flown away." She whispered, bending down to run her fingers through Riley's messy hair. Riley jerked his head away, looking disgusted and defiant.

Citra laughed, her eyes sparking with insanity.

"How far he has fallen."

* * *

Vaas inspected the souvenir she got him. A purple chrome desert eagle, with an engraving of a jackal.

Inside her room she placed the mask of Yalung next to Jason's skull, and touched them lovingly.

_And guess what little sister you fucking chopped their heads off._

For you Vaas, she would do anything.

* * *

**Whoo! And this goes to show Citra is one cold, heartless, deceitful, manipulative woman who'll do anything to get what she wants, anyway how. And concerning Yalung's identity, I did say it would not be in the way you think...**

**A few more chaps and this story will come to an end! Thanks for sticking around so far and hope you're enjoying it!**


	16. Chapter 16

What's the most important thing in the world?

Family.

Without family, you are nothing.

Family doesn't mean blood relation.

Family can mean the people who care about you. The people who hold only unconditional love for you.

Citra cares about Vaas.

Their love is pure and beautiful. Beyond this simple universe they're trapped in. Nothing can compare.

Not even Jason's love for his little brother. Riley... Riley, Riley, Riley. It's tragic in a way, how hope is still reflected in those blue eyes. Right now, he's glaring at her, silent defiance, a thin veil covering the anger underneath his skin. The boy's in chains, stripped naked with the other prisoners in the middle of the Rakyat's celebration. Citra stares back, the tips of her lips curling. He's changed a lot since the last time she's seen him.

No longer the weak and pathetic boy down in the darkness. No now he's starting to look like his older brother. The island is finally taking a toll on him.

"I don't like the way he is looking at you." Dennis seethed from his seat beside her, his fingers wrapped around a goblet of wine. "How _dare _he look at you that way! He is not dead yet because of you, and this is his appreciation? He should be bowing before you!"

"Relax Dennis." Citra spoke, refraining herself from rolling her eyes. The idea of Riley bowing down in gratitude, subjecting himself to her, didn't spark any interest. It wasn't what she wanted, far from it actually. Keeping Riley around was just.. amusing to her. He was still so innocent, nothing compared to Jason. So young... to her he was a boy, not a man. Just a boy.

"How is your leg?" She heard Dennis ask, and she glanced at the leg in question. It was her left leg, the calf wrapped in bandages. Back at the airport, either due to adrenaline or something else, she had been shot clean through, leaving a small circular hole. The pain came to her on the boat ride back to the Northern Island. She's been shot before, the scar on her thigh permanent proof of it, but this time around the pain was more bearable. She isn't a healer, but she's sure that people don't get used to bullet wounds, especially the second time.

To everyone's surprise, she could still walk, maybe with a small limp but it was still a steady walk, something considered impossible after a severe injury.

"It's fine." She said in a bored tone. He's been fussing over it ever since he has noticed it, same goes for the baby.

"I can't believe you killed him." Dennis took a sip from his cup, a frown on his weathered face. "I didn't think you would."

"And what makes you think that?"

Dennis saw the look on her face, and he shrugged, busying his mouth with drinking. "Nothing.. nothing.. How is your stomach?"

"_Fine._" She hissed defensively. Why did she bother telling him anyways? Oh, yes she didn't. If her memory served correct, she remembered that Dennis disturbed her examination with the witch doctor. This was the day after the purge of the Southern Island, and waking up in the morning she was greeted to discomfort in her stomach. Immediately fearing the worst, she called for the witch. By then the discomfort had turned into a dull, almost rhythmic, pulsing pain.

Using his mysterious ways, he told her the child was fine and healthy but she didn't believe him. How could she? No words can out rule the truth she was feeling, and when she described what she was exactly feeling Dennis walked in. He told her he heard she had sent for the witch doctor, and at an early hour he was worried and went to check up on her. Now the man can't stop asking about the baby, fretting with a distressed look on his face when she catches him looking at her stomach.

It hurt. But it wasn't _killing_ her.

She squinted at him, but didn't press on. He can hold his thoughts to his own, she certainly wasn't interested. What's done is done, and it was done for the better. Yalung promised much, maybe there was honesty in her words, but Citra didn't care. She's had enough of outsiders. They all wanted to control them, supress the true potential of the Rakyat. This is their island, their home. Their ancestors carved the very land they stand upon and she wasn't going to give it all away to an outsider.

Not when she has come this far.

It's been years but finally, gazing down at her people, she sees a culture that has struggled to stay alive rejuvenate and become the strength, and glory of what the Rakyat should be. What they were before Hoyt. She has restored the Rakyat to its former glory, just like in old times! And in old times, the Rakyat devour their enemies.

She stood from her throne, her people falling silent as they gazed up at her in wonder.

"Bring me the Colonel." She bellowed, pointing with a knife to the group of prisoners. Colonel Len resisted when he was brought up to her and laid on a stone table, presented more like a pig prepped for gutting than an offering. Citra raised her arms to the sky.

"We have been starved, beaten, and killed. They took our soil, our land to grow their evil crops while our children's bellies sink and cry for their mother's milk." She bellowed, sweeping her eyes over the crowd. They were all fixated on her, listening, agreeing. "We will _never _forget what they have done to us! The Rakyat is strong! We are strong and we have persevered! Our hunger is over brothers, sisters! Now we feast!"

Colonel Len was spewing something in a foreign language, and gaped in horror at the sight of Citra raising the knife above her head. Using momentum, the blade drove deep into the outsider's pudgy belly. She dragged it across, having to tug it through when it got caught in places. By the time she finished, Colonel Len was barely alive, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

Grinning in anticipation, she shoved her hands inside the long cut and pulled out slick, meaty organs.

**Blood.**

Oh the sight of it sent a thrill up her spine and gods the smell.. She breathed in deeply, her mouth watering. The aching pain in her stomach grew to such an intensity that if she didn't get a taste of flesh right this instant she would certainly die.

**Feed. Eat. Devour. Hunger hunger hunger eateateat**

Something deep inside her awakened, like a beast rousing from deep hibernation. This, this was something new, and exciting. She couldn't wait a second longer, and shoved her face into slippery, squishy meat. Ripping, tearing, chewing- This feeling.. it was indescribable, but if she had to describe it, it would be euphoria, and she only felt like that when she's around Vaas.

It was so great, she couldn't get enough. Gods it felt like she hasn't eaten in days, year! And the best part, the best part was that she could _sense _her prey was _still alive. _Barely, but his heart still beat, no matter how weak, and that.. that made it all the more satisfying.

Finally, the ache in her stomach was silenced.

She straightened back up, swallowing something round and chewy, her eyes lidded in elation. With her tongue she licked at the blood smeared all over the lower half of her face, breathing heavily.

Oh.. Riley.. Riley.. now there is that fear in his eyes. He looked at her like she was some kind of monster, his face pale and he really did look like he was going to be sick. She smiled at him, showing off her blood stained teeth.

"Take him back to the dungeons." She ordered the guards.

Citra didn't bother to clean up. She wanted Riley to see her this way. She wanted a closer look at those fearful eyes.

Down in the dank dungeon, she sent all guards away. Grabbing a torch hanging off the wall, she unlocked the cell and entered. He was there, curled up in a corner with his head down and his knees tucked to his chest, wearing only a ripped pair of shorts. The sound of the cell door opening made him look up, and when he caught sight of her he scrambled up, settling into an alarmed stance.

"Get away from me!" He growled. He tried to sound confident, but she could hear the panic in his voice, see the fear in his eyes. Smell it, really.

Her response was a small smile and the tilting of her head.

"My little bird." She whispered, taking a step forward which sent him skidding backwards, bumping into the wall.

"I'm not your fucking bird!" He shouted, his flickering to her and the wall behind him. No escape. He's trapped. His fault.

She was on him in a flash, and there was a brief struggle which resulted in Riley falling on the floor, Citra holding him down with her hand pressed down on his neck, the torch rolling away, illuminating their struggling forms. He's not so weak like last time. Riley squirmed underneath her hold, going into a panic-state.

"No! Let me go! Don't touch me!" He choked, his eyes bulging, slapping at her arms.

Citra hummed, and there was this hysteric, uncontrollable feeling spreading through her body. Restless, she was so restless but a hundred times more than that. Riley cried out when with her other hand, dug her nails into where his heart was. She stopped when beads of blood erupted like small raindrops. Gods she didn't want to stop, wanted to dig her fingers all the way in, wrap them around his beating heart and tear it out. Holding in her laughter, her body swayed back and forth, restless- need to do something.

"You went to them." She breathed, caressing his cheek with a trembling hand, leaving trails of blood. "You betrayed us!" How could he! She gave him freedom and he runs straight to the rebels! Fights for them now!

"You're fucking crazy!" He spat, lips pulled back like a tiger, though lacking the fearsome passion of the beast. "Where's Jason! What did you do to him!? God fuck if you did something to him I will KILL YOU!"

His incessant threats were silenced with a back-handed slap, so harsh that it whipped his head to the side, his temple knocking against the dirty ground, resulting in small, bleeding cuts. Her vision zoomed in on the blood, a dark red that was so mesmerizing against pale skin. She coated two fingers with his blood and licked them, tasting so much more than its metallic flavor.

Green eyes flashed under lidded eyelids, a dark kind of excitement. Riley lay frozen, unable to tear his eyes away. Did he fear her now? He should because she wanted more. More, more, more until there is nothing left of him. Instead of cracking his jaw open and tearing out his tongue, Citra ran her tongue across her teeth and smiled at him, "You look prettier bleeding."

"Fuck you." He breathed out shakily, and she wondered how much courage he had to scrape up to spit those words out. Funny, he's at her mercy and yet he acts like she could kill him at any moment. Right here, right now somewhere in a filthy dungeon underground in darkness with no witnesses, nobody to see or remember him. He would die alone, and no one would even care. Maybe Jason would if his skull was not stripped and cleaned and used as a trophy. And maybe the boy's parents in America will wonder what truly happened to their sons.

"They ran off to play warrior in the jungle." She thought.

"Jason is not your _warrior. _He NEVER was." Riley said, as if he heard her thoughts. Shrill panic mixed with paranoia clouded her mind, and she thought, truly thought for a moment, he could read her mind, burrow into her skull and listen in. But no.. no, no she- she said it out loud. No worries, no worries, no need to kill him. "You're tricking him.. you-" He licked his chapped lips, his eyes growing wet, "You don't even _care_. You're just- you're just using him."

"Using him? No." She said, "It wasn't me who killed your friends. It was Jason. Your brother wanted to. I did nothing. It was his own hand that ripped your friends souls from their bodies and he _loved it._"

Did she just enjoy watching him squirm.

"I don't believe you. Jason is a good person." It came out as a whisper, small, surprisingly defiant. A fact? From what truth? Who is he trying to convince? "I know him. I know my own brother!"

Citra stared intently at his young face. Did he really think, he knew Jason? Understood his brother like no one else could? What a hopeless fool. There is no secret, mystical connection between siblings. There is just blood and unrequited limerence. She should know! SHE'S BEEN TRYING FOR OVER A DECADE!

Something horrible, and dark swirled around in her mind, and it was beautiful.

"Do you love Jason?"

Riley looked like he just witnessed cannibalism. "You're sick."

She tried not to hit him. Breaking him so early is not fun. But he's so much better dead. He flinched when she brushed her lips against his earlobe, whispering, "Do you want to see him again?"

Internal conflict reflected in his eyes, but it was up to him whether to believe she was telling the truth or not. Citra waited patiently, and when he nodded his head she couldn't help but smile and get up. Riley sat up immediately, scooting away from her.

"Then you have to do one thing. One thing and you can see Jason." She said, rubbing the side of her head because Jason was trying to get in again. Bothersome American.

Riley didn't trust her, she could see that obviously, but she knew he would do whatever to see his brother. To talk to him again.. to hug him and say please please please don't leave me I need you why did _you leave me._

"What is it." Riley put up a brave front, but his body shook in fear, betraying him.

Her face was devoid of emotions, a blank canvas.

"I want you to touch yourself." It was a direct order, and to her she could be saying kill yourself and there would be no meaning behind it. No care, just emptiness. Riley didn't know what to do with himself, and stood there frozen, his expression one of disgust, absolute revulsion.

"No." He whispered.

Citra blinked and walked to the cell door.

"Wait! Wait!" She stopped and turned around. The boy looked frightened, desperate, his hand raised as if it would magically compel her to stop. He licked his chapped lips, his eyes flickering around the room. "Ok.. Ok.. if I do this, you _will _get Jason?"

Citra didn't answer him. Instead she strolled up to him and shoved him down onto his knees. She withdrew like smoke into the darkness. Riley swallowed and started muttering comforting words to himself. With one trembling hand, it disappeared under raggedy shorts.

"Fuck shit.." He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed, trying to block watching eyes out. No, no, no Riley didn't get the privilege to block her out. He didn't get to escape while the rest of them were still here.

"Look at what you've done." She uttered, circling him slowly. "Little bird... How will Jason feel when he finds out you betrayed him?" Citra never cared for torture, not really. Vaas was the one who liked tormenting the little animals. She was just content with watching.

"Shut up! I can't fucking- just, just fucking shut up!" He snapped, his face screwed up in intense concentration, cheeks flushed with shame and embarrassment.

Citra ignored him, "But that's okay. Because he forgives you. Jason _forgives you_ because he loves you. You are his brother, his little brother and he would do _anything _for you. He loves you Riley."

"Jason.." Riley looks like he wants to cry, and he does. "Grant.. mom, dad.. I- I want to go home. Please... please just let us go home. Please.."

Plead. Beg. Submit. Why was he so sad? She just didn't understand. So.. lucky. Riley was so lucky. _His _brother loved him.

"He needs you. He _wants you Riley._" She moaned.

Riley's eyes snapped open and he removed his hand from his shorts in a flash. "Stop it! WHY? Why are you doing this?! What have I ever done to _you?!_"

She emerged from behind him, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking his head back making him yelp. "You _exist. _Do I need any other reason?" She released his head non to gently and continued her prowling, flexing her fingers in want to grab his head again and rip out his throat.

"No.. that can't be it. People don't just _hate _someone to hate. You- you can't hate me. You can't do this. Please." Riley sniffled, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Please.. just let us go. I just- I just want to go home. Why did we come to this fucking island? Why did this happen to us? Why? Why us?" He slapped his fists against the side of his head, burrowing his face into his palms letting out a sob. "This is a fucking nightmare."

"No this is real." She hissed, "Outside is the dream world but here, right now, you are awake. This is life."

"This is not my life!" He cried, "Life is home and my parents and Jason and- and Grant and- and-" He couldn't finish his sentence, dissolving into a helpless mess. It seemed like all the boy could do was cry. Jason never cried, not that she remembered... Were those wet eyes staring up at her when she stabbed him in the chest considered crying? It didn't jog any sympathy from her, so it must be fake. "Just let us go.. please just let us go."

"WHY DO YOU STILL LOVE HIM?" She exploded in angry fire hot rage, kicking his back which sent him spiraling onto the ground. "He left you! HE LEFT YOU! He chose someone else over you! He NEVER cared about you! It was all LIES!"

**ALL LIES! ALL LIES! EMPTY PROMISES AND FALSE HOPE! **

Riley weakly picked himself up off the floor, nursing the spot where her foot connected with his back. "Because he's my brother.. and despite everything.. we're family. He's all I have left."

Her chest tightened, and to her shock her eyes started to burn. Not because of his words, but because, she realized, it was exactly what she would say. And she hated that. Thinking it in her head was one thing, but hearing it said out loud was another. It made her see what hopeless fools they both were. Still are. "Everyone leaves. No one ever stays." She said bitterly, swooping up the torch and exiting the cell.

"WAIT! WAAAIT! NO NO DON'T- I CAN'T STAY HERE!" His screams tore from his throat like a mad man. It was a dramatic switch from his previously quiet attitude. He had launched himself against the bars, an arm reaching out for her. "No don't leave me in the darkness! Not again, please, please come back! I can't be in the dark again! I need to see the light! PLEASE! I CAN'T STAY HERE! PLEASE!"

"Don't worry bird." She called over her shoulder, "You will see the light very soon."

He didn't stop his mad yelling, following her up the stairs. Stepping out into the hallway, she was taken by surprise when Dennis appeared. He jumped back, looking startled.

"Citra I thought you already-"

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

He lowered his head and stepped aside, revealing a line of chained prisoners, two guards standing in the back. "I was just bringing them to the dungeon. For the games."

She glanced at the prisoners, "Why are you bringing them? That is a servant's duty?"

His thick eyebrows shot up and he blinked rapidly, "Ah, yes but I thought it would be better if I did it myself.."

"I see." She muttered, squinting at him suspiciously but it was soon disregarded. She wanted to crawl back to Vaas, like she always does and if Dennis wanted to haul around prisoners then he can. Without a word she left, picking up the audible sigh of relief coming from Dennis.. even though she was already around the corner.

* * *

Citra woke up to a feeling of intense pain coming from her stomach. Scrambling out of the sheets, she barely had time to dump fruits out of a bowl before throwing up chunky blood into it. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and the inside of her mouth had that gross acidic taste. Screwing her eyes shut, she hugged her stomach, breathing deeply through her nose to calm herself down.

"Jason Jr. being a lil' puta? Doesn't like human for breakfast huh?" Vaas' amused voice said from his place on the bed, looking the least bit concern for his sister's health. She didn't answer him, not because she was ignoring him but because she _couldn't_. All her focus was put into somehow suppressing the extreme distress her stomach was in. Gods it felt like it was _moving _in their, or- or something was scrambling her organs. The sickest part was when she glanced at the pool of red vomit, she felt the urge to _eat it_.

"Nnngh.." She groaned, tearing her eyes away. Is this what pregnancy felt like all the time?

Vaas tsked, "Don't be such a pussy. You brought this shit upon yourself when you let Snow White put his fucking- when you two fuckers had unprotected sex. Shit I sound like Father Maliya now. Heh, should've told the geezer I fucked a boy without a condom. I can imagine the look on his face. Oh yeah another thing you should check little sister, see any warts down there?"

Citra sat there cradling her stomach, resting her form against the bed, too weak to move. All she could do was ride out the waves, waiting for it to pass so she could pass out. Her skin was slick with sweat, small trembles going up and down her body. She frowned when she felt something tap her head. If she had strength, she would've swatted the offending annoyance away. "Aye, ayee. Don't let that thing eat you from the inside."

"Mmwhat..?" She mumbled, straining to open her eyes but she just couldn't. Hands shoved under her arms and pulled her up onto the bed. The movement made her sick all over again, but this time she knew there was nothing in her stomach, so all she did was lie there dying.

"I'm gonna get something to make you feel better." Vaas said.

Citra's eyes fluttered open, panic swelling in her chest. "No! No.. no don't leave me.." She slapped a hand lazily on his arm, a fruitless attempt to grab him. One second she felt his warm skin and the next nothing but air. The bed felt different without the added weight, something she noticed immediately and- and how did he get free? Didn't she.. oh.. right. Vaas wanted to stretch his legs. She couldn't say no.

But now he's gone. Gone gone gone and gods what if he never comes back! He's going to leave her again! He's going to leave her! Not again, she can't handle it again.

"Vaas.." She croaked, trying to get up but her arms weren't cooperating and her legs felt like jello. "Vaas!.."

"You're always so needy."

Relief flooded her senses, and she reached out for him, wanting to feel him and know he is real and not some hallucination. His hand pushed her seeking one down, and she complied, rolling her head to make out what he got. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the shape of a box- no a safe. She's seen it before, and the contents inside was a mystery since the thing was locked with a four digit lock. Whistling, he put in the code and opened the safe, sticking a hand inside to rummage through whatever was in there.

Curious, she wanted to see what's inside but she was too tired. Plus Vaas kept glancing at her, looking on edge. Whatever was in there he didn't want anyone to see, especially her. Citra laid back and closed her eyes, surrendering to the exhaustion, and let her mind wander.

"Open your mouth." Vaas ordered. Without thinking she did so and froze when she felt soft lips press against hers. She opened her mouth wider, expecting a warm cavern but instead received something entirely different. She ripped away from, coughing and half choking as puffs of smoke escaped her mouth. Vaas was laughing, and rolled onto his back beside her, giving her a little nudge.

"What was that?" She asked, trying to clear her throat because there was something stuck in there.

"It'll help ya relax. Don't fight it or else you're gonna have a bad trip. Fuck you're a bad trip anyways."

Citra wanted to reply, but she just rested her head on his shoulder. They laid in silence, and Citra realized sluggishly that the pain in her stomach had receded to the background. It was still there, but her mind wasn't quite focused on it. She felt hazy, like in a waking dream.

_this is real. Life not my life it can't be_

"You left me." She said out of nowhere.

"You killed my mom." He replied. "So that makes us fair and square eh?"

A hollow pang struck her chest, "Is that why you left?"

"No. Yes. Fuck I don't know. I don't know.. I just needed to escape.. I needed.. space from everything, everyone."

"Even me?" She asked in a quiet voice. Even though she asked it, she didn't want to hear his answer. Maybe she already knows what it is and she couldn't bear to hear it from him.

Vaas flicked her forehead, "You're bringing me down little sister. I don't like that."

"Sorry.." She murmured, though all she wanted to do was cry and rage. A thought popped in her mind, something she desperately needed to know the answer to. "Why didn't you leave? You could of but you didn't. Why?"

Vaas shrugged, "I think I'm gonna stick around. I'm not done here yet."

"Done with what?"

"Citraaaa," He groaned, rubbing his face, "You see that's one thing I hated about you. You always needed to know everyfuckingthing I do. When I eat, when I drink, when I jack off, when I take a shit."

She cracked a smile and snuggled into his shoulder, "I don't need to know _that._"

"Well since we're on the subject of asses, I ate one that tasted like uh, like.. sparkles, tequila, and sunshine all mixed together. You'd think it'd taste like shit huh."

"That's gross." She mumbled, envisioning in her head a floating butt with sunshine shining and tequila flowing out, all covered in glittering sparkles.

"I think I loved him."

Citra grew quiet, disheartened, and meekly asked, "Why are you telling me this?" Was his intentions to hurt her further? Break whatever pieces of her heart still remained.

"Because I want to." He said simply, and sat up. Citra watched him reach into the safe and take out a single feather. He laid back down, rolling the feather between his thumb and index finger, gazing at it with a blank look. It looked soft, and the colors were a vivid blue, with a dip of neon orange around the edges. Citra plucked it right from his hand and examined it, grinning when Vaas made to snatch it back but she held it away.

"Tell me about." She said, handing it back to him.

He took it and shrugged. "Not much to tell... I was in Rio. We met on the beach. He was a local boy, showed me around.. It gets fuzzy a lil' but I remember there's this carnival and the way that chico sacudio su pequena culo-" Vaas slapped a hand over his heart as if he'd been shot, "Ooh, you don't see that back home."

"What did you say?" She asked, annoyed she didn't understand what language he was speaking, and annoyed that he was purposely speaking a different language.

Vaas grinned devilishly, like he knew something she didn't. "Nothing, nothing." She pouted and punched his arm, but relented and let him have his fun.

"Continue." She said.

"We sneaked into one of them, those floating thingies, and we fucked to the music as it drove through a parade where thousands of people could see us if we weren't hiding inside. Fuck that was great. Wish I could do it again sometime." His face fell, staring at the feather.

"What was his name?" She asked.

Vaas broke out into laughter, "I was Sparrow. He was Canary... wish I did ask for his name though. I never got the chance."

"Why?"

"Woke up to find him gone." He said flatly. She looked at him to see what he was feeling, but his face was heavily guarded. "Fuck it though, it was great while it lasted." He smiled that wickedly charming grin and brushed his fingers against her discolored patch of skin. "You should peel this off. But I think it's a little bit too late for that."

She examined it, seeing that it did heal nicely. It didn't even leave a scar. "I can if you want me too." And she meant it full-heartily.

"And you would do anything for me right?" He said, his lips pressed into a thin frown. Citra didn't have to answer that vocally for him to know what she was going to say. He tucked the feather behind her ear and sighed. "It doesn't matter anyways. It won't change anything." To her surprise, Vaas looked mildly somber. And she didn't want him to look so sad so she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Whatever happened to that toy sword you stole when we were kids." Thinking about it now, she actually did want to know.

Vaas frowned, "I think I gave that to Tipene."

Oh. Yeah. She remembered now. No wonder she never liked him.. and tried to get him killed. Excessive? She didn't think so.

"Aye, how's the SoCal douchebag's spawn?"

"What?"

"How's your stomach?" Vaas clarified. "Does it still hurt?"

It did.

"It's fine."

* * *

Citra walked in right as Riley had the ever living shit punched out of him. Blood flew from his mouth, staining the stone floors. To his credit, he didn't pass out, but the boy did slump to his knees, blood drooling from his lips. Riley looked bad, worse than his time with Hoyt. His body was littered with bruises, contrasting greatly on his pale sickly skin. When they noticed her presence, the torturer bowed.

"Has he talked yet?" She asked, secretly breathing in the stench of blood and.. possibly urine?

"No my Queen. Shall I continue until he does?"

"No. Leave us." She dismissed, and the torturer with two guards left obediently. Citra waved her hand and her handmaidens handed her a bucket before following the guards out. Once alone, she strolled over to him. He had his head bowed and turned away from her, hiding his face in shadows. She put the bucket down, noticing how Riley flinched.

"Why must you do this to yourself?" She asked, her words being swallowed up in the silence. He didn't answer, and she didn't expect him to. "You do not owe them your loyalty. You do not need to receive pain for them." She crouched down and tried to cup his bruised cheek, but Riley shrunk away as if her fingers were on fire. "This is not your war."

Shaking, Riley lifted his head and glared at her. "It became my war when you _fucked _with my friends."

"If that is what you believe, then so be it. I did not force Jason to come to me." She said.

"You think this is all _his fault?_" Riley said incredulously, "He- we never asked for this. None of us.. wanted this to happen."

Things happen, sometimes when nobody asked for it. She understood that.

Riley grimaced, and let his head drop. Citra blinked, and reached out for him. His reaction was too lean away from her, too tried and beaten up to actually get up and put distance between them.

"I won't hurt you." She said, her voice calm and leveled. Riley didn't trust her, and it showed. When he could no longer further himself from her, she gently wrapped a hand around his shoulder, and slowly edge him down. There was resistance, but Riley gave up and let himself be maneuvered to where he was laying knees curled, his head resting on her lap.

Tilting his head, she pulled out a bottle of water and placed it on his lips. Riley stared at her as he greedily drank its content, his eyes wide and weary. She set it down when she deemed he had his fill, and from the bucket, she soaked a small towel in warm water and squeezed it. Riley winced as she softly dabbed it around his face, careful not to put too much pressure to hurt him. She washed off dried flakes of blood that crusted like tiny little spiderweb cracks.

"Nothing is warmer than a mother's love." She hummed, brushing away strands of hair that stuck to his face. "But I wouldn't know. Do you? Riley?"

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned, ignoring her question. He licked his chapped, bloody lips. "You hate me."

Citra smiled and caressed his jawline. "I don't hate you Riley. Jason could never hate you."

"You're lying." He said with such bitterness in his voice, his lower lip trembling. "Jason hates me. What.. what kind of person leaves his own brother like this? He doesn't.. care, he doesn't give a_ shit about me_. He promised- he promised he would protect us. But he _killed us._ He killed.. them."

"Older brothers tend to do that." She said, "They break promises. They hurt you. But that's OK. You get used to it."

"I don't _want _to get used to it." He said, his eyes drooping.

"Do you want it all to end?" She whispered, tracing the circular shaped scar on his chest. Riley mumbled something in-audible, but the slight nodding of his head told her yes. "Riley.. Riley you have to stay awake. There's no rest for people like us." She shook him gently awake, and his eyes slid open, dull blue eyes looking up at her. "Do you want this all to end?"

"Yes." He croaked, his adams apple bobbing up and down. Taking his hand, she wrapped it around a purple gun and pointed the end of the barrel directly at her face.

"Then shoot me."

Riley's lips parted in a small surprised o. They were both frozen in place, as if time inside this room never existed. The more time passed, the more his hand shook under hers. He had his finger on the trigger, and all he had to do was squeeze. A simple action that results in a chaotic aftermath.

"You can end it all. You can be free." She urged him on, and this time she wasn't lying. She knew if it were Jason, hundred percent he would've done it. Jason was a stone-cold killer, and she would've done the same. But Riley's not Jason, and he's not Citra. Something he keeps proving time and time again.

"I can't." He breathed, lowering the gun and looking away. "I, I can't." He sounded angry. At who? Himself? Citra felt strangely calm, neutral with the outcome of the situation. She took the gun from his hand and slipped it back in a holster. She sat Riley up and stood up. No words were exchanged until she closed the cell door.

"The gun was never loaded, was it?" He asked quietly.

Her response was a small, knowing smile and she left him. Her handmaidens waited for her at the top and she unclipped the ammo cartridge, dumping bullets into a bowl before clicking it back in.

"My Queen." A guard came up to her and bowed. "Dennis has asked for you to come to the entrance of the temple."

"I will go later." She said dismissively.

"He says it is urgent. He is dealing with outsiders."

"Outsider?" She whipped around, suddenly alert. "Take me to them."

* * *

She heard Dennis' voice around the thick tree, and soon saw him. She then settled her eyes upon a group of soldiers. They weren't pirates, obviously, but they weren't Privateers either, nor do they look like poorly trained civilian soldiers. They were something more, something else.

"Ah, this is Citra-" Dennis said, stepping to the side.

"Who are you?" She bellowed, "What do you want?"

One of the soldiers stepped up and removed their helmet.

"Citra Talugmai," She said, bowing in respect. "My name is Valerie Constantine. I'm a CIA agent from the United States government and I was hoping you can answer some questions regarding a man under the alias of Yalung."

* * *

**I didn't know how to end this chap so cliff-hanger it is! Do you guys remember Tipene from the very first chapter? Haha I just wanted to explain Citra's very homicidal tendencies as a child.**

**4 more chaps and this story is done! Finallyyyy I am so excited yet I haven't even begun writing the next chapters -_- As always, thanks for reading and thank you eroomally for your wonderful review! It really helps alot!**


	17. Chapter 17

"My name is Valerie Constantine. I'm a CIA agent from the United States government and I was hoping you can answer some questions regarding a man under the alias Yalung."

_CIA-DANGER-THREAT__**KILL THEMkillthem**_

Citra scowled. She had no time for this, and how _dare they _enter her temple grounds! How dare Dennis even allow it! "Kill them." She ordered with a wave of her hand.

"Wait!" Dennis cried. Citra blinked in surprise when _her _warriors halted at his command. Her men looked confused, looking back and forth between Citra and Dennis. They remained hesitant, unwilling to unsheathe their weapons.

"What are you doing?" She yelled angrily, her blood boiling. "I said _kill them!_"

"Wait, wait! Citra." Dennis jogged up to her and pulled her aside. She ripped her arm from his grip, her face scrunching up in disgust. "Citra think this through. These people, they're different, you can't just kill them. Not only are they american citizens but they're government officials. I'm sure they're very important, and I'm sure their disappearance _will_ go noticed. This is not some, criminal organization we're dealing with. This is serious, and we do not want to get on the radar of an _entire country!_"

"Then what do you suggest we do? Let them live?" She hissed. "I don't care where they are from, they're all the same! And I won't allow outsiders to walk out of my temple alive. How will that look to my men? I will look weak."

"You won't look-" Dennis pinched his nose, "Citra please. We've won one war, and now we're fighting a civil war. We don't need another. Please, think of your people."

That struck a cord. She was still angry, still wanted to see them die, but she couldn't risk it. As leader, the people's safety comes first. That's what she learned when she was a child, eavesdropping on her father and brother's lessons. "Fine." She huffed, "Then what?"

"Listen to what they have to say and once they have what they came here for they'll leave and no one has to die." He replied, relief evident on his face.

Reluctantly she nodded and turned her attention back to the group of foreigners. "Speak your purpose. My patience is thinning."

"Thank you for your cooperation. This won't take long, I assure you." Valerie held out a vanilla envelope to which Dennis took it and handed it to Citra."Yalung was last spotted in Bangkok and we have intel that he came here next to visit Hoyt Volker. I'm sure you already know who he is." The content inside was a detailed drawing of Yalung, more specifically Yalung's mask. Even they didn't know what Yalung's face looked like, and a tiny part of Citra held some pride that she did. "Have you seen this man before?"

"Yes." She answered, handing the stuff to Dennis.

"Can you tell me where and how long ago? It is vital we know his whereabouts immediately."

Citra placed her hands on her hips, "No, first you tell me why. Why are you seeking him?"

"That information is classified." The agent said.

"Hm." She hummed, "Then I can't help you."

Valerie's lips pressed into a thin line, "I don't think you understand the graveness of this situation. We _must _know where he is, and if he's on this island it is your responsibility to inform us."

"I don't serve you!" Citra guffawed in disbelief at the nerve of that outsider, and if it weren't for Dennis' words Valerie and her friends would be dead by now. Valerie herself looked just as irritated as Citra.

The auburn haired woman let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, lots of people are in danger. All of you are in danger, and if you don't tell us what we need to know then people _will _die."

"Valerie." One of the soldiers standing next to her said in a low warning.

"No Zaman! You haven't seen what I've seen. This is an unknown island, and that thing probably thinks this is a best place to colonize."

"You don't know that." Another person spoke up. He didn't dress like the others, but wore civilian clothing. "Subject appeared to have retained free will over its state of mind, unlike its previous cousins, albeit consciously though. Sub-consciously? That's what we.. need to worry about." His voice faltered when he noticed the rest of his companions staring at him.

"You talk too much, you know that Archie?" An unnamed soldier commented.

"So I've been told."

Citra frowned, crossing her arms. "What are you talking about? What does this have to do with my island?"

Valerie opened her mouth to answer, but Archie stepped forward, giving Valerie a pleading look. "Not your island technically. Well, yes, but the island is a convenient component. Not entirely relevant but significant. Do you understand?" Citra glared at him and Archie cleared his throat nervously. "Yes.. well anyways we think that it being here may trigger some deeply buried sub-conscious memories, and that is bad considering what happened to the last island."

"It?" She said, "What is it? Are you talking about Yalung?"

"Yalung, Mayura, same person."

"That is why we need to know where he is." Valerie spoke up, "He poses a threat to not only your island but the entire world and humanity with it."

"We _think _he does." Archie cut in, "If it contains some intelligence then it can be reasoned with."

"You can't reason with that thing." Valerie said, a haunted look crossing her face.

"I still do not know why you must find Yalung." Citra said. All she heard was nonsensical gibberish and no actual explanation.

Archie bit his lip, "Um, how to put this in a 'simple' way for the.. lesser intellectuals."

"Hey Archie let's try _not _to offend the people with arrows and spears pointed at us, alright?" The unnamed soldier snarked.

Archie's lips pressed into a thin line, looking like he wanted to say something. "As I was saying, Yalung has.. a flu, or the common cold you can say." Valerie snorted, and Archie sent her an annoyed look.

"A flu? You mean he is sick?" Citra concluded, searching her memory to find a time where Yalung seemed physically sick. She came up with nothing. Yalung was fine, more than fine. She can't say so now though.

"An infectee more like it." Archie corrected, "But don't worry. It's not contagious. The only way you can get infected is if it is administered through sub-dermal injection, which I'm sure hasn't happened to anybody on this island."

"Yet." Valerie uttered. "Now you know. So tell us where Yalung is."

Citra raised a brow at the woman's tone of voice. "He is dead." She announced. "I killed him myself."

The group didn't look ecstatic over the news.

"You.. killed Yalung?" Valerie repeated.

"I did."

"Then you must know where the body is?" Archie said, the only person who looked excited.

Citra raised a brow at the odd request but answered anyways. "It's on the Southern Island, where Hoyt's compound is in the airport. You will find him underneath what is left of the radio tower. I will have some of my men escort you there only if you leave my island afterwards and do not return." Archie looked ready to protest, but Valerie nodded curtly in understanding.

"We will."

Citra turned to Dennis, "Send some men to accompany them. Make it quick, I'm starting to change my mind." Her second in command clapped his hands and ushered the group outside. Valerie looked back, locking eyes with Citra. The agent didn't like her, and that was fine with Citra. But if they ever cross paths again disregarding the circumstances, she won't hesitate to lodge a knife down the outsider's throat.

* * *

Riley looked considerably better the next time she sees him. He's dragged out and left on the floor a mess. When he pushes himself up, he squints at the bright light. They're at the pond. Riley stood in the exact same spot where Yalung did, except before her was no agile deadly killer; just a kid who's way over his head.

Citra studies him, watches his face with extreme interest as he closes his eyes and perhaps take in the heat of the sun.

"Did I not say you would see the light soon, little bird?" She says it more in a patronizing way, something Riley picks up on with the way he's looking at her. Stubborn boy, refuses to say anything to her. Does he think his silence is an act of defiance? Either way it didn't bother her. It was more entertaining than anything else.

Their locked stare was broken when two more prisoners were dragged in, catching Riley's attention. The two newcomers looked worse than Riley, suffering from severe malnutrition, and they hid from the sunlight by cupping their hands around their faces. A wooden tribal club was given to Riley, and he looked at her confused. The weapon was called a Macuahuitl, perfect for bludgeoning flesh and if used correctly, perfect for breaking bones, even skulls with one precise hit. She enjoys watching realization hit his face. His eyes flicker to the two men and then to her in disbelief.

"I'm not going to kill them." He declared, throwing the club away. She smiled knowingly. It's so funny how she expected this from him, and he doesn't disappoint.

"I know you're not." She said, "They are." The two prisoners were handed similar clubs. Riley froze in alarm, his relaxed defiant persona completely wiped away. "I promised them they can see their families again if they did one thing." The two men settled into fighting stances, and despite their weak bodies they had a crazy look in their eyes, all fixated on Riley. "Kill you."

"WAIT! Wait!" Riley held his hands up to the prisoners, a frantic look on his face. "We don't have to do this." He said in a steady voice, "Can't you see? She's just making us fight against each other. This is just- some sick, twisted entertainment for them! But we don't have to. We don't have to give them what they want! We're not some, some fucking animals!" He turned to address Citra, fire burning in his blue oceanic eyes. "We are human beings! I will _not _be your _fucking entertainment!_"

The air was left with a heavy silence. Riley was red in the face, breathing in and out as if he just ran a marathon. It happened so fast, padding of feet and then Riley's knocked onto the ground dazed and confused. Luckily for him, the prisoner was weak, and had no experience in fighting or else there would be chunks of the kid's brain missing. Riley underestimated the length a person would go to be back with their family. Citra understood that all too well.

Regaining his bearings, Riley rolled away just in time as a club smashed down where his head was. It was a hectic game of dodge the sticks and try to stay alive. Riley was fairing pretty well on the defensive side, but she knows he knows it won't last. He can't keep dodging forever, and they weren't going to stop until he's dead. The only problem which even got her frustrated was that Riley was dead-set on not fighting back. The fool was still trying to talk reason into his attackers.

Why though? She can't wrap her mind around it. Around how this child thinks! It's either kill or be killed! That is the Rakyat way! That's what she has been told everyday of her life. There is no peace.

She was so focused on the fight she barely noticed Dennis approach her. "I have news about our CIA friends." He said, standing by her side, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Did they find the body?" She said distractedly, not really paying attention to Dennis because Riley almost got hit in the head again. He's quick on his feet, she'll give him that. "Well? Did they?" She asked again when Dennis didn't answer.

"..Yes. Yes they did and as promised they left right away. But do you see, Citra?"

"See what."

"See that resorting to violence isn't the only solution. It all went peacefully and no one had to die. No conflict, no death, no hurting. It can be that way.. with the rebels."

Citra snapped her head to look at him, "Peace with the rebels? There is no peace _with the rebels! _They must all die!"

"But they have families! Children!" Dennis pleaded.

"They are not one of us. Only the Rakyat should live on this island, it is ours!"

Dennis looked hopeless, "But can't their be a way? Can't we live in harmony? If we only _stop _killing their loved ones we can work this out-"

A scream tore through the air, drawing Citra's attention back onto the battlefield. One of the prisoners was hunched over, grasping his head that had an indention on its side. Riley stepped back in horror, in his grasp a club, blood dripping from it. "I-I- I didn't mean to.. I didn't.." The man fell on his side dead, his eyes wide open staring at Riley. "Oh god. Oh god no. No, no, no." Riley looked like he was going to break down into tears.

"Yaaaaghh!" The other prisoner screamed fiercely, charging at Riley. She saw the change. That change when instinct takes over you, and the only thing you can do is let it control you. That's what Riley did. In one quick motion, he sidestepped, letting the attacker pass him and before the man could even turn around Riley swung and hit him in the back of the head. The attacker's eyes bulged out of their sockets, and he made this choking noise. Riley didn't try to dislodge the club from the back of his head, and instead let it go, which let the man fall face flat on the ground.

Riley stood there frozen breathing heavily, his hands shaking. And then he looked up at her, blood splattered across his haunted face. "Is this what you want!?" He screamed, and it was filled with so much anger and sorrow. He sounded like a broken man on his last straw. He waved at the dead bodies, tears slipping down his cheeks. "What do you want from me!?" A sob escaped his lips but he stood his ground. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"Citra." Dennis whispered, "This is an opportunity. Riley is Jason's little brother, the rebels know that, and the villagers still remember all the good Jason has done for them. If we let Riley go he can convince some of the villagers to consider about a peace treaty."

"Silence!" Citra barked, standing up. "I don't want to hear anymore about peace and treaties! There will be none! There never will be! I will watch them all burn and when I'm done there will be nothing left but the Rakyat to rule!"

"NO!" Riley roared and ran at them, scooping a lone club from the floor. He raised it high, ready to strike, and he was looking directly at her! It wasn't the guards who got to her first, or the archers pulling back their bows. It was Dennis, the man stepping in front of her and tackling Riley to the ground, landing in the pond with a huge splash. The two men rolled around until the guards swooped upon them, beating Riley into submission until the boy went slack.

Dennis fixed his skewed glasses and glanced at Citra in hopes to find her looking back. But her sight was set on Riley. Because for the first time she saw murderous rage in his eyes.

_He was going to kill her. The little bird wanted to kill the big tiger._

"Prepare the arena." She smiled, "He's ready."

* * *

"You know I had this saved for a long fucking time, it would be a shame to let this go to waste." Vaas opened a rectangle polished wooden box, and held up a neatly wrapped cigar. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply, exhaling with a satisfied sigh. "Fucking prime. Aye, smell this." He wagged it in Citra's face, but she didn't react, didn't even look like she noticed it. Her brows were scrunched together, worry plaguing her face. Vaas frowned and poked her with the cigar, catching her attention. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

She blinked and debated whether to tell him or not. Well it really wasn't a debate to be honest. If Vaas asked she answered. "It's Dennis."

"Ohh that fuckboy muchacho. Yeah I remember him. What, he bothering you or something?"

Citra raised a brow, "You care?"

Vaas scoffed, as if offended by her words. "Fuck yes I do! You're my little sister. It's my job to beat up boys who make you feel uncomfortable. Shit and I've been slacking for uh, how many years now?"

"Nine years." She whispered. Nine long years. He lit up the cigar and blew smoke at the ceiling.

"Fuck has it been that long? See I missed a lot of fuckboys that deserve a beating."

Citra shook her head, "There was no man but you Vaas."

"'Cept Jason, right?"

She bit her lip and looked away. Why did he always felt the need to bring the American up? She wanted to forget him, but Vaas is making that really hard to do.

"So what's up with Dennis, eh? Try'na be your baby daddy for another child? Likes his women already knocked up?"

She frowned, "No. He.. When I ordered my men to kill these people.. they stopped when Dennis told them to. They _obeyed _him, and when I repeated myself they _looked at Dennis. _As if they were looking to him for some.. some acceptance? They disobeyed me and that's never happened before." It actually should _never _happen. And secretly, a small part of her was scared. Mostly angry, but scared that she was losing something among her people, her warriors. And she really _hated losing_.

Vaas shrugged his shoulders, "It's bound to happen."

"What's bound to happen? What are you saying?"

Smoke flowed from his nostrils softly, "Insubordination. Usurp. He's stealing your throne."

"That would never happen." She said, "My people love me. I am their leader."

"And that is the fucking problem. You rule from love and respect. That shit never works. Hoyt knew that, fucker knew that very well." His face darkened at the mention of his old boss, and she couldn't imagine what was going through his head.

"Then how should I rule?" She asked.

"Fear." He replied, "Fear is what kept Hoyt's Privateer's feathers all ruffled and ready to bend and take it up the fucking ass. Fear is what I personally like to use. It's easy. Better yet, it's _quick_. That's how you keep motherfuckers in line. There ya go, life lesson right there. Your welcome." She examined Vaas, trying to picture him as the violent, psychotic tyrant she's heard rumors about. And it was true, his men did fear him. Everyone knew that. Everyone feared the Pirate Lord. They were scared _of him. _She was scared of _losing him_.

"Were you afraid of Hoyt Volker?" She asked quietly, peeking at him under lashes. Any emotion on his face disappeared, replaced with a blank slate. Even his eyes hardened, and his fingers curled without his notice. The air was so thick it was starting to suffocate her, and his silence was making her anxious. Finally, he cracked a smile and laughed.

"No. The only thing scary about that old fart was his taste in music."

Citra felt her eyes burn and she took his face in her hands, her lips trembling. "What did he do to you?" Vaas' response was to take another hit from the cigar and blow smoke in her face. It didn't deter her. "Do you not think I would know when my own brother is lying to me?"

"I always wondered how you did that. As a kid I thought you could read my mind. Got me all paranoid for a while."

"Vaas." She chided, knowing that he was just avoiding her question.

"Citrus." He mocked back, "You know I actually do like citruses."

"Stop it. Tell me." She commanded because inside, her body was breaking as her imagination ran wild with thoughts of Volker _hurting _her brother. _Intimidating him. _The very thought of it made her so angry that someone made her brother feel that way. Her skin prickled and she wanted nothing more than to _hurt _Volker. Bring him back to life to make him suffer.

He sighed and plopped down on his back, teeth holding the cigar. "It doesn't matter. The past is the past... Water under the bridge."

"It's horrible." She muttered, knowing in her heart that something wrong was done to Vaas.

"Nothing different with Dad." He said hollowly. Citra's breath hitched, and she curled up next to him, intertwining her fingers with his.

It was common for parents to discipline their children. Vaas made sure Citra never got hit. Maybe it was traumatic. Maybe it was child abuse. But to them, it was their culture. It was normal. Everyone did it. Pain is just an emotion.

And anyways, their father never made Vaas bleed. He was kind, yet strict. Like every other parent. Even Tane.

"So what are we gonna do with Dennis?" Vaas asked, taking a strand from her dreads to chew on it. Citra let him, it was something he did all the time when they were little kids. She joked it was because he didn't have long hair himself to do it with.

"We?" She echoed.

"Yeah. We. Nosotros. You and I. Tom and Jerry. Jack and Rose. Luke and Leia."

"Why would you want to help me?" Silly question, she knows but she knows that Vaas is just here to be here. She didn't expect him to care about her troubles.

"Because we're family and we gotta stick together. If we don't have each other's back, then who will? Anyways, I think I'm the only person you can trust right now. From what I'm hearing, you can't even trust your second in command. Speaking of the little shit, what do you wanna do? Kill him the old fashion way, or do it the Sonny assassination style."

"I'm not.. going to kill him, Vaas."

"But he's your competition. He's a threat."

"Yes but Dennis is.. has been a reliable ally."

Vaas looked down at her, "I smell bullshit. What is it. What did he do that you can't kill him?"

She pursued her lips, "He saved my life today. I don't forget things like that."

"So suddenly you grow a conscious because of that?" Vaas grinned.

Citra punched his stomach, "I need to think about this clearly. I can't be reckless. It may work for you but not for me."

Vaas snickered, "Yeah I know. You used to analyze shit all the time. Always so fucking cautious."

"And that's why I never had a broken bone and you did. Three times."

"Two. I twisted my ankle, not break it."

She smiled fondly at the memory. Closing her eyes, she let his presence fill her mind, pushing out bad thoughts of murder, Dennis, and a certain little blue bird with blood in its eyes.

* * *

The arena was prepped and ready in two days. This will be the first time in years since the Rakyat's last used this place, and it is overdue on bloodshed. Men, women, even children filled the seats to watch the show. The more important people sat closer to where the action was, a tarp hanging overhead to provide shade for them. Citra would be seated at the very front, but she was oddly missing.

Instead, she was inside the arena walls in one of the preparation rooms. The sacrifices had to be coated in pigs blood to attract the tigers, which she was doing so right now. Usually a servant would be doing this task, but Riley was special. She could tell the boy was hating every second of it, and when she got to his face, his eyes were dead-set trained on her. Red does make the color blue pop out.

"Jason was supposed to go to my pilot ceremony." He said after a while, his voice calm and collected. "He promised, but he never came. Brothers right? They just let you down."

She flickered her eyes to him, suspicious as to why he was sharing this with her. Dipping her fingers in white powder, she drew a tribal version of a skull on his chest.

"Are you afraid?" She said, curling a strand of his hair around her finger. She could tell all this was making him uncomfortable, but he smiled charmingly, as if none of this bothered him.

"I jump off of airplanes to get a thrill. You're gonna have to try better than that."

Her face darkened, a frown gracing her lips. Where did _this_ new bravado come from? And he even sounded cocky. She withdrew like a snake and walked towards the door. Before exiting, she look behind her and said, "Try not to die so quickly. It would be disappointing."

"I won't disappoint." He replied. Blue eyes clashed against green ones, ocean waves crashing against green land. Citra didn't like this new Riley. Didn't like the way his smile hid something that only he knew. Mischievous little bird should stay in its cage. Now he's being let out for the hungry tigers.

She didn't exchange anymore words with him. It was time for the games to begin.

Returning to her seat, Citra gazed upon her people. Pride swelled in her chest knowing that she was the one who made it possible for the Rakyat to be joined here together as a strong, united tribe. She rose from her seat, and the crowd roared in cheers, stomping their feet creating a shaking similar to an earthquake.

"My people!" She boomed, raising her arms. The cheering died down to let her voice be heard by each and everyone. "We have one the war!" Applauding erupted and she waited for it to settle down again. It felt great, the air was alive with electricity and excitement hung in the air. "Now it is time to enjoy our victory!" She pointed towards the gates and it raised up, letting in thirty men coated in blood. They all looked alike, and it would be hard to spot Riley if it weren't for the white skull painted on his chest, and he was the only one to have it.

"Let us remember our fallen brothers and may the blood of these sacrifices quench their thirst for vengeance!" Riley was stuck in the middle. She didn't know if it was done purposefully on his part, but either way it was a smart move. The animals won't get to him so quickly. "Give them their weapons!" Handed to them were flimsy spears, rusting knives, and aging clubs. "Any who survive will live to see another day until the next games! BEGIN!" Double horns on both side blasted, and the crowd grew louder.

Citra sat down, never taking her eyes off Riley. Three gates opened, letting loose packs of dingos and boars and one chicken. As expected, the tight knit circle dispersed, all men running this way and that. Riley booked it too, and eventually started getting chased by a boar. Fools may think a boar is an easy animal to take down, but those sharp long tusks can pierce flesh as easily as a tiger's claws.

Focusing on Riley, Citra also noticed that Dennis was fidgeting in his seat. From the corner of her eye, she could tell he seemed anxious.. impatient. But why would that be? She didn't ask though, and waited to see what he would do.

The first wave of animals was over, only about eight men lay dead. Riley wasn't one of them.

"Send in the dragons." She said, and the horns sounded again, announcing the beginning of the second wave. This time komodo dragons were released. Fierce, nasty creatures they wasted no time on slithering over to their prey. It was at that time that Dennis left his chair.

"Where are you going?" She asked, making the man halt in his step.

"Oh, I'm going to check on the tigers. See if everything is ready."

She nodded, and he left rather quickly.

Komodo dragons were more tougher to kill, unfortunately the same could not be said for the humans. This time the death count numbered to almost half of the group, leaving about fourteen men or so. Riley didn't escape unscathed this time, sporting a bite mark on his leg. Fresh blood won't do him no good when he faces off against the tigers. Feeling generous, she let them have a period of rest before the next and final wave.

Curiously, all the men crowded around Riley. With the noise of the crowd and how far she was, she couldn't hear what he was telling the group. Whatever it was she didn't like it, and she waved her hand, signaling to start. The horns sounded for the last time, and the crowd grew louder with excitement. This is when the tigers are released. There are only three, but one tiger can take down about five men. Rumors had it that Jason once lead a single tiger to an outpost and let the animal do all the work. That goes to show how strong these majestic predators are.

This time, Citra stood up and went to the edge. Even from afar, she could tell Riley was looking straight back at her. He raised his knife towards her.. and tossed it away! The crowd reacted the same like her, surprised and astonished by his craziness. Foolish- crazy child! What was he trying to prove? That he won't fight for their pleasure? How stupid! He was going to die and all for what? His pride?!

The gates opened, condemning his death.

"Citra..." A weak voice sounded behind her. She turned around and gasped when Dennis stumbled inside and collapsed onto the ground. She went to him and cradled his bleeding head. He blinked lazily and mumbled, "Citra... the tigers..." Her blood ran cold, and she let her handmaidens take care of Dennis before throwing herself to the edge, gazing out at the arena.

The tigers.. the tigers weren't coming out. The crowd started to boo, but she could care less. Because Riley is still looking at her, and he was smirking.

Before she could do, or say anything, monkeys in the dozens emerged from the darkness of the gates. The sight was so bizarre that it left her utterly confused. That is until the monkeys started throwing grenades.

Chaos erupted faster than a wildfire. Confusion time was over, and the guards and any other warrior who happened to bring their gun started firing at the monkeys. Screams filled the air as a stampede of people tried to evacuate the arena. Following after the monkeys appeared trucks. Citra duck down as a spray of bullets flew in her direction. Crouching, she peeked over the edge to see the sacrifices climbing on board the trucks.

"Yes! Go my monkey army, go!"

For the love of all gods it couldn't be.

"Thank you Gilbert!" Hurk hollered in his goofy fashion.

If she weren't so pissed off right now, she would seriously wonder how that man-child is still alive! And just to spite her, he was the one helping Riley up into the bed of the truck.

**No!**

No she is NOT letting Riley escape! He leaves when she allows it, either from her temple or from life itself she decides! In a flash, she hopped over the edge, and landed on the large steps below. Running she scooped up a gun from a fallen native and started shooting at Riley. But they were already driving out of there, and her bullets just hit the car, not the occupants.

She growled in frustration and threw the gun on the floor. The rebels escaped. Riley escaped. Riley won.

She was so mad her blood boiled. The warriors just standing there didn't help. "What are you doing?" She roared, "Go after them! Now!" They jumped and started running to where they stationed the cars. A part of Citra knew it was too late to, even by car but she was furious and she wanted to at least see them going after Riley.

Riley.. Riley Riley RILEY RILEY _RILEY!_

"Citra."

"**WHAT!**"

Dennis flinched at her violent outburst. "Citra please calm..." He trailed off, his eyes going wide. Citra huffed and frowned at the way he was looking at her.

"What?" She barked, this time more calmer.

He opened and closed his mouth, "N-nothing.. I just thought I saw.. No never mind."

She ignored whatever was going on with Dennis and said, "Spread the word Dennis. Tonight we are attacking Badtown!"

"Badtown!?" He gaped, "Citra you cannot be serious. That is suicide! We will lose so many men for no reason and we don't even know what to expect from that place!"

"I don't care!" She shouted, "I want Badtown in flames tonight!"

Gods just remembering Riley's smirking face made her see red. He knew. _He knew. _How did he know? How in the world did he know?

"No."

Citra froze, and cocked her head. "No?"

"No." He repeated, more firmly this time. "I'm sorry Citra, but I cannot allow this to happen. I won't let you."

Disbelief. Utter disbelief. She laughed, and when she looks at Dennis it's as if she's seeing him for the first time. "You.. you won't let me?" And that was when she realized, how was he talking to her? How was he standing perfectly fine talking to her. Wasn't he just minutes ago passing out from head trauma? And yes, there was dried blood on his head, but... something was not right.. something was not right..

"You went to check on the tigers." She mumbled, something horrible dawning on her.

"What?" Dennis asked.

"You went to check on the tigers." She said loudly.

Dennis gulped and licked his lips. "Ah yes, and that's when the rebels attacked. They got me in the head and I managed to come back to you to warn you."

"Why did you take the prisoners down to the dungeon." She cut him off. "The servants could have done that. That is their job. So why did you do it?"

"Citra-"

Alone. He would of been alone with Riley long enough to tell him information.

"Traitor." She uttered, speaking more to herself than to this stranger. "You've betrayed me."

"Citra no, it's not what you think-" He tried to reach for her but she jumped back.

"You have betrayed me!" She snarled. This pain in her chest, she didn't know that it could be caused by Dennis. _Dennis. _

"I didn't betray you Citra!" He shot back, "I love you! I only did what was best for you!"

"_Best for me?_" Incredulous. How in the world did he think this is what's best for her? How could he ever think that?

"Yes! For you, for the Rakyat. Everything I have done, it was all for you!" Dennis grabbed her shoulders but she ripped away from him. "Citra please just listen to me!"

Gods she felt dizzy and sick, or sick and dizzy she didn't know. Her own second in command... She gritted her teeth. A foreign feeling swept over her, taking away her emotions and leaving her oddly empty inside. "Why?" That was all she wanted to know. _Why? _He held her shoulder gently, and this time she let him.

"Citra." He said softly, "This war against the rebels.. it's not a war against the Rakyat. It's a war against _you. _All the rebels want is peace. Your people want that too but you won't let that happen. You let your anger cloud your mind, and it's hurting people. Our brothers are dying and it can all be avoided if we _stop _all the senseless killings. They fight because we kill them. Their mothers and fathers and children." He cupped her cheek, making her look up at him. "And because... I need to protect you Citra. You're just a woman. One with a child!"

Something... something deep inside her ticked.

"I love you Citra, and I know you may not share my feelings but I can't sit back and let you destroy yourself. You have saved me, given me a home and a family. Now it is my turn to save you." He leaned down to kiss her, but their lips never touched. She stepped back calmly.

"I'm just a women to you." She said. No yelling, or crying or angry fits. Just a simple statement.

"Citra you are so much more but.. Some of the generals are talking. It's not _right. _A woman with child to not have a husband. It is not right for the Rakyat to have a leader that is a.. woman. It's time for things to change around her Citra. The Rakyat is growing in strength and numbers. We need a leader that is strong, that can take care of his people and his wife."

She chuckled sadly, "And that is you, isn't it?"

_They've all... they have all betrayed her. They were all against her... Right from the very beginning. She just can't win._

Dennis bowed his head, "I promise. I will love that child as if it were my own. You won't be alone anymore."

_He just wants her for her body. Wants what he sees. _

"I am... not a woman."

_But nobody is listening._

When she looks into Dennis' eyes, what she sees back is her reflection. But she doesn't know who that person is.

Fine.

Fine.

If she's just a woman, then she'll do what she does best.

"Dennis." She cups his cheek and kisses him. When she pulls away, his lips follows hers. And when he opens his eyes, she knows she got him. "Do you want me Dennis?"

He nods his head, pure happiness on his face, his eyes twinkling.

"Would you do anything to have me?"

"Yes." He breaths, "Anything for you."

She stands on her tippy toes, whispering into his ears sensually, "Kill Riley." She draws away, brushing her fingers down his lips. "And then."

_They all want her. Oh Jason... Jason.. You don't even know my father's name. _

_They aaaaalllll want Citra. _

_All the boys want Citra._

_And she just wanted to be them._

"I'll be yours."

Dennis doesn't even hesitate. All that talk of peace, of no more bloodshed. All gone. It meant nothing because Citra's going to open her legs for you and she is going to love it. She's going to love you.

The sky turns dark when Dennis leaves, the new Rakyat leader leading his army to Badtown.

Citra smiles.

* * *

"Dennis. Dennis wake up."

Dennis cracks his eyes open to see Citra. She was sitting down, gently brushing his cheek.

"Citra.." He croaks, weakly cupping his hand over hers.

She smiles, "Did you do it? Is Riley dead?"

He freezes, and she could practically see the memories flood back into his mind. He squeezes her hand looking frightened. "Citra.. he's coming for you. He said that to me- to me- he, he let me live and he is- Oh god Citra he's coming for you!"

"I know Dennis."

_It worked out so perfectly. _

Dennis wants to stay awake, but exhaustion is taking a hold of him. "Citra.."

"Go to sleep Dennis." She says, getting up. On the other side of the bed, Vaas smiles cheekily at her and she smiles back.

After all, they are family. And family stick together.

Vaas is the first one to stab Dennis, followed by Citra and then it's just a frenzy of blood splatters. Dennis isn't even allowed a scream. He's dead before he can.

"Told you Citra." Vaas says, running his tongue up the bloody knife. "I got your back." Vaas looks way more excited than he should be, but hey, it's been a long time since he murdered someone the old fashioned way.

"I love you, Vaas." She says, adoration in her eyes.

When he looks at her, he _looks at her. Truly. Deeply._

He's seen it all. He's seen all of her and he just grins right back.

"Love you too, sis."

* * *

**This was a really hard chapter to write because damn Citra is a complicated character. Oh and Dennis will always be-**

**Friendzoned fo life. Even to the grave.**

**Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

Up. Down. Curve. Circle.

"We lost control over the South Island!"

Interlacing lines, crossing and overlapping.

"Amanaki town has been overrun. We must take in refugees, we have space in the temple."

Beautifully carved.

"This is a sacred temple! We cannot allow non-true Rakyat blood inside this holy ground!"

The Silver Dragon Knife truly is a remarkably crafted weapon.

"Where is Dennis? We need him."

"_He _is the one who led our brothers to their deaths!"

"What do we do?"

Finally, the heated discussion quieted down, and all the generals in the circle all turned their heads towards Citra. Their Warrior Goddess was busy examining the Silver Dragon Knife, tracing its intricate lines with the tip of her fingernail. Despite the tension surrounding the group, she was perfectly calm. Apathetic, really.

"We do.. what our ancestors have done time and time again." She ran the blade gently over her fingers. "We fight. We fight to the very end. That is the Rakyat way."

"Where is Dennis?" One of the generals spoke up, and the rest murmured in agreement.

Her fingers curled around the knife tightly, just enough for a thin line of blood to appear on her skin. "Brother Dennis passed away last night. His wounds were too great. His soul is free now. Do not be saddened, he is with the gods, watching over us. He was a great warrior, a _brother _of the Rakyat, and we honor him today with a drink." She waved a hand and her handmaidens came in giving everyone a cup of wine. Citra raised hers up, "To Dennis."

"To Dennis!" They all repeated and drank.

Citra didn't drink from hers though, and instead tipped it sideways letting the liquid drain and once the cup was empty she simply let it roll from her fingers, clattering on the stone ground. A deep, resounding thud sounded when she slammed the Silver Dragon knife into the table, catching everyone's attention.

"I have.. sacrificed _so much _for this tribe. For my people. I considered you family, loved you as one. I have been an understanding and _good _leader." Her voice raised an octave, dragging her fingernails back and forth on the wooden table. "Have I not been?" The generals shifted uncomfortably at her sudden change in mood, and none dared to answer the question. Citra chuckled and rubbed a hand over her face that pulled at her skin roughly. "Then why must you _betray me?_"

The generals erupted to the beginning of a protest but she raised a hand silencing them. "Please, listen. Everything we've been through, we have been through together. When you suffered, I suffered. When you mourned, I mourned. And when our island was finally freed I felt your joy, your happiness. We are family." Her smiled dropped. "And when I found out that you were all planning to _replace me _behind my back..." There was a deadly silence, every eye on Citra waiting to see what she would do next.

"It hurt." She said quietly. "And as I have felt your pain, you will _feel mine_." It started with one man, and then the rest were coughing, hacking up blood, their bodies shaking in small spasms. In a matter of seconds they were all slumped over dead. Citra looked around at her handiwork and sighed. "I hoped you all learned your lesson. I did."

She left the bodies to rot under the sun and went back to the inner temple. A smile was already plastered on her face when she entered Vaas' room... only to find it empty. Before crippling anxiety could seize her, something red on the floor caught her eye, and when she looked down it revealed itself to be red arrows leading outside the room. It guided her into the hallway and lead outside where she found him standing at the end of the long walkway. As she walked towards him, she passed carcasses of dead monkeys left half-haphazardly on the floor. When she stopped by his side, he was staring at particular spot at the slab of stone, his brows pulled into a deep frown, the tips of his lips curled downwards.

"What do you see?" He didn't answer. Lowly she said, "When I didn't find you in your room.. I thought you left me."

"Nah." He shrugged, "Just felt like I've been cooped up for so long in there. Going a bit.. crazy, you know?" She knew what that was like. _When the shadows start playing tricks on you and the walls whisper something strange in your ears. _"Anyways that's why I left you this to find me." He said, motioning to the bloody arrows. "I knew you would freak the fuck out."

He hopped onto the slab of stone and sat crisscrossed. She joined him, curling up against his steady frame, resting her head on his shoulder and intertwining their fingers. They sat in peaceful silence, gazing at the sparkling ocean. After all the chaos that happened not so long ago, it felt nice to sit here and do nothing but _be _with her brother. Just.. feel him. She wished this moment can last forever. Right here, right now, just them two. But nothing lasts forever.

Vaas sniffed and got off. "Let's go."

"Where?" She asked, getting off too.

"I don't know. Anywhere- anywhere but here."

"You mean leave.. the temple?" Citra glanced back at the temple structures and shook her head. "I can't... they need me. I have to stay here. It is my responsibility."

She blinked in surprise when Vaas suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "No it isn't. You know what, no. Screw them." He jabbed a finger at the temple. "FUCK YOU! Forget _all_ this crap, it's just nothing. Nothing! None of this bullshit matters, Citra. The warrior, the tribe, the gods- it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." She shot back. "And it should matter to you."

He cupped her cheek and pressed their foreheads together, staring deep into her eyes, almost frighteningly so. "And I'm here to tell you that the Rakyat isn't the only thing in this world. I know! I've been out there and I have seen so much. The world is way bigger than this island. It's opened my eyes to realize that everything right here.. it just doesn't matter."

"They need me. I am their leader and soon you will be." She whispered, wanting to look away from his penetrating stare but she just can't.

"They don't need you. I think they made that pretty obvious. They were ready to replace you and for what? Because you have a fucking punani?" Vaas seethed, an anger that she should be feeling but all she felt was failure. "They don't need you and they don't deserve you. They call themselves your family but I'm right here. I am standing right in front of you."

_I'm your family._

"I-I can't.. I don't know." Why was she suddenly feeling so conflicted. Shouldn't the obvious decision be to follow Vaas and in his words, 'Screw them' and leave? But.. she slowly realizes... This has been her dream ever since she can remember. Being tribe leader, being strong and powerful and having people look up to her. This is what she wants. This is what Tane believed she can be. Believed in her when no one else did.

Can she really just leave it all behind? For Vaas?

The internal battle she was having must have been obvious since Vaas' lips pressed into a thin line and he stepped back.

"You know what? I'm gonna make this easy for you." He points to the temple, "Them or me. Me or them." She froze. Those familiar words... her eyes flickered to the scar running down his head. And after all these years, she still regrets doing that. Regrets letting her anger consume her. Regrets ever hurting him. She doesn't want to hurt him anymore.

In the end, it all boils down to a choice, and every choice has consequences.

When she looks back at the temple, she sees the Warrior Goddess standing regal, the giants head raised in one hand, and the Silver Dragon Knife in another. Honor and glory. A hero.

When she looks at Vaas, she sees two children with galaxies in their eyes and Wanderlust in their souls. Just kids playing games and running through the trees. Nostalgia, and a promise yet to be fulfilled. Freedom.

As if she needed to make a choice.

It's been Vaas and Citra since the beginning. That was all she had and that's all she needs.

She realized Vaas is still standing there waiting for an answer and she gives him one.

"Where to?"

* * *

They climbed over the temple walls like a bunch of kids sneaking out of their parent's house. Citra is the lookout while Vaas hot-wires a car they find close to the temple grounds, which means Vaas got the car going in fifteen seconds while Citra laid on top of the hood watching the clouds move slowly by.

He pounded the top of the car, "Aye let's go!"

"Where are we going?" She asked when they take off down the road. Looking back, the temple gets smaller and smaller. She found it funny how some distance can make something disappear. Maybe not disappear, but she is definitely not there anymore and if she's not there then it no longer exists.

Poof. Gone.

"You'll see." He reached over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. When he popped it open it's empty.

They drive on for a long time, Citra watching the scenery fly by. The island was beautiful.. it was always beautiful.

"You know what I find fucking hilarious?" He said, one hand on the wheel and the other sticking out the window, feeling the rush of cool air. "If you were to walk into Badtown right now, no one would even fucking recognize you." He chuckled, wiggling his fingers through the air. "It's funny how that works, the people who are responsible for everything: the killing, the pain the suffering. And yet no one knows the face of the person they hate the most. I mean, do you even know what Hoyt looked like." It was something she never thought about, and thinking about it now, she realized.. She didn't know what Hoyt looked like. Hoyt Volker was just a name slapped onto an invisible attacker. "They don't get their hands dirty. That's what fucking mindless cocksuckers are there for."

"And me?" She asked. He chanced a quick look at her.

"Citra Talugmai is just a name. Just like Vaas Montenegro is just a name. Names only hold meaning if you fucking want them to." She looked away, resting her forehead on the glass window. "Why Talugmai?" He sounded off, and when she looked at him, his face was professionally neutral, but the tight grip he had on the wheel which made his knuckles turn white betrayed his inner feelings.

"Because her name had meaning." She answered honestly. "Because it mattered."

"YOU DON'T-" He cut himself off, blowing air from his mouth angrily. "You don't _deserve _to take her fucking last name."

"Who says I don't deserve to?" She frowned.

"I do!" He exclaimed, hitting the wheel which produced an abrupt honk. "You don't even know what you two have _done _to her!"

She felt her face burn, "What I have done!? I know what I did! I killed our mother! I know! So just finish what she started and drown me in a river!"

The silence that followed after her hot outburst was a tense one, and both the Montenegro siblings stubbornly decided to ignore the other. But it didn't last long. Citra cracked first. She didn't want Vaas sour at her, not when it's their first time spending time together after.. after everything. She opened her mouth, an apology on the tip of her lips, but Vaas beat her to it.

"Dad said.. that you looked a lot like her." He said hoarsely. "We both did, but you especially. Same eyes. When I was a kid I used to believe that mom was watching me through you." He chuckled, "Fuck.. I wouldn't want her to see me now. I hope she never was."

She agreed quietly, because despite what Vaas thinks, they share identical eyes, and the thought of their mother watching her... terrified her.

* * *

Vaas stopped the car some ways away from Churchtown. They got out, but when Vaas started walking towards the town Citra pulled his arm back.

"What are you doing? We can't go in there." She said in alarm, wondering if her brother truly lost his mind. More than half the island now was overtaken by the rebels. Knowing that knowledge, Citra thought she and Vaas were going somewhere secluded, or at least somewhere where they wouldn't be seen and walking into a town is a bad way to start. She was the leader of the Rakyat and he, the recently dead but not really, Pirate Lord.

"What did I tell you back in the car? No one is gonna recognize your face. But these might give you away." He said, referring to the tatau's littered obnoxiously on her body. He took her chin and gave it a little wiggle. She swatted his hand away, unamused.

"And you? I'm sure people will recognize you."

Something peculiar shined in his eyes and he grinned slyly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now c'mon, we gotta cover that shit up." He walked off and Citra wanted to stop him but she knew he wouldn't listen to her. He never has, and she doubted he was going to start now. Huffing, she followed after him. This was just like old times and she didn't know if she was glad about that. She forgot how reckless Vaas was and how it was usually _him _who got them into all sorts of trouble. Despite what he likes to think, he's not invincible!

They half-snuck, half-jogged to the nearest house. At the back, Vaas took down some clothes hanging pinned on a wire to dry off. He threw pieces of articles at her and she got to work changing into them while Vaas slipped on a white tank. Using a random bush to throw her old clothes in, Citra examined what she was now wearing; a simple shirt that hid her shoulder and belly tatau, and a loose knee-length cotton pant that covered the tatau trailing down her thigh. It felt.. different wearing 'normal' clothes but she refused the sandals Vaas held out to her to which he simply shrugged and tossed them aside.

"Alright now take _all _of this shit off." He gestured to all the jewelry she had on. Citra simply gave him a look and got to work removing the stacks of bracelets on her wrists, followed by the unwinding of the neck ring. She left the tooth necklace on, that was more than a simple piece of aesthetic. It held meaning. With everything off, she felt.. lighter.. freer, and not in a physical sense.

They strolled down a road away from the house, heading towards the town square.

"What is it?" Citra asked when she noticed Vaas looking at her intently.

"You look more like yourself. Not all that... bullshit on you."

"It was traditional wear for a woman. It was expected of me." She confessed, rubbing her free neck absentmindedly.

"You never cared about that." He said, looking away. "You were better than that."

"A lot of things have changed since you were gone. And I didn't have you to make it any easier." She said bitterly. There was so much more she wanted to say, so much more she felt they both had to talk about, but she didn't want to, and knowing Vaas, neither did he. Not yet, anyways.

The dampened mood was lightened when Vaas cracked a smile. "Here we are. Ta da!"

Citra looked up at the glowing neon sign which read _REX'S BURGERS_. She didn't understand his excitement until she recalled faintly a memory of the same name, but located somewhere else. "I remember this place." She said softly, "We tried to get in but dad never let us, and we never had any money... We don't have money, still."

Vaas hummed, grinning impishly as he pulled out wads of bills from his pockets.

"Where'd you get that?" She demanded.

"Chill, I didn't steal it. It was in a chest at the house where we uh, _stole _clothes from." She crossed her arms, and he patted her cheek playfully. "Ah, don't look so grumpy little sister. You remind me of that cat on the internet. Such a cute little fucking thing." He did a funky motion with his hands as they walked to the entrance of the joint. Citra expected the place to be empty, but inside it was mildly packed with people. Specifically tourists. That's when it clicked in her head. The reason Vaas wasn't so worried about people recognizing him.

"This is a tourist spot." She said out loud. This is where the rebels bring in outsiders to get money. There's no rebel squadrons stationed here because Churchtown was located so deep in rebel territory they didn't need to worry about the Rakyat attacking them. This town was far behind the battle zone, the front lines. Here, Vaas and Citra blended in well with the other young adults. But there was something still bothering here. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Vaas chirped, giving a secretive smile as he headed to the counter, leaving her perplexed. He came back shortly, and before she could say anything he snatched her wrist and tugged her along. "C'mere I wanna show you something." He pulled her towards a corner of the joint where a group of outsiders were surrounding what looked like an odd machine. Citra wasn't surprised when Vaas shoved the guy at the machine away, taking his place.

"What the fuck, man?" The guy said heatedly, puffing out his chest.

Vaas cocked his head, and straightened up to the face the guy. It was as if the outsider was a balloon, and at the sight of Vaas he deflated. "The fuck you say, hermano? Huh? You got a problem pussy fucker?"

Citra took a quick glance around the joint in case there were rebels around. Last thing they needed was more trouble. If neither of them backed down Citra was going to have to step in. The male ego was a wondrous thing. This wasn't the case since the guy backed up and left tail between legs along with his friends. Vaas stared them down all the way, even when they left the place.

"You know, I think that's the second time I let cocksuckers go free. First one was a mistake." He muttered, turning back to the machine, and just like that his entire mood changed back to that light-hearted boy she remembers from when they were kids. "Check this out, I got the highest score in this game." The screen title glowed in neon pink _Blood Dragon, _and some retro music started playing. Vaas moved the joy-stick onto highscores. He looked so giddy that even though Citra had no clue what he was talking about, she smiled anyways.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Vaas said, as the list of top scorers appeared on the screen. Citra looked away from his face and to the list, and raised a brow. Vaas the Destroyer was on the list like he said, but it was listed as number 2. Number 1 was taken by a certain Snow White. "Even in death motherfucking cunt is still messing with me. Really Jason, really? You come to my island, disrespect me, burn my weed, murder my boss, and _fuck _my sister but this? This is some evil shit, hermano."

The time was spent trying to get top score again. Sadly for Vaas, their burgers were ready and he had to quit the game, but not before pulling out the plug and sticking it back in, resetting the scores. He grinned, pleased with himself.

"Are you two brother and sister?" The lady behind the counter asked when she handed them their burgers.

Vaas smirked and hugged Citra from behind. "We get that a lot, no?" He surprised the lady, and even her when he kissed her neck. "Yeah we are." He said with a wink. Citra barely had time to see the face the lady made when Vaas pulled her outside laughing. "My incest senses are tingling." He muttered under his breath as they looked for a place to sit, finding refuge under the shade of a tree. Vaas was already digging into his burger, but Citra didn't pay hers any mind. She was distracted by the tourists.

They all looked young, maybe around their ages. Most if not all reminded her of Jason and his group of friends. Was this how they would have looked like? Strolling by happily with not a care in the world? What was it like? To have no responsibility, no pressure from a culture that demanded it. They looked so.. free. It was bizarre, because all her life she's been surrounded with war. No one on Rook Island smiles anymore, and the ones who do have lost their minds.

For a moment, a brief fleeting moment, she imagined that she wasn't Citra, Goddess Warrior of the Rakyat, and her brother wasn't Vaas, Pirate Lord. Instead, they were Vaas and Citra, just two people eating burgers. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you gonna eat that?" He asked, already finished with his own burger. Citra shook her head and handed it to him. Vaas frowned, but took it anyways. "What? What's wrong you don't like it?"

"I prefer hunting my meals as our people have done so for centuries." She replied, giving him a side-glance. "Unless, you have forgotten the ways of the jungle Vaas. Tell me, can you still kill a deer without scaring it?"

Vaas guffawed and tossed the burger behind his back. "I was the best. Better than you anyways and that's all that counts to me. Anyways, _who _took on a bear one-on-one?"

"I fought a tiger." Citra quipped.

"Tiger's are pussy cats, everyone knows that." He said with a devilish grin, making her scoff and hit him on the arm.

"Well then let's see if you've still got it."

They went to the nearest store, and Citra was amazed that this one didn't contain any weapons. Just products like the little hula girl bobblehead that Vaas had fun making them bounce all in a row. Luckily there was rent-a-bow. Vaas paid what's left of the money they had for two bows, including the arrows. Their bows expired in a day, but Citra had a sneaking suspicion they weren't coming back to return them.

Half-way back to their car, Vaas stopped and nodded at a truck parked with the engines on, door open, a familiar group of tourists standing at the back laughing.

"No-" Citra starts but Vaas is off already making a beeline for the truck. All she can do is follow him. He jumps in, and Citra doesn't have time to go around since Vaas caught the tourists attention by charging in like a wild bull, so she dives on top of him and once she's inside Vaas steps on it. It's a struggle to maneuver herself to sit on the passenger side, and she may or may not have elbowed Vaas on purpose, but she finally settles down. Vaas is hollering and sticking his head out the window, giving them the finger. Caught up in all the excitement, Citra too sticks half her body out the window and blows them a kiss.

They're laughing like little kids, a good, long laugh that reverberates in her chest, cheeks flushing and ribs aching. Vaas blasts the radio and starts singing along to the songs as he rummaged through the stuff the tourists had in their car. "Oh shit. Naughty kids have the best fun." Vaas held up a plastic bag containing a familiar green mush. Citra snatches it from him and without warning throws it out the window. "What- no!" Vaas whined, "Citra whyyy. Fucking partypooper." He continued his rummaging and made a sound of delight.

"Fuck yes! Citra take this and sit on the window." He shoved what looked like a flare in her hand, rolling down the window for her already. She easily slid half her body out the through the window and sat, shifting to find the most comfortable spot. She examined the thing, and popped off the cap. Clouds of red smoke puffed out in billows. Citra's eyes widened in fascination, weaving her fingers back and forth in the gas. From the other side of the car erupted green smoke which curled with the red until the two disappeared together in the sky. The colors were so vibrant, and when one ran out, Vaas would hand her another in a different color.

Eventually they used it all up, but by then they were already pulling to the side to park. Citra hopped out of the car and slid the arrow case over her shoulder. The bow itself was not finely made, and it was obvious the craftsmanship wasn't one from the Rakyat, but it will have to do. The rush from before disappeared, replaced with a calmer attitude. The hardest part wasn't killing an animal. It was being one with the jungle.

Years of training kicked in, and as they made their way deeper into the jungle, her footsteps remained light, leaving barely a footprint in the recently wet soil. She walked with a steady stride, ears piquing at the many sounds, and if you were truly a master, you could pick out distinctive ones, and follow that. Deer barely make any sound, and only do when startled.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

Citra stopped abruptly and slapped Vaas' arm sharply. "Ah! Fuck was that for?"

"Your shoes. Take them off. They're making too much noise." She hissed disapprovingly. It was like dealing with a child, and even a Rakyat child would know better! "Tane taught you better than that."

"If I remember correctly Tane gave you special lessons. He didn't teach me most of the stuff he taught you. Fuck he spent more of his time on you than the rest of us." he said, kicking off his shoes.

"He thought I needed more help. You didn't."

"If that's what you think." He muttered.

They continued on, Vaas making significantly less noise. She noticed he had a hard time adjusting at first, having to actually remain silent instead of stomping around shooting bullets in the air. But eventually he started moving just as swiftly as Citra. She smiled. There are things ingrained into you that you cannot get rid off. This is his jungle, and it's welcoming him back into the hunt.

Citra spots deer first, and crouches down immediately drawing her bow, Vaas following her lead.

"Lost your touch, brother? One second more and you would have walked right into them." She whispered, the tips of her lips curling upwards.

"Nah, I'm just better at hunting humans."

Citra inhaled air quickly when Vaas suddenly picked her up and pinned her to a tree. In order not to fall, she wrapped her legs around his waist all the while still having the arrow pointed at the targets. They don't move a muscle when some of the deer raised their elegant fragile heads, their poor eye-sight trying to see what caused the noise. Excruciating seconds ticked by before the deer relaxed again.

She meant to send an annoying glare at Vaas but that died when she saw the look in his eyes. The jungle is constantly filled with noises, and if it isn't, that means you're not trying hard enough to listen. But right then and now, the world around her fell quiet, and the only thing she could focus on was him. He moved his face closer to hers, the only thing between them was the arrow winded up, prepped to fly. She became hyper-aware of the sound of their breathing, _his _breathing. His lips that parted softly and his hands that were wrapped around her waist.

The screeching of Macaques broke the silence, and the sounds of the jungle came rushing back like a tidal wave. They both looked up at the tall trees, up, up at where the leaves shuffled as something inside it moved.

She _knows _this type of calling. It's a specific screech the Macaques use to signal a predator in the area, thus unintentionally warning the deer.

"Leopard?" Vaas guesses.

"Tiger." She corrects him.

Their only safe bet is to stay still and watch the show. All the deer are on high alert, their ears pointed upwards twitching. They know a tiger is in the area, but if they can't see it, then they won't run. Citra tries to spot the tiger first, but it is an experienced hunter, and stays hidden from sight.

It happens, as always, without warning. Without even a sound. The ferocious animal emerges from seemingly out of thin air, lunging at the closest deer. Everything breaks into chaos, and the group of deer scatters. All except one. The tiger already has its fragile neck in its powerful maw, shaking it vigorously.

She would've been focusing more if Vaas didn't have his body pressed flush against hers the same time the tiger attacked, his lips brushing ever so gently against the side of her neck.

"I got you." He sighs, sending chills down her spine.

The tiger drags its catch off, probably back to its dwelling to eat in peace. Citra exhaled in relief and unwrapped her legs from his waist. Vaas stepped back, looking at the spot where the tiger was.

"That's never happened before." He said.

"I know." Not once when they were out hunting did a tiger appear and catch their prey. It's a pretty rare experience, and to see a fearsome predator at work was amazing.

"Fuck, there goes our dinner." He laughed as they walked the opposite direction the tiger was going.

"There are many more animals out there. _If _you can find them."

His brows shoot to the top of his forehead, "You doubt me? I'll show you, c'mon."

* * *

Vaas gets a clean shot straight through a boar's lungs. He heaves the dead animal onto the back of the truck and they're off again, heading somewhere only Vaas knows.

He cupped a hand over his mouth and said, "And if you look to your right you will see the stinkhole of hell. Also known as Badtown where the girls come cheap and the liquor even cheaper."

Citra sat up and peered out the window. He was right. From where they were passing, Badtown was in full view. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a tiny voice wondered if Riley was there.

They drove past the rebel headquarters and down the road following the waterfalls. From there she could see the rebel ports. It reminded her of Yalung, and how easily the demon had sneaked in and stolen a submarine. She wondered what those CIA people wanted with the demons dead body. She guessed she will never know.

Vaas pulls off road and into the beach, the drive becoming bumpier under sand. He slows down to a stop before a lone wooden house with a small pier extending out into the sea. They leave the car and everything in it, with the exception of the boar that Vaas flings over his back, and walk down the pier where a patrol boat was left tied to one of the poles.

He throws the boar in the back as they clamber on. It's a short trip to the two mini islands in the distance. They passed the first one, and Citra spots a cliff that looked perfect for diving off of. When they reach the second island, Citra blinks and gives Vaas a strange look.

"Why are we here? This place is haunted." It's an old childhood scary story she and Vaas knew about. The story goes that the people who worked at the station on that island vanished one night without a trace. Notes from the workers revealed there was a tiger prowling in the area, and at night they would hear it clawing at the door. Nobody knows what truly happened to the workers, but no one dared to set foot on that island in fear of encountering the tiger from the story. Not even Vaas and his friends in all their bravado.

"That's just a story. Although we do have a tiger loose on the island but Rajah keeps to himself. He doesn't like the sound of dubstep and that's what we usually play. Poor fucker." He chuckled. They get off the boat and she follows him down a small path that lead right up to the old factory. When they reach a huge red sliding door, her eyes widen in realization that Vaas had lead her to his hideout. The eye spray-painted on the door an obvious give-away.

_This is where you have been hiding all this time. _She thinks.

Vaas hands her the boar and slides the door open. "Hello MTV, my name is Vaas Montenegro. Pirate King and natural herbalist and I welcome you to my crib. Please, come inside, come inside."

It's like walking into another world. There's graffiti art all over the walls of the building, and even on the floor. She frowns curiously at the burned down building right at the entrance on the left side.

"You can thank Jason for that." Vaas commented, taking the boar from her hand. She strolls after him, taking everything in. This is where her brother has been. Sleeping, eating, resting, anything she could think of. He was so close, just half a days trip across the island and she could've been here with him. She wondered what he did all these years except the obvious, such as killing, torturing, and being a complete menace in general. No, she wondered what he did to make the time pass.

Looking at her surroundings, she noticed that the place seemed off. As if a battle a been fought here. Dead bodies were strewn around. Did Jason do this?

_**For a bitch? For Citra!?**_

"Look what Snow White did to my home." Vaas said, setting down the boar to pick up a flame thrower, using it on a huge bonefire. Citra sees all this destruction, and envisions the battle, sees Jason fighting his way through hordes of Pirates.. all to get to Vaas. "He did this for you, you know that?"

"He did this for his brother." Vaas killing Jason's brother was the only reason he came to her. "He wanted revenge."

"Who? You are Jason."

"I never wanted revenge." She said firmly.

"Are you sure about that?" Vaas had his back faced towards the burning bone fire, his face cast in shadows. Citra doesn't answer that. They get to work skinning the boar and cutting strips of flesh off to hang in the fire to cook. She's hungrier than expected, and she devoured dinner quick, secretly tempted to eat the rest of the boar raw. After dinner Vaas got up and tapped her shoulder, signaling she should follow him.

"What's in there?" She asked, nodding at the building at the far end of the station. It had a huge sliding door with a pirate's eyes painted on it.

"Oh no, no we're not going in there yet. Not just yet. No we're going there." He points a finger at the huge tower in the distance. "See this is where I let my men stay, have fun, relax but not me. Like they say, a man doesn't sleep where he works, right?"

The way to the tower is that they had to exit the station, and go around a bend and up a hill. They approached a warehouse first. There was no pirate eye painted on the door to this one. Inside, Citra's mouth hanged open in amazement. If she thought the station was where Vaas lived, then she was so very wrong. Everything in here was treasures untold, objects of this and that with stories she wanted to know all about. There was even a car in here, a nice looking one, not the ones on the island.

He grabbed her arm. "I want to show you something." They pass random clutter of stuff that would've been garbage to other people, but to her it was what Vaas liked and that meant it was precious. He pulled her all the way to the end of the warehouse and waved a hand at the wall.

Citra blinked.

"You like it?" He grinned boyishly, walking up the graffiti portrait of her face. "It's like Picasso, no?"

"Did you do this?" She asked. _Why do you have this? _

"Of course I did!" He confirmed, sounding offended. She gave him a look and he shrugged. "OK. It was one of the prisoners but I commissioned it, so basically I did it."

They exited the warehouse and went to the front steps of the tower. Gazing up, the tower was tall, way taller than the radio towers, and unlike the radio towers, this was in good condition.

Vaas suddenly took off, calling over his shoulder, "Race you to the top!" She shook her head at his childish antics, but that didn't stop her from racing after him. It was always a competition between them, but she liked it that way. The steps seemed endless, and when they finally broke onto the final platform Citra couldn't slow down her momentum and her body crashed against the door seconds after Vaas' did.

They were huffing and sweating, grinning like maniacs. Vaas leaned back on the railing to catch his breath, tilting his head back exposing his long neck. She could see his adams apple bob up and down as he gulped in air. He swung his head back, their eyes locking onto each others. The sun was setting, casting soft warm colors on his skin. It made him look surreal, otherworldly, and all she wanted to do was touch his skin.

He swallowed and busied himself with opening the door. "Caballeros first." He said cheekily. She smiled and entered the building. The inside was spacey, and looked like it served some form of manufacturing in the past, but under Vaas' care, it has gone under reconstruction. Different colors of neon light lit up the place, purple and chrome pink clashing against one another to fill up the room.

Vaas headed over to a side of the room where a desk was placed. He tapped a button on a computer and music started playing from the large speakers shoved into the corners of the room.

_~Ooh I love my ugly boy, so rough and tough don't care about anything but me. Yes I just love him cause he's so crazy, just crazy about me!~_

Citra looked around in a circle, taking everything in. Guns of all sorts and sizes hanged from the walls like trophies. Distorted, almost demonic looking graffiti drawings covered every inch of space the walls could offer. From hellish looking creatures to eyes, eyes, eyes, so many eyes that seemed to stare at her unblinkingly. Peering closer, there was writing scribbled in small messy words.

She read a few, but she didn't understand what any of them meant. Each was more nonsensical than the next, and some of it didn't make any sense at all, such as _**the cake is a lie!**_or _**Greedo shot first**_

"This is my private sanctuary." Vaas said, watching her like a hawk. "I've never brought anyone else in here."

This place, it was like stepping into Vaas' mind. This is his world, his mind.

There was one spot on the wall that was left empty, only a small sentence dominating the space.

_I miss my sister. Are you out there, Citra?_

She touched the words, her heart twisting violently.

_**MOVE! **_A voice in her head screamed. It was as if her instincts exploded, something taking a hold of her body and making her jump to the side.

_BANG! _

The bullet barely grazed her cheek, and left a small hole through the wall where her head should have been.

"WOW!" Vaas exclaimed happily, waving the gun in his hand around. "You got that Spidey-shit happening!" He aimed the gun at her again, and pulled the trigger. Citra moved to safety just in time and swiftly pulled out her knife, flinging it with deadly accuracy in his direction. It was Vaas' turn to twist his body unnaturally in order to avoid getting hit, the blade flying past him and lodging deeply through the wall right above the bed. When he turned back to face Citra she had already closed the distance between them, smashing her body into his at the speed of a freight train.

_~You and me make the whole world jealous. God knows I know my homegirl's precious!~_

They tumbled onto the floor limbs tangling, biting and scratching.

"What are you doing?!" She managed to yell.

"We're playing! We used to do it all the time! You stabbed me so I get to shoot you!"

The gun was knocked from Vaas' grip and slid a few feet away. With all her might she lunged for it but Vaas snatched her ankle, making her fall. He yanked her back, dragging her body across the floor. Citra struck out with her free leg, kicking him square in the face making him release her. She took the opportunity to grab the gun and fire all the bullets into the ceiling until it clicked empty.

Breathing heavily, she discarded the weapon, staring at Vaas wearily. His lip was busted, and he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, paying it no mind.

"So you wanna a fist fight, huh? Come on adik perempuan. Show me what you got." He huffed tauntingly, using his hands in a come at me gesture. It was a challenge, the playful look in his eye hiding the malevolence underneath. You play with Vaas you're bound to get a few boo boos. Play with Citra and you get scars.

_~You fuckin' mental, my crazy little girl. Maybe the most psycho chick in the world! You mystical shit just's not physical. What you and me got's unfuckwithable!~_

Like a tiger she pounced, taking a swing at him. He dodged it easily and tried to sneak in a quick jab to the side of her ribs but Citra saw that coming and recoiled her arm, elbowing him in the face, followed by powerful kick to the abdomen. Vaas staggered backward clutching his nose, strings of curses flying from his mouth.

He chuckled at the sight of his own blood coating his hands, and wagged a finger at her. "You can do better than that, Citra." He charged at her like a mad buffalo. She prepared herself for the impact, and yelped when he smashed into her and _picked her up_. She forgot how strong he was, a mistake she learned as he slammed her back on the wall, making the guns hanging shake upon impact.

A painful groan escaped her lips as he swung her aside and dropped her on a desk. Random things on the desk went flying: money, cocaine, papers, and other indeterminable stuff. Blinking back into focus, she saw Vaas kiss his knuckles before striking her hard. Her head whipped to the side, her skull banging against steel and the taste of blood flooded her mouth. Another hit made her see stars.

"You know, this is therapeutic. I should do this more often." He commented, speaking as if he were discussing normal matters with her over tea and not in a violent fistfight with his sister. Citra used his momentary distraction to wrap her fingers around a lamp and smash it across the side of his head, the light bulb shattering into tiny glass pieces that rained down on them. That felt good, really good, and she smiled baring her bloody teeth.

_~Respect me! Receive my protection, I'm always right by your side like a weapon. Love me! I grant you there will be love, fuck with my girl there will be blood~_

She rolled off the table, landing like a cat. Something struck her shoulder, making her topple over onto her back. Her eyes widened as the bottom of Vaas' feet descended down on her feet but she moved away in time. She was on her feet in an instant, settling in a fighting stance, Vaas doing the same. He looked bad, small cuts from the glass littered all over the side of his face where he got hit, but she probably didn't look any better than he did.

They circled each other slowly, bodies tense and nerves high as they expected the other to make a move. Citra hissed and shuffled forward in a mocking bluff, making Vaas jump back. She laughed at his response, and Vaas cracked a mischievous smile.

"Scared Vaas?" She breathed.

"Do I look scared?" He laughed, patting the bulge in his pants. Citra exhaled, her lips parting in disbelief, her focus momentarily broken. She snapped out of it right as Vaas swung at her. She barely dodged his fist, her mind thinking fast as punch after punch came at her non-stop, unintentionally backing her up to the edge of the bed. Vaas punched, and this time Citra blocked it and latched onto his arm. She used it to swing behind him, hooking a leg under his ankle and with all her might, she swept him off his feet and onto the mattress, she landing on top of him.

Now it was her turn to release some pent up frustration she didn't know she had inside her until right now.

_Punch_

That's for leaving her!

_Punch_

That's for joining the pirates and terrorizing their island!

_Punch_

That's for getting along so well in his life without her while she struggled everyday without him!

She wiped sweat from her forehead, catching her breath. "And this is for never coming back for me." She made to hit him one last time, but Vaas finally regained his senses and caught her fist mid-flight. In a blur of motion, he somehow pulled his legs under her and launched her up and over with his feet. Instead of falling flat on her back, she used the momentum to roll to a stop on her knees.

The knife she threw before caught her eye, and she made a grab for it. It took two hard tugs to pull it out the wall. She turned to face Vaas, only to see him on the other side of the room, taking a pistol of the rack. She moved faster than she's ever had, diving from the bed and breaking into a roll to cushion her landing as gunshots rang loudly in the room.

It happened all too quickly, and before she knew it she was standing in front of him, blade pressed against his neck, the barrel of his gun nestled under her jaw. Their chests heaved in unison, and their faces were so close she could feel his breaths. The look in his eyes knew that she knows they were in a standoff. A draw. A stalemate.

If she made even a hint of a move, then Vaas blows her head off. If he shoots her, the blade is positioned correctly so that it would slice his neck.

Vaas' eyes flickered down to see their current predicament, and his lips twitched in a smile. "I guess you don't get to win this round."

"I don't mind losing." She found herself saying. Maybe it was something in the air, or maybe it was the way the neon light colors splashed on Vaas' skin, the way his eyes darken with a deeper, more primal desire that threatened to consume her whole. He flung the gun away and smashed their lips together in a desperate, wild hungry kiss. Citra inhaled sharply through her nose, letting the knife fall from her fingers in favor of pulling him closer.

Without breaking their kiss, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. This time when he slams her into a wall, it sends tingles of pleasure down her back. They break apart finally, Vaas setting her down and walking backwards, taking of his tank top and tossing it to the side. He has a playful smirk on his face, his eyes screaming _get over here. _

And that's exactly what she does.

Like a predator going in for the kill, Citra sauntered over to him and shoved him onto the bed roughly, his body bouncing a little bit. He props himself up with his elbows to watch her remove her shirt, letting it crumple on the floor beside her feet. She crawls on top of him, their lips locking in a passionate battle for dominance, something that she wins. He moans under her, the sound vibrating to her mouth and she withdraws laughing, Vaas joining along.

He flips her over, his huge frame engulfing her smaller one. Time escapes her, and there's only Vaas- His lips, his skin, his smell, his sighs- it's overloading her mind. They know what each the other likes and don't likes, they had years of experience getting to know their bodies. Like how Vaas remembered how sensitive her collarbones were, as she remembered how riled up he gets when she runs her hands over his ass, scrunching his pants down. They get each other out of their pants quickly.

When he enters her it doesn't hurt, not like her first time.

Their bodies move as one, and she has him moaning her name in a mantra. And when their eyes lock, everything outside this room didn't matter. Their past, the Rakyat, the great Warrior, the war, the island.

_None of that mattered anymore._

She stopped caring, and her soul felt lighter.

Citra was free.

She's come back home, back home to Vaas. Back to the little girl who went on adventures with her brother, back when their love was innocent. They have become so estranged but now the rip between them has mended, the stitches the intertwining of their fingers.

For the first time in a long time, Citra felt ultimately happy.

Their bodies are slick with sweat in the after glow. The music was turned down so Vaas can play his ukulele in peace. "I asked her if she'd play a song for me. I knew a song would set my spirit free. Could she be an angel sent from up above? Maybe this is ukulele love." He sang softly, strumming the strings expertly. Citra had her eyes closed, enjoying to listen to him sing. "Hey Citra?" She opened her eyes. "Do you remember when we used a banana and pretended it was your penis?"

She threw her head back and laughed heartily. "I remember that! Dad got so mad at me when he found out that we never did that again."

He smirked at the memory, "Well I'm glad you didn't change.. not that much." He added as an after thought.

"Vaas?"

"Mm."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry... about pushing Tipene off a cliff."

"Really?" Vaas said incredulously. "That happened fucking looong time ago."

"Yes, well I'm sorry."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Is OK. I would've done the same thing if you liked him. If you liked anyone, really."

Vaas placed the Ukulele down and Citra nestled closer to him, their bodies fitting together perfectly as if some god molded it to be that way. "I'm such a fool." He whispered into her hair. "I should've done this earlier. We could've ruled the world, you and I."

"We can still. We have all the time in the world."

He laughed, holding her tighter.

"Prometes?"

* * *

_...Citra...Citra...CITRA-_

_You killed me!_

_I miss my sister._

_youleftmeyouleftmeyouleftme_

_Have you no love in your heart? _

_You're taking him away from me_

_The Jackal never returned to the Peacock HEWASALREADYDEAD_

_You can't hate me! Why are you doing this?_

_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!_

_Are you out there, Citra?_

Thunder boomed as her eyes flew opened. She sat up in a cold sweat, the voices fading away, leaving her in a quiet room.

"Vaas." She muttered, reaching out for him, for his comfort. He can make the bad thoughts go away. He can make everything better. But where he was supposed to be, there was only empty space. "Vaas?" She called, scanning the dark room. The neon lights were turned off, the glow from the TV the only thing lighting up the room if barely.

_"I wanna tell you my secret now." _A boy under the covers whispered from the TV.

_"OK." _Replied a man.

She slipped off the bed and silently got dressed.

_"I see dead people."_

Citra went to the door, picking up the discarded knife from before and slipped it through the strings around her waist. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. She reached for the door knob, and paused. The back of her hairs stood up. She could.. _sense _something... something behind her. Steeling her nerves, she slowly looked behind her. Nothing.

She stood frozen, waiting. Her eyes roved over the walls, and it was like someone dropped a bucket of ice cold water on her because the eyes- the eyes all of them were _staring at her. Staring and blinking. So many green eyes judging her, angry, evil eyes that looked at her with so much hatred it burned!_

Her breath quickened, and she swung the door wide open and hastily exited, slamming it shut. Outside she was hit by freezing cold wind that whipped at her face, and greeted to a heavy rain shower complete with big dark clouds that filled the sky.

"Vaas!" She yelled through the storm, squinting her eyes to see if he was out here. There was no sign of him. Worry filled her. Where was he? He can't be out here in this storm! Hugging herself, she cautiously made her way down the tower stairs. The steps were wet from the rain, and more than once she had to steady herself on the hand-railing. When she finally reached the bottom, she jogged to the warehouse, her bare feet splashing in the soggy mud.

She was soaking wet by the time she entered the warehouse. Inside was no warmer, but it offered comfort from the rain.

"Vaas?"

The only reply was the echoing of her voice. She moved on, glancing at the portrait of herself. It remained the same, except her eyes were crossed out with red crosses, tears of blood trailing down her face.

**THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE**

Was written in bold red letters under the portrait. A statement.. or a warning. She moved quickly through the warehouse, not wanting to stay in there a second longer. Outside again, she trekked down to the station where she could only hope to find him there. She slowed down to a walk once inside. The huge bonfire was out, the long wooden logs bleached darker in the rain.

Citra looked around. There were many buildings, and Vaas could be in anyone of them. Lightening flashed in the sky, illuminating the doors of the building at the end. She went over there and stopped at the entrance. She looked at the large white eye, and the large white eye looked back at her. A feeling of dread pooled in the pits of her stomach. Something was telling her to go back, turn around and leave while she still had the chance because whatever was in there, whatever was waiting for her in there, was something she didn't want to see. Something she can't come back from.

She wanted to run away, but she couldn't do that now. Not this time.

Stepping inside, Citra was greeted to large shipping containers, empty and forgotten. There was an opening to the other side of the room to her left. In there were piles of rusting old cars. She walked to the middle of the room, looking up at the bright neon light sticks stabbed into tiger carcasses that hanged from the ceiling.

"I never liked tigers. They always reminded me of you." A voice said from behind her. It was Vaas, and he was wearing his pirate attire. His eyes were trained intently on the floor, looking at something. She followed his gaze to dark pools of dried blood that stained the floor in between them. She crouched down, placing her fingers on it.

"Why did you send him to kill me, Citra?" The sound of his voice cracking prompted her to look at him. "I knew you were mad. I.. I hurt you real bad but kill me? I never thought-" He swallowed, hiding his face away. "I never thought _you _would ever want me dead. Because- because even though I've become a _monster, _I knew you were the only one who would still be at my side, even after everything."

_**He became a monster but he was still my brother.**_

He looked at her, indescribable sadness in his eyes. "Why Jason, Citra? Why him?"

"He wanted to kill you." She replied weakly. She can't- she can't answer this, silently begging for him to stop. Just go, they have to leave. "Vaas let's go-"

"NO!" He roared making her flinch. "You're lying Citra TELL ME! TELL ME WHY!"

"I can't!" She cried, her eyes watering with tears, shame flooding her body.

"_TELL ME!_"

"BECAUSE I HATED YOU!" Finally she said it. Let the anger course through her veins, let the bitterness shrivel her heart. This is the real Citra, rotten to the core and exposed for all the world to see. She's the broken-hearted giant with a vengeance to exact. "I HATE YOU!"

"But you couldn't kill me yourself, could you Citra?"

_you needed Jason to do that_

"You use people Citra. You never- you never loved me. You were only in love with the idea of _owning me _but little sister what did I tell you." He smiled, spreading his arms, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I'm free." Spots of blood blossomed all over his tank and to her horror grew more and more in size. When blood started leaking from the corner of his mouth all the anger in her dissipated.

"Vaas!" She cried out, reaching for him but the lights in the room brightened, blinding her. She was struck by a powerful pain in her stomach that had her curled up on the ground. From her place on the floor, Vaas stood over her, a wild, deranged look in his eyes.

"It's eating you alive, Citra." He chuckled, "_It's eating you alive._"

She blinked and he was suddenly exiting the building. The pain- the pain! It hurt so much! But she grit her teeth and pushed herself up. She ran after him because she knew if she didn't, if she let him go, she would never see him again.

The jungle greeted her outside. No longer was she at the station, but in the middle of the wilderness. Vaas was far ahead of her, walking slowly down a path. She cried out his name and shot after him but it seemed no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up. He was far, too far! But she won't give up, she won't lose him again!

From afar, a temple rose from the ground like an angry volcano, red orange clouds swirling around its peak. He disappeared into it, and Citra didn't think twice about following him inside. Burning torches cast wicked shadows on the statues of old warriors and legends lining the walls, the chanting of her ancestors following her down the hallway.

"Who are you?" Her father said, stepping out of the shadows, his chest riddled with bullet holes that still bled. She passed him, eyes wide with fright as she ran even faster.

"What kind of man are you?" Tane emerged from the darkness, blood trickling from his sliced neck, holding in his hand a beating heart.

"REPENT! REPENT! REPENT!" Vaas' voice seemed to come from every direction. "DO IT WHILE YOU CAN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! SAVE YOUR SOUL!"

Behind her, the torches started flickering out one by one, the darkness encroaching upon her accompanied with the wailing of a thousand tortured souls. The sound was so terrible it would surely drive her mad! Freedom came when she dove from the hallway and out into an open grassy square.

From out of nowhere, something big and white rammed into her taking the air straight from her lungs. She landed back with a thud, and yelped in terror as a tiger's jaw invaded her space. Instinctively she raised her arms, shielding her face from those razor sharp teeth that chomped down on her arms, violently shaking side to side tearing at flesh, its teeth scraping at bone.

"Tiger Warrior." A bitter voice said into her ear. "More like _Snake Warrior_."

_No.. gods no she knew that voice!_

The tiger broke down into small white snakes that slivered over to her and started biting her. Citra screamed, withering in pain as it felt like her entire body was burning up.

"That's what you are! You're a snake! You're nothing but a fucking snake!"

Fingers wrapped around her neck and lifted her up, her legs dangling in the air. Jason's eyes burned like the flames of a thousand fiery halos, his body and the area around his face an inky black.

"Ja-son!" Citra choked, clawing at his fingers weakly. The sound of her saying his name made his grip tighten, cutting off her airway.

"You betrayed me!" His voice grew deeper. "After everything I've done for you!" He threw her at a wall. Citra crumpled to the ground clutching her ribs, took weak to move. Jason picked her up again and threw her around like a rag-doll. "I trusted you! I _killed my friends _for you!"

"No!" She snapped, staggering to her feet. "It was either me or them and you chose me. It was a choice I didn't force you to make!"

Jason's face twisted in anger, and he let loose a screeching furious wail that rocked the very ground! "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lava like veins spread like spiderwebs throughout his body, and Jason threw his head back roaring, making the sky turn red. Fireballs fell from the clouds and hit the earth causing mini-earthquakes.

**"I'm gonna make you pay!" **He said, his voice demonic.

Citra drew her knife settling into a fighting stance. Faster than the eye can see, Jason advanced with a punch. Citra wouldn't have been able to dodge that if it weren't for the primal instinct deep inside her taking control of her body. His fist punched through the brick wall, making parts of the structure collapse. Swooping in, she sliced underneath his arm. His response was to slap her, sending her rolling away.

Blood drooled from her mouth, and she opened and closed her jaw to make sure it was broken. She was abruptly lifted off the floor and came face to face with Jason. He opened his mouth wide enough she could see down his throat where fire boiled, waiting any second to erupt and melt her face off! Desperate to get away, she raised the knife and swung it down, lodging it in Jason's left eye.

The result was almost instantaneous. She was thrown to the ground, Jason clutching his head shrieking. She watched him yank the Silver Dragon knife out, fully intending to toss it aside but something made he pause.

"I killed your brother with this knife. It's only fitting it takes your life too." He growled, posing the knife over his head.

"No you didn't!" She said quickly. "You didn't kill Vaas."

Jason cocked his head. She didn't believe her eyes when he dropped the knife.

"I don't need to make you suffer." He said, his voice returning to normal and the sky above them calming down. "You're already doing that yourself."

When she blinked, he was gone. Exhausted, she dragged her beaten body up, scooping the knife off the floor. Clutching her sides, she limped to the only entrance that didn't lead back to where she came from. There were no torches in this hallway, and it was shorter than the previous one. She could see the end from here, a bright white light contained by the outline of the door.

Each step she took she felt her strength return to her, as if the closer she got to the light was healing her in some way. Right before she crossed through the door, she halted and looked to her right. Dennis sat with his head hung low, a cup of alcohol in his hands but it looked untouched. There was nothing to be said, and she left him, stepping into the light.

For a moment, all she could see was white. Then it faded, revealing sandy ocean shore, a salty breeze blowing against her skin softly. She heard the cawing of seagulls, but didn't see any. At the edge of the shoreline, Vaas stood with his back facing her. It started with a brisk walk which turned into a fast jog then she was running to him. Vaas turned around just as she threw her arms around him, hugging him with all her might. She pulled away and cupped his face.

"I love you." She breathed.

He didn't say anything but dip down and kiss her. It was soft and chaste, and he poured everything he couldn't say into that kiss. It was broken by a painful gasp that tore from her lips. She collapsed on her knees, excruciating pain ricocheting through her body. Vaas fell with her, holding her close, placing a hand on her stomach. Citra started convulsing, coughing up blood as the pain traveled from her abdomen up to her chest near her heart.

"It's killing you." He whispered.

Despite the pain, she laughed weakly, brushing her knuckles against his cheek. "It's OK. You're with m-me."

He shook his head, "I can't let that happen." He reached for her waist and took the knife, positioning it over her stomach.

"No." Citra mumbled, pushing away the knife but he took her hand and wrapped it around the handle, his hand covering hers.

"You have to let me go." He said, and when she looked into his eyes, she knew. "Trust me."

Vaas didn't help her slide the knife in, he was just there for her. She expected more pain, but the opposite happened. The pain stopped.

"I left.. because I did something.. something _wrong _and I can't- I couldn't bear to watch you hate me." He squeezed his eyes shut. He looked so distraught, so tormented.

She cupped his cheek, "I could never hate you Vaas. I don't think I can."

He smiled and reached behind him, unclasping the necklace she made for him so many years ago. He clipped it around her neck, brushing his fingers over the leaf one last time. "Look in my safe, you will know the code. I'm sorry, Citra." He gazed at the ocean. "I need to go."

Her smile faltered and she grasped his wrist. "Don't leave me. I need you."

Vaas looked back at her, and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "You don't need me, Citra. You never needed me." When he straightened back up, her grip on his wrist loosened.

He stood and took two steps towards the sea. Without looking back he said, "I guess it's my turn to wait for you."

Everything begins to brighten. Vaas walks into the water, a little boy going off on an adventure. He doesn't look back, but that's ok. She knows he will wait for her to catch up. The light blinds her, and when it dims down she's all alone.

She can't stop the falling of her tears. The knife slides out easily, her shaking fingers making the knife slip from her hold. A crushing, hollow pain engulfs her chest and she cries and cries, hugging herself.

He's gone. He's gone. But no matter how many time she says it, she can't accept it in her heart.

_Was he even real to begin with? _

But that thought made it worse.

_Look in my safe, you will know the code._

This isn't the end. There was still something left to do.

She has to go back.

Back to the jungle. It welcomes her like an old friend.


	19. Chapter 19

You're supposed to run the other way when you see your impending doom, flee from the ultimate destruction of your soul. If she was someone else, anyone else, that is exactly what she would've done. She was destined to be born into this body, destined to enter this world as Vaas' sister. Her life was already planned out, and everything that happened, happened to lead to this very moment. If there was something she could've done to change things, it was too late now.

There was no point in running away from her fate.

The temple she once called home became a foreign land to her. When she stood before the stone doors, all courage abandoned her.

_Look in my safe, you will know the code._

Those words pushed her onward. What she wanted and what she felt didn't matter anymore. There was a time when she had a choice, but that time is over. Vaas told her to look in the safe, and she will, she must. She had to and if she didn't she will live on with no closure. Restless forever.

Victims of the war took refuge inside, as if the walls could protect them from death. She sees them, and she is reflected in their eyes, to scared, cowering from their doom. How once she walked with such pride in this temple... how wrong she was. She wasn't some Warrior Goddess. No great being. She was just one of the masses, her existence in this life but puny and insignificant.

Rakyat warriors rushed up to her, telling her of the death of all the generals and the rebels advancing closer to the temple, but their words fell on deaf ears. Nothing they say can stop her from reaching the safe. It was all too soon when she entered Vaas' room. It came as no surprise to see the safe placed at the edge of the bed, as if it were expecting her.

With her thumb, the numbers on the lock clicked up and down. 1-9-9-6. The year Vaas lost someone that shouldn't have been taken from him.

Breathing in to calm her nerves, Citra opened the safe.

There was small trinkets inside, including the beautiful feather from a boy with glitter for a heart. It was the folded up paper at the very bottom that caught her attention. She picked it up gently, and unfolded it.

_Citra_

_The day when I told you what happened to your mother, I was glad when you said you were fine when I asked you if you were ok. I knew you were not, but I was a coward, and I am ashamed. I could not tell you the truth, even now I cannot. But I hope writing this I will someday find the courage to face my demons and receive my judgment, even if it meant losing you. _

_It is my fault your mother is dead. My love for her killed her. I loved her so much. But your mother was a free spirit. The world beyond this island fascinated her, and she always wanted to run away. I think.. she hoped to find something out there that this island could not give her. The d_ _ay your father came with the missionaries, they came with hatred in their hearts. They slaughtered our people, but your father turned against them, and helped us. He became part of the Rakyat, and I considered him my brother. Your mother fell in love with him, but I could not give her up, and neither could she._

_I should have stopped but love is powerful. It makes people do things they know are wrong. The first child she birthed belonged to Anaru. The second child, you, Citra, you are mine. You are my child. Your mother was driven mad from the guilt over her betrayal. Know this Citra, your mother never hated you. She hated herself, and I couldn't save her. I didn't know how. _

_I told your brother the truth, he deserved to know that much and his hatred for me did not break me the same way it would if you knew. He might blame you for your mother's death, but he is angry Citra, and when people are angry they say and do things they don't mean. You two have to stick together. Do not forget you are family. They are the only people who will love you the most. Keep him close, protect each other. He will need you as much as you will need him._

_I was content watching you grow up, and I was happy to be able to be close to you even if not as your father. I am so proud of you. You have potential inside you to become the person I wasn't strong enough to be. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will always yearn for it. I love you, Citra. You are a good person. Never forget who you are._

_\- Tane_

How is it a simple paper with words on it could destroy Citra's life? She collapsed, pressing the note to her chest, as if she pressed hard enough those words would seep into her heart.

_so proud of you-_

_strong enough to be-_

_potential inside you-_

_I love you, Citra. Never forget who you are. _

A ragged scream filled with so much pain and torment tore from her throat. IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried, sobbing so hard she felt like she was going to throw up. She's failed. She never became the person Tane believed her to be. LOOK AT HER. LOOK AT WHAT SHE HAS DONE.

"I killed you!" She wailed, her nails digging into her skin. She killed her own father! She murdered the only person in the world that believed in her! And for what?! For- for her grandiose delusions of happiness?!

_told your brother the truth-_

_deserved to know-_

With a startling jolt, Citra realized Vaas knew. He knew he knew he knew_heknew_\- He knew and he didn't stop! He knew Tane was her father and he killed him anyways. How- how could he? Her father, her own father!

_blame you-_

_he is angry-_

_they say and do things they don't mean-_

_**"I left.. because I did something.. something wrong and I can't- I couldn't bear to watch you hate me."**_

Citra wanted so badly to throw all her rage on Vaas, but she couldn't. Because Citra killed his mother, so Vaas killed her father. And she- and she couldn't hate him for that. The only thing she felt for Vaas was the stinging knowledge that he. Is. Gone.

Is that all she can do? Is this what she was born to do? Hurt the people she loves?

Tane was wrong. She's not a good person.

_I'M A FOOL! _

All her life, wasted! MEANINGLESS! Everyone she loves is gone! She has nobody!

The odds were staked against her from the start. She was never meant to win. She was _destined to lose._

It felt like her entire being was shattering into pieces. This pain she was feeling was overwhelming, it was suffocating her! She screeched in despair, clawing at her head, face arms, leaving angry red marks. In a fit of hysteria, Citra stormed into her room and began throwing anything she can get her hands on at the wall, and when that wasn't enough she started punching the wall until her knuckles made sick crunching sounds.

The reflection of herself in the mirror caught her attention. Look at her! LOOK AT WHO SHE HAS BECOME! She can't bear to see herself. It disgusted her, made her even more angry and sad. The person in the mirror is a stranger, a repulsive monster! SHE HATED THIS BODY! She couldn't stand it and in her rage she punched the mirror, smashing it to pieces.

Taking a shard of glass, she hacked off all her hair but she didn't stop there. It was a blur, but when she was done, the person in the mirror finally looked like her, with cuts all over her face, arms, thighs, everywhere! Blood! Blood so much blood. It was painful to move, but she relished in it. Smiled so wide, the slices on her face burned!

Loud booms shook the ground, gunfire erupting outside. Numbly, Citra grabbed the purple desert eagle from the table and went outside. As if in a dream, she walked outside into a warzone. From the peak of the dais, she could see fire blazing as trees burned, smoke curling into the night. The entrance of the temple had been struck, the rebels knocking at the doors with bullets.

This is the end.

There is nothing left anyone can do to change that.

It's judgement day.

"And in those days people will seek death and will not find it. They will long to die, but death will flee from them." A voice said from behind her. Citra whipped around, pointing the gun at the intruder. Nothing could prepare her when she saw who it was.

"Above all, a living being seeks to discharge its strength. Life itself... is will to power." Yalung said, pulling down a cloth that covered the lower half of her face.

Citra shook her head in disbelief. She must be hallucinating. "Are you fake, too? Have you come to haunt me demon?"

Even without her mask, Yalung's face betrayed no emotion. Maybe her face _is _the mask. "I am as real as death." The demon took a step forward and Citra moved back in fright

"I killed you!" She yelled. "I saw you die!"

"NOBODY kills me!" Yalung bellowed, "Nobody!" She advanced frighteningly so that Citra shot her, making sure to hold the powerful gun with both hands this time. Yalung halted and cocked her head, looking down at where the bullet pierced her chest. Then, to Citra's growing horror, the demon's eyes bleed a bright yellow, and she continued her advancement, shrugging off the bullet wound like it was nothing. Complete and utter terror filled Citra to the very core, and she shot the demon two more times but _Yalung kept coming!_

_It can't be possible! _She thought. _Yalung must be wearing a bullet proof vest! She just had to be!_

Citra screamed when Yalung twisted her arm, and with a mighty push, shoved her away. She tumbled but caught herself from falling. Yalung held the gun know, and aimed it at the native.

Citra was mistaken. Yalung wasn't a demon. She was death, and death is pointing its bony finger at its next victim.

Her eyes widened with fear because despite it all, she was scared to die. Yalung sees this.

"I'm not going to kill you." The demon turned her head and looked at something in the distance. "It is not me who determines your fate."

Citra followed her gaze. From the night sky, a black airplane materialized from the darkness. It flew through the air like an angry beast, suddenly dipping downwards toward earth. Her jaw dropped when the plane crashed into the doors of the temple, destroying it and everything with it. Fire lit up everywhere from the destruction, revealing someone floating away in a parachute.

And she knew only of one person who can fly a plane.

Citra couldn't believe it. Riley _crashed an airplane into the temple doors. _

_he's coming for you. _Dennis' words surfaced up into her mind and she didn't feel the chill of it till now. She was so distracted with Riley_ crashing an airplane _that she temporarily forgot about Yalung until the demon spoke again.

"What happened to the child?"

She blinked, "I killed it... Why do you care?"

"It should be the choice of its creator to live or not. My mother was never given that choice. I was at the mercy of a man who had every right to kill me, but instead he spared me, and for that I am indebted to him." Yalung lowered the gun, running gloved fingers over it almost possessively. "I cannot say what you have done is the right thing. It doesn't have to be right or wrong. It is simply survival. I live in a world where it is kill or be killed. Now you do, too."

"They say you are sick." Citra uttered.

"We're all sick." The demon replied darkly, bitterly. "There is a disease in this world, and the people who are infected must die so the innocent will live."

"I don't understand." She frowned, trying to make sense of everything. "They said they found your body. Why would the agent lie to us?"

Yalung's eyes flashed dangerously, "When the people panic, they flee. They spread. It is better for the masses to remain ignorant. Ignorance is bliss, and no one will try to escape the island."

Citra bit her lip. There was one more thing that still bothered her. "Why?" She began, "Why did you really help me. Before I betrayed you. Why did you want to help a bunch of savages. You knew one way or another we cannot run a business. It was bound to fail."

There it was again. That calculating look on Yalung's face, determining what to say and not to say. "The Privateers would align themselves with Kyrat's king. If I got rid of that opportunity, it is one ally down, decreasing the strength of the Royal Army, even if by a little."

"You would betray your own King?" Citra said, confused.

"I have no King. My allegiance is to myself." Yalung stated. "The Royal Army and the Golden Path have the disease. They spill the land with the blood of the innocents. They all must die."

"Must they?" She whispered, gunfire and screams filling the night sky. Death was approaching like a mad god, sweeping everyone under his black cloak, whisking them away into eternity. She looked Yalung in the eye, wide with dread. "I am scared to die, yet I cannot live anymore. Will there be something waiting for me in the after life, or will there be nothing but emptiness? If emptiness awaits me, then all that I have done in my life does not matter. What is the point of good and evil when judgment is only an illusion."

"Is judgment of yourself an illusion?" Yalung asked, "No one but you can decide that."

Citra's eyes watered with tears, "Then I deserve death, and I cannot run away."

"If that is your decision." Yalung cocked her head, as if something caught her attention. "My mask. I can hear it calling to me." The demon moved swiftly to the entrance of the inner temple, but didn't enter. She turned around and said, "One more thing."

Citra gasped when a bullet entered her shoulder, close to her heart.

"Get used to the taste of bullets." Yalung put the gun away, her eyes gleaming a bright yellow. "It's survival of the fittest out here. Welcome to the top of the food chain."

The demon vanished inside, and Citra had a feeling this would be the last time seeing her. If there will be a next time, it would end in death. Grunting, she dug into her flesh with shaky fingers, and took out the bullet, throwing it away afterwards. Gunfire draws her attention, reminding her of the battle taking place not too far away. Staggering to her feet, Citra knows he is coming. Riley is coming. She can't seem him, but he's somewhere in the battle, fighting and breaking through to get to her. He wants revenge, and she won't deny him that.

He's the hero in this play, and she's the villain. They are just actors on a stage, filling in the roles of previous fools, ready to be replaced with their successors. An endless cycle.

So let him come. She is ready to face oblivion.

* * *

Citra waits for him at the very end of the temple. The ocean is strangely calm, indifferent to the suffering of so many people. Why should it care? It has been in this world longer, and it will continue existing even when they stop.

One time, long ago, Citra saw a dog get run over. The wheel hit its head, and she thought it had to be dead. But as it laid there dying, the dog's legs kept moving, as if it wanted to keep running. It struggled to keep living. That day Citra learned that there was nothing she could have done to save it. It was beyond her.

Citra cannot save herself. It is beyond her now.

Here he comes, she can feel it. When she turns around, Riley is there. He looks ages older than the last time they have met, his once soft eyes now hardened. Just like his brother's. Under his watch, she feels a shame so deep that it made her want to hide from it. Hide from the boy who she wronged so much.

"Are you going to kill me, Riley?"

Why did she do all those evil things? What did it accomplish in the end. Pain? Suffering? The loss of innocence? She took away the life he deserved. She is a monster.

She does not deserve mercy. She does not deserve to beg. All she can do is accept it.

Citra took out the Silver Dragon knife, and approached him. Riley tensed; she doesn't blame him. Slowly to not startle him, Citra placed the knife in his hand, and raised it to her chest.

There is a war battling inside him, she can see it in his eyes. The anger, the hatred. She wants to tell him it's OK. She wants to say sorry, fall to her knees and tell him she is so, so sorry. But the villain never apologizes. That would take away the purpose of the hero.

Riley shook his head, and threw the knife away. "It's over, Citra."

Shaking, Citra stepped back in disbelief.

No. _No._

"No!" She picked up the knife and tried giving it back to Riley but he refused to take it.

_No! no no no! This can't be it! He can't do this to her!_

"Kill me!" She screamed, "You've won! KILL ME!"

But Riley does nothing, and that is the worst thing he can do to her. "I'm not going to kill you Citra. This isn't some game.. _We _are not some- some characters in a video game. I didn't win anything. I won't.. _win _anything killing you. I-" His voice faltered, but he is not uncertain. "I'm not Jason."

Citra realizes her mistake. How foolish of her... to ever think Riley would stoop down to her level. He is better than that. So much better than that.

There was nothing she could do but drop the knife, and curl up against the slab of stone, silent tears running down her face. "Why.. why won't you kill me? I- I killed your brother. I killed Jason. I lied, he is dead."

"I know." Riley said, surprising her. "Dennis told me everything when you sent him." Pain flashed across his face, "I.. wanted so.. so _bad _to kill you when I found out." His fingers curled up into fists. "He was my brother, and I wanted to avenge him. I _wanted revenge. _I didn't realize I was only trying to keep who he used to be alive. I refused.. to accept the truth. That the Jason I knew is _gone._ It wasn't my brother anymore who killed our friends."

"It hurt. I thought I did something wrong. We were family, _brothers._" Riley's voice wavered, "I know what he felt... killing, all this death and chaos. It felt good to release my anger. It felt great. I felt strong, invincible. Free. But it's not who I am. I won't let this, this anger consume me."

"I'm sorry, Citra. I'm sorry about your brother." She breaks inside when she sees true sympathy in his eyes. Real compassion. "The only way to let go of this hatred, is to forgive you." He blinked, tears in his eyes. "I forgive you."

A choked sob left her lips. How is it possible... for one person to hold so much goodness in their heart. This young boy who had everything taken from him, experienced so much pain and torture. The boy whom the jungle could not break. And here he is, forgiving her. _Forgiving her. _Riley is, and will always be, the person she dreamed of being. But where she failed, he succeeded.

He is wrong. Riley won the best prize of all. Being a good person, a _better _person.

That was all she wanted. To be.. a good person.

Citra hid her face in shame. She did not deserve to be looked at from him. She did not deserve anything from him. Especially his forgiveness.

A loud boom shook the ground. She forgot they were in the middle of a battle.

"Citra, you have to go. They're coming for you. They will kill you." Riley said, and there was actual worry in his voice. How can he be worried about her? He reached out with his hand to touch her shoulder but she jerked away.

"NO!" He can't touch her, she won't let him. She won't let her evilness stain him. "Leave! Leave me alone!" As she says it now, she finds it ironic. All her life she feared being alone, being abandoned. And now she's demanding for it. "My brother is dead." She was so scared of losing Vaas, that she drove him away. "Everyone I care about are gone. Everything is meaningless without them. Please... leave me alone. Just leave me alone."

"Citra," Riley took a step to her.

"_Go!_" She screamed.

Citra curls into a ball and blocks out the world. She can't move, can't breath, can't think. This overwhelming sorrow numbs her. She cries out for comfort. Cries out for Tane, Vaas, anyone but no one comes to save her. She truly is now, all alone. The only person she can blame is herself.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and Citra looked to see who it was. Her handmaidens stood silent, and one of them bent down and gave her a sack. Confused, Citra opened it to see what was inside. Her tears ceased, and she forced herself to stand up. She looked at her handmaidens in a new light.

"Was he real?"

They didn't answer her, and she knew, it was only for her to decide.

Into the darkness, Citra fled.

* * *

The trek up the mountain was long. When she finally reached the top, the sun was rising, lighting up the world into a new day. In the distance, smoke rose from where the temple resided, though she was too far away to see the aftermath.

Using a shovel, she dug a small grave. She worked in silence, and when she completed her task, she pulled out the objects inside the sack. Vaas' safe is the first to go into the grave, followed by Jason's skull. There is a moment when she does nothing but stare at the things belonging to ghosts.

She had hurt them. Broke them beyond repair. Citra wished she could turn back time, and undo all her mistakes.

She doesn't cry when she fills the hole with dirt. It's only after, when she lays down and curls on top of the grave, does she let the tears escape.

When she left, she placed Dennis' glasses on a rock so he can watch the island, his home, forever.

As she walked through the jungle, she sees plants flourishing, animals thriving. Her world has ended, but life goes on anyways. On her path, she scooped down and picked up a tiny green snake that weaved in between her fingers.

The beach is beautiful today. The sand is warm and the water sparkled like diamonds. It is a shame she never fully appreciated the ocean before.

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise Citra. Together we'll discover all the secrets in the world. It'll be our adventure. Just you and me."_

Walking to the water, she takes out the Silver Dragon knife. It used to hold so much meaning to her. Now... it was just a knife. She flung it done, the blade lodging upright in the sand. Citra stopped right where the waves can still touch her feet.

He is waiting for her.

_"_ _I'll take you far, far away from here."_

With two fingers, she grabbed the snakes head, and wrapped its body around her wrist. Nature favors the smaller animals. Such a tiny body, filled with such deadly venom. It is the only thing its got to protect itself in this big, cruel world.

_"Don't play with snakes, Citra."_

She inches the snakes head to the veins in her wrist, but something stops her.

**Don't. **

It is the deep, primal monster inside her demanding to stay alive, but Citra's humanity wins. She doesn't even feel the pinch of its fangs, or the burn of the venom. Her legs give out first. She fell to her knees, and then to her side. The waves crash against her face gently, but she can't feel it.

_you and me I promise_

Her eyelids are getting so heavy, and she is so, so tired.

_you and me_

Citra is not scared anymore. As the darkness enveloped her, she faced oblivion knowing one thing.

She is free.

* * *

Seagulls cawed, followed by the faint sound of music.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale-

Citra opened her eyes. The first thing that greeted her eyes was white. She stared at it.

_Is this oblivion?_

She thought the after life would feel... less real. Tangible?

Blinking, Citra sat up to discover she was on a boat, and the white thing above her was the tarp that shielded her from the sun. The first thing that caught her attention was the bandages wrapped around her arms. She touched her face, expecting to feel cuts, but all she felt was smooth skin. There was a small mirror on the wall, and she used it to see her face. The cuts were still supposed to be fresh, but it looked like faint scars, probably months old.

The next thing she noticed was a man sitting at the wheel. She did not know him. The man wore shades that hid his eyes perfectly, and by the clothes he was wearing, a floral button up with shorts, she assumed he must be a tourist, or looked like one at least.

"Am I dead?" She asked him. He did not reply, but someone else did.

"Citra!" Riley reached out to touch her but retracted his hand quickly. "Don't, don't strain yourself. Your body must be numb still."

Whatever he was talking about flew over her head. The only thing processing in her mind was that Riley _is right there. _"Riley?" Her mouth parted in confusion, and she looked between Riley and the unknown man. "I don't- I don't understand."

Riley ran a hand through his hair, "I know this must be.. weird. It's- it's weird for me, too-"

"I'm dead. I killed myself." She blurted, cutting him off. None of this was making any sense. She raised her hand, flexing her fingers. _Is she alive?_

Riley frowned, "Yeah, I saw."

Her head snapped up, "You did? How?"

He bit his lip and looked away, "I followed you after you left the temple. I didn't know you even had a snake with you until you collapsed on the beach."

"You saved me?" She said, bewildered. There was absolutely no reason for Riley to do that, no reason at all! Has this boy gone mad?! Did he somehow forget who she is? He must have, and when he remembers he will surely kill her- or not. Riley would abandon her in the ocean, that seemed more likely.

"It wasn't me who saved you." He looked at the unknown man, who had been quiet throughout their whole exchange. "He did."

Citra stared at him wearily. "Why did you save me?"

The man gave no response.

"He doesn't talk much." Riley said.

Citra grit her teeth, and abruptly stood up, walking quickly to the edge of the boat where she started pacing back and forth, trying to let her mind wrap around things. Riley followed her but kept his distance, standing awkwardly looking unsure of what to say or do himself. "Citra please, stop. You need to lay back down, your body needs to heal. It needs rest."

She stopped her anxious pacing. "Why do you care?" She snapped without any real heat behind it. She was just really distressed.

"I care because the baby needs to heal, and that's by you getting some rest!" He exploded, and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "I just want the baby to get better."

"The baby?" She echoed.

"Yeah, Jason's baby. Your.. baby." He said the last part uncomfortably.

Citra felt like she was going to throw up. Being dead sounded real good right now, if only to escape Riley forever. "Riley-" She began, but she never got to finish what she said when suddenly a helicopter passed over them, followed closely by six more. Citra stared wide-eyed as the copters headed straight for the island.

"What's happening?" She breathed in alarm, running to the edge of the boat.

"They're quarantining the island." Riley answered, "There's some kind of outbreak. Jack told me about it." He nodded towards the man. "He's ex-spec ops. He heard about what was going on. He's helping us escape detainment."

Citra frowned, glancing at Jack. "Why would he do that. We might be infected."

"We're not. The virus, whatever it is has to be injected into your skin."

"How did you find him?" She asked, watching Jack from the corner of her eye. The man opened a cooler and popped open a cool beer.

"I didn't. He found us. When he saw you were dying, he sucked out the venom and took you back to his boat. He then told me all about the outbreak and said he can get us off the island. Well, you. He said he can get _you _off the island for free. Said something about helping out the fledgling. Anyways, I had to pay."

"With what money?" She asked.

Riley smiled mischievously, and walked off, coming back with a suitcase. He popped it open, revealing hundred dollar bills that filled the inside of the case. "All this money was lying around in Hoyt's airplane. Erm.." Riley brushed his hair back, "About the airplane.. I'm sorry. I destroyed your temple... that hurt me too, emotionally. I like art history, and I destroyed probably a hundred year old architecture."

Citra stared at Riley intently. All her time with Riley was spent torturing him, so the only emotion she got from him was extreme despair and torment. Seeing this side of him now, it felt surreal. He acted as if she wasn't the person who just killed his brother and put him through so much suffering. It felt wrong to Citra. He should be angry at her, or at least not this- this _friendly_.

What is wrong with him?

"What is wrong with you?" She said out loud, backing away. "I killed your brother. I tortured you. Why are you doing this?"

She doesn't need to specify the question. Riley knows what she is asking. His brows knitted together, "I want the baby. After that, you and I will go our separate ways, I promise."

A pang of pain hit her chest. She placed her hand over her stomach, trying to feel anything in there, but nothing stirred. It's... gone. Citra inhaled shakily, walking away from Riley. She can't tell him... but she has too. But it will hurt him more, maybe even crush him, and she's done enough hurting people. She doesn't want to lie to Riley, but she doesn't want him to know that there is no more baby. That _she killed it_.

She has to. She has to tell. She turned around, ready to reveal the truth, but she saw the look on his face, and her voice left her.

Riley blinked away tears, "Please. It's all I have left of him. His baby is my responsibility. I know.. I know he would've wanted me to take care of it."

"Riley.." But the words get stuck in her throat, refusing to come out. She can't lie to him. There has to be another way... She has to tell the truth. But in his eyes she sees his desperation, and she knows the truth will break him. Maybe this is a sign. Citra was supposed to die, she _knows _it was her time, but instead she's here, living and facing the boy she has wronged so much.

She regrets so much, and there's no way to fix what she has done. All the apologies in the world won't be enough to repent her sins done to Riley. The only thing she can do is try.

Citra will stick with Riley. She will be there for him, and she will try to mend the cracks in his soul for as long as time permits. When Riley will leave her, and he will, either because of the truth of the baby or something else, she will hope he will leave a stronger person.

It's all she can do for the injustice she's done against him. From here on, Citra lives for Riley. She owes him that much. She owes him so much more.

"Ok." She whispered. It almost kills her when hope filled his eyes.

"Ok." He repeated.

Citra turned away from. She can't bear to look at him, so she goes to the edge of the boat, gazing at the island she once called home. There is nothing left for her there but painful memories that will haunt her forever.

She grasped the tooth necklace. It's time to let go.

Taking it off, Citra let it hang over the water. She didn't become the person Tane believed her to be. But she will try, starting with Riley.

She let the necklace go. It dropped into the water, disappearing from sight. Without it on, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Citra touched the leaf necklace. He's still waiting for her, and she will come back to him one day. It has always been Vaas and Citra from the beginning, and it will be to the end.

"I almost forgot. Jack's providing passports, so when we get back to the inland, we'll need new identities. I already have mine. He needs to know yours." Riley said.

"You're not going home?"

He looked away, "No. I.. I can't. Not yet."

The island may not have broken him, but it left deep cracks.

"Citra Montenegro." She said finally. Riley nodded and went back to Jack.

Riley will hate her when he finds out the truth, but she's willing to risk that if it meant taking away the scars she left on him. This is a second chance. She had wasted the first, but she won't this time. She owes it to Jason.

As they sailed into the distance, Citra closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the waves. She is finally leaving the island, and she won't miss it.

When she opened her eyes, they glowed a bright yellow.


	20. Epilogue

_**Kyrat**_

_15 minutes prior arrival to Ratu Gadhi_

Up in a tall tree, a Macaque lazed around on a branch enjoying the spring season weather. The tranquility was broken when the sound of air being beat in submission startled the monkey. It crawled deep into the tree's foliage, peeking its tiny head out to see the retreating form of a helicopter. The copter flew fast, faster than any eagle in the area. The forest gave way to a huge lake, and residing in the middle was the Jalendu Temple. The copter dipped down, flying closer to the lake's surface, the force of its blades disturbing the water.

The door of the helicopter slid open, and Hurk looked outside in wonder. "Aw man, this place is a-mazing! Hey, where are we flying so close to the laaaaAAAAAAKE!" He fell from the copter, landing with a splash. Seconds later he emerged, spewing out water. "Thanks for the lift!" He yelled, waving goodbye to his travel buddy whom had actually pushed him out. The helicopter rose back into the air, continuing its destination after dropping off the unwanted cargo.

Ratu Gadhi came into view and the helicopter slowed down, landing outside the fortress walls. The door slid open, and Yalung stepped out of the flying vehicle. She strode toward the entrance with purpose, passing by Royal Army soldiers stationed there who stared at her. It was rare to see the demon of Kyrat, and most do not know what she even looked like. They only identified her by the mask she wore; the mask of Yalung.

Entering the fortress, Yalung headed to the main building, passing by another helicopter. Guards posted by the doors opened it for her when they saw her approach. They are familiar with the demon's presence. Yalung has come on occasions to report to her master, be it here or at Durgesh Prison. It seems today Yuma is not alone. Talking outside her office stood Yuma Lao, Warden of Durgesh, and Pagan Min, King of Kyrat. Yalung made her presence known by walking up to the two.

"Ah! Well if it isn't the son I never had." Pagan Min announced, slinging an arm over Yalung's shoulder. "My boy it's been too long since the last time I've seen you. Tell me, how are tea productions coming along? I do like the _Nappa Blossom_, but I think the _Ginger Caraco _is a bit strong for my taste. Too bitter."

Yalung, aside from being Yuma's personal one-man army, was the CEO of the K.T.C; the Kyrati Tea Corporation. Because of the limited space in Kyrat's region, and being less popular than the opium manufacturing, Yalung received a portion of land in the Kyratese Uttar Region specifically for tea productions. Along with owning the land, Yalung can house the tea workers, keeping them in a small village separated from the outside world. Many conscripted workers sign to transfer over to work under Yalung. Anything was better than working in the mines, but unfortunately, all spaces in the Tea Corp are taken and don't seem to be opening anytime soon.

"The _Ginger Caraco _is a medicinal tea, sir." Yalung informed the King of Kyrat.

Pagan pursed his lips, "Mh, that makes a lot of sense now. I gotta tell Gary to start reading the back before buying whatever. And what did I tell you about calling me _sir._We are past all that formality nonsense." His tone of voice sounded like he was chiding a little kid. "Anyways, it is absolutely perfect timing you are here. I was on my to see the 'Masked Man'. They say it's going to be the last time he's fighting in the arena. It will be like taking your son out to the ball game. Only I need the player arrested. I don't understand why they break the rules. I specifically told that promoting Golden Path propaganda is illegal, yet they still do it. And they wonder why they get arrested, ha!"

Pagan glanced at Yuma, "But I suppose you're busy with my sister." He waved his hand dismissively, "Oh well. They won't start the show without me anyways. I am, after all, their guest of honor. But don't take too long. It's rude to make a King wait."

The flamboyant king left to wait outside, and Yalung followed Yuma into her office. "Report." Yuma ordered, sitting behind the desk.

"Hoyt Volker is dead. The CIA has finally terminated him, and his business. The Rook Island is now under 24 surveillance by the U.S government. There is nothing left to salvage."

"Nothing at all?" Yuma asked, unperturbed by the news. "Then that means all Indochina is available for trade. The Golden Triangle will profit from this, and Kyrat gets free shipping. What happened to the rest of the team?"

"Killed by natives of the island." Yalung answered.

Yuma cocked her head, "Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Ms. Nadira has asked for you to tutor a student of hers, so after your time with Pagan get some rest and tomorrow you will head to U.M.E.C."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed." Yuma said, picking up a clip of papers she needed to read through. Yalung just reached the door before Yuma called for her again.

"Lakshmana."

Lakshmana halted and turned to face Yuma.

"Your father might be in a murderous mood. If he asks you to perform a public execution of the Masked Man, I want you to try and keep the man alive and tell Pagan I personally order for the Masked Man to be transferred to Durgesh and serve a term of five months. It won't look good to the public if their King starts murdering their entertainment. It is better to keep the masses happy than bored. Boredom leads to complaints and then revolts. We don't want to give the Golden Path more recruits."

"Yes, sir." Lakshmana nodded, and left the office, just as an elderly man in a white suit with a walking cane entered.

"Oh, Yalung, any luck finding the four Thangkas?" Sir Nigel asked, and lowered his voice so the person in the office won't hear their discussion. "I'm afraid Yuma is starting to get agitated. You know how she gets when things take too long. I pity the poor men in the mine, she's having them work non-stop."

"I haven't yet." Yalung answered. She was lying. Of course she found the Thangkas already, she knows Kyrat like the back of her hand. The only reason why Yalung didn't bring it to Yuma was because the Shangri-La Thangkas belonged to the Ghale family. She will keep them safe for Mohan, she owed the dead man that much.

Sir Nigel hummed disappointingly, "Kyrat's a big place and full of secrets. I'm sure it is out there somewhere. I think Yuma is waiting for me It's good seeing you." The old man patted her shoulder and entered the office. "Yuma dear..." The door shut closed, cutting off whatever Sir Nigel was going to say. Yalung was tempted to stay and eavesdrop for a short while, but the King was waiting for her.

Exiting the building, she headed towards the helicopter she passed earlier. As he said, Pagan was waiting for her, and smiled when he saw her coming.

Yalung stared hard at the King, the man who is her father. Pagan and Yuma have the disease, the disease of violence, and they are infecting the people of Kyrat with it. Sabal and Amita are no exception either; they too are sick.

The Jackal made the perfect cure for this disease. Isolate the infected, and let them destroy each other. No matter the cost... even if that cost meant sacrificing his life.

Lakshmana will do the same. She will purify the land, and save the innocents.

For him; for the Jackal.

No matter what.

* * *

**I can't believe its over! I feel relieved and yet sad that this story has come to an end. I will miss writing through Citra's mind. I felt like her character didn't get enough justice by Ubisoft. She was depicted as this crazy evil bitch slut (which I'm not saying she's not. She is, trust me) but I felt that there was more to her than what the game portrayed. I sincerely do believe there is no excuse for her actions and what she has done, but as it is quoted in the game - "Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it." Or better said by Tom Hiddleston - "Every villain is a hero in his own mind."**

**Additionally, I hope some of you got the hints of Citra's preferred gender. I didn't want to make it that obvious, but I think it makes sense since she's grown up in a man dominated culture, severely oppressing her individuality. It also explains why I wrote Citra to be obsessed with Vaas' body, and why she wanted to be him so badly because to her he is what she always wanted to be, in more ways than one.**

**Also if you're wondering what will happen with Citra and Riley, then listen to these songs. They will give a vague look into their future.**

**Let's Run Away - Haley Reinhart**

**Stay - Kygo ft. Maty Noyes**

**What Is Love - Jaymes Young**

**And yes, I tricked you all. I shipped Citra/Riley from the very beginning. I regret nothing!**

**Two more throwback songs for Vaas and Citra:**

**Tristam Braken - Frame of Mind**

**Illenium - Only One (ft. Nina Sung)**

**Thank you for sticking with me through this adventure, and thank you all for the support and feedback. I don't like asking for reviews before the story is done because I want you guys to experience the entirety of the story, so feel free to tell me what your overall thoughts are about the story and the characters, any constructive criticism, and I will answer any questions you have!**

**I also want to apologize for readers who don't know about far cry 1, and far cry 2, I hope it didn't make reading the story confusing, but basically the infection Yalung has is a newly developed separate strain of a mutagen called Trigen. If you have any questions or are confused about anything just leave it in the comments or pm me and I will answer them as best as I can.**

**Have a nice day :] Seeya!**

**P.S - LAKSHMANA LIVES! (Please don't mention this in the comments. I want to keep it a surprise for future readers! :D )**


End file.
